


It's Between Me And You

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitter-sweet Ending, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Gap age, M/M, Secret Relationship, a lot of discussions about history, larry stylinson - Freeform, leeda, leeroy - Freeform, siall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Młodziutki Louis Tomlinson jako kompletnie niewinny, świeżo upieczony student archeologii, który nigdy nie kwestionował swojej seksualności oraz Harry Styles jako dojrzały, ekscentryczny mężczyzna i jego profesor historii starożytnej, otwarcie przyznający się do swojego homoseksualizmu. Jeśli dodamy do tego fakt posiadania przez Louisa osobistego dziennika profesora oraz wspólne przygotowania do konkursu, a także balkon łączący ich hotelowe pokoje i dużo słodkiego, czerwonego wina, może dojść do czegoś, co… powinno pozostać tylko między nimi.Czyli: efekt zalegającego przez cztery lata pomysłu oraz fascynacji solowym wizerunkiem i zachowaniem scenicznym Harry'ego, z którego autorki są wyjątkowo dumne.





	1. Chapter 1

Był ciepły, październikowy poranek, kiedy niski chłopak o karmelowych włosach po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg jednej z renomowanych uczelni. Był z siebie niesamowicie dumny, bo jako jedyny ze swoich znajomych dostał list informujący o przyjęciu go. Wiedział, że inni aplikowali tutaj ze względu na prestiż, ale on naprawdę lubił historię. Dlatego też wybrał archeologię. Bał się trochę studiowania z dala od domu i znajomych, bał się poznawania nowych ludzi, ale miał uczyć się tego, co naprawdę go interesowało, a to dawało mu motywację. Odgarnął grzywkę, żeby nie wpadała mu do oczu, poprawił i wydobył z kieszeni kartkę. Pierwsze zajęcia - metodyka archeologicznych badań nieinwazyjnych. Uh... No to zaczynamy.

  
Zbliżała się godzina osiemnasta, a został ostatni wykład. Większość studentów odpuściła sobie i wróciła do domów, ale Louis postanowił zostać, mimo, że był już naprawdę zmęczony. Może też olałby sprawę jak inni, ale została historia starożytna, a to akurat uwielbiał.

 

***

 

Harry ustawiał estetyczną piramidę z jabłek w misce na biurku jeszcze kilkanaście minut przed rozpoczęciem swoich ostatnich tego dnia zajęć. Oczywiście wiedział, że studenci preferowali pojawianie się na zajęciach raczej kilkanaście minut po czasie niż przed, ale to były zajęcia z nowym rocznikiem, więc prawdopodobnie spora część będzie chciała się przed nim wykazać. Co było bezcelowe, bo Harry nie był zwyczajnym profesorem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Zacznijmy od tego, że stając rano przed szafą postanowił wybrać na pierwszy dzień najmniej krzykliwy outfit, co według niego oznaczało czarną, satynową i obcisłą koszulę, rozpiętą niemalże do połowy jego torsu i z podwiniętymi rękawami ukazującymi jego wytatuowane przedramiona oraz żółtymi spodniami od garnituru, mającymi na sobie czarny nadruk roślinek doniczkowych na półkach. Tak, ten 32-letni profesor był oryginałem w każdym calu i mało go obchodziło, co pomyślą sobie o nim studenci. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że część go wyśmieje na starcie, część będzie go traktowała jak dziwaka, a część będzie sztucznie zafascynowana, by uzyskać dobry stopień. A o Harrym można było powiedzieć wiele, ale na pewno nie to, żeby oceniał swoich studentów niesprawiedliwie. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami wkrótce w auli zaczęła gromadzić się jego grupa. Jedni obrzucali go niepewnymi spojrzeniami, inni zaciekawionymi, ale na pewno nikt go nie przeoczył. Wraz z wybiciem odpowiedniej godziny, Harry uniósł wzrok znad swojego dziennika i ocenił sytuację. Na oko z pięćdziesięciu osób na liście pojawiło się około połowy. Nawet go to nie zdziwiło, w końcu to jedne z późnych zajęć na uczelni. Zamknął swój notes i wrzucił go do torby, po czym wstał i przeszedł na przód sali, opierając się tyłkiem o blat biurka. Zaklaskał dłońmi, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. 

\- W porządku, moi drodzy - zabrał głos, wodząc zielonymi tęczówkami po każdym studencie z osobna. Wiedział, że to daje wrażenie bycia ważnym. - Nazywam się Harry Styles i prowadzę wasze zajęcia z historii starożytnej. Zanim zajmiemy się naszym przedmiotem, chciałbym zaznaczyć, że w mojej klasie możecie być kimkolwiek tylko chcecie i manifestować cokolwiek tylko sprawia, że jesteście szczęśliwi. Będę wspierać każde z was z osobna, niezależnie od tego, kim jesteście. Jedyne, czego od was wymagam, a może bardziej co chciałbym, byście wprawili w życie chociażby w tej klasie, to to, żebyście zawsze traktowali innych z życzliwością i wybierali miłość. 

Louis z niedowierzaniem patrzył na mężczyznę, stojącego przy pulpicie. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć, spodziewał się bardziej wiekowego profesora, a nie młodego i tak... ekstrawaganckiego mężczyzny.    
_ Oby tylko potrafił przekazać wiedzę _ \- pomyślał Tomlinson, zanim wykrzywił wargi, gdy dziewczyny z pierwszych rzędów zaczęły się wdzięczyć. Przyciągnął do siebie zeszyt i poprawił wiecznie zsuwające się z nosa okulary.

\- Przechodząc do naszych zajęć, odbywają się trzy razy w tygodniu, jak pewnie zdążyliście się już zorientować - kontynuował Harry, biorąc w ręce jedno z jabłek i obracając je w obleczonych wieloma pierścionkami palcach. - Moje wykłady nie są obowiązkowe, ale na ćwiczeniach obecność się liczy. Na pewno niektórzy z was zastanawiają się nad tym, po co właściwie macie się uczyć o historii starożytnej…? Oczywiście pomijając fakt, że wasz kierunek z oczywistych względów wymaga od was podobnej wiedzy, ale wiem już z doświadczenia, jakie zdanie na temat tego przedmiotu mają zwykle studenci. Że to niepotrzebne i nudne zawracanie sobie głowy tym, co było tak dawno, że już nikt tego nie pamięta… Ja uważam, że nawiązując współpracę ze swoimi szarymi komórkami szybko załapiecie, że starożytność stanowi trzon całej historii. A kiedy opanujecie tę dziedzinę, zorientujecie się, że pozostałe epoki również nie stanowią dla was wielkiego wyzwania, bowiem historia lubi się powtarzać. Zmieniają się tylko czasy, nigdy ludzie. Jeśli przyjrzycie się przyczynom z jakich wynikają konflikty i wojny, jeśli zobaczycie ich przebieg, zaobserwujecie, iż wszystko to miało już miejsce w przeszłości, zaledwie w nieco innym kształcie i innych okolicznościach…

Louis z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwał się nauczycielowi, notując co ciekawsze zdania, gdy nagle dobiegło gdzieś z przodu prychnięcie i  _ co za pedał! _

Do Harry’ego również dobiegło to przezwisko, na co tylko uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, jakby czekał na to od samego początku. Odepchnął się od biurka i założył ramiona na odsłoniętej piersi, przyglądając się studentowi, z którego ust wypadło to obraźliwe określenie.

\- Pana nazwisko?

\- Grimshaw. - Padła odpowiedź od nagle pobladłego chłopaka. Widocznie nie spodziewał się, że profesor go usłyszy.

\- Panie Grimshaw - zaczął Styles, wydymając usta i stukając się z namysłem po brodzie. - Przed chwilą pańskie usta opuściło naprawdę niemiłe określenie mojej orientacji seksualnej. Wierzę, że kolejny raz zastanowi się pan dwa razy nad powiedzeniem czegoś takiego, ponieważ to nawet nie uwłacza mi, a pańskiemu intelektowi. Proszę bardzo, słucham pana, teraz ma pan szansę na rehabilitację przed swoimi kolegami i poprawienie tego sformułowania. Jakie zna pan zamienniki tego słowa..? 

\- Pederasta? - spróbował z głupim uśmieszkiem.

\- I tu jest pan w błędzie, panie Grimshaw. - Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje dołeczki w policzkach i unosząc brwi w rozbawieniu. - Dał się pan zwieść ogólnemu złudzeniu, jakoby był to synonim słowa wcześniej przez pana użytego, a to nieprawda. Pederastią nazywano w starożytnej Grecji związek dojrzałego mężczyzny z młodszym od niego chłopcem. Taka relacja bynajmniej nie miała charakteru seksualnego, było to połączenie na płaszczyźnie umysłu, gdyż kobiety traktowano wówczas jako gorszy element służący jedynie w celach reprodukcji. Grecy uważali, że tylko mężczyzna może zrozumieć drugiego mężczyznę i tylko mężczyźni są godni rozmów intelektualnych, jednak seks analny był przez nich ostro potępiany. Oczywiście nie wszyscy się z tym zgadzali, o czym pisał nawet sam Platon w swojej  _ Uczcie _ . Wielu znajdowało także sposoby na obejście takiego zakazu, jak chociażby stosunek udowy. Więc nie, pederasta nie jest odpowiednikiem słowa  _ gej _ , którego mógł pan po prostu użyć, zamiast próbować zabłysnąć. Musi pan nadrobić braki w swojej wiedzy, zdecydowanie… W piątek chcę widzieć u siebie na biurku pański referat o pederastii, minimum pięć stron. 

\- Aż pięć? - powtórzył z jękiem, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. - Boże, to tylko głupie słowo!

\- Pięć to naprawdę nie jest dużo jak na moje standardy. - Profesor posłał mu uśmiech i położył przed nim na stole czerwone jabłko. - Proszę zjeść, panie Grimshaw, wspomagają pracę mózgu. To, co dla mnie i pana jest tylko głupim słowem, dla kogoś innego mogłoby być powodem do samobójstwa. 

\- Przesadza pan, panie profesorze. To tylko słowo, a ja za głupie słowo muszę pisać pięć stron o niczym! - poskarżył się, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

\- To tylko od pana zależy, czy pański referat będzie o niczym. - Mężczyzna uniósł brwi i podszedł do tablicy, otwierając zielony marker. - Musi pan tylko wiedzieć, panie Grimshaw, że ja nie akceptuję referatów o niczym. Oczekuję od pana pięć stron rzetelnych informacji, inaczej pana praca wyląduje w koszu i nie będzie pan miał dalszej możliwości uczęszczania na moje zajęcia w tym semestrze. Skoro skończyliśmy ten temat, teraz wypunktuję wam, za co oceniam referaty… 

Rozległ się zbolały jęk Nicka, który zaburczał jeszcze:  _ nie dość, że pederasta, to dodatkowo dupek _ , ale na szczęście dla niego, Harry już go nie usłyszał. Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przewrócił stronę, by zapisać sobie informacje.

\- Może i gej, ale jaja to on ma większe niż wszyscy heteroseksualni faceci na tej uczelni razem wzięci… - dobiegło go westchnięcie pochodzące od blondynki siedzącej obok. 

Louis przyznał jej w duchu rację, ale milczał, zapisując tylko co ciekawsze rzeczy, które mówił profesor. Naprawdę zaciekawił go temat, szczególnie, że wydawało mu się, że pedał i pederasta to jedno i to samo określenie.

  
Po skończonym wykładzie podążył do biblioteki z nadzieją, że znajdzie coś na temat seksualności w starożytnej Grecji. Kobieta za ladą z profesjonalną obojętnością skierowała go do odpowiedniego działu, gdzie spędził niemal godzinę, wybierając odpowiednią lekturę. W końcu jednak uzbrojony w sześćdziesięcio-stronicowe dzieło przemierzał uniwersytecki korytarz, patrząc pod nogi, przez co wpadł na kogoś, boleśnie lądując na tyłku. Jego torba pękła, rozsypując dookoła swoją zawartość.

\- O rany boskie, przepraszam, zagapiłem się w telefon i cię nie zauważyłem… - Harry natychmiast wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc mu wstać i zlustrował bałagan wzrokiem, zanim westchnął i ściągnął własną torbę z ramienia, wyciągając z niej kluczyki do samochodu i mieszkania, butelkę wody, dwie książki i długopis. Nawet nie zauważył, że przeoczył swój dziennik, podając torbę nieśmiałemu studentowi i pochylając się, by pomóc pozbierać mu jego rzeczy. Swoje na dobrą metę zmieścił w jednej dłoni. 

\- Oh, to ja przepraszam, panie profesorze, powinienem patrzeć, gdzie idę. - Zagapił się na jego ogromne dłonie. Zmieścił wszystkie rzeczy w jednym ręku!

\- Nie ma za co, naprawdę. - Styles posłał mu uśmiech, rozpoznając go jako jednego ze swoich nowych studentów. Uniósł brew w górę, kiedy podawał mu książkę ze szkolnej biblioteki. -  _ Miłość homoerotyczna w starożytnej Grecji _ …? Mam nadzieję, że nie pisze pan referatu za pana Grimshawa? 

\- Oh, nie, nie! - zaprzeczył, rumieniąc się. - Ja po prostu... nie podejrzewałem nawet, że  _ pedał _ i  _ pederasta _ nie są synonimami, mimo, że to drugie mogłoby być bardziej obraźliwe. I chciałem się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej? - Spuścił wzrok, chowając książkę do torby.

\- Cóż, cieszy mnie to, że niektórzy studenci jednak postanawiają wynieść wiedzę z moich zajęć. - Profesor uśmiechnął się do niego i wstał, przeczesując swoje bujne loki palcami. - Następnym razem lepiej nie patrzmy tylko pod nogi i w telefon, huh? I niech zatrzyma pan torbę, z taką ilością książek przyda się panu solidna. 

\- Oh... Jest pan pewny? - zapytał niepewnie, patrząc na niego nieśmiało. Zrobiło mu się miło po komplemencie mężczyzny. Postanowił mu udowodnić, że na to zasłużył, że naprawdę kocha historię.

\- Tak, to żaden problem. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze szerzej. - Naprawdę cenię sobie zaangażowanie w mój przedmiot. W końcu nie po to zostawałem profesorem, by użerać się z osobnikami pokroju pańskiego kolegi Grimshawa i usypiać z nudów na moich cotygodniowych konsultacjach z zerową frekwencją, racja? 

\- Tak... - Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w nieśmiałym geście. - Ja... to co pan powiedział na początku... że historia lubi się powtarzać i zmieniają się tylko czasy, a nie ludzie. Uważam tak samo! - Ożywił się. - Dlatego wybrałem archeologię. Wielu chciało iść tutaj ze względu na prestiż, ale ja o to nie dbam. A z takimi profesorami jak pan, mam szansę zdobyć potrzebną wiedzę! - Zakrył usta dłonią, nagle obawiając się, że powiedział zbyt dużo.

Styles pokiwał głową z rozbawionym uśmiechem. Ten dzieciak był uroczy. Chciałby powiedzieć, że w jego wieku miał podobny zapał do nauki, ale bynajmniej tak nie było. 

\- To wyjątkowo pochlebna opinia, dziękuję panu bardzo. Cóż, gdyby kiedyś chciał pan porozmawiać pozaprogramowo o danym temacie - drzwi mojego gabinetu zawsze stoją otworem dla żądnych wiedzy studentów. Okienka mam zwykle pomiędzy dziesiątą a jedenastą. 

\- Um, dziękuję...  - powiedział chłopak z wdzięcznością. - Na pewno zajrzę, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko.

\- Absolutnie nie mam nic przeciwko. - Profesor mrugnął do niego i ruszył tyłem w stronę wyjścia. - W takim razie do zobaczenia..? 

\- Do widzenia! - Szatyn uniósł dłoń w geście pożegnania. - Uh, codziennie? - dopytał, zarumieniony.

\- Jeśli nie sprzykrzy się panu tak częste patrzenie na moją twarz, to proszę bardzo - zaśmiał się Harry, unosząc dłoń do klamki. - Może pan sprawdzić na stronie internetowej mój dokładny harmonogram. 

\- Nie sądzę, ma pan bardzo ładną twarz! - powiedział bez namysłu i niemal natychmiast zakrył usta dłonią.  _ Boże _ ... Przepchnął się obok niego, by wybiec na zewnątrz.

Styles spojrzał oszołomiony za chłopcem, rozszerzając oczy i unosząc brwi, po czym potrząsnął głową. Cóż, był przyzwyczajony do zauroczonych nim studentek, ale student to zdecydowanie nowość. Westchnął, ruszając w stronę swojego samochodu i mając nadzieję, że nastoletnie hormony miną tak szybko jak przyszły. 

 

***

 

Louis nie był w stanie spojrzeć na sobie w lustrze. Nie miał pojęcia co go podkusiło, by powiedzieć coś takiego do profesora.  _ Swojego _ profesora. Oczywiście mężczyzna był przystojny i miał naprawdę przyjemną aparycję, ale nie był nim zauroczony i nie powiedział tego w  _ tym _ kontekście! Nie był przecież gejem. Chyba?   
Rzucił się na łóżko w swoim pokoju, ignorując współlokatora siedzącego przy laptopie z otwartą paczką chipsów.   
\- Coś się stało? - zapytał ten niepewnie, wsadzając do ust kolejną garść chrupek.   
\- Nie... jestem tylko zmęczony - powiedział Tomlinson, sięgając do swojej torby, by wyjąć wypożyczoną dzisiaj książkę.   
Cieszył się z tego przydziału. Chłopak, z którym mieszkał był głośny i naprawdę zabawny, ale też całkiem dobrze się uczył i kiedy Louis chciał się pouczyć, czy poczytać, wychodził z pokoju albo zakładał słuchawki, by mu nie przeszkadzać. W dodatku Niall również grał, więc mieli też o czym rozmawiać. Układ idealny.   
Kilka godzin później skończył czytać interesujące go fragmenty. Jego współlokator gdzieś wybył, a on miał kilka pytań do swojego profesora, które postanowił zapisać, nie wiedząc, czy byłby w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. W torbie jednak natrafił na gruby notes oprawiony w miękką brązową skórę. Zmarszczył brwi, nie przypominając sobie, aby taki posiadał. Otworzył go, chcąc dowiedzieć się do kogo należy, ale już na pierwszej stronie znajdowały się notatki zapisane równym, eleganckim pismem.

 

_ 23 kwietnia 2015 roku _

_ Każdego dnia budzisz się i tylko od ciebie zależy, co zrobisz ze swoim dniem, w jaki sposób do niego podejdziesz. Ja staram cieszyć się pięknem ulotnych, drobnych chwil i traktować świat życzliwie, nawet jeśli on nie zawsze jest taki wobec mnie. Ale po co skupiać się na negatywnych aspektach życia? Dlaczego zamiast tego nie wziąć kosza piknikowego, kocyka w kratkę, butelki dobrego wina, Zayna i po prostu pojechać na plażę? Dlaczego nie wybrać bycia kochankiem i zapomnienia o trudach dnia codziennego, spędzając upojną noc w ramionach niezwykle atrakcyjnego mężczyzny? Co stoi ci na przeszkodzie? Gwarantuję, że nic tak nie ukaja i obmywa umysłu jak namiętny rytm waszych zatraconych w sobie ciał, chłodna woda muskająca waszą nagą skórę i padające na was światło księżyca. _

_ H. S. _

 

Louis zarumienił się wściekle. Ten ktoś,  _ H. S. _ pisał o seksie z mężczyzną... H. S? Zupełnie jak...  _ Harry Styles _ , jego wykładowca od historii starożytnej. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Przez pomyłkę zabrał dziennik swojego profesora! Wiedział, że powinien go oddać. Wiedział. Ale ciekawość nie dawała mu spokoju. Kim jest  _ Zayn _ ? Jego partnerem? Nie nosi obrączki... Kochankiem? Nadal są razem? Przerzucił kilka kartek.

 

_ 19 maja 2015 roku  _

_ Wkleiłem tu bilet z występu Gigi na pamiątkę. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że kiedy ona ćwiczy, jej narzeczony zabawia się w nie tak całkiem niewinny sposób z jej przyjacielem… Nawet nie czuję wyrzutów sumienia. Przecież ona doskonale wie, że dostaję to, czego chcę. Dzisiaj Zayn, za miesiąc Ben… Zobaczymy, gdzie mnie wiatr poniesie. To nie tak, że chcę ich zatrzymać. Myślę, że to całkiem zabawne, że starsi faceci zawsze dadzą się uwieść młodszemu mężczyźnie. Zawsze. Nie ma wyjątku. Czy z tego wynika, że kobiety nie są w stanie całkowicie zaspokoić swoich mężczyzn..?  _

_ H.S. _

 

Oh... więc Harry nie jest w związku, po prostu uprawia seks z przypadkowymi ludźmi. Louis poczuł się... zawiedziony? I o co chodziło z tym, że kobiety nie są w stanie całkowicie zaspokoić swoich mężczyzn? Zmarszczył brwi. Zamknął dziennik i pieczołowicie ukrył go w szufladzie przed wzrokiem współlokatora. Zgarnął swoją piżamę postanawiając jeszcze poczytać przed snem.

 

***

 

Kolejnego dnia Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przetrząsywał biurko w swoim gabinecie, a później to w jego sali wykładowej, jednak nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć swojego dziennika. Mógł przysiąc, że przynosił go poprzedniego dnia na uczelnię, ale nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć… Cóż, po szkole był u Mitcha, więc może zostawił go tam… Westchnął i zamknął szufladę, poddając się. To nie tak, że był mu teraz potrzebny, po prostu przyzwyczaił się mieć go gdzieś obok. Podrapał się po nosie, przyglądając zbierającym się w auli studentom. Znowu wypadały mu zajęcia z drugorocznymi, choć tym razem ćwiczenia. Wyjął z teczki przygotowane wcześniej kserówki dla studentów i przygryzając wargę, czytał jeszcze raz treść zadań w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie zajęć. 

 

***

 

Louis cały poranek bił się z myślami. W końcu jednak stawił się przed gabinetem profesora z zamiarem dopytania o kilka szczegółów i oddania dziennika.

Kiedy zapukał, dobiegło go stłumione: “Proszę!”. 

Szatyn wsunął się do gabinetu.   
\- Dzień dobry, profesorze... jest pan zajęty?

\- Uhum… układaniem pasjansa. - Harry oderwał wzrok od ekranu komputera i posłał mu miły uśmiech, minimalizując kartę. - Dzień dobry. Zapraszam. 

\- Jeśli przeszkadzam, mogę zajrzeć później! - Usiadł niepewnie przed profesorem, nie wiedząc jak zacząć.

\- Nie, bardzo proszę. - Styles machnął ręką, opierając się wygodnie na swoim fotelu i przyglądając studentowi z zainteresowaniem. - W czym mogę panu pomóc, panie..? 

\- Louis. Louis Tomlinson. - Uśmiechnął się. - Ja... przeczytałem książkę. Uh, nie całą, tylko to, co mnie interesowało i... mam kilka pytań?

\- W porządku,  _ panie Tomlinson _ . - Profesor powtórzył nazwisko i przytaknął, opierając podbródek na rękach zgiętych w łokciach. Uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco. - Słucham, jakie ma pan wątpliwości odnośnie lektury..? 

\- Dlaczego oni w ogóle dopuszczali takie zachowania, jeśli sam seks był niedozwolony?

\- Widzi pan, panie Tomlinson - Harry zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie odpowiednie słowa - związek pederastyczny uznawany był za swoisty etap edukacji w życiu każdego mężczyzny. Chłopiec w wieku od dwunastu do osiemnastu lat wręcz powinien według starożytnych Greków mieć swojego dojrzałego,  _ duchowego przyjaciela _ , pod warunkiem, że skupiał się na cechach jego charakteru, a nie interesował się nim w sposób seksualny. To miało nauczyć młodego chłopaka bycia mężczyzną, taki związek miał cel pedagogiczny. To była po prostu bardzo bliska przyjaźń, która pozostawała na całe życie, jednak wraz z osiągnięciem przez chłopca dojrzałości trzeba było wykluczyć wszelkie nie platoniczne zachowania. Jak to mówi  _ Epigram Stratona _ : “ _ Gdy chłopiec ma lat dwanaście, raduje mnie, / A kiedy w trzynasty rok życia wkracza, wabi mnie jeszcze bardziej. / Lecz w wieku lat czternastu słodszym jest kwieciem miłości, / Piętnaście zaczynając, rozkoszniej się kochać daje. / Szesnastoletni dla bogów są wszystkich przeznaczeni, / Zaś siedemnastoletnich nie szukam, należą do Zeusa. / Gdy jeszcze starsi cię nęcą, już grą to być przestaje, / Ty bowiem czekasz, by on ci odparł <>". _ Więc tak, dopuszczano do takich relacji, ponieważ uważano, że niedojrzały chłopiec nie jest jeszcze pokusą seksualną dla mężczyzny. 

Louis był naprawdę pod wrażeniem wiedzy Harry’ego.   
\- Ale przecież wiadomo, że takie zachowania występowały... czy to znaczy, że kobieta nie mogła zaspokoić mężczyzny, skoro szukał gdzieś indziej? - zapytał przekornie.

\- W kwestii życia seksualnego starożytni Grecy postrzegali kobietę z jednej strony jako istotę słabą, ale z drugiej jako kipiącą niespożytą siłą oraz popędem seksualnym. Było to spowodowane ciągłym dążeniem do zapewnienia spokoju macicy. Dlatego też jedno z głównych zadań mężczyzny miało polegać na powściąganiu i kierowaniu popędami seksualnymi kobiety. Pogląd ten potwierdza także Arystofanes w komedii  _ Lizystrata _ . Tytułowa bohaterka stara się namówić inne greckie żony do buntu seksualnego. One jednak, mimo wcześniejszych deklaracji o każdej formie współpracy, nie są wstanie zrezygnować z pożycia - wyjaśnił Styles, odchylając się z powrotem na oparcie i stukając palcami z dużą ilością pierścionków o biurko. - Chodzi o to, że według nich kobiety uzależnione były od swojego organizmu, co czyniło z nich  _ zwierzę _ . Tylko mężczyźni kontrolowali swoje chucie. Wracając jeszcze na chwilę do pańskiego poprzedniego pytania, w greckich poleis życie seksualne było przede wszystkim odzwierciedleniem realnych stosunków władzy. Tylko pełnoprawny obywatel, czyli wyłącznie mężczyzna, był zdolny do ukształtowania własnej seksualności i robił to bez żadnych ograniczeń. Jedyny nakaz stanowiła konieczność bycia za każdym razem stroną aktywną. Gdy mężczyzna zrezygnował z tej postawy, oskarżano go o zachowania aspołeczne i zdradę patriarchalnego systemu władzy, a jego zachowanie za seksualnie perwersyjne. Poniekąd kwestionował on także swoją rolę jako obywatela płci męskiej, ponieważ w trakcie stosunku upodabniał się do kobiety. Podejrzani o dopuszczanie się tego typu dewiacji stawali się w najlepszym wypadku obiektem drwin i pogardy. Niekiedy dochodziło nawet do utraty praw obywatelskich, konfiskaty majątku lub wygnania z kraju. W rozumieniu Greków akt seksualny wyrażał także hierarchię. Władcą był ten, który posiadał fallusa, a poddanym ten, który był przez niego penetrowany. Wyjaśnień dla tego typu poglądów, a co za tym idzie, także podstaw do ich tworzenia, dostarczała między innymi starożytna nauka o tzw. humorach, czyli czterech płynach organicznych. Uznawała ona kobiety za istoty wilgotne i zimne, miękkie oraz śliskie, dlatego bierne seksualnie. Mężczyzn z kolei charakteryzowano, jako gorących, twardych i suchych, tym samym również aktywnych. Musi pan zrozumieć, panie Tomlinson, że Grecy nie tyle potępiali sam fakt stosunku analnego, co bycie osobą uległą. Według nich mężczyzna powinien zawsze być aktywem, dlatego potępiano takie zachowania. 

\- W takim razie stosunek analny z kobietą był jak najbardziej w porządku? - dopytał Louis, porządkując sobie wiedzę. - Chodziło tylko o penetrację, tak? Co ze stosunkiem udowym? I skąd przeświadczenie o tym, że kobieta nie zadowoli mężczyzny? - Pił do wpisu w jego dzienniku. Przecież to nie wzięło się znikąd, prawda?

\- Stosunek analny z kobietą był w porządku dla mężczyzny - sprostował profesor, upijając najpierw łyk swojej herbaty. - Kobiety traktowano jako gorszy społecznie element niezależnie od tego, w jaki sposób uprawiały seks. Stosunek udowy między chłopcem a mężczyzną był akceptowalny społecznie, ponieważ nie dochodziło wówczas do właściwej penetracji. Przedstawiono ten akt nawet na ceramicznych wazach. Jak już wspominałem, rola kobiet w greckim społeczeństwie była bardzo niska. Stawały się pełnoprawnym obywatelem dopiero po zamążpójściu, a i tak tylko z nazwy, bo zostawały w domu z dziećmi i niewolnikami, doglądając gospodarstwa. Nie były wykształcone intelektualnie ani kulturalnie, nie mogły towarzyszyć mężczyznom podczas wszelkich wydarzeń. Chodzi o to, że kobieta nie była w stanie zadowolić swojego partnera na płaszczyźnie intelektualnej, poza tym nawet według naturalnego punktu widzenia stosunki seksualne z kobietami były przeprowadzane w celach przedłużenia rodu, nie dla samej przyjemności. Mężczyźni odczuwali samczą potrzebę zapłodnienia kobiety i tylko dlatego dopuszczali się aktów seksualnych z płcią przeciwną, natomiast z mężczyznami stosunek seksualny był jednocześnie połączeniem duchowym i przyjemnością, miał całkiem inny wymiar. 

\- Rozumiem... - Chłopak przytaknął. - Ale skoro tak... dlaczego wciąż był zabroniony? Skoro wszyscy cenili go bardziej, jako ten bardziej intymny i niemal uduchowiony gest...? Zupełnie jak teraz - stwierdził ze zdziwieniem i roześmiał się. - Historia zatoczyła koło, huh?

\- Niestety. - Harry wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, przeczesując swoje włosy. - Związki seksualne mężczyzn to wciąż coś, co należy ukrywać, ale teraz w wielu miejscach także po prostu bycie z mężczyzną wciąż jest piętnowane. Jak sam pan zauważył, nie jest to racjonalne. 

\- Ale w takim razie uważa pan, że wszystkie związki mężczyzn z kobietami są nieszczere? Że tylko dwaj mężczyźni mogą dzielić taką intymność?

Styles zmrużył oczy, zakładając ramiona na piersi i przyglądając się swojemu studentowi. Oblizał usta, kręcąc głową. 

\- Panie Tomlinson, opowiadałem panu o przekonaniach starożytnych Greków, a nie moich własnych, proszę pamiętać. 

\- Uh, przepraszam. - Odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony. - Po prostu tak fajnie się z panem rozmawia, że się zapomniałem i... przepraszam - powtórzył.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. - Profesor uśmiechnął się nieco rozbawiony. - Na swój sposób mi to schlebia. Nie powinienem rozmawiać z panem o swoim osobistym zdaniu, jednak… Pamięta pan może, co mówiłem na początku naszych pierwszych zajęć..? 

Louis zamyślił się, pocierając brodę. Pamiętał, a jakże, ale nie był pewny, o którą dokładnie część pyta Styles.   
\- Żebyśmy zawsze traktowali innych z życzliwością i wybierali miłość? - strzelił w końcu, bo to wydawało mu się najbardziej adekwatne do sytuacji.

\- A także to, że możecie być w mojej klasie, kim tylko chcecie - przypomniał mu Harry, rozluźniając się i podciągając jedną z nóg pod brodę. - Skoro sam wymagam od heteroseksualnych ludzi, by mnie nie oceniali, tylko akceptowali, jak mógłbym być takim hipokrytą i uważać ich związki za mniej godne, prawda, panie Tomlinson? 

\- Prawda - zgodził się. To ma sens, a Harry wydawał się naprawdę konkretnym facetem. - Szkoda tylko, że niektórym wydaje się, że mają większe prawo oceniać ludzi niż inni. - Spojrzał przelotnie na zegar na ścianie i zamarł.  _ Jak czas mógł upływać tak szybko?! _ \- O rany, jak późno! - Zerwał się z miejsca. - Dziękuję, że zechciał pan ze mną porozmawiać i przepraszam, że zająłem aż tyle czasu!

\- Nie ma problemu, nie przeszkadza mi towarzystwo studentów, którzy chcą wynieść jakąś wiedzę z rozmowy ze mną - uspokoił go Harry, wstając z uśmiechem i wyciągając w jego stronę zadbaną dłoń. - Do zobaczenia na jutrzejszych ćwiczeniach..? 

Louis rozjaśnił się.   
\- Tak, do widzenia i dziękuję. - Ścisnął jego dłoń i wyszedł z gabinetu, by udać się na swoje kolejne zajęcia. Dziennik profesora wciąż spoczywał w jego torbie.

 

***   
  
Louis siedział przy najnowszej części  _ FarCry _ , ale kompletnie nie mógł się skupić. Niall miał tego wieczora zajęcia do późna, a jego myśli krążyły wokół brązowego notesu. W końcu wyłączył grę, nie udając, że rzeczywiście w nią grał, a nie zwiedzał mapę i wyciągnął pamiętnik.

 

_ 5 lipca 2015 roku _

_ Zacząłem myśleć o ścięciu swoich włosów… Nawet Gemma ma krótsze, a skoro chcę być profesorem, powinienem prezentować się bardziej poważnie, racja? Z dwojga złego mogę przynajmniej oddać je dla fundacji. Wujek na pewno będzie zachwycony, zatrudniając przynajmniej jakoś się prezentującego siostrzeńca w swojej uczelni. Irytuje mnie niesamowicie fakt, że mam szansę na pracę w tym zawodzie tylko dzięki niemu, bo gdzie indziej nie mógłbym być sobą; zapięliby mnie w sztywne, zwykłe garnitury i marynarki, okropieństwo… _

_ H. S. _

 

Więc jest siostrzeńcem dziekana? To by wyjaśniało jego kolorowe garnitury. Louis pomyślał, że chciałby zobaczyć go w dłuższych włosach. Potrząsnął głową i przerzucił kilka stron.

 

_ 29 lipca 2015 roku _

_ Nie wierzę, że to piszę, ale… Zakochałem się. Nie ma już Zayna, nie ma Bena, nie ma nikogo - jest tylko  _ **_on_ ** _. Jest niesamowity… Uwielbiam w nim wszystko. To, jak kącik jego ust się wykrzywia, gdy widzi coś głupiego w telewizji. To, w jaki sposób odgarnia grzywkę ze swoich oczu. To, jak brzmi jego śmiech. To, jak na mnie patrzy. To, w jaki sposób dotyka mojego ciała. To, gdy leżymy całymi dniami w łóżku, po prostu rozmawiając i leniwie się całując. To, jak jego obecność wywołuje w moim żołądku stado motyli. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że spotka mnie coś tak namiętnego, tak… prawdziwego.  _

_ Z miłością, _

_ H. S. _

 

_ Więc jednak: ma partnera! _ Tomlinson westchnął z rozczarowaniem. Co, zaraz, wróć, jakim rozczarowaniem? Co go to obchodziło? Potrząsnął głową.  _ To dziwne, dlaczego nie nosi obrączki? _ Zamknął zeszyt i schował go do szuflady. Powinien go zwrócić. Jutro.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kolejnego dnia Harry już od rana był sfrustrowany. Wrócił się wczoraj do Mitcha i przeszukali razem całe jego mieszkanie, a raczej Harry przeszukał, kiedy Mitch pił wino i mu się przyglądał, jednak dziennika nigdzie nie było. Będzie musiał kupić kolejny notes, bo chciał napisać trochę o swoim nowym, zainteresowanym pederastią studencie. 

Poprawił czarną kamizelkę, którą narzucił na swoją białą, falbaniastą koszulę, chwycił kubek kawy i ruszył w stronę swojej sali. 

 

Tomlinson pojawił się dzisiaj wcześniej, licząc na to, że uda mu się porozmawiać z profesorem, ale kilka dziewczyn z jego grupy w zdecydowanie zbyt krótkich spódniczkach wpadła na ten sam pomysł. Zajął więc swoje miejsce z boku sali i otworzył zeszyt.

Wkrótce potem dosiadła się do niego blondynka, którą kojarzył z pierwszych zajęć, kładąc swoje obute w trampki nogi na pulpicie i uśmiechając się drwiąco, kiedy dziewczęta zareagowały piskiem i chichotem na pojawienie się Stylesa, który tylko uśmiechał się miło, gdy otoczyły go z każdej strony, wyraźnie naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. 

\- Nie rozumiem, jak dziewczyny mogą mizdrzyć się do gejów… - parsknęła pod nosem. - Myślą, że go nawrócą tymi swoimi wypchanymi stanikami czy co..? 

\- Oh? - Uniósł spojrzenie na dziewczynę. - Chyba mają taką nadzieję - wymamrotał, wzruszając ramionami i tłumiąc złość.  _ Głupie pindy. _

\- To patrz teraz - zaśmiała się, wyciągając długopis z torby i celując nim w tyłek dziewczyny uczepionej rękawa profesora. Ta krzyknęła i podskoczyła, łapiąc się za uderzone miejsce, na co mężczyzna wyraźnie się skrzywił, błędnie interpretując jej zachowanie. Wycofał się z natrętnego tłumu i usiadł za biurkiem, masując skronie i pokazując dziewczynom ręką, by usiadły. Gdy te zrobiły to z ociąganiem, rozejrzał się dyskretnie po sali i uśmiechnął do Louisa, gdy tylko go zobaczył. - Oho, chyba masz jednak większe szanse, amigo. 

\- Ja? Dlaczego ja? - Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, odwzajemniając jednak uśmiech profesora.

\- Przede wszystkim, jest zainteresowany twoją płcią. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, spoglądając na niego. - Poza tym spójrz na niego, wygląda na sapioseksualnego… Nie zaimponujesz mu wyglądem, tylko inteligencją.

\- Tylko, że ja nie jestem zainteresowany - odpowiedział. - Poza tym, to nasz wykładowca!

\- Jasne - zaśmiała się dziewczyna, szturchając go łokciem. - Każdemu marzy się romans z seksownym wykładowcą. Nie trzeba być świętym, wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj dorośli. 

\- Ja nawet nie jestem gejem! - syknął oburzony.

\- Jak uważasz. - Uniosła brwi, lustrując go wzrokiem i wzruszając ramionami. Przeniosła wzrok na profesora, który właśnie rozpoczął lekcję, podając pliki kartek studentom w pierwszym rzędzie i prosząc ich o przekazanie tym siedzącym dalej. 

\- Dzisiaj wypełnicie dla mnie sprawdzian wiadomości z poprzedniego etapu waszej edukacji. Nie jest na ocenę, po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć, z jakim stopniem zaawansowania mam do czynienia - rozpoczął swoim głębokim głosem, opierając się o biurko.

\- O nie, a ja się nie uczyłem! - jęknął zrozpaczony Louis, kładąc głowę na ławce.

\- To nie o to w tym chodzi. - Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi, biorąc swój egzemplarz testu i podając stosik do tyłu. - Zresztą i tak pewnie napiszesz to najlepiej, znając życie. 

\- Skąd wiesz? - Spojrzał na nią, a potem na test. - Nie chcę wyjść przed nim na półgłówka!

\- Nawet mi nie wydaje się trudny, a jestem leniwa od zawsze - wymamrotała dziewczyna, przygryzając końcówkę długopisu i zaznaczając odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie. - Poza tym co ci zależy, co sobie o tobie pomyśli? Nie jesteś przecież gejem, a on jest tylko wykładowcą, nie jest tak? 

\- Nie o to chodzi! - Przebiegł wzrokiem po pytaniach na pierwszej stronie. - Ja po prostu uwielbiam historię starożytną. Nie chcę, żeby myślał, że próbowałem mu się podlizać.

\- Czym niby próbowałeś mu się podlizać? - Blondynka zerknęła na niego, po czym kopnęła nogą w jego torbę, z której wystawał brązowy dziennik. - Przyniosłeś mu tę kronikę czy co? 

Louis natychmiast schylił się, by zapiąć torbę. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby dziennik wpadł w niepowołane ręce! Powinien mu go oddać, jak najszybciej. Westchnął, skupiając się na teście przed sobą.

Harry starał się nie ziewać za biurkiem, pijąc swoją kawę i unosząc wzrok co jakiś czas, by dopilnować, czy studenci aby na pewno pracują samodzielnie. Zmrużył oczy na Grimshawa, ale ten tylko wpatrywał się niechętnie w kartkę, więc profesor pokiwał głową sam do siebie i przerzucił kolejną pożółkłą stronę książki, którą czytał. 

Louis starał się odpowiadać na pytania najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Nie były trudne, ale większość rzeczywiście wymagała wiedzy, żeby opisać coś bardziej szczegółowo. Szatyn pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Nie chciał tego utrudniać, a jednocześnie dawał możliwość wykazania się tym lepszym. Zagapił się na profesora.

Styles oblizał usta, napawając się kwaśno - gorzkim posmakiem kawy, a między jego brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka konsternacji, jakby zupełnie nie zgadzał się z tym, co było napisane w książce. 

Lou westchnął cichutko. Ich wykładowca był naprawdę przystojnym mężczyzną i nie dziwił się tym wszystkim dziewczynom. Wrócił spojrzeniem do testu.

Pod nosem siedzącej obok blondynki wykwitł znaczący uśmieszek, jak gdyby dokładnie wiedziała, w którą stronę zmierzają myśli szatyna. Cóż, oczywiście większość studentów zerkała podczas egzaminów na swoich profesorów, ale zerkanie a przyglądanie się maślanym wzrokiem i wzdychanie to jednak co innego. Nie czytała nawet drugi raz tego, co napisała, tylko odsunęła kartkę na brzeg pulpitu i zaraz w jej oczach zamigotał błysk, jak gdyby wpadła na jakiś pomysł. Uniosła rękę wysoko w górę, dopóki profesor Styles nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i ruszył chętnie w jej stronę, gdyż skończyła sprawdzian jako pierwsza i będzie mógł się z nim zapoznać, zanim reszta skończy. 

Tomlinson słysząc poruszenie po raz kolejny uniósł wzrok i widząc zmierzającego w ich stronę mężczyznę, spanikował. Wściekle zarumieniony, trzymał wzrok na swoich kartkach.

Mężczyzna stanął pomiędzy ich ławkami i automatycznie oparł jedną z dłoni o krzesło chłopaka, pochylając się nad swoją studentką. Do ich nozdrzy doleciał intensywny zapach jego drogich perfum. 

\- Jesteś pewna, że już skończyłaś? - wyszeptał. 

Szatyn zaciągnął się tym zapachem, czując, jak robi mu się gorąco. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim dzieje i czemu reaguje tak, a nie inaczej.

\- Tak, profesorze. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego pewnie, zauważając kątem oka reakcję rozproszonego kolegi. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.  _ Nie jest gejem, huh? Widocznie ich profesor ma talent do nawracania…  _ \- Zawsze byłam dość szybka. Jak coś wiem, to piszę to ekspresowo. 

\- W porządku w takim razie. - Harry odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, zabierając sprawdzian i dając jej zamiast tego odbitkę jakiegoś tekstu źródłowego, jednocześnie niechcący muskając kark Tomlinsona. - Zapoznaj się z tym; jak wszyscy skończą, to rozdam wam ćwiczenia odnośnie tego źródła. 

Louisa przeszły dreszcze na ten niespodziewany dotyk. To było niesamowicie przyjemne. Westchnął po raz kolejny, wracając do pisania. Dziewczyna obok już skończyła, a on jest dopiero w połowie!

Styles zerknął na kartkę swojego ciekawskiego studenta i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, widząc, że w niektórych zadaniach zabrakło mu miejsca na odpowiedź, więc doskrobał resztę pod spodem i po bokach. Zabrał dłoń z jego krzesła i mrugnął do niego, przechodząc obok i wracając do swojego biurka. 

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego słodko, czując trzepotanie w żołądku. Z boku dobiegło go prychnięcie jednej z wymalowanych studentek w krótkich spódniczkach, więc spuścił wzrok, kończąc pisać.

 

Dwadzieścia minut później profesor poprosił wszystkich o oddanie prac, ponieważ oprócz dziewczyny, której pracę zdążył już poprawić, nikt się nie wychylał i męczyli kartki do końca. Ułożył je w zgrabny stosik i puścił w obieg stos kserówek z tekstem i ćwiczeniami. 

\- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się pradawnymi ludźmi - wyjaśnił, przysiadając na brzegu swojego biurka. - Zostało nam tylko pół godziny, więc umówmy się, że przez dziesięć minut posłuchacie mojego bełkotu, a potem zajmiecie się ćwiczeniami, które skończycie w domu, w porządku? 

Studenci skwapliwie pokiwali głowami. Louis już chciał się wyrwać z „to wcale nie będzie bełkot”, ale na szczęście zdążył się powstrzymać. Skupił się na jego słowach, postanawiając, że po zajęciach odda mu jego dziennik.

\- Jak doskonale wiemy, za zalążki ludzkości uznaje się okres około 2,5 miliona lat temu, kiedy ze względu na epokę lodowcową nasza rasa zaczęła ewoluować na terenach Afryki… 

 

Niemalże dokładnie dziesięć minut później Styles skończył skrótowy wykład i przechadzał się po sali, pomagając studentom. 

Louis był tak skupiony na zadaniach, że nawet nie zauważył pochylającego się nad nim Harry’ego.

\- Nie ma pan pewnie z tym żadnych problemów, racja, panie Tomlinson? - Uśmiechnął się do niego sympatycznie, czytając jego wyczerpujące odpowiedzi. 

Louis podskoczył zaskoczony, łapiąc się za serce.   
\- Wystraszył mnie pan! - powiedział z wyrzutem.

\- Przepraszam - zaśmiał się profesor, prezentując mu swoje dołeczki w policzkach. - Nie skradałem się, dyskutowałem obok dość zażarcie z pana koleżanką na temat rewolucji neolitycznej* przez ostatnie pięć minut, to nie moja wina, że tak wciągnęły pana sahelantropy**! 

\- Po prostu chciałem ująć swoje słowa jak najlepiej, a do tego potrzebowałem skupienia. Poza tym mam kilka pytań. - Zaplótł ręce na piersi, ignorując spojrzenia innych studentów. - Dlaczego w tym pytaniu jest mowa o homo erectus?

\- To pierwsze istoty człekokształtne, którym stawał! - zachichotała któraś z fanek profesora, na co blondynka obok Louisa parsknęła pod nosem i zaczęła coś mamrotać, że może pozazdrościć im objętości mózgoczaszki, a nie rzucać takimi  _ mądrościami _ . 

\- Cóż, nie. - Harry skrzywił się wyraźnie, odszukując palcem odpowiednie zadanie na kserówce szatyna. -  _ Homo erectus  _ oznacza ‘człowiek wyprostowany’. Te hominidy jako pierwsze nauczyły się rozniecać ogień i za jego pomocą utwardzali ostrza swoich narzędzi. Dzięki temu łatwiej zdobywali pożywienie i mogli przemieszczać się na obszary o surowszym klimacie, dlatego dotarli do Europy i Azji. 

\- Ale przecież wiadomo, że ich przodkowie również się przemieszczali, jak choćby australopitekowie!

\- Och, nie. - Mężczyzna uniósł brwi. - Australopitekowie zamieszkiwali tereny mało zalesione, a potem trawiaste afrykańskie sawanny. Zalążek ‘australo' oznacza ‘południowy', a nie samą Australię, być może to was zmyliło. Żaden przodek homo erectusa nie opuścił wcześniej Afryki, a może bardziej nie byli w stanie się poza Afryką osiedlić. 

\- Więc to powinno być zawarte w pytaniu! - powiedział triumfalnie Louis. - Bo nie było sprecyzowane, że chodzi o obszar poza Afryką.

\- Wygrał pan, panie Tomlinson. - Profesor uśmiechnął się i uniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście. - Nie uściśliłem, o co chodzi, myśląc, że wyłapiecie to z fragmentu źródła, o którym jest tu mowa. 

\- Nie opierałem się tylko na tym fragmencie... - powiedział, wskazując swoją wcześniejszą odpowiedź.

\- Tak, ale we fragmencie jest mowa o hominidach opuszczających pierwotne tereny - upierał się profesor, pochyliwszy się nad krzesłem studenta i wskazawszy mu odpowiednie linijki. - Ćwiczenia nie są na ocenę, nie musicie starać się zabłysnąć, a po prostu logicznie wywnioskowywać pewne rzeczy ze źródła, jeśli to jest właśnie to, o co was poprosiłem. Co panu da przytoczenie jakiejś innej pozycji, jeśli nie zauważy pan przez to oczywistości i nie odpowie na właściwe pytanie? 

Louis poczuł się skarcony. Znowu się wygłupił.    
\- Tak, ma pan rację. Przepraszam. - Spuścił wzrok, wykreślając całe fragmenty ze swoich odpowiedzi. Źle się czuł, a jeszcze dochodzące z boku chichoty nie pomagały.

\- Nie musi mnie pan przepraszać, panie Tomlinson. - Styles pokręcił głową, chwytając go za nadgarstek i powstrzymując przed skreślaniem. - Nie powiedziałem, że to, co pan napisał, jest złe. Po prostu na egzaminach niech pan stara się najpierw skorzystać ze źródła, a dopiero potem wychodzić poza program, tak? Bo nawet jeśli ja będę zachwycony poziomem pańskiej wiedzy, to według klucza nie będę mógł panu przyznać punktów. 

\- Dobrze - powiedział już kompletnie bez entuzjazmu, nawet nie podnosząc oczu.

Harry’emu zrobiło się nieco przykro z powodu chłopaka. Nie chciał go ośmieszyć i w innej klasie to by pewnie się nie stało, jednak pierwszoroczni w większości wciąż zachowywali się jak licealiści, zresztą w tym roku trafiła mu się grupa, której większość była dość… infantylna. Westchnął i odsunął się, pocierając jeszcze jego ramię, po czym starał się zgromić resztę wzrokiem.

\- Panie Grimshaw, mam nadzieję, że praca nad pańskim referatem wrze? 

\- W internecie w ogóle nie można znaleźć o tym żadnych informacji! - oburzył się student. - Co za popieprzony temat!

\- Myślę, że miał pan na myśli niemożność znalezienia gotowych referatów, panie Grimshaw - profesor posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie, wracając do swojego biurka - bo informacji jest naprawdę wiele. 

\- Po co w ogóle mam o tym pisać? I skąd mam wziąć informacje? - prychnął.

\- Ma pan o tym pisać, ponieważ nie chciałbym sytuacji, kiedy któryś z moich studentów obraża kogoś słownictwem, którego sam nie rozumie. - Styles zmrużył oczy w zirytowanym geście, siadając za biurkiem. - I jest pan studentem, a nie przedszkolakiem, panie Grimshaw, nie będę prowadził pana za rączkę, tym bardziej, że raczej nie chciałby pan mieć takich powiązań z  _ tym pedałem _ , nie mylę się? Powiem tak: słyszał pan kiedyś o takim miejscu jak biblioteka? Niektórzy z pańskich kolegów znaleźli tam mnóstwo informacji na ten temat, chociaż wcale nie musieli, mógłby pan wziąć przykład. 

\- Biblioteka? - Skrzywił się wyraźnie. - To miejsce dla kujonów! - dodał z odrazą. - Ciekaw jestem, który tak bardzo chciał dostać się panu do majtek, że aż poleciał do biblioteki! - zakpił.

Harry uniósł brwi, zdumiony impertynencją studenta. Wstał od biurka i otworzył drzwi na oścież, stając przed nimi z rękoma założonymi na piersi. 

\- To, że jestem młody, nie oznacza, że nie należy mi się szacunek. Wciąż jestem profesorem, panie Grimshaw. I prosiłem o życzliwość w mojej klasie. Pan najwyraźniej nie potrafi się do tego dostosować, a ja nie zamierzam się z panem użerać. Wynocha. 

Nick spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.   
\- Pan żartuje. Nie może mnie pan po prostu wyrzucić z zajęć. Nic przecież nie robię.

\- Wynocha - powtórzył twardo Styles. - To pan nie przestrzega zasad zachowania obowiązujących na tej uczelni, zresztą jest pan studentem, a ja profesorem. Mogę to zrobić i właśnie to robię. 

\- Pójdę z tym do dziekana! - ostrzegł, wstając i ze złością zbierając swoje rzeczy.   
_ Dziekan jest jego wujkiem, powodzenia _ \- pomyślał Louis, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Proszę iść. - Profesor wzruszył ramionami, czekając na niego przy drzwiach. - Może on zrozumie pańską potrzebę rzucania obraźliwych uwag w kierunku swojego profesora na każdych zajęciach. 

Grimshaw prychnął ze złością już nie komentując, ale nie omieszkał trzasnąć drzwiami.   
\- Mmm, stanowczy... - westchnęła z rozmarzeniem jedna z dziewczyn.

\- Przepraszam państwa za to. - Harry pokręcił głową, wracając do swojego biurka i edytując listę studentów. - Aczkolwiek myślę, że bez takich komentarzy będzie pracowało się lepiej nam wszystkim. 

\- Nie będzie miał pan przez to nieprzyjemności? - zapytała jedna z dziewczyn, owijając kosmyk włosów na palcu.   
\- W końcu zagroził, że pójdzie z tym do dziekana - dodała druga.

\- W statucie uniwersytetu widnieje wyraźny zakaz obrażania profesorów - odpowiedział beznamiętnie Styles, usuwając z listy nazwisko Grimshawa. - Jeśli pójdzie z tym do dziekana, to on będzie miał problemy.

\- Wyprze się wszystkiego i odwróci kota ogonem - dodał cicho z końca jakiś chłopak. - To  _ Nick _ !   
\- Czy możemy już przestać zajmować się tym i wrócić do tematu? - zapytał Louis.

\- Dziękuję, panie Tomlinson. - Profesor w końcu oderwał wzrok od komputera i posłał chłopakowi uśmiech. - Tak, zajmijmy się ćwiczeniami. Ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania odnośnie zadań? 

Szatyn miał ich jeszcze kilka, ale milczał. Nie chciał znowu zostać skarconym.

 

Kiedy kilka minut później zajęcia dobiegły końca, Harry schował testy grupy do teczki, umieszczając ją pod pachą.

\- Jeśli ktoś miałby jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości odnośnie ćwiczeń, zapraszam jutro o piętnastej na konsultację - powiadomił studentów, nie łudząc się, że ktokolwiek przyjdzie.

\- Do zobaczenia, panie Styles! - odpowiedziały chóralnie dziewczyny.   
Louis był pewny, że przyjdą się do niego wdzięczyć.

Profesor kiwnął głową, po czym zerknął na złoty zegarek na swoim przegubie. Przysiadł na biurku, czekawszy, aż wszyscy studenci opuszczą salę. 

Tomlinson jak zwykle grzebał się, żeby uniknąć tych popularnych z grupy.    
\- Do widzenia, panie profesorze - pożegnał się, nie mogąc zdobyć się na oddanie mu dziennika.

\- Do zobaczenia, panie Tomlinson. - Styles posłał mu uśmiech. - Może na moim okienku, gdy zapozna pan się z jakąś książką na temat hominidów i będzie pan miał serię pytań. - Mrugnął do niego, sięgając jeszcze po swój kubek i wstając. 

\- Sądzę, że będzie pan jednak zajęty - wymamrotał.

\- Na konsultacjach? - zaśmiał się, stając obok niego. - Nie sądzę, zawsze szybko tracą zapał, widząc, że faktycznie chodzi o naukę. Poza tym mówiłem o swoich przedpołudniowych okienkach, a nie cotygodniowych konsultacjach. Na okienka nie zapraszam wszystkich. 

\- To... zdarza się często? - zapytał, mając na myśli studentki.

\- Pracuję tu dopiero trzeci rok - przyznał profesor - ale cóż, tak. 

\- Za każdym razem? Nawet, jeśli wiedzą, że... jesteś gejem?

\- Uhum. - Styles wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - Nie mówię, że wszystkie dziewczyny oczywiście, ale zawsze jest grupka, która nie przyjmuje do wiadomości braku zainteresowania. 

\- Bez sensu... - Pokręcił głową. - Już lepiej byłoby zaimponować ci wiedzą, a nie krótką spódniczką.

\- Prawda? - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego miło, sięgając nad nim ramieniem, by popchnąć drzwi. - Poza tym naciskanie na mnie mimo wiedzy o mojej orientacji jest odrobinę uwłaczające, to tak jakby nie okazywały szacunku temu, kim jestem. 

\- Więc to dlatego ten tekst o życzliwości i szacunku? - zapytał, wychodząc na korytarz.

\- Między innymi, choć bardziej chciałbym, byście traktowali z szacunkiem siebie nawzajem. - Styles zamknął drzwi na klucz i ruszył razem z nim korytarzem. - Ja sobie jakoś poradzę z tłumem dziewczyn, gorzej jeśli tłum chłopców napastowałby bezbronną dziewczynę, lub innego chłopca. 

\- To szkoła. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Tu nawet nauczyciele potrafią cię skutecznie zgasić - powiedział smutno, zanim odwrócił się niemal na pięcie.

\- Louis. - Harry przełożył kubek do drugiej ręki i chwycił go za ramię. - Nie chciałem cię  _ zgasić _ . Imponuje mi twoje zaangażowanie w mój przedmiot, ale jako twój profesor muszę przyzwyczaić cię do warunków egzaminacyjnych. 

\- Tak, tak. Jasne. Rozumiem. Do widzenia. - Wysunął się spod jego ramienia.

Styles odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym westchnął. Wydawało mu się, że dobrze się dogadują i chłopak nie weźmie do siebie jego uwagi jako krytyki. Pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu.  _ Może ten dziennik zawieruszył się jednak pod biurkiem..?  _

 

***

 

Louis zastał swojego współlokatora przy laptopie, grającego w jakąś nową grę. Spędził popołudnie patrząc mu przez ramię i rozmawiając o głupotach. Wieczorem wyszli razem na zakupy, a wracając, odwiedzili bibliotekę. Niall wypożyczył coś o Japonii, a Louis mimo wszystko nie mógł odpuścić sobie okienka z profesorem. Przed snem znowu zajrzał do jego pamiętnika.

 

_ 8 sierpnia 2015 roku  _

_ Wczoraj przyleciałem do Nowego Jorku, Dean chciał pokazać mi swoje miasto. Zdecydowanie można powiedzieć, że dołączyłem do Mile High Club***. To jest naprawdę interesujące, ze swoją możliwością przyłapania na gorącym uczynku w każdej chwili. Sądząc po minie stewardessy, gdy na mnie spojrzała - musiała zorientować się, dlaczego mój koczek jest rozczochrany, usta opuchnięte, oczy załzawione, a oddech urywany… Zdążyliśmy skończyć w odpowiednim momencie. To chyba ta perspektywa pokazu Gucciego, na który się wybieramy, tak mnie podnieciła, normalnie zajęłoby to mi dłużej. _

_ H. S. _

 

Tomlinson przygryzł wargi, odkładając dziennik. Powinien go zwrócić, wiedział o tym, ale po tych kilku dniach Harry domyśliłby się, że go czytał! Może po prostu gdzieś mu go podrzuci?

 

***

 

Styles poddał się i kupił sobie poprzedniego dnia po pracy nowy notatnik, tym razem atłasowo - granatowy, z ładną wstążką jako zakładką i stylowymi, żółtawymi kartkami, z których każda miała na marginesie kwiatowy wzór. Cóż, szkoda tych wszystkich zapisanych wspomnień, ale może to był dobry czas na zmianę..? 

Zaczęło mu się okienko, więc pochylał się właśnie nad nim w swoim gabinecie, zażarcie notując w nim coś swoim wąskim piórem. 

Przerwało mu jednak ciche, jakby niepewne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę. - Zmarszczył brwi, odrywając się od notesu i zawieszając nad nim rękę z uniesionym piórem. 

Do sali wsunął się szatyn, poprawiając na nosie okulary. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Harry'emu.   
\- Jest pan zajęty, profesorze?

\- Niczym związanym z pracą - zapewnił profesor, odsuwając od siebie i pozostawiając go otwartym, dla wyschnięcia tuszu. Uśmiechnął się do swojego studenta, wskazując mu krzesło przed biurkiem. - Zapraszam. 

Louis zajął wskazane miejsce.   
\- Uhm... Więc... mam pytania odnośnie hominidów.

\- Słucham uważnie. - Styles uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i odłożył pióro, rozsiadając się wygodniej w swoim fotelu. Ten chłopak naprawdę chłonął wiedzę jak gąbka. 

\- Na ostatnich ćwiczeniach mieliśmy o teorii wyjścia z Afryki. Znalazłem artykuł, że odkryto szczątki  _ homo sapiens _ datowane na 315 tysięcy lat w południowym Maroku i to oznacza, że człowiek rozumny istniał znacznie wcześniej! - powiedział zarumieniony i wyciągnął magazyn, pokazując zaznaczoną stronę. - Nie oznacza to, że człowiek rozumny wywodzi się z północnej Afryki, a jedynie, że jego przedstawiciele ewoluowali na całym kontynencie. Czy to nie fascynujące? - Niemal podskakiwał na krześle z podekscytowania. - Co pan o tym sądzi? - zapytał, szczerze ciekawy odpowiedzi. Naprawdę lubił z nim rozmawiać. Profesor był młody i miał bardzo ciekawy punkt widzenia. 

 

Ani się obejrzał, a godzina minęła i musiał wracać na zajęcia. - Miał pan już dzisiaj wizytację? - spytał, mając na myśli jego fanki.

\- Twoich koleżanek z grupy? - upewnił się Harry, upijając łyk jaśminowej herbaty, którą poczęstował również chłopaka. Przełknął ciepły napar. - Konsultacje mam dopiero o piętnastej, ale kilka zaczepiło mnie na korytarzu. 

\- Z ilością wiedzy równą długości ich spódniczek? - zakpił, grzejąc dłonie o kubek.

\- Louis, nie bądź złośliwy - upomniał go delikatnie Styles, jednak uśmiechnął się, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Przejechał palcem po brzegu swojego kubka, zastanawiając się, jak ująć myśli w słowa. - Cóż, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to tylko jedna z dziewcząt użyła mojego przedmiotu jako wymówki, reszta nie kwapiła się z ukrywaniem dość nachalnego flirtu. 

Tomlinson roześmiał się, zakrywając usta dłonią.   
\- To niesamowite, że one wciąż na coś liczą. Powinien pan przykleić na drzwiach gabinetu kartkę, że przyjmuje tylko ładnych chłopców.

\- Och, myślisz, że tylko dlatego tu jesteś? - podchwycił Harry, unosząc brew. Wiedział, że nie powinien flirtować ze swoim studentem, ale to aż samo prosiło się o odpowiedź. 

\- Nie wiem? - Oblizał usta. - Uważa pan, że jestem ładny?

Styles uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bawiąc się pierścionkami na swoich palcach.  _ Ten mały nie ma oporów, huh?  _ Spojrzał na niego przewlekle spod rzęs. 

\- A chciałbyś, żebym to głośno przyznał..? 

Louis głośno przełknął. Poczuł przyjemne dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa, jak zawsze w towarzystwie profesora.   
\- Cóż, tym większe pochlebstwo, jeśli padnie z ust przystojnego mężczyzny, hm? - Zamrugał niewinnie. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim działo przy tym facecie.

\- Skoro tak prezentuje się sytuacja… - Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. - Tak, uważam, że jesteś ładny, Louis. Masz niezwykle delikatną urodę, idealny  _ eromenos**** _ … 

Louis aż zgubił jeden oddech, a jego serce przyspieszyło. Po raz kolejny oblizał wargi.   
\- Uh... więc... otoczy mnie pan opieką? Będzie pan moim  _ erastesem***** _ ?

\- A chciałbyś? - Styles uniósł brwi i oparł się wygodniej o swój fotel, przekrzywiając głowę z zainteresowaniem. 

\- W końcu skądś muszę czerpać wiedzę, prawda? Ktoś musi mnie  _ nauczyć _ ... - Odetchnął cicho.

\- Mhm, myślę, że mógłbym cię nauczyć… - Harry zmrużył oczy i uniósł kącik ust, delektując się widokiem zarumienionego chłopca -  _ wielu rzeczy.  _

\- Jakich dokładnie  _ rzeczy _ ? - dopytał, niemal drżąc. Kiedy zwykła rozmowa przerodziła się we... flirt?

\- A jakich byś chciał..? - Mężczyzna oparł łokcie na biurku i nachylił się w jego stronę, oblizując lekko usta. 

\- Z wdzięcznością przyjmę wszystko, co mój  _ erastes _ zechce mi przekazać. - Pochylił lekko głowę, pozwalając by grzywka zakryła mu twarz.

Styles pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się z niedowierzaniem. Miał rację, to wypytywanie o fanki i ich krytykowanie to zwykła zazdrość, chłopak był nim zauroczony. Nie powinien był z nim flirtować i robić mu nadziei. Odchylił się z powrotem na krzesło i odchrząknął. 

\- Cóż, jestem pewien, że mogę namówić profesora Bowera do wystawienia jakiejś sztuki o związku pederastycznym. Powinieneś zgłosić się do roli eromenosa, masz naturalny talent aktorski. 

\- Hm, tylko jeśli pan dostanie rolę erastesa - zaśmiał się, a napięcie między nimi nieco opadło.

\- Nie sądzę, by sztuka o starożytnej Grecji wypaliła z moimi garniturami - zażartował profesor, wskazując ręką na mankiet swojej fioletowej, brokatowej marynarki. 

\- Grecy mieli po prostu doskonałe wyczucie stylu, którego my nie rozumiemy. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja też mam świetne wyczucie stylu, którego nikt nie rozumie - prychnął Harry z rozbawieniem, po czym zerknął na zegarek na przegubie i na szatyna. - Zaczynam wykład za pięć minut… 

\- Oh! Przepraszam profesorze, nie chciałem panu zajmować tyle czasu! - Wstał gwałtownie, niemal wywracając krzesło. - Do widzenia!

\- Nic się nie stało, świetnie mi się z panem rozmawia, panie Tomlinson. - Styles przygryzł usta, by nie zachichotać z powodu jego uroczej nieporadności. - Do zobaczenia jutro. 

 

***

 

* Rewolucja neolityczna - zachodzące w neolicie zmiany w życiu ludzi, polegające na przejściu od łowiectwa do rolnictwa oraz hodowli zwierząt, a także na zamianie koczowniczego trybu życia na osiadły.

** Sahelantrop (Sahelanthropus tchadensis) - jeden z najwcześniejszych człowiekowatych, którego prawie kompletną czaszkę i inne szczątki odkryto w Czadzie; żył ponad 6 mln lat temu.

*** Mile High Club - jeśli ktoś potrzebuje wyjaśnienia, jest to zbiorcze określenie na ludzi, którzy odbyli stosunek seksualny na pokładzie samolotu.

**** Eromenos - młodzieniec w związku pederastycznym, mógł odczuwać do swojego partnera miłość platoniczną i odwdzięczać się za przekazaną wiedzę pomocą w seksualnym spełnieniu, jednak nie mógł go pożądać.

***** Erastes - dojrzały mężczyzna w związku pederastycznym, mógł odczuwać wobec swojego partnera fizyczne pożądanie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Miesiąc wystarczył, by Louis nieco się tu już zadomowił. Zżył się nieco ze swoją grupą i oczywiście Niallem, którego kochał chyba cały świat. Dzięki niemu wiedział od kogo lepiej trzymać się z daleka, których profesorów powinien się wystrzegać, a do kogo zawsze może się zwrócić o pomoc. Na czele tej listy plasował się oczywiście Styles, z którym codzienne pogawędki stały się niemal rutyną, bez której nie wyobrażał sobie dnia. Wciąż nie oddał mu pamiętnika i czuł z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Nie, gdy żartowali jak równy z równym.

  
  
\- ... i wtedy kurier jej powiedział, że paczka jest z Chin, bo widzi chińskie znaczki i chyba się na tym zna! - chichotał, opowiadając historię, która przydarzyła się jednej z koleżanek Nialla. - Wyobraża sobie pan?

\- Och, chryste… - Profesor przewrócił oczami, parskając i sięgając po jeden z cukierków, które przyniósł jego ulubiony student. _ On oferował fikuśne herbaty, a chłopak przynosił czasem słodycze, to chyba całkiem uczciwa wymiana, huh?  _ \- Uwielbiam takie sytuacje: ktoś nie ma racji, ale brnie głębiej w bagno, bo przecież jest ekspertem. 

\- Ja przyjmuje zasadę:  _ nie wiem, więc się nie wypowiadam _ , albo pytam mądrzejszych. - Wzruszył ramionami, wpychając sobie do ust karmelka. - Pański fanklub już odpuścił?

\- Te najwytrwalsze wciąż próbują zaprosić mnie do klubu - westchnął Harry, ssąc dyskretnie cukierka. - Czy ja wyglądam na bywalca  _ dyskotek _ ..? 

\- Bardziej widziałbym pana na eleganckim balu w jednym z tych ekstrawaganckich garniturów - przyznał szczerze.

\- Może nie bale, aż takim arystokratą nie jestem - zażartował Styles, upijając łyk tym razem lawendowej herbaty - jednak mile widziana jest randka na jakiejś wystawie czy bankiecie, może wieczorek poetycki, tego typu miejsca. A jak jest z panem, panie Tomlinson? Również nie wygląda mi pan na imprezowicza, jeśli mam być szczery. 

\- Nie, nie jestem - zaśmiał się. - Bliżej mi do stricte nerdowskich zainteresowań. Cóż, wystarczy mi dobry film obejrzany w domowym zaciszu?

\- Rozumiem. - Profesor uśmiechnął się do niego sympatycznie. - Odrobinę interesuję się kinematografią, więc gdyby był pan zainteresowany jakimś dobrym filmem kina niezależnego, służę radą. Choć niektóre mainstreamowe również są niezłe… Widział pan może  _ Całkowite zaćmienie* _ ? 

\- Uhm, nie - przyznał skrępowany. - Jestem raczej typem Marvela.

\- Ale obejrzenie czasem czegoś innego nie zaszkodzi, prawda? - Harry oblizał usta. - Wydaje mi się, że ten film się panu spodoba, polecam. 

Zanim szatyn mógł odpowiedzieć, ktoś zapukał do gabinetu i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do środka.

\- Har… - zaczął sam dziekan, ale przerwał, widząc chłopaka. - Profesorze Styles. Możemy zamienić słówko? 

\- Tak, proszę. - Styles uniósł brwi i obszedł biurko, podchodząc do niego. - O co chodzi? 

Louis starał się wyglądać na bardzo zajętego artykułem z jakiejś gazety, ale szczerze mówiąc, bezczelnie podsłuchiwał.

\- Uniwersytet w Londynie organizuje konkurs z historii Grecji w przyszłym miesiącu - wyjaśnił dziekan, podając siostrzeńcowi kartkę z informacjami. - Chciałbym wystawić kogoś od nas. Jakieś sugestie..? 

\- Uhm… - mruknął Harry, zerkając znad kartki na siedzącego przy biurku szatyna. - Tak, myślę, że mam idealnego kandydata. 

\- W porządku, zgłoszenia przyjmowane są do końca tygodnia. - Starszy mężczyzna kiwnął głową, chwytając za klamkę. - Wybierz kogoś i go przygotuj, oczywiście pojedziesz z nim tam jako opiekun. Myślę, że nie muszę ci przypominać, że dobrą zachętą jest…

\- … program stypendialny, tak - dokończył Styles, przewracając oczami. - Nie martw się, nie jestem laikiem. 

Szatyn aż zastrzygł uszami na wieść o konkursie i stypendium, ale grzecznie siedział na miejscu.

Profesor pożegnał dziekana, zamykając za nim drzwi, po czym wrócił powoli na swoje miejsce, doczytując kartkę do końca. Podsunął ją Louisowi pod nos. 

\- Zainteresowany..? 

Tomlinson łapczywie przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście i westchnął z rozmarzeniem.   
\- Wciąż nie sądzę, że mam jakiekolwiek szanse…

\- Żartuje pan sobie, panie Tomlinson? - prychnął Harry. - Pięć razy w tygodniu prowadzi pan ze mną długie dyskusje na tematy, których spora część jest właśnie na tej kartce. Ma pan niesamowitą zdolność szybkiego czytania i przyswajania wiedzy; naprawdę uważam, że zdążyłbym pana przygotować w miesiąc. 

\- Jest pan pewien? Czy tylko słodzi mi pan z uwagi na to, że jestem pana eromenosem? - zażartował flirtująco.

\- Nie, szczerze uważam pana za swojego najlepszego studenta. - Styles nie podjął flirtu, splatając swoje dłonie na stole. - Uważam, że to spora szansa dla pana. Jest pan zainteresowany starożytną Grecją, nie ma pan na głowie jeszcze żadnych praktyk, specjalizacji czy prac końcowych, a sukces w tak renomowanym konkursie może przetrzeć panu wiele ścieżek. Nagrodą jest wyjazd do Grecji, jak pan widzi, zostałby pan zwolniony z obowiązku pisania egzaminów z mojego przedmiotu i dostałby pan także z naszej uczelni stypendium do końca roku szkolnego, za osiągnięcia. Zresztą sam wyjazd do Londynu jest dość atrakcyjny - kto nie skorzystałby z darmowego weekendu w luksusowym hotelu i zapewnionych atrakcji, huh?  

Louis potrząsnął głową.   
\- Jeśli... jeśli by mi pan pomógł, mogę spróbować. Chociaż boję się, że będą inni, lepsi.

\- Zawsze jest to ryzyko - przyznał profesor, odpinając z pliku formularz uczestnictwa. - Ale obiecuję, że postaram się przygotować pana, jak najlepiej potrafię. Proszę to wziąć i odnieść mi jutro, jeśli się pan zdecyduje, tak..? 

\- Jest pan niesamowicie pewny, że się zgodzę... - przyznał Tomlinson.

\- Uznałem, że to wręcz idealna propozycja dla pana. - Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - No i pojechałbym tam z panem jako opiekun, co powinno być dodatkową zachętą. 

\- Próbuje mnie pan jakoś przekupić? - Uśmiechnął się, przeglądając formularze.

\- Oczywiście - żachnął się Styles. - Jest pan moją największą szansą na premię, a mnie marzy się nowy garnitur, więc… Sam pan rozumie, panie Tomlinson. 

\- Oh... to całkiem zmienia postać rzeczy. - Pokiwał głową. - Więc gdzie mam podpisać ten cyrograf? - zaśmiał się.

\- Tu - profesor sięgnął ręką ponad biurkiem z poważną miną, ale żartobliwym błyskiem w oku i wskazał mu odpowiednie miejsce na formularzu, po czym oblizał palca i przerzucił kolejną kartkę - i tu. Dziękuję bardzo, panie Tomlinson. Przyszłe pokolenia podziękują panu za mój widok w tym kwiatowym garniturze. 

\- Nie mógłbym pozbawić ich tego widoku, niech się pan nie martwi. - Przyłożył dłoń do serca.

\- Cieszę się, że pan to rozumie. - Harry posłał mu uśmiech, odbierając podpisany formularz. - Może sprezentuję panu jakąś pasującą apaszkę; nawet jeśli nie lubi pan nosić takich dodatków, może ją pan przywiązać jako ozdobę do torby, racja? 

\- Oh, żebym do pana pasował? Może lepiej pasujące tatuaże? - zasugerował.

\- Ma pan jakieś tatuaże..? - zainteresował się natychmiast Styles, patrząc na studenta z zaciekawieniem. - Uh, kilka... - przyznał zawstydzony.

\- W jakich miejscach, że je pan tak skutecznie zakrywa? - zdziwił się profesor, porzucając formularze. 

\- Oh, mam panu pokazać tak  _ tutaj _ ?

\- Och. - Styles zamrugał zaskoczony. - Więc to są raczej tatuaże sypialniane, tak..? 

\- Nie wszystkie - powiedział chłopak, podciągając rękaw koszulki, by odsłonić kilka z nich.

\- Cóż, jest pan naprawdę ciekawym studentem, czyż nie, panie Tomlinson? - Harry nie miał większych oporów, by chwycić jego rękę i zacząć delikatnie śledzić palcem zarys największego wzoru, przyglądając się tatuażom z bliska. 

\- Nie spodziewał się pan tego, prawda? - spytał przekornie, pozwalając mu głaskać swoją rękę. - A pan ma jakieś?

\- Mnóstwo - westchnął profesor, puszczając w końcu jego rękę i zsuwając własną marynarkę, by podwinąć rękawy koszuli. - Nie wiem, gdzie miałbym znaleźć miejsce na ten pasujący tatuaż… 

Louis rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Rzeczywiście nie kłamał, całe przedramię było nimi pokryte.   
\- Wow... - Dotknął niepewnie jego skóry. - Pan też lubi zaskakiwać, prawda?

\- Oczywiście to nie wszystkie. - Styles uśmiechnął się do niego, podwijając drugi rękaw. - Oprócz tych mam je jeszcze w innych strategicznych miejscach. I tak, lubię zaskakiwać… Nie taki zwyczajny profesor historii, huh..? 

\- Zdecydowanie mnie pan przegonił - zachichotał. - To  _ historyczna _ chwila! - Uśmiechnął się, muskając lekko jego rękę. - Który był pierwszy?

\- Cóż, mam czternaście lat przewagi. - Mrugnął do niego Harry, zsuwając koszulę z ramienia, by pokazać mu odpowiedni rysunek. - Ta gwiazdka na osiemnaste urodziny. Wtedy to był sam kształt, bez wypełnienia. 

\- Nie tak wcale dużo... - Przełknął ślinę. Znowu czuł ten dziwny ucisk w żołądku. - Kiedy ją wypełniłeś?

\- Kiedy zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne i sam kontur nijak pasował do tego całego stylu - zaśmiał się Styles, naciągając koszulę z powrotem na ramię i przez przypadek rozchylając ją trochę na klacie. - Szczerze mówiąc na początku to były dość przypadkowe kształty, dopiero potem zacząłem tatuować się we wzory, które faktycznie coś sobą reprezentowały. 

Szatyn zagapił się na jego tors.  _ O rany... _   
\- Klatkę piersiową też masz wytatuowaną?

\- Och. - Profesor zerknął w dół i szybko dopiął nieposłuszny guzik, po czym narzucił na siebie z powrotem marynarkę. - Tak, mam. To, czego rąbek widziałeś, to motyl. 

\- Czemu akurat motyl? - Oblizał po raz kolejny usta.

\- Cóż, motyle symbolizują przemianę, a ja zrobiłem go, gdy uznałem, że przemieniłem się z chłopca w mężczyznę. - Harry posłał mu uśmiech i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł z powrotem za biurkiem, przewracając strony magazynu, który wcześniej omawiali. - W porządku; myślę, że zabiorę cię jutro do biblioteki i pomogę wybrać najbardziej przydatne książki… 

_ Cóż za subtelna zmiana tematu, panie Styles... _   
\- Mhm, dobrze. - Pokiwał głową, zbierając swoje rzeczy. Dopił herbatę. - Do jutra, panie profesorze! - rzucił, już wychodząc z sali.

\- Tak, do zobaczenia - wymamrotał ten sam do siebie, wzdychając pod nosem.  _ Co mu strzeliło do głowy, by pokazywać studentowi swoje tatuaże..?  _

 

***

 

Louis wprost nie mógł się doczekać następnego dnia. Udawał, że słucha ekscytującego się nową grą Nialla, ale tak naprawdę myślał o Harrym. Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało.

 

***

  
Wykłady dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie, a kiedy w końcu się skończyły, pobiegł do biblioteki jak na skrzydłach.

Jego ulubiony profesor chował się przed bibliotekarką w dziale z romansami, jedząc po kryjomu kanapkę z kurczakiem. Gdy Tomlinson go znalazł, przyłożył palec do ust w uciszającym geście.

\- Wiem, że łamię szkolne zakazy - wymamrotał z pełną buzią - ale nie miałem kiedy zjeść. 

\- Taki pan zabiegany... - zamruczał ze współczuciem, oferując milczące wsparcie.

\- Ale popatrz na to - mlasnął Styles, podnosząc z podłogi otwartą książkę. -  _ Franceska mogła poczuć długość Ricarda każdym calem swojego jestestwa, kiedy poruszał się w niej zatraconym rytmem... _

\- Oh... - Zarumienił się. - To rzeczywiście Ricardo musiał być... obdarzony, skoro czuł go każdy cal jej jestestwa…

\- Prawda? - zaśmiał się Harry, ocierając kącik ust kciukiem i odkładając powieść na półkę. - Cóż, zostawię to tutaj dla marzycielek. 

\- Podsuń może swojemu fanklubowi? - zasugerował.

\- Jezu, nie. - Profesor skrzywił się wyraźnie, wstając z podłogi i zgniatając papier w kulkę. - Nie chcę, żeby się zainspirowały i podrzucały mi własną twórczość z fantazjami na mój temat...

\- Nie chcesz czytać o wypełnianiu jestestwa? - parsknął.

\- Nigdy w życiu - oświadczył dobitnie Styles, chwytając go za ramię i ciągnąc w stronę działu o starożytnej Grecji. - Nawet za milion lat. Ja i kobieta? Nah, bleh. 

\- Ciekawe czy to do nich w końcu dotrze... - westchnął, rozglądając się po książkach.

\- Trzymaj. - Harry zaczął układać w jego ramionach stos książek. - Chyba dopiero, gdy zobaczą mnie z kimś w akcji.  _ Religijność starożytnych Greków _ , może się przydać…  _ Historia literatury starożytnej Grecji _ , to na pewno… I… Mhm,  _ Sztuka starożytnej Grecji _ też...

\- Jest pan pewien, że uda mi się to wszystko ogarnąć? - zapytał niepewnie, patrząc na rosnący stos w swoich ramionach.

\- To? - Profesor zatrzymał się z kolejną książką w połowie drogi na stos i przyjrzał się mu z powątpiewaniem. - To są lekturki do poduszki, daj spokój, Louis. Poza tym nie musisz ich czytać od deski do deski, bo wiele rzeczy już wiesz. Sam je przejrzę i wypiszę ci rozdziały, w porządku? 

\- A nie możesz po prostu podać się za mnie i napisać tego za mnie?

\- Niestety nie, to twój konkurs. - Styles uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco i sam zaczął zbierać książki pod pachą, obawiając się, że drobny student miałby problem z doniesieniem tego wszystkiego. - Dasz radę, Louis. Masz do tego motywację, prawda? 

\- Twój kwiecisty garnitur, tak, pamiętam - zachichotał.

\- Chodziło mi bardziej o twoje nagrody, wakacje w Grecji i stypendium. - Harry zerknął na niego z uroczym uśmiechem. - Ale w porządku, układaj sobie priorytety jak tylko chcesz. 

\- Co tam wakacje.  _ Garnitur _ . To jest dopiero coś! - zakpił łagodnie. - Ale stypendium się przyda, jestem w końcu biednym studentem, tak?

\- W takim razie widzisz, mamy cel! - dopingował go profesor, zgarniając kolejne tytuły z półki i ostatecznie kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców, by poprowadzić go do kontuaru. - Choćbyśmy mieli sobie flaki wypruć i mieć czas na jedzenie tylko po kryjomu między romansami o Francesce - wygramy to cholerstwo! 

\- Zastanawiam się komu bardziej na tym zależy... - Pokręcił głową.

\- Słuchaj - zaczął Styles - ten garnitur jest naprawdę śliczny, w porządku? Nie oceniaj mnie. Możemy sobie pomóc nawzajem, po prostu. 

\- Musi mi pan go pokazać, to sam będę mógł ocenić.

\- Och, w porządku - zgodził się Harry. - Zaraz zabierzemy się z tym całym klamotem do mojego gabinetu, to ci pokażę. 

Louis pokiwał głową, posyłając mu uroczy uśmiech.

\- To znowu ja, pani Pince! - zawołał radośnie Styles, zrzucając stos książek przed wyraźnie zirytowaną jego osobą bibliotekarką. - Och, a gdzie uśmiech? Nie może pani się ciągle tak krzywić, bo pani tak już zostanie!

\- A gdzie się podziała pana życzliwość? - zapytał zaskoczony student, przenosząc spojrzenie z bibliotekarki na profesora.

\- Gówniarz dręczy mnie odkąd sam się tu uczył - zaczęła marudzić starsza kobieta, wyciągając indeksy z książek. - Spokój miałam kilka lat to nie,  _ zatrudnili go tu… _

Harry przygryzł policzki i zatkał usta pięścią, by się nie roześmiać. 

\- To takie nasze odwieczne żarty. - Wyszczerzył się do swojego studenta.

\- Oh, więc profesor też tu studiował? - dopytał bibliotekarkę, notując w myślach by kiedyś  _ przypadkiem _ wypytać ją o jakieś szczegóły.

\- Ja nie wiem, co on robił poza biblioteką, ale mnie to doprowadzał tylko do szału - złorzeczyła dalej pani Pince.

\- Ja tylko chciałem być miły! - żachnął się Styles, po czym zwrócił się do studenta. - Przynosiłem jej kwiaty i ciastka, żeby jej poprawić humor, a ona zawsze  _ wyrzucała wszystko do kosza. _

\- Dlatego został pan gejem? - zachichotał z własnego żartu.

\- Nie, kobiety nigdy nie interesowały mnie w taki sposób. - Profesor posłał bibliotekarce całusa w powietrzu, po czym zabrał górę książek i ruszył z nimi w stronę wyjścia. 

Szatyn podążył za nim, nie odzywając się już po swoim nietrafionym komentarzu.

Harry otworzył nogą drzwi swojego gabinetu i wpuścił go do środka. 

Louis rozsiadł się w  _ swoim _ fotelu niemal od razu. Naprawdę czuł się tu, jak u siebie.

Styles odłożył książki na biurko i zasiadł za komputerem, pamiętawszy o tym, iż miał pokazać studentowi swój wymarzony garnitur. 

\- Chodź tu - przywołał go do siebie kiwnięciem palca, znajdując odpowiedni fragment pokazu. 

Tomlinson podniósł się z jęknięciem.   
\- A tak wygodnie siedziałem! - poskarżył się, ale posłusznie zerknął na monitor. - Oh... wow…

\- Widzisz, jakie cudo? - rozmarzył się profesor, w ogóle nieprzejęty faktem, że jego student pochyla się nad nim zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. 

\- Jest świetny... I będzie do pana pasować!

\- To co, mamy cel? - Harry uśmiechnął się i odwrócił twarzą w jego stronę, unosząc dłoń w celu przybicia z nim piątki. 

\- Mamy cel - zgodził się z nim, przybijając piątkę. Potarł o siebie dłonie. - To teraz trzeba to wygrać!

\- I takie nastawienie to ja rozumiem - zaśmiał się Styles, siadając na swoim fotelu po turecku i otwierając pierwszą książkę. - Dobra, to teraz trzeba uzupełnić i uporządkować twoją wiedzę. Zacznijmy od osiągnięć Greków, które wywarły szczególny wpływ na rozwój cywilizacji europejskiej…

\- Panteon bóstw? - zasugerował, biorąc książkę o religii.

\- Chociażby! - Profesor posłał mu zadowolony uśmiech, zaczynając przygotowywać mu notatki.

 

Godzinę później byli po dość wyczerpującej sesji nauki, a wokół Stylesa piętrzył się stos drobno zapisanych notatek. Jego włosy były rozczochrane we wszystkie strony od ich ciągłego przeczesywania palcami, a on sam patrzył z nieco desperacką miną na kartkę z zagadnieniami. - Myliłem się. Nie wyrobimy się w ten sposób, musimy wygospodarować dodatkowy czas na przygotowywania. 

Szatyn z jękiem opadł na zapisane notatki.    
\- Wiedziałem, że nie dam rady! - poskarżył się.

\- Dasz radę - skarcił go natychmiast Harry. - Po prostu musimy spędzić nad tym więcej czasu. Daj mi swój plan, postaramy się wygospodarować dodatkowe lekcje między twoimi zajęciami, jeśli nie chcesz utknąć ze mną i książkami jako twoją wieczorną randką. 

\- Łatwo mówić! To nie ty masz do nauczenia się na pamięć kilkunastu książek! - jęknął sfrustrowany. - Uh, to znaczy pan. Przepraszam, profesorze.

\- Możesz mi mówić na ty, jeśli jesteśmy sami. - Profesor machnął lekceważąco ręką, wczytując się w jego plan. - Masz jakieś zajęcia dodatkowe, pozaszkolne..? 

\- Nie. Niall, mój współlokator, próbował namówić mnie na japoński, ale jak zobaczyłem te szlaczki, to odpuściłem - przyznał się. - Więc od teraz będę mieć potrójną randkę? Ty, ja i starożytna Grecja?

\- Na to wygląda. - Styles chwycił za ołówek i zaczął pisać po jego planie. - W poniedziałki zostajesz ze mną po naszym wykładzie, minimum dwie godziny. We wtorek nijak się nam układa, zostaje tylko nasze standardowe okienko. W środę… zwolniłbym cię na cały miesiąc z wf-u, który masz zaraz po okienku, co daje nam dwie godziny. W czwartki mógłbyś wstawać godzinę wcześniej, więc znowu mamy dwie godziny z przerwą i w piątki też mógłbyś przyjść do mnie po swoich zajęciach, na minimum godzinę, a nawet trzy, jeśli nie masz żadnych planów. Weekendy chyba jednak odpuścimy, musisz mieć trochę wytchnienia ode mnie. Pasuje? - Przesunął plan w jego stronę. 

Szatyn westchnął boleśnie, ale pokiwał głową.  _ Kiedy zostanie mu czas na naukę? _   
\- Pasuje.

\- Pomęczę cię tylko miesiąc - pocieszył go Harry. - Potem masz spokój, obiecuję. 

\- Żebym tylko nie opuścił się w nauce... - podzielił się z nim swoimi obawami.

\- Poproszę innych profesorów o fory dla ciebie - zapewnił go Styles. - W końcu jesteś jedynym reprezentantem naszej szkoły. 

\- Skąd wiesz, może zgłosi się ktoś jeszcze? Twój fanklub w tym roku jest wyjątkowo wytrwały!

\- Ale ja nie jestem na tyle wytrwały - przeraził się profesor. - Zresztą miejsce było tylko jedno i wybrałem ciebie. 

\- Oh, więc jestem twoim wybawieniem? Wybrałeś mnie tylko dlatego?

\- Nie wybrałem ciebie tylko dlatego, że akurat tu byłeś, żeby nie było nieścisłości - powiedział Harry, stukając ołówkiem o blat biurka. - Wybrałem cię, bo naprawdę uważam, że jesteś moim najzdolniejszym studentem, nie tylko spośród twojej grupy. Uczę wszystkie roczniki. 

\- Nie wolałeś wziąć kogoś z ostatniego rocznika? Albo z magisterki? - spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Cóż, znany jestem z tego, że zawsze mam dość niekonwencjonalne metody. - Styles uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Uważam, że ty masz jeszcze zapał i potrafisz się zaangażować tak po prostu, nie z chęci zysku, a bardziej z powodu samego wzięcia udziału w konkursie. 

\- Ale co z tego, skoro ktoś na ostatnim roku miałby większe szanse? I to bez siedzenia w książkach dwadzieścia cztery na dobę…

\- Och, nie będziesz siedział w książkach non stop, już ja sam tego dopilnuję - pogroził mu profesor, spoglądając na zegarek i porządkując wszystkie notatki. Westchnął. - Po prostu w ciebie wierzę, Louis. 

Ten uniósł głowę, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę, ale odetchnął, gdy nie zobaczył na jego twarzy fałszu.   
\- Dziękuję... To... miłe.

\- Nie ma za co. - Harry posłał mu uśmiech i wyciągnął z szuflady nową teczkę, by zapakować studentowi notatki. - Zabierzesz się z tymi wszystkimi książkami czy chcesz część zostawić tutaj? 

Louis spojrzał na stos przed sobą.   
\- Poproszę Nialla?

\- Twój przyjaciel? - zgadnął Styles.  _ Albo chłopak. _ \- Mieszkasz tutaj, w akademiku, racja? Dobra, ja pomogę ci je zanieść, mam jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Tak, chyba mogę go nazywać moim przyjacielem. - Uśmiechnął się. - Jest naprawdę wspaniały, pomógł mi z wieloma rzeczami. - Popatrzył na profesora. - Ale jesteś pewien? Niall nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko pomocy mi. Pewnie i tak gra w tę nową grę o wampirach…

\-  _ Vampyr _ ? - zgadnął ponownie profesor, podając mu teczkę i zaczynając zbierać książki. - To tylko jakieś pięć minut z mojego życia, korona mi z głowy nie spadnie. Nie odrywajmy go od gry przez naszą obsesję na punkcie historii, huh? 

\- Twój garnitur na tym nie ucierpi? - zapytał nieco przekornie, samemu biorąc kilka książek. - A co do Nialla, to on nie ma oporów przed zrzucaniem na mnie swojej obsesji. Też takiej, której nie może ze mną dzielić.

\- Niemiłe, Louis. - Harry wystawił język w stronę studenta, wymijając go z naręczem książek. - Cóż, studenckie przyjaźnie to specyficzna sprawa. 

\- Bardzo specyficzna - przyznał. - Ale też bardzo trwała. Szczególnie, jeśli ten ktoś jest twoim współlokatorem. Mieszkam w budynku B, drugie piętro.

\- Mam nadzieję, że twój przyjaciel nie dostanie zawału, jak zobaczy tu profesora - zaśmiał się Styles, kierując się w odpowiednią stronę. - Powinna być tabliczka z zakazem wstępu dla nauczycieli. 

\- Czemu tak uważasz? Przecież to nie tak, że z naszych pokoi wylewa się alkohol. Z większości - dodał.

\- Jak pamiętasz, sam byłem kiedyś studentem - przypomniał mu profesor, przytrzymując dla niego drzwi - i bynajmniej nie miałem ochoty widywać swoich profesorów poza uczelnią. Mało kto nas lubi. Zresztą wiesz, istnieje taka legenda, że istniejemy tylko w murach szkoły, żeby was dręczyć, nie słyszałeś? 

\- Nie, ale widząc te naręcza książek, zaczynam w to wierzyć... - Posłał mu niemal przerażone spojrzenie. - I ja mam się tego nauczyć w miesiąc?... - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.   
Grupka przechodzących obok studentów popatrzyła na nich zdziwiona.

Harry wiedział, że to spowoduje mnóstwo jednoznacznych plotek, bo o ile w przypadku innego profesora odprowadzanie studentki byłoby uznane za nieprzyzwoite, to w jego przypadku odprowadzanie studenta pociągnie za sobą takie konsekwencje.

\- Da pan radę, panie Tomlinson - powtórzył, zmieniając ton na bardziej oficjalny. - Jak mówiłem, chłonie pan wiedzę jak gąbka i nie tyle chodzi o nauczenie się tego na pamięć, co po prostu zrozumienie. Jednak będziemy musieli bardziej przysiąść nad wojnami, to już całkiem inna paczka chusteczek. 

\- Nie cierpię dat! - jęknął cierpiętniczo. - Przecież tam każdy ze sobą walczył, to będzie koszmar!

\- Znajdziemy jakąś skuteczną metodę, żeby pan wszystko zapamiętał - pocieszył go Styles, wchodząc po schodach. 

\- Jasne - wymamrotał zbolałym głosem. Już mu się odechciało tego konkursu... Otworzył drzwi i niemal natychmiast dobiegł go głos współlokatora.   
\- Louis, gdzieś ty się podziewał, kretynie, dzwoniłem do ciebie jakiś milion ra... oh, dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

\- Dzień dobry. - Profesor mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, wchodząc za szatynem do pokoju i rozglądając się za miejscem na książki. - Przepraszam, to chyba ja zająłem pańskiego  _ kretyńskiego  _ kolegę, jak pan to ujął. Choć moim zdaniem jest bardzo inteligentny.

\- Nie miałem na myśli nic złego, przepraszam... - wymruczał Irlandczyk, stając za biurkiem, aby choć trochę ukryć fakt, że jest tylko w samych bokserkach.   
\- Dziękuję za pomoc, profesorze. Do widzenia.

\- Nie ma problemu, do widzenia panom - pożegnał się z nimi Harry, puszczając im oczko i wychodząc na zewnątrz. - Niech pan nie siedzi  _ cały czas  _ nad książkami, panie Tomlinson. 

\- Spróbuję! - odpowiedział ze śmiechem. - No co? - zapytał, widząc spojrzenie Horana.   
\- Więc ty i pan Styles, hm? - Poruszył zabawnie brwiami. -  _ Profesor _ , hę?   
\- Nawet nie zaczynaj, Niall - ostrzegł, patrząc na niego groźnie.   
\- Ależ ja nie mówię, że to coś złego! - Zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Ale ja mówię! Niall, po prostu pomógł mi z książkami do konkursu!   
\- Więc... uważasz, że taki związek jest zły? - zapytał dziwnie smutnym głosem.   
\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!   
\- Nie mówię o tobie! Pytam ogólnie. Jakby ktoś z twoich znajomych na przykład...   
\- Co? Umawiał się z profesorem? - parsknął. Niall wyglądał, jakby dostał w twarz.   
\- Tak. Uważasz, że to złe i taki związek nie miałby przyszłości?   
Louis odetchnął i zastanowił się.   
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział w końcu. - Niby obaj są dorosłymi ludźmi, ale jakoś... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wydaje mi się to w porządku. W końcu mają nas uczyć i przekazywać nam wiedzę, a nie nas uwodzić.   
Niall po krótkiej chwili kiwnął głową, chociaż wciąż wyglądał, jakby bił się z myślami.   
\- Taak, masz rację - przyznał w końcu. - Widziałeś już nowe dlc do  _ Assassin’s Creed _ ? - zmienił temat.   
\- Nie? Pokaż mi, zanim utopię się w książkach - zaśmiał się, wciąż mając z tyłu głowy wrażenie, że przyjacielowi chodziło o coś więcej. Nic nie mógł też poradzić na to, że od tej pory zaczął myśleć o Harrym w trochę inny sposób.

 

***

 

* Całkowite zaćmienie - film Agnieszki Holland z 1995 roku, z Leonardo DiCaprio w jednej z ról głównych. Opowiada o związku dwóch francuskich poetów, dojrzałego Paula Verlaine i młodziutkiego Arthura Rimbaud.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na uczeniu się. Udało mu się przebrnąć przez wszystkie książki i teraz tylko porządkował wiedzę wraz z Harrym.  Profesor okazał się naprawdę zaangażowany w przygotowanie go do konkursu i cóż, chłopak z każdym dniem coraz bardziej przekonywał się o tym, że mężczyzna mimo wieku i swojej ekscentryczności jest naprawdę świetnym nauczycielem. Znajdował niecodzienne metody kojarzenia nieciekawego dla Tomlinsona materiału z czymś o wiele przyjemniejszym, przez co nawet wojny były mu niestraszne. Dodatkowo z dnia na dzień chłopakowi coraz bardziej podobał się jego sposób ubierania. To znaczy, nie sądził, by te ekstrawaganckie ubrania podobały mu się na kimś innym, to raczej było coś w samym Harrym - sposób, w jaki je nosił; jak ich ramiona ocierały się o siebie, kiedy pracowali razem po zajęciach albo jak na jego atrakcyjnej twarzy jedyną rysą była zmarszczka pojawiająca się co jakiś czas między ciemnymi brwiami, gdy nad czymś intensywnie myślał i to po prostu nie wina Louisa, że coraz częściej patrzył w niego, a nie w książki i notatki. 

Louis naprawdę myślał, że jest dobrze przygotowany, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie mógł spać w nocy.   
Ustalili, że skoro konkurs jest w czwartek, a wyniki dopiero w piątek wieczorem, to zostaną na weekend w Londynie, żeby nie wracać po nocy.

Kiedy w środę czekał na Harry'ego w ustalonym miejscu, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje z nerwów. Profesor pojawił się kilka minut później, tym razem w różowym garniturze z nadrukiem kwiatów odrobinę jaśniejszej barwy i promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy. 

\- Jak tam pana duch walki, panie Tomlinson? - zagadnął na jego widok, wrzucając swój bagaż do małego busa, który miał zawieźć ich na miejsce. 

\- Zaraz zwymiotuję - odpowiedział szczerze, niemal drżąc z nerwów.

\- Hej, będzie w porządku - złagodniał Styles, podchodząc do niego i kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach w geście otuchy. - Przygotowywałeś się cały poprzedni miesiąc niemalże codziennie, tak? Nawet jeśli nie wygrasz, będę z ciebie dumny. 

\- Dziękuję... - Uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy dzisiaj. - Naprawdę chciałbym wygrać. Ten garnitur jest niesamowity. - Puścił mu oczko.

\- Dziękuję - zaśmiał się profesor, przejmując jego walizkę i również wrzucając ją do środka, po czym otworzył mu drzwi jak dżentelmen, którym był. - Myślę, że dzięki niemu nikt nas z pewnością nie przeoczy. Poczekaj tylko na miny tych wszystkich starych profesorów, gdy zobaczą twojego opiekuna… 

\- Nie mogę się doczekać! - przyznał, siadając z tyłu. - Tym bardziej muszę wygrać!

\- Och, chcesz pokazać im wszystkim, że nie powinni oceniać po wyglądzie i nawet taki śmieszny, gejowski profesor potrafi porządnie przygotować swojego ucznia do konkursu? - Harry posłał mu serdeczny uśmiech, wsuwając się na miejsce obok niego. - Taki się zrobił pan obronny wobec mnie, panie Tomlinson, hm? 

\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze! Dał mi pan mnóstwo genialnych wskazówek i chciałbym się panu jakoś...  _ odwdzięczyć _ \- powiedział sugestywnie.

\- Wygrana będzie wystarczającym odwdzięczeniem, nasz wspólny sukces - zaśmiał się Styles, ściskając jego kolano, po czym westchnął i wyciągnął z torby laptopa, dając znać kierowcy, by już ruszał. - Niestety, pan jest zwolniony z obowiązków szkolnych na ten czas, ja nie do końca. 

\- W takim razie nie będę panu przeszkadzał. - Louis zerknął na niego spod rzęs, zarumieniony przez dotyk na swoim kolanie i sięgnął po książkę.   
Zapowiadała się długa droga.

 

Kilka godzin później przemierzali już londyńskie ulice, Styles przecierający pięścią zmęczone oczy i zamykający w końcu laptopa, a jego student śpiący w najlepsze z książką w ręku i policzkiem opartym o jego ramię. Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się z niejakim rozczuleniem. Jasne, sam nie był stary, ale jednak młodszy też nie i czasem po prostu tęsknił za młodością i za tym, że do czterdziestki było mu bliżej niż dalej. Westchnął nostalgicznie i szturchnął łokciem chłopaka, gdy dojechali pod hotel.  Louis tylko zamruczał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, przytulając się ciaśniej.

\- Louis, musimy się zameldować - zachichotał Harry, drapiąc go za uchem. - Wstawaj. 

\- Nie chcę... - wymamrotał.

\- Mam cię zanieść? - Styles uśmiechnął się, patrząc, jak ten w końcu mruga zaspanymi oczami i unosi na niego zamglony wzrok. 

\- Tak - zdecydował, zamykając oczy.

\- To chyba trochę niewłaściwe, hm? - zaśmiał się mężczyzna, otwierając drzwi i próbując odkleić od siebie drobnego szatyna. 

W końcu Louis go puścił i przetarł oczy.   
\- Jesteś okropny - powiedział, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

\- Wiem. - Profesor się rozpromienił i wysiadł z samochodu. 

\- Nie rozumiem co te wszystkie dziewczyny w to... w  _ panu _ widziały... - Wyciągnął swoją walizkę, ziewając przeciągle. - Chyba tylko twarz i te ekstrawaganckie garnitury.

\- Obawiam się, że pańskie koleżanki interesowało jednak bardziej to, co kryją moje  _ ekstrawaganckie _ garnitury. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając swój bagaż i ruszając w stronę hotelu. 

\- A pan myśli, że mnie interesuje coś innego? - zaśmiał się, podążając za nim. Był zmęczony i miał nadzieję choć trochę wypocząć.

\- Och nie… - Styles odwrócił się w jego stronę ze smutną miną. - A ja się głupi łudziłem, że w końcu kogoś naprawdę interesuje mój przedmiot… Łamie mi pan serce, panie Tomlinson.

\- Panie profesorze, niech pan będzie poważny, historia starożytna? A kogo to obchodzi? - zażartował.

\- Mnie to obchodzi! - Profesor złapał się za serce, wchodząc u jego boku do budynku. - Naprawdę nie pociągają pana perypetie Aleksandra Wielkiego? Ani trochę..? 

\- Te łóżkowe, czy pyta pan ogólnie? - zaśmiał się z własnego żartu.

\- Panie Tomlinson! - skarcił go Harry, uśmiechając się i ruszając w stronę recepcjonistki. - Naprawdę nie wiem, co w pana dzisiaj wstąpiło. Wcześniej nie był pan tak bezczelny. 

\- Bezczelny? Ja? - Zamrugał obłudnie. - Nie widział mnie pan jeszcze bezczelnego. - Wiedział, że za bardzo sobie pozwalał, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Jesteś zbyt zuchwały - zaśmiał się Styles i uspokoił go jednym spojrzeniem, załatwiając z kobietą za ladą sprawę ich meldunku. Po kilku minutach otrzymał dwie karty magnetyczne. 

Louis zabrał mu obie, ruszając przodem i zostawiając go z walizkami.

\- Klasyk - prychnął profesor pod nosem, podnosząc ich bagaż i ruszając za nim. - Każdy jeden traci głowę, jak tylko widzi karty… 

Louis szybko ocenił oba pokoje i wybrał sobie ten ładniejszy według niego.

\- Rozumiem, że ten jest twój? - Harry uniósł brwi, wnosząc walizkę do pokoju i spoglądając na rozwalonego na łóżku studenta. 

\- Mmm, pana jest zaraz obok. Mamy wspólny taras! - powiedział z entuzjazmem, unosząc się na łokciach i nieświadomie rozsuwając uda.

\- Świetnie, dokładnie o tym marzyłem - westchnął Styles, lustrując jego sylwetkę wzrokiem i szybko potrząsając głową, by odgonić zmierzające w zdecydowanie złą stronę myśli. Położył jego walizkę w stopach łóżka i odebrał od niego drugą kartę. - Zwykle sypiam nago, proszę nie podglądać, panie Tomlinson. 

\- Mmm, tym bardziej mnie pan zachęcił... - Puścił mu oczko. - Proszę trzymać zasłony zasunięte…

\- Chyba faktycznie będę zmuszony. - Profesor przewrócił oczami i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Wyglądało na to, że im dalej od uczelni byli, tym bardziej wzrastała śmiałość chłopaka. - Proszę się przespać, jeśli pan potrzebuje, a o osiemnastej wychodzimy na kolację z organizatorami konkursu. 

\- Muszę? - jęknął niezadowolony. - Nie chcę ich poznawać... - Było mu trochę przykro, że Harry odsunął go od siebie i zaczął traktować z dystansem. Przecież tylko zażartował!

\- Nie bez powodu przyjechaliśmy tu tak wcześnie - przyznał Harry, stając w progu i wzruszając ramionami. - Musimy odbębnić te dwie, trzy godziny i zapoznać się z kim trzeba, przykro mi. To będzie sama śmietanka i pozerstwo, również mam średnią ochotę tam iść, ale dziekan wyraźnie nalegał na naszą obecność tam. 

\- Mmm. Okej. - Wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po notatki. Skoro profesor odsuwał go, to nie będzie się mu narzucać.

\- Czekam za dwadzieścia w holu - dodał Styles, zabrawszy walizkę i wyszedł z pokoju, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie woń swoich perfum. 

\- Jasne! - Posłał mu uśmiech. - Dupek... - wymamrotał, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Stylesem.   
Wziął teczkę i ruszył na taras. Nie będzie się kisił w pokoju.

Harry tymczasem ściągnął marynarkę i rozpinał swoją koszulę, postanawiając trochę poćwiczyć, a potem odświeżyć się pod prysznicem. Gardził takimi spotkaniami, co nie zmienia faktu, że zawsze chciał się na nich dobrze prezentować. Powinien mieć gdzieś w walizce swój rozświetlacz… 

Louis zerkał przez okno na ćwiczącego profesora.  _ Niesamowite ciało _ . Oblizał nieświadomie usta.

 

Pół godziny później Styles skończył swoją serię ćwiczeń, jednak wciąż nie zauważył studenta na balkonie. Rozebrał się do bokserek, poszukując w kosmetyczce własnych, sprawdzonych produktów pielęgnacyjnych.

Zagapiony na wykładowcę Tomlinson wypuścił teczkę z rąk, a rozsypujące się papiery zrobiły hałas, który zwrócił jego uwagę. Louis zaklął pod nosem i kucnął, by je pozbierać.

Harry natychmiast spojrzał w stronę balkonu i zmarszczył brwi, widząc tam swojego studenta. Sięgnął po hotelowy szlafrok i narzucił go na siebie, otwierając drzwi i zaglądając do chłopaka. Starał się szczelnie zasłonić swoje ciało. 

\- Długo tu jesteś..? 

\- Czytałem - powiedział, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku. Drżącymi rękami próbował pozbierać wszystkie strony.

Profesor westchnął i przykucnął, pomagając mu zbierać kartki. Chyba faktycznie będzie musiał zacząć zasłaniać okna… 

\- Dam sobie radę. - Louis nie ośmielił się nawet na niego spojrzeć.  _ Co się z nim do cholery działo?! To jego profesor na litość boską! _

\- Daj spokój, Louis, to tylko kartki - powiedział Styles, zgarniając stos spod stolika i podając mu go. - Lepiej, żeby ci się nie zgubiły, trochę nad nimi siedzieliśmy i zawsze mogą ci się jeszcze przydać. 

Ten w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową, zabierając notatki i wracając do pokoju. _ Ależ się wygłupił! _

Zdezorientowany Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem. Pokręcił głową i wstał, wmawiając sobie, że to z pewnością było po prostu zaskoczenie spowodowane zobaczeniem swojego profesora niemalże w negliżu. 

Nie widział już Tomlinsona aż do umówionej godziny, kiedy to zastał go czekającego przed jego drzwiami ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje buty.

\- Postaramy się szybko zwinąć, nie martw się - pocieszył go, poprawiając mankiety swojej marynarki i spoglądając na zegarek. - Głowa do góry, niech świat podziwia te kości policzkowe. 

\- Chodźmy już. - Pierwszy ruszył w stronę windy. W towarzystwie profesora czuł się teraz wyjątkowo niewłaściwie.

Styles westchnął, podążając za nim. Sam już nie wiedział, co miał o tym wszystkim myśleć. Przyjechali tu w bardzo dobrych relacjach, ale chłopak od pewnego momentu zaczął zachowywać się… inaczej, co wprowadziło między nimi nieznajomą atmosferę. Był odrobinę… rozczarowany? Ok, on sam też nie miał wielkiej ochoty brylować w towarzystwie na życzenie wujka, ale skoro miał to już robić, to wolałby robić to u boku zaprzyjaźnionego studenta, chwaląc się dookoła tym, że uczeń faktycznie może lubić swojego profesora, a nie sprawiać wrażenie, że przyciągnął tu siłą biednego studenta, który boi się nawet na niego spojrzeć. 

Jednak wbrew jego obawom, Tomlinson przywdział na twarz swój najlepszy uśmiech i całą kolację czarował organizatorów, zachowując przyzwoitą odległość od Harry'ego i unikając patrzenia mu w oczy. Był zmęczony i marzył już tylko o pójściu spać, ale chciał to zrobić dla  _ niego _ .

Styles żartował właśnie w gronie oksfordzkich profesorów, nawiązując tak pożądane przez jego wujka kontakty. 

\- Och, jest i twoja perełka! - ożywił się nagle jeden z jego towarzyszy, zwracając uwagę na przemykającego obok drobnego szatyna.

\- Uhm, tak, to jest właśnie Louis Tomlinson, o którym wam tyle mówiłem. - Harry zacisnął zęby i przyciągnął go do ich kręgu, kładąc dłoń w dole ciepłych pleców. Wiedział, że rzuca go na pożarcie sępom i nienawidził tego. 

\- Jest pan na pierwszym roku, panie Tomlinson? - zapytał Roberts przy ściskaniu dłoni studenta, przekrzywiając głowę z zainteresowaniem. 

Szatyn dyskretnie odsunął się od jego dłoni.   
\- Tak, proszę pana.    
\- Co skłoniło cię do wyboru akurat  _ tej _ uczelni? - Inny z profesorów skrzywił się z niesmakiem.   
\- Uhm, pasjonuje mnie archeologia. Ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział, że starożytność stanowi trzon całej historii, a ta lubi się powtarzać i uważam tak samo. Zmieniają się tylko czasy, nigdy ludzie, dlatego chcę dowiedzieć się o tym, jak najwięcej. Jeśli przyjrzymy się przyczynom z jakich wynikają konflikty i wojny, prześledzimy ich przebieg, zaobserwujemy, iż wszystko to miało już miejsce w przeszłości, tylko w nieco innym kształcie i innych okolicznościach - sparafrazował słowa Harry'ego.

Podczas kiedy Styles rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeniu, doskonale rozpoznając zdania, które opuściły jego usta na pierwszych zajęciach z Louisem, a inni profesorowie kiwali głową na znak zgody, mamrocząc o tym, że ten ktoś musiał być naprawdę mądry, część wciąż przyglądała im się z wyraźną niechęcią. 

\- Świetnie, panie Tomlinson, ale dlaczego akurat  _ ta  _ uczelnia? - dopytywał się uparcie mężczyzna z wcześniej, mierząc wzrokiem sylwetkę jego profesora z politowaniem. - Nie sądzi pan, że uniwersytet oksfordzki może poszczycić się lepiej wyspecjalizowanym gronem pedagogicznym, zwłaszcza  _ w dziedzinie historii _ ..? 

\- Z całym szacunkiem, profesorze, ale uważam, iż mój uniwersytet spokojnie dorównuje standardom tego oksfordzkiego. Oczywiście macie wybitnych profesorów, ale korzystamy z tych samych sylaberiuszy i podążamy dokładnie tym samym programem nauczania. Poza tym nie interesuje mnie historia ogólnie, tylko  _ stricte _ archeologia, a nasza kadra jest jedną z najwybitniejszych w tej dziedzinie. - Skłonił lekko głowę z uśmiechem.

Harry przejął kieliszek wina z tacy przechodzącej obok kelnerki, przyglądając się z żywym zainteresowaniem, jak jego student radzi sobie w tej wyraźnie nieprzychylnej im dyskusji. 

\- Och, nie wątpię, że pański uniwersytet wie, kogo zatrudnić. - Inny mężczyzna wcale nie tak dyskretnie zlustrował kolorowy garnitur jego profesora, wykrzywiając usta. - A pański  _ opiekun  _ na pewno nie kierował się żadnymi osobistymi względami w wyborze kandydata na konkurs… Proszę tylko nie dać się zdemoralizować żadnym, uhm…  _ wpływom _ .

\- Uważam, że jednak się pan trochę zagalopował, profesorze Bings. - Styles zmarszczył brwi, oblizując usta po upiciu łyka intensywnie czerwonego wina. - Takimi sugestiami to  _ pan _ demoralizuje studentów, bo jest pan najzwyczajniej w świecie uprzedzony. Wybrałem pana Tomlinsona, bo jest po prostu zdolny; nie zawahałbym się również, gdyby był płci żeńskiej, bo bynajmniej nie to było moim wymogiem, zresztą przekonamy się o prawdziwości moich słów jutro na konkursie. A teraz wybaczą państwo, ale myślę, że opuszczę to…  _ towarzystwo _ . 

Louis kiwnął im głową z uśmiechem i podążył za swoim profesorem.   
\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

\- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie, to było miłe, że broniłeś imienia naszego uniwersytetu i jestem z ciebie dumny - westchnął Harry, przeczesując swoje loki palcami. - To profesor Bings powiedział coś zdecydowanie nie tak. Wracajmy już do hotelu, co? 

\- Mmm, jasne. - Wzruszył tylko ramionami, na powrót stając się przygnębionym. Poczuł się źle ze świadomością, że Harry'ego wyraźnie ubodła uwaga, że mógłby mu się podobać.

Styles wyszedł razem ze studentem na zewnątrz i wezwał taksówkę, opierając się o ścianę budynku i wznosząc głowę ku ciemnemu już niebu. Poczuł się nieco nostalgicznie, wspominając Londyn kilka lat temu, gdy sam tu mieszkał. Przygryzł wargę, czując nagle za dużo wspomnień.  

Louis stanął z boku, grzebiąc czubkiem buta w ziemi i kopiąc kamyki.   
\- Teraz muszę to wygrać, prawda?

\- Nic nie musisz, Louis. - Profesor posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech, drapiąc się po policzku. - To był atak wymierzony w moją stronę.

_ No tak, przecież sugestia, że mógłby być nim zainteresowany to atak _ \- pomyślał z przekąsem.   
\- Nie po to kułem cały miesiąc.

\- Nie mówię, że masz odpuścić. - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Po prostu nie wywieram na tobie żadnej presji. 

\- Ale chciałby...  _ pan _ , żebym to wygrał, prawda,  _ profesorze _ ? - zapytał, akcentując ostatnie słowo. Skoro Harry tak chce, to proszę bardzo.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś to wygrał - przyznał Styles, nie zwracając większej uwagi na użyte przez chłopaka zwroty - ale dlatego, że się naprawdę starałeś i po prostu ci się to należy za wysiłek, który włożyłeś w przygotowania. 

Louis chciał coś dodać, ale ich taksówka podjechała. Usadowił się z tyłu i oparł głowę o szybę, pozwalając Harry'emu załatwić resztę. Miał nadzieję, że będą mieć chwilę na zwiedzanie.

Mężczyzna ziewnął, opierając policzek o szybę w przednich drzwiach i mając ochotę po prostu położyć się już w swoim wielkim, wygodnie miękkim łóżku… Następnego dnia i tak musiał wstać dość wcześnie, by przyszykować swojego studenta na konkurs.

Droga upłynęła im w milczeniu, mimo początkowego zagadywania kierowcy. Cisza trwała aż do momentu, w którym rozdzielali się przy swoich pokojach.

\- Nastaw budzik na ósmą - poprosił go profesor, przesuwając kartą w swoich drzwiach. - Zabiorę cię na śniadanie, a potem konkurs. Dobrej nocy. 

\- Dobrze, dobranoc - powiedział, chociaż wcale nie miał zamiaru spać tej nocy.

 

***

 

  
Kiedy wybiła ósma, odłożył notatki i szybko się ogarnął, starając się nie wyglądać jak żywy trup.

W pokoju obok Harry właśnie oderwał się od swojego dziennika, zerknąwszy na zegarek i postanowiwszy dać chłopakowi kilkanaście minut na poranną toaletę. Jakiś czas później pukał w jego drzwi, ubrany w złotą, błyszczącą koszulę z lejącego się materiału. 

Tomlinson zagapił się na niego chwilę, tuż po otwarciu drzwi. Odetchnął głęboko, uśmiechając się z wysiłkiem.

Styles postanowił darować sobie komentarz o najwyraźniej nieprzespanej z nerwów nocy. Posłał szatynowi uśmiech z dołeczkami, dygając przed nim żartobliwie. 

\- Zapraszam gwiazdę dzisiejszego dnia na śniadanie. 

\- Potrzebuję mocnej kawy... - wyznał, łapiąc go pod rękę.

\- Możemy zamówić - zgodził się profesor, prowadząc go w stronę windy. - Nawet dzbanek. Ale na kawę z prądem niestety nie mogę się zgodzić, przepraszam. Nie przed konkursem. 

\- A po konkursie? - spytał zaciekawiony.

\- A po konkursie możemy opijać twój potencjalny sukces. - Harry mrugnął do niego, wciskając odpowiedni guzik. - Choć akurat to może dopiero wieczorem, w dzień mogę zabrać cię w parę miejsc, jeśli chcesz? 

\- Chciałbym! - ożywił się nieco. - Nigdy nie byłem w Londynie.

Styles pomyślał, że to całkiem urocze, więc uśmiechnął się do niego. 

\- Czyli typowo turystyczne atrakcje? - dopytał chłopaka. - London Eye, Muzeum Figur Woskowych, Tamiza..? 

Szatyn pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.   
\- I pamiętaj o pamiątkowym selfie na tle Big Bena i pałacu Buckingham!

\- Och,  _ oczywiście _ \- roześmiał się Harry, kręcąc głową. - Jakżebym mógł zapomnieć..? King’s Cross też, czy fanem  _ Harry’ego Pottera _ nie jesteś? 

\- Jedyny Harry, jakiego jestem fanem, to Harry Styles* - odpowiedział przekornie, puszczając mu oczko.

\- Och, musi być ci ciężko w jednoosobowym fandomie? - Styles spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, wychodząc z windy. - Żadnych sklepów pamiątkowych, żadnej strony internetowej… 

\- Wciąż jest kilka twoich fanek. Własnoręcznie robią koszulki z twoim nazwiskiem - wyznał.

\- Zamówiłeś dla siebie jedną? - zaśmiał się profesor. - Czy sam powinienem sprezentować jakąś swojemu najwierniejszemu fanowi? 

\- Mmm, oczywiście! - Usiedli przy stoliku obok wielkiej palmy w doniczce. Louis szybko się rozejrzał i nachylił do profesora. - Mam nawet bokserki z wyszytym twoim nazwiskiem... - wyszeptał i zaraz odsunął się, poprawiając okulary.

\- Nie wierzę. - Harry pokręcił głową z wielkim uśmiechem, sięgając po menu, znad którego zerknął na niego. - Czyli byłbyś zachwycony torebką z powietrzem, którym oddycham? I dostałbyś palpitacji, gdybym zrobił  _ tak..?  _ \- Tu mężczyzna przejechał rozpraszająco swoim złotym sztybletem po jego łydce pod stołem. 

Louis złapał się za serce, udając omdlenie.   
\- Oh boże,  _ sir _ !

Styles wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, zbierając nieprzychylne spojrzenia od innych gości. Otarł kąciki oczu z łez rozbawienia i wyszczerzył się do swojego studenta. 

\- Zdecydowanie jesteś świetnym aktorem. 

\- Widzisz, minąłem się ze swoim powołaniem, idąc na archeologię... - wyznał, sięgając po menu. Może jednak coś przełknie?

\- Najwyraźniej. - Przytaknął Harry, opierając policzek na dłoni i przyglądając się mu z uśmiechem. 

\- Czarna kawa i owsianka z owocami? - zasugerował i uniósł spojrzenie na Harry’ego. - A co dla mojego idola?

\- Cappuccino i pełnoziarniste tosty z mozzarellą i pomidorami - odpowiedział profesor po uprzednim spojrzeniu na kartę. 

Tomlinson pokiwał głową i podążył do lady, żeby złożyć ich zamówienia.

Styles podążył za nim wzrokiem, ale przerwał, widząc spojrzenie kobiety z końca sali. Zmarszczył brwi, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że szatyn wygląda tak młodziutko, że można go wziąć za jego… utrzymanka. Po chwili ten wrócił do ich stolika.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia, czy coś w ogóle przełknę, prócz kawy - poinformował go. - Stresuję się.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i ścisnął krótko jego dłoń. 

\- Nie masz czym; wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Zresztą będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki. 

\- Łatwo ci mówić, to nie ty piszesz konkurs... - Skrzywił się.

\- A skąd wiesz? - zażartował profesor. - Może zamykają nas w podobnej sali i też dają testy do wypełnienia, a nie tylko częstują kawą i ciasteczkami? 

\- Ta... chyba tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy już jesteście wystarczająco rozlubowani w dręczeniu studentów.

\- Rozgryzłeś to już na pierwszym roku? - zdziwił się Styles, potrząsając głową. - Rany, niezły jesteś… 

\- Jestem dobrym chłopcem,  _ profesorze _ .

\- Nie wątpię. - Harry posłał mu miły uśmiech, odbierając od kelnera swoją kawę.

Louis zamoczył usta w kawie, trochę rozczarowany faktem, że brunet nie podjął gry.

Profesor przygryzł wargę, zerkając na chłopaka.  _ Doprawdy, czyż on nie wyglądał jak naburmuszony kociak..?  _ Zamieszał łyżką w swoim napoju, niszcząc ładny wzorek zrobiony przez baristę. 

Milczeli chwilę, którą przerwało nadejście kelnera z ich śniadaniem. Louis poczuł, jak znowu ściska mu się żołądek.

\- Smacznego - odezwał się Styles, wgryzając się z ukontentowaniem w pierwszego tosta. 

\- Mmm, smacznego - odpowiedział, pijąc tylko kawę. Nie mógł nic przełknąć. Przypominał sobie w duchu wszystkie daty.

\- Louis, zjedz coś - poprosił Harry po kilku minutach, widząc, że owsianka stoi nietknięta. - Lepiej się myśli, jak nie ma się pustego żołądka. 

\- Nie jestem w stanie przełknąć z nerwów - pożalił się.

\- Uch… - Profesor zamyślił się, zastanawiając się, jakby mógł pomóc swojemu studentowi. - Zgaduję, że musimy zrobić coś, byś nie był tak zestresowany… Masz ochotę na mały spacer..? 

\- Chyba za bardzo bym się bał, że się spóźnimy, żeby się zrelaksować…

\- Niedaleko - obiecał Styles, dopijając kawę. Kiwnął głową w stronę sufitu. - Miałem na myśli spacer na dach. 

\- Na dach? - Szatyn spojrzał na niego uważniej. - Masz klucze na dach.

\- Nie do końca. - Harry się uśmiechnął. - Powiedzmy, że mam… dojścia? 

\- Dojścia? - Chłopak uśmiechnął się. - Prowadź! - zadecydował.

Profesor odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i wyciągnął portfel, by zostawić na stole pieniądze za śniadanie, po czym ponownie zaoferował chłopakowi swoje ramię. 

Szatyn chwycił je w delikatnym geście, głaszcząc je przy okazji.   
\- Prowadź! - powtórzył, a kobieta, która wcześniej im się przypatrywała, prychnęła oburzona.

Styles wywrócił oczami, ale nie zareagował na jej gest inaczej. Po pierwsze, to nie była sprawa tej kobiety, po drugie to nawet nie było to, na co wyglądało, a po trzecie, nawet, gdyby tak było, chłopak jest dorosły… Hmm. Na pewno pełnoletni. W Europie. 

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Dopiero, kiedy podążał za Harrym, odważył się zapytać.   
\- O co jej chodziło?   
\- Uhm… - Harry oblizał usta, zastanawiając się, czy powinien go uświadamiać, ale jednak uznał, że będzie z nim szczery. - Cóż, to zwykłe nieporozumienie, a ja wyglądam jak wyglądam, ty jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody i… Zapewne uznała, że jestem twoim sponsorem..?

\- Co? - zaśmiał się, ale widząc, że ten się nie śmieje, też przestał. - Nie wierzę, naprawdę? Przecież nie wyglądam znowu aż tak młodo! I czemu miałbyś być moim  _ sugar daddy _ , nie jesteś w ogóle stary! I nie wyglądasz! Znaczy pan. Pan nie wygląda staro.

\- Cóż, może i nie jestem stary, ale różnica wieku między nami jest wyraźnie widoczna, więc takie skojarzenia automatycznie będą się wszystkim nasuwać, dopóki jesteśmy we dwójkę w  _ hotelu  _ \- zauważył profesor, wchodząc z nim do windy i przeczesując swoje loki palcami. - To przez moje, uhm… ostentacyjne ubrania, jak sądzę? 

\- Mogą się pieprzyć! - prychnął Louis. - Każdy niech wygląda jak chce, kogo to obchodzi?

\- Niestety, ludzie mają tendencję do oceniania po pozorach, a ponadto odczuwają konieczność wpasowania się w standardy, które wyznacza społeczeństwo. - Styles wzruszył ramionami, urywając temat i od niechcenia zaczął się bawić trzecim od góry guzikiem koszuli, odpinając i zapinając go na przemian. Był przyzwyczajony. 

Tomlinson zagapił się na jego klatkę piersiową, zapominając, co chciał powiedzieć. Przełknął ślinę.

Kiedy winda dojechała na samą górę, Harry w końcu zostawił guzik w spokoju i wysiadł pierwszy, ocierając się niechcący o studenta. 

Szatyn potrząsnął głową i podążył za nim. Sam nie wiedział, gdzie iść.

Profesor, widząc drzemiącego portiera, odwrócił się do niego, przykładając palec do ust na znak, iż chłopak powinien być cicho i chwycił go za nadgarstek, skradając się przy ścianie. 

Louis uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, splatając z nim dłoń i podążając za nim.   
\- Więc to są te twoje dojścia? - zapytał szeptem, gdy już go wyminęli.

\- Zawsze skuteczne. - Styles puścił mu oczko i stanął na palcach, by zsunąć drabinę na dół. 

\- A jeśli by nie spał? - zachichotał cicho.

\- Wtedy zagadałbym go. - Harry wzruszył ramionami i wszedł na górę, siadając na przedostatnim szczeblu i otwierając klapę. Chłopak miał idealny widok na opięte obcisłym materiałem dolne partie jego ciała, a także pod zwiewną koszulę. 

Niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem, patrząc na swojego profesora. Czasami czuł ten dziwny ucisk w żołądku i nie miał pojęcia co z nim zrobić, ani jak się go pozbyć. Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Westchnął rozdzierająco i podążył na górę.

Mężczyzna nie był świadomy jego stanu, odrobinę podekscytowany dreszczykiem emocji. W końcu nie był już studentem, naprawdę dawno nigdzie nie wtargnął i miło było ponownie poczuć się gówniarzem. Podał rękę szatynowi i pociągnął go od razu na skraj dachu, wskazując dłonią na panoramę miasta. Miał nadzieję, że to wyciszy chłopca w jakiś sposób. 

Louis chłonął widok całym sobą. Rzeczywiście czuł, że się uspokaja i część stresu odchodzi. Wciąż gdzieś tam tkwiła niepewność, ale był w stanie sobie z nią poradzić.

Jego profesor przysiadł na ziemi, wyciągając długie i zgrabne nogi przed siebie, a ramiona oparł za sobą, unosząc twarz ku niebu. To zawsze była jego rzecz. Nawet nie przeszkadzał mu chłodny wiatr targający jego koszulą. 

Tomlinson zagapił się na niego, dopiero po chwili siadając obok.   
\- Tu jest niesamowicie. Tak... spokojnie - przyznał zaskoczony.

\- Prawda? - Styles nie odwrócił twarzy w stronę studenta, jednak kąciki jego pełnych ust uniosły się ku górze. - Wiesz, że tam na dole toczy się gwarne życie, ale tutaj jesteś kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią i to trochę tak, jakbyś uniósł się gdzieś ponad tym wszystkim… To idealny moment na refleksje, na faktyczne cieszenie się po prostu drobnymi rzeczami, jak ten nieśmiały promyk słońca, przesuwające się chmury czy tempo wiatru - tam na dole nie zwracamy na to uwagi. Nie zatrzymujemy się przy ślicznym kwiatku, nie uśmiechamy się z rozczuleniem na widok zakochanej pary, prędzej z niechęcią i zawiścią - po prostu cały czas pędzimy do przodu, tak jak nam każą, gubiąc gdzieś w tym wszystkim pierwiastek właśnie naszej ludzkości. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że z pana taki romantyk... - zakpił czule, dotykając jego ramienia. Odetchnął.

\- Ciężko okazywać swój romantyzm, będąc profesorem - gejem. - Harry odprowadził wzrokiem postrzępiony zarys chmury. Nie wzdrygnął się na dotyk swojego ucznia, to było… urocze? - Twoi koledzy pokroju pana Grimshawa zjedliby mnie żywcem. 

\- Chyba ma pan rację... - przyznał po długiej chwili milczenia i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Zaciągnął się mocnym zapachem jego perfum.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Nie powinien pozwalać mu na taką poufałość, ale… chciał, by poczuł się spokojniej przed konkursem i jeśli to działało..? Poza tym to nie tak, że ciepło pochodzące z ciała chłopaka obok nie było miłe. 

Otoczony przez zapach perfum i ciepło skóry profesora, Louis wyciszył się zupełnie. Niemal całkowicie położył się na jego ramieniu, przylegając do niego każdym możliwym skrawkiem ciała. Przymknął oczy z lubością.   
\- Co to za perfumy?...

\- Eau de Nuit, Armani**. - Styles przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na przyklejonego do niego chłopca. - Mówisz, że warte swojej ceny..? 

\- Mmm, warte każdych pieniędzy. Szczególnie na tobie... - Nie otworzył nawet oczu, pocierając policzkiem o materiał jego koszuli.

Harry za to rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Niby podejrzewał już od pierwszego dnia, że student jest nim zauroczony i zawsze ta myśl była gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy, kiedy mały próbował flirtować, ale tak naprawdę do tej pory to bagatelizował. Oblizał usta i przygryzł dolną wargę, milcząc, by nie dać chłopcu ani nadziei, ani też nie sprawić mu przykrości. Przecież był jego profesorem, do cholery…

Louis delektował się ciszą i spokojną atmosferą miejsca, nie będąc nawet świadomym, jak niezręcznie jest między nimi.

Styles westchnął i zerknął na złoty zegarek na swoim przegubie. 

\- Musimy się zbierać, Louis. I zjedz po drodze chociaż jakiegoś batonika zbożowego, hm? 

\- Musimy? - jęknął niezadowolony, ale posłusznie się od niego odkleił, wstając. - W porządku, kupmy jakiegoś po drodze i chodźmy wygrać ten konkurs. - Posłał mu uśmiech, przeciągając się.

\- I to jest mój ulubiony student - pochwalił go profesor, stając przed nim i przyciskając żartobliwie palcem jego nos. Odwrócił się na swoich złotych sztybletach i położył płasko na dachu, zaglądając pod klapę, by sprawdzić, czy portier dalej drzemie. - Teren czysty - wyszeptał konspiracyjnie przez ramię. 

\- Będę tuż za tobą - obiecał, patrząc jak Harry schodzi po drabinie. Podążył za nim i cicho przemknęli z powrotem do windy, zakrywając usta dłońmi i chichocząc. - To było niesamowite! - powiedział z błyszczącymi oczyma. - Dziękuję!

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Styles posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie czarnych spodni. - Ale nie mów lepiej dziekanowi, co? Wciąż jestem twoim opiekunem i tak średnio świeciłem ci dobrym przykładem… - przerwał, gdy do windy wtoczyła się grupa biznesmenów.

Louis przysłuchiwał się rozmowie o akcjach i obligacjach bez większego entuzjazmu. W końcu winda zatrzymała się na ich piętrze. Chłopak zgarnął tylko swój plecak, upewniając się, że szczęśliwy długopis w nim jest. Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach jechali taksówką na miejsce.

Profesor pocierał oko i wyglądał przez okno, obserwując londyńskie widoki. Zawsze coś w sobie miały. 

Gdy dojechali pod odpowiedni budynek, mężczyzna zaprowadził drobnego szatyna pod wyznaczoną aulę, gdzie spotkali mnóstwo zdenerwowanych i pozostawionych samym sobie pozostałych uczestników konkursu, podczas gdy ich opiekunowie byli pogrążeni w rozmowie między sobą, podążając w stronę pobliskiej sali, w której zapewno urządzono poczęstunek. Harry nigdy nie chciał być taki, więc obrócił się w stronę swojego studenta i podał mu obiecany batonik musli z automatu, pocierając jego ramię w geście otuchy.

\- Dasz radę - zapewnił go. - Zasługujesz na bycie tutaj, naprawdę doceniam pracę, którą włożyłeś w przygotowania, Louis. 

Student z wdzięcznością przyjął przekąskę.   
\- Dziękuję, profesorze... To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. - Wgryzł się w batonika. - Jeśli... jeśli nie wygram... wciąż będzie mnie pan lubił?

\- Tak, wciąż będę cię lubił, Louis - zaśmiał się Harry, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. Chłopiec naprawdę zachowywał się jeszcze momentami jak dziecko. - To nie jest zależne od wyników. 

\- W porządku... - W sali za nimi zapanowało poruszenie. Uczestnicy zostali zaproszeni do środka. - Niech pan trzyma za mnie kciuki, profesorze! - rzucił jeszcze, zanim wszedł do sali.   
Niech się dzieje, co chce.

Styles pokazał mu jeszcze kciuki zaciśnięte w pięści, po czym odetchnął, gdy masywne drzwi zamknęły się na najbliższe trzy godziny. Potarł skronie i ociężale ruszył w kierunku innych profesorów, przywdziewając przed samym wejściem miły uśmiech. 

Kilku mężczyzn posłało mu niechętne spojrzenie, ale większość była po prostu czymś zajęta.

Tym czymś było głównie złośliwe plotkowanie, bo oczywiście inteligencja rzadko kiedy idzie w parze ze zwyczajnie ludzką życzliwością, co tłumaczy, czemu Harry wolał rozmawiać z woźną niż kolegami po fachu. 

Westchnął ciężko, wyciągając z torby wysłużony tomik poezji Safony*** i już po chwili przepadł w tak mu bliskiej, homoerotycznej atmosferze.

_ Duszyczko moja, nie mów więcej, / bo spłoszysz Adonisa twarz, / troskę pewnej bogini. / Nie żądaj więcej pieśni, / moje wargi zniewala pragnienie / wstydliwe na tym świecie. / Afrodyta bawi się moim sercem, / a Pitho oblewa moje piersi nektarem. / Tracę zmysły _ __   
  


***

 

Tymczasem Louis siedział niecierpliwie na niewygodnym krzesełku i czekał, aż wszyscy dostaną egzemplarz testu. Obracał w palcach swój długopis i modlił się, by udało mu się napisać chociaż połowę. Kiedy tęgi mężczyzna w okularach z cieniutkimi oprawkami na przodzie ogłosił start, z walącym sercem odwrócił kartki i przeleciał wzrokiem przez pytania. Odetchnął cicho. Potrafił to napisać.

 

***   
  


* Tutaj mały przytyk do Hailee Steinfield, dziewczyny Nialla Horana, która zapytana o Harry'ego odparła, że jedyny Harry, jakiego jest fanką, to Harry Potter. 

** Eau de Nuit od Armaniego - dla ciekawych jego skład: głowa - bergamotka, różowy pieprz; podstawa - bursztyn, cedr; serce - gałka muszkatołowa, heliotrop, kardamon; należy do grupy zapachów orientalnych.

*** Safona - najsławniejsza grecka poetka, pochodząca z wyspy Lesbos. Wokół poetki gromadziły się młode dziewczęta należące do koła prowadzonego pod hasłem służby Afrodycie, co spowodowało powstanie opinii o homoseksualnych stosunkach łączących kobiety. Uczennice w szkole Safony nie przebywały w niej na stałe, opuszczały ją wychodząc za mąż lub przenosząc się do innej szkoły – stąd w lirykach Safony częsty motyw rozstania ze swoimi uczennicami. W swoich utworach Safona potrafiła wyrażać najbardziej subtelne uczucia, przeżycia, emocje, takie jak miłość do wychowanek, ból rozstania, tęsknota za prawdziwą miłością, namiętność. Tłem do ujawniania tych uczuć są piękne, plastyczne opisy przyrody.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Tomlinson jako jeden z ostatnich wyszedł z sali na drżących nogach. Do samego końca sprawdzał odpowiedzi i upewniał się, że wszystko jest poprawne.   
\- O boże! - jęknął, padając Harry’emu w ramiona.

\- Było aż tak źle? - Profesor nie mógł powstrzymać rozczulonego uśmiechu, głaszcząc chłopca z tyłu głowy. Zignorował oceniające spojrzenia.    
\- Nie wiem... - wymamrotał bezradnie. - Polis* to państwo-miasto, czy dzielnica-miasto? - jęknął. - Nieważne, i tak nie pamiętam, co napisałem... Chodźmy stąd.

\- W takim razie gdzie życzy pan sobie wybrać się w pierwszej kolejności? - zaśmiał się Styles, puszczając go i kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców. - Dzisiaj spełniamy wszystkie pana życzenia, panie Tomlinson. To taka rekompensata za ten cały stres. 

Chłopak zastanowił się chwilę.   
\- Pokazałby mi pan Londyn? Ale taki prawdziwy Londyn?

\- Mieszkałem tu jakiś czas - przyznał profesor, prowadząc go w stronę wyjścia - więc tak, myślę, że mógłbym. 

\- Mieszkał tu pan? - Szatyn spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Dlaczego się pan wyprowadził?!

\- Zawód miłosny. - Harry uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową na reakcję swojego studenta. - Musiałem uciec, tutaj wszystko kojarzyło mi się z  _ nim _ . 

\- Oh... Rozumiem - powiedział, chociaż wcale nie rozumiał. - To musiało być... bolesne.

\- Byłeś kiedyś zakochany? - spytał Styles, z ciekawością spoglądając na studenta. 

\- Uh, oczywiście! - Zerknął na niego przelotnie, obawiając się, że ten dostrzeże w jego oczach kłamstwo.

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się profesor, prowadząc go w stronę wąskiej, niepozornej uliczki. - Kochałeś już mocno i prawdziwie w tak młodym wieku? 

\- Tak... - Uśmiechnął się, niespodziewanie myśląc o swoim wykładowcy. Natychmiast zrobiło mu się gorąco.

\- Mam nadzieję, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie ulokowałeś swoje uczucia w odpowiedniej osobie. - Harry odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, zatrzymując go pod witryną starego antykwariatu. 

\- Nie wiem... - Spuścił wzrok. - Co się stało? - spytał, oglądając wystawę.

\- Och, czyli ten ktoś nie wie, że jesteś w nim zakochany? - Styles uniósł brwi, zerkając na niego ciekawie. - Przepraszam, to nie moja sprawa, jednak uważam, że powinieneś to wyznać temu komuś. Jesteś naprawdę świetnym chłopakiem i tylko głupiec by cię odrzucił. 

\- Dziękuję za radę, profesorze, ale nie wiem, czy ta osoba jest mną zainteresowana w ten właśnie sposób - wymyślił.

\- Nigdy się nie dowiesz, jeśli nie spróbujesz. - Mężczyzna posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech i stuknął palcem w szybę. - Uwielbiałem to miejsce. Wiesz, w jaki sposób działa? Nie płacisz za książki, tylko przynosisz swoje i je wymieniasz. 

\- Nie chcę, żeby zrobiło się między nami dziwnie... - Louis zerknął na wystawę. - Coś jak bezterminowa biblioteka?

\- Można tak powiedzieć - przyznał profesor. - Choć ja siadałem między półkami i czytałem wszystko na miejscu, po czym odkładałem to na półkę razem z moimi książkami. Jeśli jakaś historia była smutna, zostawiałem między jej stronami pocieszające cytaty. 

Tomlinson wyobraził sobie młodszego mężczyznę, siedzącego na zakurzonej podłodze i piszącego jakiś cytat o tęczy po deszczu. Przyjrzał się jego spoczywającej na szybie dłoni i wyobraził sobie, jakby to było poczuć te dłonie na sobie. Jaki byłby kontrast chłodnego metalu pierścionków z ciepłą skórą. Zadrżał i nagle ogarnęło go gorąco.

\- Chodźmy dalej. - Brunet przyglądał się jeszcze chwilę wystawie z pewną nostalgią, po czym uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i zmarszczył brwi, widząc zarumienione policzki swojego studenta.  _ Powiedział coś nie tak.. _ ? 

\- Mmm... - Pokiwał nieco nieprzytomnie głową i ruszył za nim.

\- Tędy chadzałem do pracy - odezwał się ponownie Harry, gdy zmierzali nieznaną ze zdjęć ścieżką obok Tamizy. - Specjalnie używałem okrężnej drogi, żeby karmić łabędzie. 

\- Gdzie pan pracował? - spytał, przyglądając się łabędziom.

\- Miałem własną rubrykę w gazecie - przyznał Styles, spacerując dalej. - Nic wielkiego, po prostu zamiast zanudzać studentów wykładami pisałem artykuły. 

\- To było jakieś czasopismo naukowe? - dopytał, chwytając go za rękaw.

\- Popularnonaukowe, tak. - Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony pociągnięciem.

Louis nieświadomie sięgnął do jego dłoni, chcąc poczuć pierścionki. Już miał ją dotknąć, gdy profesor, chcąc mu coś pokazać, wyciągnął ją przed siebie, przejeżdżając biżuterią po jego skórze i rozsiewając jeszcze bardziej woń swoich perfum wokół. 

\- Tam pływałem kiedyś nago, głupi zakład. 

\- Naprawdę? - zachichotał. - Pan też był tego typu dzieciakiem?

\- Nie byłem - westchnął Styles, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. - Mój kolega obiecał, że jeśli to zrobię, odda swoją wypłatę fundacji. Więc niemalże odmroziłem sobie pewne części w szczytnym celu. 

\- I oddał, czy niepotrzebnie się pan trudził?

\- Oddał. - Harry uśmiechnął się z dumą, ale po chwili mina nieco mu zrzedła. - Chociaż potem musiałem go sponsorować przez cały miesiąc, bo narzekał, że nie ma za co żyć… 

\- Oh... ale przynajmniej w szczytnym celu!

\- Tym do tej pory się pocieszam - zaśmiał się Styles, chwytając go za rękę i ciągnąc w dość ruchliwą alejkę. - Był pan kiedyś w kociej kawiarni, panie Tomlinson? 

\- Gdzie? - Zmarszczył brwi, zaciskając dłoń i splatając z nim palce.

\- W kociej kawiarni - powtórzył profesor, wskazując na szyld ze zwierzęcą łapką nad przytulnie wyglądającym lokalem. 

\- Oh... są tam prawdziwe koty? - spytał, zapierając się nogami.

\- Na tym to polega - potwierdził Harry, zatrzymując się na protest swojego towarzysza. - Jest pan uczulony..? 

\- Niestety... - Pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. - Nigdy nie mogłem mieć przez to zwierzaka.

\- Och… - Styles spojrzał na wejście do kawiarni, po czym w jego oczach zalśnił pomysł. - Ale przecież są koty, które nie uczulają! Poczekaj przy stoliku na zewnątrz, można je wynosić na chwilę. 

Louis rozjaśnił się i zajął miejsce, z podekscytowaniem czekając na mężczyznę.

Ten wrócił po chwili z przepięknym kotem syberyjskim w ramionach i jeszcze małym sfinksem na barku. Postawił przed nim na stoliku większego zwierzaka, siadając naprzeciwko z uśmiechem i ściągając bezwłosego kociaka, który wczepił się w jego koszulę. 

\- Zamówiłem nam od razu gorącą czekoladę, mam nadzieję, że lubisz. 

\- Lubię... - Uśmiechnął się ładnie, chociaż nieśmiało. - I one naprawdę nie uczulają?

\- Tak. - Profesor zachęcająco chwycił futro kota w palce. - Każdy myśli, że to kocia sierść uczula, podczas gdy tak naprawdę to białko z ich śliny, a że same się myją… W każdym razie, istnieje jakieś dziesięć ras, które nie mają w ślinie tego składnika. Pilnuje się wtedy czystości ich rasy, by pozostawały hipoalergiczne. Ten przystojniak tutaj to kot syberyjski i chociaż ma przepiękną sierść, możesz go przytulać bez obaw, śmiało. 

Louis wyciągnął powoli dłoń i dotknął miękkiego futra zwierzaka. Kot schylił łeb, pocierając policzkiem o jego dłoń.   
\- Oh, cześć, kotku... - wymruczał.

Harry przyglądał się z uśmiechem, jak chłopak oswaja się pomału ze swoim kocim kompanem, samemu głaszcząc małego sfinksa kciukiem po bezwłosym łebku. On uwielbiał koty, niezwykle inteligentne i nieoczywiste pieszczochy. Jednak nigdy nie sprawił sobie własnego - uważał, że sam nie zajmie się nim odpowiednio, będąc zwykle zawalonym pracą. 

Kot otarł głowę o rękę Louisa, domagając się więcej pieszczot.   
\- Widziałeś? - spytał z błyszczącymi oczyma, totalnie oczarowany zwierzakiem.

\- Lubi cię, panie kociarzu - zaśmiał się profesor, zauważając właścicielkę wychodzącą z ich zamówieniem. 

\- Dawno tu pana nie było, pana Styles - zagadnęła starsza kobieta, kładąc przed nimi czekoladę i zerkając na Louisa z uśmiechem. - I widzę w końcu z towarzyszem…

\- Wróciłem w rodzinne strony - przyznał Styles, kładąc sobie sfinksa z powrotem na ramieniu. - Jestem tu tylko na weekend. 

\- Szkoda, zawsze rozświetlał mi pan dnie… - westchnęła. - Swoją drogą… Mam małego bengalskiego do oddania… 

\- Niech pani nawet nie zaczyna, pani Clarks - jęknął brunet. - Ja uważam, że do kota potrzeba dwójki. 

\- Więc często tu bywał? - Tomlinson zapytał kobietę, próbując z niej wyciągnąć coś na temat profesora.

\- Niemalże codziennie - odpowiedziała, posyłając mu uśmiech. - Tak właśnie kończą kociarze bez kotów. 

\-  Pani Clarks! - skarcił ją ze śmiechem mężczyzna. - Niech mnie pani nie upokarza, proszę. 

\- Uważam, że to urocze... - Uśmiechnął się chłopak. - Romantyczna dusza, hm?... - Musnął jego dłoń, ale zaraz się opamiętał i zabrał rękę. - Uhm... czy ja... mógłbym zobaczyć tego kociaka?...

\- Oczywiście, kochany! - ożywiła się właścicielka, już dreptając w stronę wejścia do lokalu, podczas kiedy Harry tylko pokręcił głową, upijając łyk swojej czekolady i brudząc się bitą śmietaną pod nosem. 

\- Niesamowite miejsce - powiedział, gdy kot syberyjski dostojnie rozłożył się na stole. - Jak je znalazłeś? - kiedy Harry miał już odpowiedzieć, zza drzwi wyłoniła się właścicielka, z kociakiem na rękach. Louis niemal pisnął z zachwytu, wyciągając ręce. Zachwycony głaskał kociaka, który wczepił pazurki w jego bluzę, pomiaukując. - Cześć, malutki…

\- Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia! - zagruchała kobieta, poklepując Stylesa po ramieniu. Ten zmarszczył brwi, ocierając usta serwetką, by wyprowadzić ją z błędu, bo najwyraźniej wyciągnęła złe wnioski, ale nie dała dojść mu do słowa, ciągnąc go za ramię. - Niech pan pozwoli na chwilę, panie Styles, Platon znowu wszedł do łazienki i syczy na klientów, nijak idzie go odgonić, a pana od zawsze tak uwielbiał! Przepraszam, złociutki, zaraz go oddam - zwróciła się do Louisa i kontynuuowała, gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku kawiarni. - Taki rozkoszny i słodki, nie mógł pan lepiej wybrać! Koty do niego lgną, to i pan, panie Styles, racja? To wygląda zupełnie jakby położyć obok siebie małego brytyjskiego krótkowłosego i rosyjskiego niebieskiego, on taki drobny i uroczy, a pan dostojny! 

\- Ale pani Clarks, my nie… - odważył się powiedzieć brunet, ale kobieta tylko machnęła ręką, uciszając go.

\- Kochanieńki, może ja i stara jestem, ale na pewno nie ślepa! - Pogroziła mu palcem. - Przecież widzę, jak ten słodziak na pana patrzy, z kompletną adoracją i uwielbieniem! Poszedłby za panem wszędzie!

\- Ale my naprawdę nie…

\- No to chyba najwyższa pora wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce? - zdziwiła się staruszka, po czym wcisnęła mu w ręce słoiczek z przysmakami i wypchnęła na zewnątrz. Styles stał tam jeszcze chwilę, mrugając w dezorientacji. 

Louis zdawał się nie zauważyć zniknięcia profesora, zagadując kociaka, który rozglądał się zdezorientowany.    
\- Harry! Zobacz, jaki maleńki! - Ucieszył się, wskazując na uczepionego jego rękawa zwierzaka. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę mógł bawić się z kociakiem, wiesz?

\- Nic nie jest zupełnie bez szansy, zawsze trzeba szukać innych alternatyw. - Mężczyzna w końcu otrząsnął się z chwilowego szoku i ściągnął sfinksa ze swojego ramienia, mieszcząc go w jednej dłoni. Wrócił do stolika i postawił słoiczek obok dorosłego kota, na co ten od razu spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. - Na szczęście chociażby ci trzej panowie są hipoalergiczni. Właśnie, wiedziałeś, że to samice uczulają bardziej..? 

\- Nie miałem pojęcia - przyznał, odkładając kociaka na stół. - Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, wiedząc, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na futrzaka. - Spojrzał na zwierzaka w jego dłoni i zarumienił się na myśl, jak duże są i jak wspaniale byłoby je czuć na sobie.

\- Teraz też nie za bardzo, w akademiku nie wolno trzymać zwierząt… - Profesor wydął usta w zabawną podkówkę i otworzył słoik, wręczając kotom po jednym przysmaku. - Tego mi brakuje u nas, nie ma kocich kawiarni… 

\- Mmm, niestety - westchnął z żalem. - Neko byłby cudownym towarzyszem. Wiesz, że  _ neko _ to po japońsku kot? Nialla naprawdę wzięło na japoński! Wiesz, myślałem, że to tylko chwilowy kaprys, ale nie... Ponoć ma nawet prywatne korepetycje.

\- Prywatne korepetycje z naszą doktorką japońskiego..? - Zakoczony Harry zmarszczył brwi, słysząc o przedmiocie, który na ich uczelni wykładała jeszcze młodsza od niego, zaprzyjaźniona znajoma. - Ona nie udziela prywatnych korepetycji… 

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Przekazuję tylko to, co powiedział mi Niall.

\- Dziwne… - Styles potrząsnął głową, przełykając swój napój. - Jesteśmy dobrymi znajomymi i pierwszy raz słyszę, by wzięła kogoś pod swoje skrzydła… 

\- Może chodzi o kogoś innego? - zasugerował, bawiąc się z kociakiem. Poczęstował go przysmakiem. - Wiem, że nazywa się Samantha?

\- Więc mówimy o mojej znajomej. - Brunet uniósł brwi, odchylając się na krześle i przyglądając mu z zastanowieniem. - Hmm… Niall nie wygląda mi na wielkiego pasjonatę japońskiego, jeśli mam być szczery…

\- Cóż, ciągle siedzi z podręcznikiem i telefonem w ręku. Nawet nie gra już tak często, jak zwykle... - Kociak złapał go za palec. - Zobacz, lubi mnie!

\- Może po prostu chce jej zaimponować..? - podsunął profesor, uśmiechając się i pochylając do zwierzaka. - Jesteście całkiem podobni, pewnie dlatego cię lubi. 

\- Tak jak tamte dziewczyny tobie? - przypomniał sobie i zachichotał. - Szkoda, że nie możemy trzymać zwierząt…

\- Cóż, Samantha jest jeszcze młodsza niż ja, a Niall jest tylko nastoletnim chłopcem, może być zauroczony. Może powinienem skombinować klasowego kota..? - zastanowił się Harry, drapiąc miękkie futro spokojnego kota syberyjskiego. - Musielibyście zabierać go na weekendy…

\- Mógłbyś? - Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją w oczach. - Trzeba by było przekonać opiekuna roku... - westchnął. - Ta kobieta nigdy się nie zgodzi... I proszę, nie traktuj nas jak dzieci.

\- Na każdego znajdzie się sposób. - Styles uśmiechnął się do niego i spojrzał na zegarek. - Przepraszam, to silniejsze ode mnie. Chcesz spędzić resztę dnia między tymi kotami czy zobaczyć coś jeszcze? 

\- To, że jesteśmy młodzi, nie oznacza, że nie wiemy, czego chcemy. - Pogłaskał futrzaka, który wtulił łebek w jego dłoń. - Zostajemy tutaj.

\- Czyli pan jest pewny, czego pan chce, panie Tomlinson? - podchwycił profesor, zakładając ramiona na piersi i przekrzywiając głowę. 

\- Tak. Myślę, że tak, dlatego wybrałem archeologię.

\- Odkrywanie historii w praktyce? - Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. - Podziwiam, sam jestem zdecydowanie teoretykiem. 

\- Ja zdecydowanie wolę empiryzm. Lubię dotknąć, przekonać się na własnej skórze,  _ doświadczyć _ , a nie tylko przeczytać.

\- Czyli nie może się pan pewnie doczekać praktyk? - zgadnął Harry, mrużąc oczy z powodu wiejącego wiatru, po czym uśmiechnął się, kpiąc z samego siebie: - Cóż, nie wszyscy boją się ubrudzić wypielęgnowanych kremem rąk, co podziwiam. 

\- Oczywiście! Marzy mi się Egipt, szczerze mówiąc... Uwielbiam ich mitologię. - Syknął, kiedy kocurek wbił pazurki w jego rękę. - Cóż, potrzebujemy też tych z wypielęgnowanymi kremem dłońmi, żeby nam wskazać, gdzie mamy kopać.

\- Egipt… - Styles pokiwał głową z uznaniem. - Tam jest naprawdę sporo do odkrycia. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że pański przyszły zespół badawczy podejmie współpracę z faktycznie znającym się na rzeczy historykiem. Na pewno nie jest to łatwy zawód, ale jakże szalenie satysfakcjonujące musi być fizyczne odnalezienie śladów z tak odległej przeszłości… Liczę na pocztówkę z Egiptu, panie Tomlinson. 

\- Wie pan, nie muszę być wybitny i znany na cały świat. Wystarczy mi moja własna satysfakcja, że badam kulturę, którą uwielbiam.

_ Urocze _ \- pomyślał profesor, ale posłał mu tylko uśmiech, pozwalając małemu sfinksowi schować się pod swoją koszulą. 

\- Po prostu chce pan móc robić to, co pan kocha, rozum… Heej, mały, to łaskocze! 

\- Też pana lubi! - Chłopak roześmiał się, szczęśliwy. Było mu naprawdę dobrze.

\- Chyba chce, żebym go zabrał. - Harry wydął usta w dzióbek, spoglądając w dół na łebek zwierzęcia wystający mu spod kołnierzyka koszuli. 

_ Wcale mu się nie dziwię... _ \- pomyślał student.   
\- Zwierzęta lubią romantyków. - Ślizgający się na stole malutki kociak przydreptał do Harry'ego, ciekawie obwąchując jego rękę.

Styles położył dłoń płasko na stole, na co zwierzę zwinęło się na niej w kłębek, mieszcząc się tam w całości i przymykając oczka, jak gdyby szło spać.

\- Chyba faktycznie tak jest… - zaśmiał się cicho brunet, czując się oblężonym. 

\- Ale tego przystojniaka ci nie oddam! - powiedział Louis, przyciągając syberyjskiego do piersi. Ten tylko machnął ogonem, zwijając się przy jego ramieniu.

\- Ty sam jesteś jak taki słodki kotek, więc przyda ci się twój prywatny przystojniak - zażartował profesor, głaszcząc kciukiem koci łebek wystający spod jego ubrania. 

\- Chce pan nim zostać? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- A chciałbyś takiego starego kocura? - zaśmiał się Harry. 

\- Wolę określenie  _ doświadczony _ . - Puścił mu kokieteryjnie oczko.

\- Och, czyli tak? - zachichotał Styles, pogłębiając swoje dołeczki. - Obawiam się, że byłbym jak najgorszym możliwym kotem, mam tyle przyzwyczajeń i zachcianek… 

\- Czyli byłbyś niemal jak prawdziwy! - Ucieszył się, klaszcząc w dłonie, a kocur leżący obok niego otworzył ślepia i spojrzał na niego z urazą.

\- Potrzebuję ciągłej uwagi - uprzedził go mężczyzna, zaczynając wyliczać na palcach. - Drapania za uchem, głaskania, komplementów, długiego, leniwego leżenia w łóżku w niedziele, pachnących kąpieli, nigdy nie daję się zapiąć w smycz, uwielbiam wygrzewać się w słońcu, chodzę własnymi ścieżkami… 

\- Więc... nie jest pan typem związkowym? Skoro nigdy nie daje się pan zapiąć w smycz... - zapytał, analizując jego słowa. - Raczej... przypadkowy seks? - przypomniał sobie jego wpisy w dzienniku.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. - Harry zmrużył oczy, drapiąc kota i przyglądając mu się. - Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy ktoś próbuje mnie ograniczać. Nie w sensie: otwarty związek bez zobowiązań! - dodał szybko, widząc minę studenta. - Tylko… są ludzie, którzy traktują cię jak kota wystawowego. Którzy po prostu chcą się tobą pochwalić przed znajomymi i zabraniają ci wielu rzeczy, bo nie pasuje to do ich… wizerunku? 

\- Wtedy to nie jest związek! - prychnął Louis. - Albo bierzesz całość, ze wszystkimi wadami i zaletami, albo nic. I nie ma później rozczarowań. - Podnosi głowę, przygryzając wargę. - Pan... miał takie sytuacje? Przeszkadzały im te kwieciste garnitury? - zgadł.

\- Wtedy to były koszule - przyznał profesor, przygryzając wargę i spuszczając wzrok. - Czasem to była także moja bardziej kobieca część natury, czasem to, że jestem zbyt nudny, czasem to, że jestem zbyt inteligentny, takich rzeczy było wiele. Każdy mój kolejny chłopak miał jakiś problem z tym, że jestem sobą, więc w pewnym momencie po prostu odpuściłem sobie związki. Najwidoczniej na dłuższą metę niszczę czyjeś wyobrażenia o mojej osobie. 

\- Przykro mi... - Dotknął jego ręki. - Jest pan naprawdę wspaniałym mężczyzną i zasługuje pan na kogoś, kto pana doceni i nie będzie próbował zmienić…

\- Dziękuję. - Styles posłał mu mały uśmiech, po czym westchnął. - Nie szukam współczucia ani pocieszenia, nie powinienem ci się zwierzać, bo co cię może obchodzić życie prywatne twojego profesora, ale… dobrze się z tobą rozmawia i czasem zapominam, że powinienem trzymać jakąś granicę, wiesz? 

\- Obchodzi mnie! - zaprotestował. - Cóż. Ja też lubię z panem rozmawiać i często się zapominam, że powinienem pana traktować inaczej, czy coś. Ale... jest pan niesamowity! - Zarumienił się. - Z żadnym ze znajomych z roku nie mogę porozmawiać, obchodzą ich tylko imprezy, alkohol, seks i prestiż uniwersytetu…

\- Och. - Harry zamrugał w zaskoczeniu, po czym oblizał usta, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. - To naprawdę miłe, Louis, dziękuję ci bardzo… Pochlebiasz mi, naprawdę. Więc, uhm… Możesz przychodzić ze mną porozmawiać o czymkolwiek chcesz, jak sądzę. Nie wiem, na ile to jest właściwe, niemniej… 

\- Nie wydam pana, jeśli o to się pan boi... - westchnął, po prostu na niego patrząc. Co tu dużo ukrywać, jego profesor był niesamowicie przystojnym mężczyzną. - Ma pan ogromną wiedzę i... jest pan po prostu ludzki.

\- Ty tak samo, Louis. - Brunet zerknął na niego spod rzęs i uśmiechnął się. - Jesteś po prostu sobą, nikogo nie udajesz, czasem dosłownie się nie hamujesz i lubię tę twoją naturalność. 

Tomlinson wahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu wziął głęboki oddech.   
\- Niby tak, ale czasami wciąż traktuje mnie pan, jak dziecko. Jak... chłopca, który nie wie, czego chce.

\- A czego chcesz, Louis? - Styles spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. - Może to ja nie zdaję sobie sprawy, że czegoś chcesz?

\- Chciałbym... - pana dłonie na sobie - żeby traktował mnie pan jak równego sobie. Nie tylko jak kandydata na krótką pogawędkę, albo kogoś, komu trzeba zrobić wykład, tylko kogoś, z kim można porozmawiać, jak równy z równym. Nie chcę granic, nie chcę bać się czegoś powiedzieć, nie chcę... - Potrząsnął głową. - Uh, przepraszam, to było zbyt śmiałe. - Wyciągnął dłoń do kociaka w dłoni mężczyzny, chcąc wziąć go z powrotem, ale ten najeżył się i zasyczał.

\- Hej, co to za bunty, młody kocie? - Profesor skarcił miękko zwierzaka, podając go szatynowi, po czym odetchnął. - Nie, Louis, to nie było zbyt śmiałe. Oczywiście wciąż jesteś moim studentem, więc na uczelni i w towarzystwie osób trzecich musimy pilnować granicy, ale… zacznijmy od nowa, hm? - Wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. - Jestem Harry. 

Louis przyciągnął kotka do siebie i wtulił twarz w miękkie futerko. Uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny.   
\- Jestem Louis... - Uśmiechnął się. - Często tu bywasz?

\- Teraz niestety nie, ale kilka lat temu bywałem tu niemal codziennie - odpowiedział Styles, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. - A ciebie co tu sprowadziło, Louis? 

\- To przez koty? - Głaskał małego kocurka. Czuł się wspaniale, niemal jak na... randce? - Uhm, pokazał mi to miejsce pewien wyjątkowy mężczyzna…

\- Koty to najlepsi towarzysze - zgodził się brunet, kiwając głową i sprawiając tym samym, iż jeden z miękkich loków opadł mu na czoło. - I co się z nim stało..? 

Louis zawahał się, ale sięgnął do jego twarzy, odgarniając kosmyk. - Z tym mężczyzną? - dopytał. - Wszystko z nim w porządku. Wygląda olśniewająco.

Harry uśmiechnął się, uroczo mrugając. Ciepło dłoni chłopaka było przyjemne. 

\- Cóż, z pewnością byłby ci wdzięczny za taki komplement. 

\- Tak myślisz? Sądzisz, że lubi być adorowany? - Przesuwał palcami w jego włosach, delikatnie, niepewnie. - Drapany za uchem?

\- Jeśli jest taki jak ja, to z pewnością lubi - zamruczał brunet, przymykając powieki. - A nawet uwielbia. 

\- Będę pamiętać... Masz jeszcze jakieś rady?

\- Dobre czekoladki i kwiaty, będzie twój. - Styles otworzył jedno oko i uśmiechnął się do niego. 

\- Czyli romantyk... - rozczulił się. - Kolacja ze świecami to też dobry pomysł?

\- Tak, to po prostu… - mężczyzna zastanowił się nad swoimi kolejnymi słowami - … może to narcystyczne, ale lubię, gdy ktoś po prostu cieszy się z mojego towarzystwa, potrafi poświęcić uwagę tylko mi przez cały wieczór i wystarcza mu to do szczęścia..? 

\- To nie jest narcystyczne w żadnym wypadku... - Dotknął jego dłoni, głaszcząc ją i muskając palce. - To po prostu potrzeba poczucia się... ważnym?

\- Pewnie tak… - zgodził się Harry, przygryzając wargę i czując… motylki w brzuchu..? Nie, to nie mogło być to, przecież to jego niespełna dwudziestoletni student, do cholery! - To musi być miłe, być ważnym dla drugiej osoby… w ten sposób. 

\- Tak... - Uśmiechnął się melancholijnie. - A już szczególnie taki mężczyzna jak ty powinien tego zaznać... - Wziął głęboki oddech i oblizał usta. Sytuacja na niego działała.

\- Uch… - Styles przygryzł wargę, krzyżując nogi w łydkach i już zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na kota, który wyszedł spod jego koszuli. - Tak, zdecydowanie wiesz, jak sprawić, by mężczyzna czuł się chciany. 

\- Ja? - Louis zniżył głos do szeptu. - Ja przecież nic nie robię…

\- Więc co dopiero byłoby, gdybyś faktycznie coś zrobił, racja? - odchrząknął brunet, nachylając się nad stołem, by poprawić jego osuwające się okulary. Uśmiechnął się na widok jego rumieńców, nie odsuwając twarzy, tylko zaglądając z zainteresowaniem w niebieskie tęczówki. 

\- A co mogę zrobić? - zapytał bez tchu. Czuł te niesamowite dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Przesunął stopą po jego łydce, mając nadzieję, że nie pozwala sobie na zbyt wiele.

\- Mógłbyś… po prostu mógłbyś poświęcić mu uwagę… - Harry oblizał usta, spuszczając wzrok na te jego. - Myślę, że uznałby to za wystarczająco romantyczne. 

\- Poświęcam mu całą swoją uwagę... - poinformował niemal bez tchu.

\- Mhm… - Mężczyzna odetchnął i wyciągnął pomału dłoń, przesuwając kciukiem po jego policzku. - I myślisz… myślisz, że co on powinien wtedy zrobić..? Co ty chciałbyś, by zrobił..? 

Przez ciało chłopaka przebiegł wyraźny dreszcz.   
\- Chciałbym by... - nabrał  powietrza - by pokazał mi, czego pragną mężczyźni…

\- Myślę, że… - zaczął Styles, układając całą dłoń na jego policzku i zasysając dolną wargę - myślę, że byłby zaszczycony, móc to zrobić. 

Louis wyraźnie wtulił się w jego dłoń, patrząc mu ufnie w oczy. Atmosfera wokół nich sprawiała, że był nakręcony.

Brunet, nie myśląc, zaczął zbliżać twarz w jego stronę w chęci pocałowania go i kiedy był już naprawdę blisko, pani Clarks wyszła ze środka kawiarni, przez co oprzytomniał i odsunął szybko od niego, spuszczając wzrok na swoje nogi.

\- Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam, chciałam tylko zabrać szklanki… - zaczęła paplać kobieta, podchodząc do nich z tacą. 

Louis jęknął rozczarowany. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc, zagapiając się na spacerującego po stole kociaka.

Harry wypuścił długi oddech przez nos, nie odważając się podnieść wzroku nawet po odejściu staruszki. Zagalopował się, zdecydowanie. 

Zrobiło się dość niezręcznie.    
\- Wracamy? - Chłopak zapytał cicho.

\- Uhm… - Styles uniósł na niego nieco zagubiony wzrok i posłał mu niepewny uśmiech. - Tak, tak myślę. Odniosę koty. 

Tomlinson przytulił jeszcze do siebie małego kociaka, wprost nie mogąc się z nim rozstać.   
\- Będę tęsknić, kociaku... - Ucałował go, zanim podał Harry’emu.

Ten pokręcił głową z małym, rozczulonym uśmiechem i zaniósł wszystkie koty do środka. 

Louis westchnął, patrząc za nim. Już tęsknił za kotami.

Mężczyzna wyszedł chwilę później, machając jeszcze na pożegnanie pani Clarks, po czym stanął obok szatyna, oferując mu swoje ramię. Pozwolił wcześniej na za wiele, co nie oznacza, że chciał, by było między nimi dziwnie.

Chłopak chwycił jego ramię, uśmiechając się. Podążyli razem do hotelu, znowu pogrążeni w przyjemnej konwersacji.

 

Kiedy dotarli do swoich pokoi, Harry odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem, otwierając drzwi kartą. 

\- Miło było cię poznać, Louis. Dziękuję za przyjemny dzień. Miłej nocy. 

\- Oh... - Spojrzał na niego z rozczarowaniem. I już, koniec? - Tak. Dobranoc... - Wszedł do pokoju, nie oglądając się za siebie. A jeśli przy okazji zbyt mocno trzasnął drzwiami... cóż, trudno.

  
  


* Polis - miasto-państwo, dokładniej niezależna wspólnota obywateli, którzy rządzą się sami, nie tworząc oderwanych od społeczeństwa struktur państwowych.


	6. Chapter 6

Kilkanaście minut później usłyszał pukanie dobiegające od strony ich połączonych tarasów, a gdy uniósł wzrok, zobaczył stojącego za szybą profesora, który uśmiechał się przepraszająco i unosił butelkę wina w górę. 

Louis najpierw zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Harry’ego, a potem uśmiechnął się i otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka.   
\- A to, jak mniemam, jest gałązka oliwna?

\- Niestety nie, mam tylko słodkie Pellegrino z wyposażenia pokoju. - Styles wyszczerzył się do niego, kiwając głową za siebie. - Masz ochotę wypić je ze mną na balkonie? Rozstawiłem nawet świeczki. 

\- Mmm, prawdziwy romantyk! - Roześmiał się. Jego humor nagle się poprawił. Zgarnął sweter z oparcia i narzucił go na siebie, zanim wyszedł na zewnątrz. Rzeczywiście, Harry przygotował wszystko: na malutkim stoliku stały dwa kieliszki, na środku palił się podgrzewacz, a z jego pokoju przez uchylone drzwi dobiegały dźwięki [Pledging My Love](https://youtu.be/AT_eOiTwtoQ) __ Johnny’ego Ace’a. Wszystko było naprawdę klimatyczne i w stylu mężczyzny. Kiedy usiedli obok siebie na wiklinowych krzesłach, Styles rozlał im po lampce wina i podał jedną chłopakowi, wznosząc swoją w górę i patrząc na niego błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami.

\- Za nowy początek znajomości? - zaproponował. 

\- I za konkurs! - Student stuknął swoim kieliszkiem o jego. - Chciałbym cię zobaczyć w tym garniturze…

Brunet roześmiał się beztrosko i głośno, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Być może sam skubnął wcześniej resztę wina z wczoraj, co zdecydowanie uczyniło go bardziej rozluźnionym. 

\- I za konkurs - zgodził się, upijając łyk czerwonego wina - choć ja po prostu życzę ci sukcesu dla samego siebie. 

\- Dziękuję... - Wziął spory łyk. - Mmm, dobre, słodkie - przyznał. - Znasz się na winach, na modzie, na historii... Jest coś, na czym się nie znasz? - kokietował.

\- Cóż… - Harry oparł ramię na jego krześle, zwracając się całkowicie w jego stronę i uśmiechając się. - A jak ty myślisz, Louis? 

Ten oblizał usta, odchylając głowę w tył, żeby jego kark zetknął się z ciepłą dłonią. Znowu poczuł ten przyjemny dreszcz.   
\- Myślę - zaczął powoli, z namysłem - że nie ma takiej rzeczy…

\- Ach tak..? - Styles pozwolił swojej dłoni opaść na jego ramię, lekko go obejmując. Przymknął na chwilę powieki, zatapiając się w dźwiękach spokojnej muzyki, ale jednak chęć patrzenia na oświetloną blaskiem świec twarz Louisa była silniejsza. Upił kolejny łyk wina, po czym oblizał pomału wargi, nie spuszczając z niego oczu. - Czyli mówisz, że jest mi blisko do ideału..? 

Tomlinson odetchnął ciężko, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu. Było romantycznie, intymnie i bardzo przyjemnie.    
\- Mmm, ty  _ już _ jesteś ideałem…

\- Może jestem po prostu…  _ twoim  _ ideałem..? - zasugerował profesor z cwanym uśmieszkiem, stykając ich uda. 

\- To oczywiste! - prychnął, kończąc wino. Podsunął pusty kieliszek Stylesowi, domagając się uzupełnienia trunku. - Ale podejrzewam, że i tak ideałem większości.

Mężczyzna bez oporów uzupełnił jego szkło, niemal rozpływając się pod wpływem kolejnego utworu starego artysty. Spojrzał przymglonym wzrokiem na sylwetkę chłopaka na tle nocnego Londynu i westchnął, wiedząc, że od teraz Johnny będzie kojarzył mu się właśnie z tym wieczorem i nim. Splątał ich łydki pod stołem i oparł policzek o jego głowę, sącząc kolejne kieliszki wina. Nawet cisza między nimi była niezwykle komfortowa, ogarniało go rozchodzące się po nim od środka ciepło. 

 

Tomlinson był coraz bardziej pijany. W końcu ułożył dłoń na jego udzie, masując je lekko.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przymykając powieki i wzdychając z zadowoleniem. 

Zachęcony tym chłopak pozwolił sobie na więcej i przywarł do mężczyzny niemal całym ciałem, wsuwając dłoń głębiej.

Brunet przygryzł wargę, nie zatrzymując go, tylko mrucząc cicho, gdy drobna dłoń wędrowała po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. 

\- Czego pragną mężczyźni? - spytał cicho Louis, owiewając jego ucho ciepłym oddechem.

Styles rozchylił powieki, spoglądając na niego pociemniałymi z pożądania tęczówkami. Chwycił delikatnie jego rękę za nadgarstek i skierował ją na wypukłość w swoich spodniach. 

\- Pragną pokazać takim kokietkom jak ty, gdzie to może je zabrać… - odpowiedział ochrypłym głosem, chwytając jego twarz dłońmi. 

Louis przełknął ślinę, patrząc mu w oczy nieco otumaniony, z rozchylonymi ustami i zaczerwienionymi policzkami. Zaskakująco pewnie zacisnął dłoń na wypukłości, badając ją palcami.

Mężczyzna wypuścił z siebie cichy jęk, owiewając oddechem jego usta i przymknął powieki z przyjemności. 

Louis oblizał wargi i drugą dłonią sięgnął do rozporka spodni. Chciał zobaczyć, jak wygląda.

Harry zadrżał, czując powiew chłodnego powietrza w swoich miejscach intymnych. Oparł czoło o to jego, oddychając coraz ciężej, jednak wciąż nie otwierając oczu. 

Zaskoczony chłopak zarejestrował brak jego bielizny. Przełknął ślinę, popatrując na niego i oblizał usta. Zaczął go poznawać delikatnymi muśnięciami.

Brunet cichutko posapywał na uczucie jego ciekawych dłoni na sobie, wraz z którymi wszelki rozsądek uleciał w cholerę. Myśl o tym, że nie powinni, przestała się kołatać w jego głowie dobre kilka kieliszków wina temu. 

W końcu student chwycił go w dłoń. Zaskoczył go rozmiar, bowiem ledwo mieścił go w dłoni. Zaczął poruszać dłonią, zerkając na jego twarz.

Styles przygryzł wargę, po czym wypuścił drżący oddech. To było naprawdę przyjemne, chociaż chłopak nie był doświadczony. 

Ten przygryzł wargę, patrząc na niego nieco niepewnie z dołu. Poruszał dłonią szybciej.

Mężczyzna mimowolnie zbliżał twarz w jego stronę. Ściągnął jego okulary, by nie przeszkadzały i w końcu musnął delikatnie jego usta. 

Louis westchnął zaskoczony, nieomal wypuszczając penisa z ręki. Jego profesor miał tak miękkie usta!

Harry położył dłonie na jego policzkach, dotykając go tymi wszystkimi chłodnymi pierścionkami, o których marzył od jakiegoś czasu. Zassał się delikatnie na jego dolnej wardze. 

Chłopak jęknął, przenosząc dłonie z penisa na jego kark.

Brunet westchnął, pogłębiając pocałunek i gładząc jego kości policzkowe kciukami. 

Tomlinson nieco biernie przyjmował pocałunki, nie do końca wiedząc, co robić i jak się zachować. Wiercił się na siedzeniu, jako że atmosfera zaczęła mu się udzielać.

Styles cmoknął go jeszcze przeciągle ostatni raz, po czym oderwał się od niego, by zapiąć swoje spodnie. Unosząc wzrok, spotkał zagubione spojrzenie chłopaka, więc przyciągnął go na swoje kolana i pocałował ponownie. 

Ten entuzjastycznie oddał pocałunek, zaplatając dłonie na jego szyi i ocierając się lekko.

Mężczyzna mruknął z aprobatą, zsuwając dłonie w dół jego pleców i zatrzymując je tuż nad linią spodni. 

Louis popatrzył na niego zarumieniony, z przygryzioną wargą i uniósł się trochę, by jego dłonie znalazły się na pośladkach.

Harry sapnął zaskoczony, ale chwycił w dłonie jego kształtne pośladki, ściskając je lekko. Pasowały idealnie. Oparł też głowę o jego wystający obojczyk, zanurzając nos w ciepłej szyi i czując się z tym niezwykle komfortowo. 

Chłopak ponownie jęknął, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Chciał go poczuć każdym skrawkiem ciała.

Brunet leniwie uniósł na niego przymglony wzrok i wzdychając, zaczął wytaczać pocałunkami ścieżkę wzdłuż jego szczęki, a student odchylił jeszcze głowę, dając mu pełen dostęp do siebie. Splótł z nim palce, ciesząc się dotykiem tych wszystkich pierścionków. 

Styles powstrzymał się przed zassaniem skóry na jego szyi, wciąż będąc pół świadomym i wiedząc, iż chłopak nie powinien mieć żadnych śladów, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń innych. 

\- Mmm, Harry... - wyjęczał. Chciał, by ten coś zrobił. Coś więcej niż pocałunki.

\- Chcesz, żebym pokazał ci, czego pragną mężczyźni? - wyszeptał profesor, liżąc jednocześnie miejsce pod jego uchem. 

\- Tak! Tak, proszę! - W końcu!

Na te słowa Harry wstał, unosząc studenta i wpił się w jego usta, niosąc go do swojego pokoju. 

Ten zachichotał, trzymając się go i oddając pocałunki.

Brunet przymknął drzwi od tarasu nogą, jednak w jego sypialni również paliło się kilka świeczek. To nie tak, że planował uwieść chłopaka - po prostu lubił ich światło i zapach. Zrzucił go delikatnie na łóżko, układając się między jego nogami. 

Louis rozciągnął się wygodnie na łóżku, śmiejąc się. Koszula podjechała mu do góry, ukazując opalony brzuch.

\- Czy ja cię  _ bawię _ , Louis? - zapytał Styles w udawanym niezadowoleniu, pochylając się i zaczynając wodzić językiem po jego odkrytej skórze.

\- W żadnym razie, panie Styles! - westchnął, prężąc mięśnie. - To ze szczęścia...

\- Mam nadzieję… - mruknął mężczyzna, nurkując głową całkowicie pod jego bluzką i ssąc jego sutki.

Chłopak pod nim zajęczał i wyprężył się. Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie aż tak przyjemne.

Po kilku chwilach wyraźnie zadowolony z reakcji drobnego szatyna Harry wyłonił się spod jego ubrania i zaczął zsuwać je przez jego głowę. 

Louis uniósł ręce nad głowę, pozwalając mu na to. Spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

Brunet był oczarowany już odrobinę zniszczonym chłopakiem i nie mógł się doczekać, aż pokaże mu, o co jest ten cały hałas i czemu ludzie tak to kochają. Zaczął wodzić dłońmi po jego odkrytym ciele, przyglądając się tatuażom na jego klatce piersiowej.  _ Jego student bynajmniej nie był taki niewinny…  _ Przejechał językiem po kształcie wzorów, po czym uniósł głowę, wciągając go w kolejny pocałunek. 

Chłopak oddał pocałunek, próbując zepchnąć marynarkę z jego ramion.   
\- Podobają ci się? - spytał, mając na myśli swoje tatuaże.

\- Nie spodziewałem się… Naprawdę wiesz, czego chcesz, hm..? - Styles uśmiechnął się i usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, ocierając się z namysłem o wypukłość w jego kroczu, w końcu ściągając niespiesznym ruchem marynarkę i pozostając w swojej złotej koszuli, która tak działała na jego studenta. 

\- Mam jeszcze wiele tajemnic... - Zarumieniony chłopak niemal pożerał go wzrokiem. Sięgnął do guzików jego złotej koszuli.   
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć tego motyla...

Ten zaśmiał się, pochylając po kolejny pocałunek i szepcząc w jego usta: - Nie krępuj się… 

\- Mogę? - spytał rozochocony, dobierając się do rozpięcia i odkrywając jego tors. Aż wciągnął z zachwytem powietrze. - Wow... - Delikatnie przesunął po nim palcami.

\- Mm, podoba ci się to, co widzisz? - Harry uśmiechnął się nieco cwanie, zsuwając koszulę całkowicie z ramion. 

\- Bardzo... - Przełknął. - Są... piękne. - Uniósł na niego spojrzenie. - Zupełnie, jak ty…

\- Dziękuję, Louis… - Styles uśmiechnął się rozpromieniony i pochylił, całując go w podzięce i odrywając się po chwili z głośnym dźwiękiem. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, coraz bardziej podniecony. 

Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego niemal z uwielbieniem. Sięgnął do jego rozporka. Chciał znowu poczuć jego ciężar w dłoni.

Brunet przygryzł dolną wargę i przymknął powieki, pozwalając mu na to i wodząc palcem po jego drobnych ramionach. 

Louis oblizał usta i zsunął jego spodnie w dół, ukazując już na wpół twardego penisa. Posłał mu uśmieszek.   
\- Czyżby ci się podobało?

\- A wątpiłeś w to? - wyszeptał profesor, przekrzywiając głowę i z fascynacją obrysowywując palcem jego wyraźne kości policzkowe. Po chwili położył ostrożnie całą dłoń na jego twarzy, zaczepiając kciukiem o jego dolną wargę. - Mam w łóżku ładnego chłopca i jego całą uwagę… Czego chcieć więcej..? 

\- Kogoś doświadczonego? - zasugerował, chwytając go w dłoń. Był duży i przyjemnie ciepły.

\- Jakoś musisz zdobyć doświadczenie… - wymruczał Harry, przesuwając dłońmi po jego bokach w górę, zafascynowany jego młodym ciałem. Ostatni raz spał z kimś w tym wieku, gdy sam był niewiele starszy, potem zresztą raczej rzadko bywał topsem… 

\- Więc się dla mnie poświęcisz i jako mój erastes mi pomożesz? - Zacisnął dłoń, stymulując go powoli.

Mężczyzna odchylił głowę w tył, wydając z siebie aprobujący pomruk. Wypchnął lekko biodra, szukając tarcia i zacisnął mocniej dłonie na jego bokach. 

\- Mmm… To nie tak, że się jakoś wyjątkowo poświęcam… Mój eromenosie… 

Chłopak oblizał usta, poruszając po nim dłonią i wpatrując się w twardniejącego penisa z fascynacją.   
\- Narażasz się na ostracyzm społeczny…

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo, stając każdego dnia w garderobie… Mmm… - sapnął Styles, pochylając się do kolejnego pocałunku i wciąż poruszając lekko biodrami. 

\- Po prostu próbujesz być sobą... - powiedział cicho, przesuwając po nim palcami.

\- I ty lubisz, oh… mnie takiego, jakim jestem..? - Profesor przygryzł wargę i oderwał jego dłonie od siebie tylko po to, by zacząć rozpinać jego spodnie. 

\- A jaki miałbyś być? - zapytał, unosząc biodra, by ułatwić mu pozbycie się garderoby.

\- Nie wiem, to ty musiałeś wyrobić sobie o mnie jakieś wyobrażenie na początku… - wyszeptał Harry, odrzucając ubranie i z zachwytem przejeżdżając dłońmi wzdłuż jego ud. Zaskakująco podobało mu się, jak bardzo chłopak był drobny… 

\- Cóż, wyglądałeś na ekstrawaganckiego mężczyznę i szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się, że będziesz zachowywał się w bardzo... hipsterski, przegięty sposób. Ale pomyliłem się. - Odetchnął, spoglądając na niego z przygryzioną wargą. Szerze mówiąc, trochę się bał, że jego ciało może się nie spodobać mężczyźnie.

\- Pomyliłeś się... w dobrą czy złą stronę? - drążył brunet, po czym pochylił się, zaczynając całować jego uda od wewnętrznej strony. 

\- Zdecydowanie dobrą. Jesteś mężczyzną z klasą, ogromną wiedzą i zamiłowaniem do kwiecistych garniturów - zachichotał, automatycznie rozsuwając uda i wzdychając. 

\- I to na ciebie działa? - Styles zaczął zsuwać jego bieliznę, wodząc nosem po opalonym brzuchu. - Lubisz takich mężczyzn? 

\- Nie lubię  _ mężczyzn _ , nie jestem gejem - zaprotestował, czerwieniejąc i odwracając wzrok. -  _ Ty _ na mnie działasz…

\- Och? - zdziwił się profesor, unosząc na niego wzrok znad trzymanego już w dłoni penisa. Widząc jego rumieńce, przygryzł wargę i pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, zajmując się z powrotem jego męskością i przejeżdżając kciukiem po jego główce. - Cóż, to naprawdę miłe, Louis. Schlebia mi to, nie musisz się wstydzić. - Z tymi słowami pochylił się i objął jego penisa ustami z mocnym postanowieniem, że pokaże mu, jak dobry może być seks z mężczyzną. 

Chłopak pod nim krzyknął i wyprężył się.   
\- Oh! Co zrobiłeś? - wydusił.

Harry tylko zamruczał, posyłając wibracje w głąb jego penisa i wysunął język, przesuwając nim wzdłuż jego podstawy. 

Wystarczyło tylko kilka ruchów, by zamienić Louisa w jęczący bałagan.

Brunet cieszył się każdym słodkim jękiem wychodzącym z ust chłopaka, ale to, że prawdopodobnie był pierwszą osobą, która mu to kiedykolwiek robiła, nie oznaczało, że robił to bardziej niechlujnie niż zwykle. Tomlinson dostał to, w czym mężczyzna był naprawdę dobry. Zacisnął usta i zaczął go ssać, przymykając powieki z przyjemności i muskając niechcący jego podbrzusze rzęsami. 

Chłopak skończył nagle, żenująco szybko, trafiając przy okazji Harry'ego w oko. Jęknął zawstydzony, odwracając się na brzuch i wtulając twarz w poduszkę, nieświadomie dając mu widok na kształtne pośladki.

Styles nie zwrócił większej uwagi na spermę swojego studenta, rozproszony prezentującym się przed nim atutem,  _ sporym _ atutem.  _ Mógł od razu położyć go w ten sposób… _ Otarł nieuważnie oko i położył na nim dłonie, gładząc go z fascynacją. 

Tomlinson westchnął na uczucie jego dłoni na swoim tyłku. Westchnął, wypinając się lekko.

Nie minęło długo, zanim mężczyzna pochylił się i zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jego pośladkach. Świadomość, że do tej pory nikt nie miał przyjemności pieścić w ten sposób chłopaka pod nim, wyprawiała z nim niesamowite rzeczy i naprawdę chciał, by szatyn zapamiętał to na zawsze; by jego pierwszy kochanek był kimś, z kim będzie porównywał każdego następnego. 

Ten tylko wiercił się niespokojnie, pojękując w poduszkę.

Harry przesunął językiem wzdłuż jego szczeliny, zasysając się lekko na dziurce. Cały czas pieścił jego boki, przesuwając chłodnym metalem pierścionków po jego rozgrzanym ciele. 

Chłopak poczuł, że znowu się podnieca. Wszystko było tak... intensywne z Harrym.

Brunet zamruczał, przesuwając się w górę i obejmując studenta w talii. Wodził dłońmi w dolnej części jego brzucha, odbierając mu rozum. 

\- Chcesz mnie w sobie? - wyszeptał zmysłowo, przygryzając jego ucho. 

Louis odwrócił się, spoglądając na niego nieco wystraszony.   
\- A... będzie bolało? - odszepnął.

\- Niestety… - Styles ułożył delikatnie dłoń na jego policzku. - Ale gwarantuję, że zamieni się to w taką przyjemność, że będziesz chciał to robić częściej. 

\- Nie chcę, żeby bolało... - wyburczał, przewracając się na plecy i sięgając do twarzy kochanka. Czy mógł go tak nazywać?

\- Postaram się, by bolało jak najmniej - zapewnił profesor, chwytając jego usta w lekkim pocałunku. - Ale inaczej nie zbliżysz się do mnie tak bardzo… 

\- Obiecujesz? - zapytał, patrząc na niego z nadzieją. Bał się, cholernie. Widział, że był duży.

\- Obiecuję. - Harry pogładził jego policzek uspokajająco i uśmiechnął się. - Nie skrzywdziłbym cię. 

Louis westchnął rozdzierająco i kiwnął głową, zgadzając się.

Mężczyzna pocałował go dla dodania otuchy, po czym zsunął się i ułożył przed jego pośladkami. Nie wziął lubrykantu, nie spodziewając się, że będzie miał kogoś w łóżku, musiał więc poradzić sobie inaczej. Oblizał usta i pochylił się, wsuwając pomału język do jego wnętrza. 

Louis szarpnął się zaskoczony.    
\- Nnn, więcej... - poprosił. Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie tak przyjemne.

Styles nie chciał zaskoczyć go nagłym nadmiarem wrażeń, więc wziął się za nawilżanie go w powolnym tempie, liżąc jego miękkie wnętrze i mrucząc w zadowoleniu, gdy chłopak idealnie przyjmował go do środka, otulając jego język wrażliwymi ściankami. 

Ten tylko mruczał, wiercąc się i szukając więcej tarcia. Język w jego wnętrzu był niesamowity i skoro wyprawiał z nim niesamowite rzeczy, nie mógł się doczekać, co będzie później.

 

Kilka długich minut później, kiedy brunet uznał, że chłopak jest już wystarczająco nawilżony, wysunął język z jego wnętrza i westchnął. Mógłby robić to godzinami, bo Tomlinson naprawdę smakował dobrze, ale on sam miał bolący problem. Possał chwilę własne palce, po czym wsunął pierwszego do jego środka, spotykając mały opór mięśni. Położył drugą dłoń na biodrze swojego studenta uspokajająco.

\- Louis, musisz się rozluźnić, tak? Będzie bolało, jeśli się nie rozluźnisz. 

\- Łatwo ci mówić - syknął, jeszcze bardziej spinając mięśnie.

\- Ale to tylko palec - zaprotestował Harry, wyciągając palca i ściągając pierścionek, o którym zapomniał. Odłożył go na szafkę i westchnął, nachylając się, by pocałować szatyna w kącik ust. - Jeden palec to nic wielkiego, skarbie. Zaczniemy się martwić przy drugim, hm? 

\- Nic wielkiego - przedrzeźnił go. - To dla mnie nowe! - jęknął, bojąc się, że Stylesowi się nie podoba i zaraz zrezygnuje z seksu z nim.

\- Ja wiem, mały, ale za bardzo skupiasz się na faktach - wyjaśnił mu profesor, splatając z nim drugą dłoń i unosząc je w górę. - Spójrz: myślisz tylko o tym, że ktoś wsadza ci palec do tyłka. Z językiem nie miałeś tego problemu, było ci po prostu dobrze. I z palcami jest tak samo; na początku będzie dziwnie, ale potem sprawi ci przyjemność. Po prostu to poczuj. 

Chłopak kiwnął głową, próbując rozluźnić spięte mięśnie. Uczucie palca wciąż było jednak nieprzyjemne, ale zacisnął zęby i nic nie mówił.

Styles pochylił się nad nim i zaczął całować go po karku, by jakoś go rozproszyć. Zagiął lekko palec, trafiając knykciem na jego prostatę. 

\- Oh! - Chłopak pod nim gwałtownie rozluźnił mięśnie.

Brunet uśmiechnął się i użył knykcia, by dalej pocierać to miejsce. 

Louis ułożył ręce na jego ramionach, poruszając się razem z nim. Teraz rzeczywiście było mu dobrze.

Mężczyzna pochylił się, całując go głęboko i spijając z jego ust każde sapnięcie. Poruszał palcem w jego wnętrzu coraz szybciej. 

Student zaczął pojękiwać jego imię. Znowu był blisko.

Harry przygryzł lekko jego wargę, oczarowany reakcją chłopaka. Czując rozluźnione mięśnie, wsunął do środka drugiego palca. 

_ Oh. To już było mniej przyjemne. _ Mimo to, Tomlinson wyciągnął szyję, starając się nie zaciskać mięśni.

Brunet dołączył ruchy kolejnego palca do tego pierwszego, zajmując się jego prostatą, by dać mu przyjemność, a dopiero później zacząć krzyżować palce, by go właściwie rozciągać. 

Ten pojękiwał cicho, wpijając palce w jego ramiona, gdy czuł mocniejszy ruch.

Po jakimś czasie, gdy Styles poczuł wystarczający luz naokoło swoich palców, ponownie rozproszył go swoimi ustami, dokładając kolejnego. 

Louis aż przygryzł jego wargę. To już było zbyt.

Mężczyzna próbował rozproszyć go swoim językiem w jego ustach, składając wszystkie trzy palce i uderzając nimi w jego prostatę z każdym ruchem.

Chłopak mimowolnie zaciskał mięśnie, nawet rozpraszany przez usta profesora. Przyjemność mieszała się z rozciąganiem mięśni, bo Harry chciał zrobić to dokładnie.

Po dłuższym czasie brunet w końcu się od niego oderwał, uznając, że jego student zaraz dojdzie od samych palców. Zsunął własne spodnie, patrząc na dyszącego chłopaka nieco wygłodniale. 

Louis z kolei patrzył na niego z niepokojem. Nie wiedział do końca, czego ma się spodziewać. Zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach, oddychając ciężko.

Harry odrzucił ubranie i zawisł nad nim, podpierając się na rękach po obu stronach jego głowy. Złączył ich usta, całując go nieco pożądliwiej niż wcześniej i powolnym gestem sięgnął w dół do ich penisów, chwytając je w swoją dłoń i pocierając o siebie, dając tym samym znać szatynowi, że nie zrobi nic wbrew jego woli. 

Chłopak odetchnął i zamknął oczy. Widok profesora unoszącego się nad jego ciałem to jednak było dla niego zbyt wiele.

Mężczyzna ułożył drugą dłoń na jego policzku, głaszcząc go delikatnie, podczas kiedy drugą pracował na ich twardych członkach. 

\- Jest w porządku? - wyszeptał. - Chcesz przestać? 

\- Nie... kontynuuj... - powiedział. Nie mógł przecież teraz przestać i go zawieść!

\- Nie chcę wyjść na jakiegoś starego napaleńca - westchnął cicho Styles, wypuszczając jego penisa i opadając ciężko na łóżko obok niego. - Potrafię się powstrzymać, a ty wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz wyzionąć ducha. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, Louis. 

\- Nie jesteś stary - zaprotestował, sięgając po jego dłoń. - Chcę tego. Naprawdę. Tylko... po prostu się boję. Nie wiem czego! To wszystko jest nowe, ale wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz. -  _ A przynajmniej nie celowo. _

\- Musisz mi zaufać... - Profesor ścisnął jego dłoń i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. - Obiecuję, że będzie ci dobrze i to niepotrzebny strach, bo tak, to boli na początku, ale potem jest tak cudownie, że uzależnisz się od tego uczucia… I nie jestem hipokrytą, bo sam zwykle uprawiałem seks będąc na dole. I też miałem kiedyś swój pierwszy raz. 

\- Ufam ci. - Posłał mu lekki uśmiech. - Zrób to - zachęcił, rozsuwając uda.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry przeturlał się na niego z powrotem, całując go pod uchem dla rozluźnienia. Po dłuższej sesji całowania i stymulowania ich członków ręką, oderwał się od niego, plując na swoją dłoń i przesuwając nią po swoim penisie, nawilżając się w ten sposób. Zawisł nad chłopakiem i nakierował penisa na jego wejście, unosząc wzrok tak, by patrzeć w jego oczy i naciskając powolnym ruchem na jego mięśnie. 

Mimo wcześniejszych zapewnień, Louis odsunął biodra, czując rozciąganie. Zacisnął wargi i odetchnął sfrustrowany.

Profesor westchnął, opierając czoło o jego obojczyk. Pocałował go tam lekko, przesuwając dłonią po jego boku. 

\- Przepraszam... - wymamrotał chłopak, oddychając ciężko i sięgając po kolejny pocałunek. Nie chciał być porażką!

Styles odwzajemnił jego pocałunek, gładząc go uspokajająco po karku. 

\- Nie szkodzi… Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, hm? 

Ten pokiwał głową, ściskając jego rękę.   
\- Po prostu to zrób, tak?

\- Tak - zgodził się mężczyzna, przygryzając dolną wargę i ponownie nakierowując swojego penisa na jego wejście, choć tym razem przytrzymywał jego biodra w miejscu. Widocznie z Louisem musiał być bardziej stanowczy. Wsunął się w niego powolnym ruchem, patrząc mu w oczy i zyskując przy okazji ślady po paznokciach na przedramionach. Kilka łez spłynęło po wykrzywionej bólem twarzy studenta. Ten czuł się taki... rozepchnięty, niemal nabity na jego penisa. Z trudem łapał powietrze, zaciskając boleśnie mięśnie. 

\- Już, shh, spokojnie - wyszeptał, sięgając dłońmi do jego twarzy i całując go uspokajająco w czoło. - Będzie lepiej, naprawdę. 

Tomlinson tylko pokiwał głową, skupiony na miarowym oddychaniu.

Harry zaczął wodzić dłońmi po jego ciele, całując go jednocześnie w szyję. Musiał zachęcić go z powrotem. 

Chłopak powoli się rozluźnił, skupiony na uczuciu jego ust na sobie. Znowu rozłożył uda, głaszcząc go po ramionach.

Brunet uniósł głowę i wpił się w jego usta, poruszając się w nim lekko. 

Louis zamruczał cicho, zaczynając odczuwać przyjemność.

Styles zassał się na jego górnej wardze, wzdychając i opracowywując powolny rytm. 

Tomlinson zachichotał, zarzucając nogi na jego biodra.

\- Teraz to jest zabawne? - mruknął profesor, łypiąc na niego spod nieco rozwalonych loków. 

\- Teraz jest wspaniale - powiedział z emfazą.

\- Uch… - Harry zagłębił się w nim bardziej, chowając twarz w jego włosach. - Mm, jest… 

Ten jęknął, wyginając kręgosłup i odchylając głowę w tył. Sam poruszał biodrami, próbując znaleźć odpowiedni kąt.

Brunet przyspieszył nieco tempo, podpierając się na jednej ręce, by unieść się i wbić w niego z większą siłą, automatycznie trafiając w jego czuły punkt. 

\- Ah! - wyrwało się z Louisa, gdy jego kochanek znalazł w końcu prostatę. Poruszył biodrami. - Tam, proszę!

Styles jęknął na uczucie otulających go ścianek. Przygryzł wargę, spoglądając w dół na ich złączone ciała. Widok jego męskości znikającej we wnętrzu chłopaka wyczyniał z nim dziwne rzeczy. Odetchnął głębiej i przytrzymał się wezgłowia, zaczynając mocno się w niego wbijać w tym konkretnym miejscu. 

Louis głośno pojękiwał, podniecony widokiem swojego profesora nad nim, z jego penisem w swoim tyłku. Zacisnął mięśnie, chcąc sprawić mu dodatkową przyjemność.

Mężczyzna niemal zachłysnął się własnym oddechem, zaskoczony gestem studenta. Przyległ ściślej do niego, mamrocząc nieskładnie w jego szyję. Czuł się naprawdę obezwładniony zapachem i bliskością szatyna. 

\- Jest dobrze? - dopytał chłopak, całując jego policzek i przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej.

W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie głośny jęk i coraz szybciej wbijającego się w niego penisa profesora. 

Tomlinson odrzucił głowę w tył z jękiem. Było cudownie. Penis stymulował jego prostatę i czuł, że to nie potrwa już długo.

Harry kompletnie się w nim zatracił, czując kumulujące się w jego ciele gorąco. Ścisnął zaborczo jego bok i przyssał się do jego ust, spijając każdy dźwięk wychodzący z ust chłopaka. 

Louis łapał ciężko powietrze, unosząc jeszcze wyżej nogi i wbijając pięty w lędźwie profesora.   
\- No dalej...!

Brunet pokiwał gorliwie głową i wysunął się z niego całkowicie, by wbić się z powrotem z całą siłą, jaką miał. Powtórzył to kilka razy, nie do końca kontrolując już swoje ruchy. 

Louis też przestał już się hamować i pokrzykiwał z każdym pchnięciem. Złapał się ramy łóżka i zacisnął mięśnie, dochodząc z jego imieniem na ustach.

Styles pchnął w jego zaciskające się wokół niego wrażliwe wnętrze jeszcze kilka razy, zanim do niego dołączył, jęcząc i rozlewając się w nim. 

Chłopak jęknął, będąc niesamowicie wrażliwym. Posłał profesorowi uśmiech, opuszczając nogi i rozluźniając się.

\- Mówiłem… mówiłem, że warto wytrzymać ból? - wydyszał mężczyzna, po prostu się na nim kładąc. 

\- Mmm... to było niesamowite... - powiedział zniszczonym głosem.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem ci to pokazać… - sapnął Harry, wysuwając się z niego pomału i opadając na łóżko obok studenta. 

\- Ja też cieszę się, że to byłeś właśnie ty... - Przytulił się do niego.

Profesor otulił go ramionami i pocałował w czoło, odgarniając stamtąd uprzednio rozwaloną, karmelową grzywkę. 

\- Hm, też byłeś moim pierwszym eromenosem… 

\- Więc zwykle nie uwodzisz swoich studentów? - zapytał kokieteryjnie. - Nie lubisz młodszych od siebie?

\- Nigdy nie uwodzę swoich studentów, zresztą nie wiem, kto tu kogo uwiódł - westchnął Styles, uśmiechając się do chłopaka w swoich ramionach. - I, hm, tak, zazwyczaj wybieram kogoś starszego lub mojego rówieśnika, ale na pewno nie kogoś młodszego o  _ kilkanaście _ lat… 

\- Powinienem czuć się winny? - Przesunął po jego ramieniu palcami.

\- Och, doskonale widzę, że jesteś zadowolony z siebie, że udało ci się mnie zaliczyć - prychnął mężczyzna, posyłając mu rozbawiony uśmiech. 

\- Kto tu kogo zaliczył... - przedrzeźnił go. - Nie, żebym znowu narzekał. To było niesamowite…

\- Prawda? - zamruczał Harry, przymykając powieki i naciągając na ich ciała kołdrę. Przeciągnął się odrobinę, zakładając nogę na studenta i wyrównując swój oddech. 

\- Cudowne uczucie - zgodził się. - Chociaż na początku było okropnie... - Wtulił się w niego, wzdychając cicho.

\- Wiem, przepraszam… - Brunet pogładził go po plecach. - Ale to nie tak, że da się to przeskoczyć. 

\- Boli tak za każdym razem? - zapytał nieco niepewnie.

\- Wszystko zależy od wielkości twojego partnera - wyjaśnił Styles. - To nie tak jak z kobietą, nie przerwałem ci żadnej błony dziewiczej, więc to po prostu będzie kwestia tego i rozciągnięcia twoich mięśni. Także uprawiając seks regularnie, po jakimś czasie nie będziesz odczuwał bólu, chyba że będziesz miał długą przerwę albo twój partner będzie hojnie obdarzony. 

Louis zerknął na jego penisa.    
\- Ale ty jesteś ogromny! - powiedział, na poły z podziwem, na poły z wyrzutem.

\- Dziękuję i przepraszam? - zachichotał profesor, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem. - Może to nie jest zbyt przyjemne jak na pierwszy raz, ale przynajmniej dobrze cię przygotowałem..? Wiesz, jaki może być ekstremalny ból. 

\- Mmm... chyba nie może być już gorzej. - Przymknął oczy. - To znaczy, że musimy uprawiać teraz dużo seksu!

Harry rozszerzył swoje oczy, spoglądając na zadowoloną twarz chłopaka z szokiem.  _ On chyba nie myślał, że..?!  _

Student jednak tego nie widział, wtulony w mężczyznę. Wyrównywał oddech, gotów iść spać.

Mężczyzna zacisnął szczękę, mrugając ociężale. Potarł powiekę, wzdychając. Nie powinien był iść z tym dzieciakiem do łóżka… 

_ Zajmę się tym jutro  _ \- postanowił w myślach, po prostu milcząc i wyglądając przez okno. Nie był takim dupkiem, by odebrać mu prawictwo i od razu brutalnie sprowadzać na ziemię.  _ Poczeka do poranka, ostatecznie ciało chłopca miło grzeje.  _

\- Dobranoc, mój erastesie... - wymamrotał jeszcze ten, zanim zasnął, otoczony przez ciepło i ciężki zapach drogich perfum mężczyzny.

Styles dołączył do niego wkrótce później, uśpiony miarowym oddechem chłopaka. 

 

***


	7. Chapter 7

Następnego poranka tym, co obudziło Harry’ego, były trzy rzeczy: koszmarny ból głowy spowodowany wczorajszym spożyciem sporej ilości alkoholu, irytujący sygnał Marimby dobiegający z jego telefonu leżącego na stoliku nocnym oraz karmelowe włosy łaskoczące go pod nosem. 

Zaklął, wysuwając się spod drobnego ciała swojego studenta i sięgnął po telefon, odbierając go i wychodząc na balkon.  _ Co z tego, że był nagi. _

\- Słucham? - wychrypiał, pocierając zaspane oczy i mrużąc oczy z powodu światła dziennego. Odchrząknął i powtórzył słowo.

\-  _ Dzień dobry, panie Styles  _ \- dobiegł go poważny ton organizatora konkursu. -  _ Dzwonię, żeby powiadomić pana, że to pański podopieczny okazał się najlepszy. Gratuluję. _

\- Och… - Zaskoczony brunet przeczesał swoje rozburzone loki palcami. - Cóż, uhm, bardzo dziękuję. 

\-  _ Ależ nie ma za co. Zapraszamy pana wraz z panem Tomlinsonem na wręczenie dyplomów i mały poczęstunek za godzinę _ .

Styles otworzył gwałtownie oczy i wpadł z powrotem do pokoju, żegnając się z londyńskim dziekanem i dopadając swojej walizki.  _ Wliczając dojazd i korki, miał jakieś dwadzieścia minut na doprowadzenie się do porządku _ ! 

Louisa obudziły odgłosy krzątaniny. Otworzył oczy i potarł je zaspanym ruchem. Uśmiechnął się na widok Harry’ego w samych spodniach od garnituru, grzebiącego w walizce.   
\- Witaj, mój erastesie... - wymruczał.

Profesor przewrócił oczami i zgarnął z podłogi obok siebie bokserki chłopaka, rzucając mu je na łóżko. Wyjął wybraną wcześniej koszulę z walizki i rozejrzał się za żelazkiem. Wyłapując oczekujący wzrok szatyna, spojrzał twardo w jego oczy. 

\- Ubieraj się i śmigaj do swojego pokoju ogarnąć tyłek - powiedział niemal niecierpliwie i z pretensją. - Wygrałeś konkurs; nie mamy czasu, musimy odebrać twój dyplom.

\- Oh, to wspaniale! - Uśmiechnął się, wygrzebując z łóżka. Przeciągnął się, krzywiąc na ból w dolnych partiach ciała. - Uh, dałeś mi wczoraj popalić... - zachichotał i dotknął jego ramienia czułym gestem. - W końcu będziesz mógł kupić ten wspaniały, kwiecisty garnitur od Gucciego…

\- Louis - westchnął Styles, chwytając jego nadgarstki tak, żeby chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy. - To, co miało wczoraj miejsce… Nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć, rozumiesz? Łączy nas relacja profesor - student i niech tak zostanie. A za wygraną w konkursie dziękuję i gratuluję. Idź się proszę odświeżyć na szybko. Z naciskiem na słowo  _ szybko _ . 

Serce Louisa ścisnęło się.  _ Przecież to nie mogło być tak, prawda? _ Oblizał usta.   
\- Więc... wykorzystałeś mnie? - zapytał z wyrzutem, naprawdę czując się użytym. - Wczoraj nie przeszkadzało ci to, że jestem twoim studentem! - Wyrwał ręce z jego uścisku i sięgnął po bokserki. Był nagi i czuł się z tym faktem tysiąc razy gorzej niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

\- Myślałem, że myślisz rozsądnie i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jednorazowa sytuacja! - Brunet zmarszczył brwi i zdenerwowanym gestem ściągnął z półki żelazko. - Jak ty sobie wyobrażałeś  _ związek z twoim własnym wykładowcą _ ? I nie wykorzystałem cię, sam mi się dobierałeś do spodni. Jesteś dorosły, chyba nie myślałeś, że seks oznacza, że będziemy razem? Nigdy nic ci nie obiecywałem. 

\- To prawda - przyznał dziwnie spokojnym, beznamiętnym tonem, chociaż w duchu miał ochotę płakać i krzyczeć. - Mam chociaż nadzieję, że moja dupa się panu podobała. - Założył bokserki. - Do widzenia. - Nie kłopocząc się resztą odzienia, przeszedł przez balkon do siebie.   
Dopiero tam pozwolił sobie na płacz.

 

Kiedy drzwi od balkonu trzasnęły, Harry przeklął, zauważając, że przypalił właśnie swoją markową koszulę. Rzucił nią o podłogę i usiadł na swoim łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Był takim dupkiem… Powinien być rozsądny i w ogóle nie kłaść łap na swoim studencie, wino nie było tu żadnym usprawiedliwieniem! Miał być kimś, kto przekona Louisa do facetów, a nie zniechęci go do nich na zawsze… 

 

Louis zaniósł się histerycznym niemal płaczem. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej! Przecież czytał w dzienniku, że lubił przygodny seks, a on sam twierdził, że nie da sobie założyć smyczy. Powinien teraz pójść pod prysznic i zmyć z siebie spermę swojego  _ profesora _ , ale wiedział, że nie miał już na to czasu. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji! Założył spodnie i koszulę, nie przejmując się kilkoma zagnieceniami i poprawił włosy. Był gotowy, chociaż wiedział, że z zaczerwienionymi oczyma nie wyglądał reprezentatywnie. Wyszedł na korytarz i oparł się o drzwi.

 

Kiedy Styles do niego dołączył, ubrany w garnitur w czarno-biały wzór, czuł się jak najprawdziwsze gówno. Tak się nie robi Bogu ducha winnym chłopcom i on o tym doskonale wiedział. Tym bardziej, że chłopak był naprawdę zdolnym studentem, wygrał konkurs, a on pokazał mu się z jak najgorszej strony… Wyrzucał sobie wszystkie wieczorne wydarzenia, ale także wcześniejsze mydlenie oczu Louisowi, bo przecież od pierwszego dnia wiedział, że chłopak jest nim zauroczony i wszelki flirt wyrastał w jego oczach do niebotycznej rangi. Naturalnym było, że od razu wyobraził sobie coś więcej, gdy wylądowali razem w łóżku. I fakt, może ten student pierwszego roku był zbyt naiwny, ale to nie jego własny profesor powinien był mu pokazywać, jak wygląda życie - że gdy wypniesz tyłek, to cię w niego kopnie, ale wcześniej wypieprzy. 

Unikał jego wzroku, zerkając na srebrny zegarek na nadgarstku i pokiwał głową, przechodząc obok niego i pozostawiając za sobą woń perfum. 

\- Mamy piętnaście minut. 

Chłopak tylko pokiwał głową. Milczał całą drogę, starając się iść normalnie i za nim nadążyć. Wydawało mu się, że Styles traktuje go jak równego sobie, ale okazało się, że chciał go tylko przelecieć. Jak mógł się tak bardzo pomylić?!

\- Profesor Styles i jego utalentowany student, witam panów - przywitał się z nimi dziekan londyńskiego uniwersytetu, gdy dotarli na miejsce tuż na czas. Podał rękę Louisowi, podczas gdy profesor stał za nim z małym, dumnym uśmiechem. Cokolwiek się między nimi nie wydarzyło, szatyn wciąż był jego studentem i wiedział, że podjął słuszną decyzję, wybierając go do tego konkursu. - Zapraszam, proszę zająć miejsca. 

Tomlinson jęknął w duchu, widząc twarde krzesło. Zagryzł zęby i starał się nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Miał ochotę powiedzieć Harry’emu tyle rzeczy!

Harry przygryzł wargę i ruszył wraz z chłopakiem na wyznaczone im miejsca. Zerknął na niego kątem oka, sięgając po filiżankę i nalewając sobie herbaty. Standardowo jako pierwszą pijał z rana kawę, ale musiał wypić coś, co ukoi jakoś jego nerwy. Och, wiedział, że student nie zgłosi nigdzie tego, że jego profesor go uwiódł, to były zwykle kobiece zagrywki, po prostu czuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia i wiedział, że chłopak czuje się mocno upokorzony z powodu, w jaki go potraktował. 

Ten tylko usiadł zgarbiony, bawiąc się guzikiem na rękawie koszuli. Napiłby się herbaty, ale to by oznaczało, że musiałby wstać i dojść do stolika, a na to nie miał siły i ochoty. Złapał spojrzenie dziekana i stojących obok mężczyzn. Już chciał się odwrócić do profesora i skrytykować ich ubiór, ale przecież Harry jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, kim dla niego jest. Westchnął rozdzierająco i spuścił wzrok, kuląc się w sobie.

Profesor ziewnął, odgarniając nieposłusznego loka z czoła i przyglądając się rozmawiającym mężczyznom. Starał się wybrać niezbyt krzykliwy ubiór w klasycznych kolorach, ale i tak wyróżniał się na tle innych. Wyłapał wśród tłumu oksfordzkiego profesora i uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, jak ten go krytykował, a tu proszę, to jednak jego student wygrał. Jednak mina mu po chwili zrzedła, gdy przypomniało mu się, jak ten sugerował, że wybrał Louisa z innych  _ względów _ . To nie było tak, ale… czyż ostatecznie na to nie wychodziło..? Zamieszkał łyżką w herbacie, spuszczając wzrok. Był beznadziejnym opiekunem. 

\- Nie masz na nic ochoty? - odważył się zapytać chłopaka, odwracając lekko twarz w jego stronę. - Kawa, herbata..? 

Ten posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Serio pytał?  _ Teraz się nim interesował? _   
\- Nie, dziękuję panie profesorze - odpowiedział grzecznie, patrząc na niego niczym kopnięty szczeniak. Wolał cierpieć z pragnienia, niż przyjąć coś od niego. Naprawdę sądził, że się dogadują, mieli tyle wspólnych tematów, a kiedy Harry nie traktował go już jak dzieciaka, był przekonany, że to miało szansę.

Styles opuścił ramiona i oblizał usta, wpatrując się w przejrzystą powierzchnię swojej filiżanki. Westchnął głęboko, plując sobie w brodę, bo tym głupim wieczorem stracił najwyraźniej ulubionego studenta, ale też cóż się można było dziwić Louisowi..? Uniósł wzrok dopiero, gdy dziekan stanął przy pulpicie, rozpoczynając przemowę. 

Louis przez cały czas milczał, nie podnosząc głowy i analizując w niej wszystkie momenty spędzone z profesorem.  _ Zrobił coś nie tak? _ Zdobył się na uśmiech dopiero odbierając dyplom, ale odmówił wygłoszenia przemowy, wracając na miejsce i walcząc z łzami. Co miał powiedzieć? "Pomagał mi najlepszy profesor świata, który chciał mnie tylko przelecieć?"

Harry klaskał swojemu studentowi wraz z innymi, kiedy ten zmierzał z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Był z niego naprawdę dumny, oboje włożyli mnóstwo wysiłku w przygotowania, a przecież mieli na to niecały miesiąc. Kiedy chłopak usiadł obok niego i ponownie zapanowała między nimi ta napięta atmosfera, pomyślał, że z chęcią wróciłby do tego okresu, kiedy to się jeszcze nie wydarzyło, kiedy oni się jeszcze nie wydarzyli. Chciał mu pogratulować, ale nie chciał też ryzykować, widząc jego minę. 

Kiedy sam dziekan londyńskiego uniwersytetu przyszedł im pogratulować, Louis znowu był tym radosnym, uśmiechniętym i flirtującym Louisem, którego Harry znał. W jego oczach była jednak pustka, a nie ten zawadiacki błysk. Chłopak pokiwał głową, słuchając mężczyzny w niedopasowanym garniturze.   
\- Nie myślał pan może, żeby przenieść się tutaj, na nasz wydział do Londynu? - zaproponował.   
\- Oh... nie myślałem nad tym.    
\- Proszę się zastanowić. Z wygraną w  _ tym _ konkursie, miałby pan zapewnione miejsce! Do tego, dostałby pan stypendium i mieszkanie w okolicy uniwersytetu. Bezpłatnie - kusił. - A sam pan dobrze wie, że Londyn otwiera wiele drzwi. Do tego mamy bezkonkurencyjną kadrę. - Posłał niechętne spojrzenie Harry'emu. - Taki talent się marnuje…

Profesor zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że aż mu coś w niej przeskoczyło. Jakże on nienawidził tych zapyszałych dupków pracujących w najbardziej renomowanych uczelniach… Już nie mówiąc o tym, że to środowisko było bardzo hermetyczne i patrzyli z góry na młodych profesorów, a przecież wiek nie był tu najważniejszy, liczyło się podejście do sposobu uczenia.    
\- Pomyślę nad tym, dziękuję. Do widzenia. - Louis uśmiechnął się i skierował do wyjścia, nie zważając na to, czy Harry podąża za nim. Chciał się stąd wydostać.

Mężczyzna pożegnał się uprzejmym kiwnięciem głowy i ruszył za swoim studentem, drapiąc się po policzku. 

\- Możemy wrócić już dzisiaj, jeśli chcesz - rzucił, wychodząc za nim z budynku uczelni. 

\- Najpierw chciałbym coś zjeść i zmyć z siebie spermę - powiedział dobitnie, nie patrząc nawet na towarzysza. - Jakoś nie miałem rano okazji.

Styles podniósł wzrok i posłał mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

\- Tak, jasne. - Wyciągnął telefon, by wezwać taksówkę. 

Chłopak ze złością wbił dłonie w kieszenie. Chciał go sprowokować do jakiejś reakcji, ale nie wyszło. Westchnął rozczarowany, siadając ze skrzywieniem na schodach prowadzących do jakiejś kawiarni. Był głodny, zmęczony, rozczarowany i upokorzony.

Brunet stał w pobliżu, opierając się o ścianę budynku i swoim zwyczajem wpatrując się w niebo. Kiedy przyjechał ich transport, odbił się od ściany i przytrzymał drzwi dla Louisa. 

Ten kiwnął mu tylko głową i zwinął się w kącie taksówki.

Harry zajął miejsce obok niego, podając kierowcy adres hotelu. Całą drogę milczał, wyglądając jedynie przez okno. 

Louis obserwował go niemal całą drogę, zastanawiając się, czemu ten go nie chciał. Chodziło tylko o jego wiek? O fakt, że jest jego studentem?

Powrót do hotelu był… cichy. Brunet czuł niepokój osiadający na dnie jego żołądka. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy chodzi o to, że coś się bezpowrotnie kończy... Że to, co się między nimi tutaj wydarzyło, nie będzie mogło dalej trwać..? Powtarzając za bohaterami sławnego serialu:  _ To, co wydarzyło się w Londynie, zostaje w Londynie _ ..? Przy wysiadaniu z samochodu pokręcił głową sam do siebie, po czym uregulował rachunek i stanął przed wejściem do budynku, wybierając numer wujka. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał go poinformować, że wygrali. 

Tomlinson wcisnął mu w rękę pomięty i złożony na pół dyplom. Zostawił go samego w holu, idąc do swojego pokoju. Chciał się umyć.

Styles oblizał usta, wpatrując się w dyplom i czekając, aż brat jego mamy odbierze telefon. Przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w dal. Czuł się okropnie, tak po prostu rozmawiając z wujkiem, który był także dziekanem i jego przełożonym. Pochwalił go za przygotowanie Louisa i Harry nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, czy dalej by go chwalił, gdyby wiedział, że przespał się ze swoim studentem. Jakiś czas później zakończył rozmowę i zamknął się w swoim pokoju, mimowolnie zrzucając marynarkę i zakopując się w pościeli pachnącej drobnym chłopakiem. 

 

Louis spędził godzinę pod prysznicem, szorując swoje ciało i płacząc. Wyszedł z łazienki dopiero gdy jego palce przypominały pomarszczone rodzynki. Owinął się w puchaty szlafrok i zamówił sobie do pokoju lekkie śniadanie i kawę. Siedział na balkonie słuchając smutnych piosenek z telefonu i pijąc kawę. Miska aromatycznej owsianki stała nietknięta na stoliku.

 

Profesor jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności, zmorzony snem. Czy takim, w którym nigdy nie przespał się z własnym studentem, czy wręcz przeciwnie, pozostanie zagadką na zawsze. 

 

Chłopak popatrywał na niego, trzymając ciepły kubek w rękach. Jeszcze wczoraj kochali się w jego łóżku... Przesunął palcem podgrzewacz stojący na stoliku. Dał się zbałamucić, jak głupia nastolatka…

 

Harry obudził się trzy godziny później, pociągając nosem i wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w sufit. Czuł się jakby… wyzuty z uczuć. Być może było to coś w rodzaju reakcji obronnej. Kiedyś, dawno temu, musiał zdecydować, kim chce być. Wybrał bycie kochankiem, uprawianie miłości z mężczyznami. Ale widocznie nawet w tym nie był dobry. Pobawił się chwilę rąbkiem poduszki, po czym westchnął i wygrzebał się z łóżka. Wydawało mu się, że miał gdzieś w kieszeni walizki paczkę mentolowych, cienkich Marlboro, które palił tylko okazyjnie, ale sądził, że mimo tego, iż nie był uzależniony, to przyniesie mu jakąś ulgę. Faktycznie, znalazł srebrno - zielone opakowanie w bocznej kieszeni, a chwilę później także metalową, otwieraną zapalniczkę, więc wyszedł z nimi na balkon. Hotel był nowoczesny i w pokoju na pewno znajdował się czujnik dymu. Oparł się o balustradę i wyciągnął jednego papierosa z opakowania. Jego mama mówiła, że to te najdrobniejsze gesty wyrażają człowieka i faktycznie, coś mogło w tym być; być może sposób, w jaki delikatnie wsunął go do ust, a potem podpalił i zaciągnął się tym pierwszym dymem, wyrażał właśnie to, kim i jaki jest. 

 

Louis czytał książkę, zwinięty w kłębek na łóżku. Obserwował palącego na balkonie mężczyznę, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie mogą być razem. Wszystko zdawało się do siebie pasować, ale jednak coś było nie tak…

 

Styles strzepnął delikatnym gestem popiół na dół, przyglądając się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jak ten spada. Lubił takie momenty dla siebie, lubił skupiać się na takich małych rzeczach tak bardzo, by nie myśleć o niczym innym. Przytrzymał żarzącego się papierosa w ustach, podwijając rękawy swojej koszuli. 

 

Tomlinson zwlekł się z łóżka i podszedł do szyby. Uchylił drzwi i oblizał usta, nie do końca wiedząc, jak zacząć.   
\- Od początku chodziło panu tylko o seks? - zapytał, opierając czoło o szybę.

Harry zwrócił na niego wzrok, po czym opuścił go z powrotem poza balkon i westchnął.

\- Nie, Louis. - Pokręcił głową, zaciągając się dymem kolejny raz. Przytrzymał go w płucach i wypuścił nosem, mrużąc oczy niemal z namaszczeniem. - Ja nawet nie myślałem o tobie w takiej kategorii przed tą kocią kawiarnią, byłeś po prostu moim ulubionym studentem, z którym można było prowadzić ciekawe rozmowy i z którym lubiłem spędzać okienka. Jak już mówiłem, wybrałem cię do konkursu dlatego, że wiedziałem i wierzyłem, że jesteś w stanie go wygrać, a nie dlatego, żeby mieć cię w pokoju hotelowym. I przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wykorzystać. Po pierwsze nie powinienem do tego dopuścić, bo wino nie jest żadnym usprawiedliwieniem, a po drugie jeśli już, to powinienem był się upewnić najpierw, czy oboje mamy takie samo zdanie co do tego, co to oznacza. 

\- Więc na trzeźwo byś się ze mną nie przespał? - zapytał Louis, zręcznie ukrywając zranienie w głosie.

\- Nie pozwoliłbym sobie na to. - Styles pokiwał głową, dopalając papierosa i gasząc go o balustradę, po czym odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Nie dlatego, że nie jesteś atrakcyjny, tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim studentem i nie powinniśmy, bo to niewłaściwe, prawda? Regulamin każdej uczelni zabrania związków między profesorami a uczniami, sypiania raczej też, zresztą ty nie zasługujesz na to, by być tylko na raz, przepraszam. Jesteś świetnym chłopakiem, Louis, nigdy w to nie wątp. 

\- A jeśli nie byłbym twoim uczniem? - zapytał chłopak, szarpiąc rękawy. Był gotów rzucić studia dla niego.

\- Wciąż jesteś  _ czternaście lat _ młodszy - przypomniał mu Harry, stając w progu swojego pokoju. - Nie sądzę, by było dobrym dla ciebie tkwienie w związku z tak dużo starszym facetem. Spakuj się, zadzwonię po naszego kierowcę i wrócimy na kampus jeszcze dziś. 

\- Rozumiem. - Pokiwał głową, chociaż wcale nie chciał zrozumieć. Czy naprawdę jego wiek był przeszkodą nie do pokonania, skoro tak dobrze się dogadywali? Louis naprawdę myślał, że jest między nimi  _ coś _ . Widocznie tylko mu się wydawało. Wrócił do pokoju, zaczynając zbierać swoje porozrzucane rzeczy.

 

Styles miał już naprawdę dość wciąż unoszącego się w pokoju zapachu seksu, bo cholera, z chęcią by to powtórzył i to była niebezpieczna w ich sytuacji chęć.  _ Gdzie się podziewają pokojówki, gdy są potrzebne..?  _ Zasunął walizkę, układając w niej wcześniej swoją kosmetyczkę i brudne ubrania, dzwoniąc w międzyczasie po kierowcę, który obiecał, że będzie w przeciągu czterdziestu minut. Pół godziny później zabrał już wszystkie rzeczy i pukał w drzwi pokoju swojego studenta. 

Chłopak pojawił się w drzwiach po kilku chwilach, ubrany w miękki, brązowy sweter, wyglądając, jakby cały ten czas płakał.

Wzrok Harry’ego zmiękł. Miał cholerną ochotę zgarnąć go po prostu w ramiona i przytulić; zapewnić, że będzie dobrze, ale nie mógł, bo to przecież z jego powodu był w takim stanie. 

\- Chodźmy się wymeldować, w porządku? - odchrząknął, mimowolnie wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku, by pogłaskać go po ramieniu, ale opamiętał się i opuścił ją w połowie drogi. 

Louis wyglądał, jakby dostał w twarz. Pokiwał tylko głową, ciągnąc za nim swoją walizkę.

Mężczyzna załatwił wszystkie formalności i uregulował rachunek. Opuścili budynek akurat w momencie, gdy przyjechał ich transport. Profesor przejął walizkę od swojego studenta i schował ją w bagażniku razem ze swoją. 

Milczący Louis usiadł z tyłu, z książką w rękach, chociaż wcale jej nie czytał, tępo wpatrując się przed siebie.

Styles również usiadł z tyłu, nie chcąc sprawiać na chłopaku wrażenia, że go unika. Ich po prostu nie powinny łączyć romantyczne ani tym bardziej erotyczne relacje. Oparł policzek o szybę. 

Louis zawahał się, ale ostatecznie wyciągnął dłoń do profesora, by spleść ich palce.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, ale nic nie powiedział, jedynie wypuścił powietrze w długim wydechu, jakby dłuższy czas trzymał je w płucach. 

Chłopak też wydawał się spokojniejszy. Zdobył się nawet na lekki uśmiech.

 

Droga mijała im we względnej ciszy, której szemrającym tłem było radio ustawione na stację ze starymi hitami. W którymś momencie Harry przesunął się bliżej studenta, ale nawet tego nie zarejestrował, pogrążony w swoich własnych myślach i przyglądaniu się widokom za oknem. Jakiś czas później jego powieki zaczęły opadać i minęło dosłownie kilka chwil, nim ponownie zasnął, a jego głowa wylądowała na ramieniu szatyna. 

Student uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczął przesuwać palcami w jego włosach.

Brunet zamruczał cicho przez sen i otarł się policzkiem o jego ramię, niczym najprawdziwszy kot. 

Ten zachichotał, głaszcząc go.   
\- Szkoda, że nie możesz być mój... - wymruczał.

 

Stylesa wybudził stukot deszczu obijający się o szybę, wyłączony silnik pojazdu oraz drobne palce w jego włosach. Zamrugał kilka razy, wracając do rzeczywistości.  _ Byli w domu.  _

Louis natomiast też został zmorzony przez sen. Wciąż trzymał dłoń w jego włosach.

Harry westchnął. Nie chciał wysiadać z samochodu i zostawiać Londynu oraz ich zbliżenia za sobą, jednak wzrok kierowcy był wymowny. Wyciągnął rękę i pociągnął delikatnie za rękaw jego miękkiego swetra. 

Chłopak wymamrotał coś miękko pod nosem, wciąż śpiąc.

Profesor przeniósł dłoń na jego policzek i pogłaskał go delikatnie, nie mając serca wyrywać go gwałtownie z objęć Morfeusza. 

W końcu chłopak się wybudził, rozglądając nieco nieprzytomnie.

\- Jesteśmy pod uczelnią, Louis - uświadomił go cicho Styles, wciąż z głową na jego ramieniu. 

\- Oh... tak. Tak - wymamrotał student, wygrzebując się z samochodu. - Przepraszam. 

\- Nic się nie dzieje - westchnął mężczyzna, wychodząc z drugiej strony i kuląc się pod wpływem deszczu. Otworzył bagażnik, wyciągając ich walizki i starając się sobie przypomnieć, gdzie on do cholery postawił własny samochód te trzy dni temu… 

Louis odebrał swoją walizkę i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.    
\- Uhm... to do zobaczenia, panie profesorze?

\- Tak, w poniedziałek wykłady. - Harry uśmiechnął się blado, wyciągając z kieszonki torby na laptopa swoje kluczyki. - I jeszcze raz gratuluję ci wygranej, jestem z ciebie dumny. 

\- Dziękuję... - Podążył zgarbiony do akademika. Już w drodze się rozkleił i cieszył się, że pada deszcz.

 

Brunet odprowadził go wzrokiem i dopiero gdy ten zniknął w budynku, odsunął z oczu mokre loki i ruszył w stronę parkingu dla personelu. 

 

Przemoczony Tomlinson w końcu dotarł do pokoju, który dzielił z Niallem i rzucił walizkę w progu. Blondyn oderwał się od podręcznika do japońskiego i uniósł głowę.   
\- Lou? - zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Myślałem, że wracacie jutro? - Odłożył swój telefon na bok.   
\- Wróciliśmy dzisiaj. - Pociągnął nosem.   
\- Dlaczego? - Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do przyjaciela, zgarniając go w ramiona. - Płaczesz? Lou, tak mi przykro, to tylko konkurs! - próbował go pocieszyć. - Chodź, przebierzesz się z tych przemoczonych ciuchów, zaraz będziesz chory! - mamrotał, prowadząc go do łazienki.   
\- To nie konkurs... - wyszeptał słabo Louis, pozwalając mu się rozebrać. - Wygrałem.   
\- Oh... - Niall zamarł z jego koszulą w rękach. - Gratuluję? Dlaczego płaczesz? - Zmierzył go czujnym spojrzeniem. Louis objął się ramionami. - W porządku, przyniosę ci suche ubrania i pogadamy, tak?   
Kilka minut później siedzieli już razem na łóżku Irlandczyka, trzymając kubki z gorącą herbatą.   
\- Więc... wygrałeś? - zapytał Horan, zniecierpliwiony przedłużającą się ciszą.   
\- Wygrałem - potwierdził szatyn, patrząc w szklankę.   
\- Więc czemu jesteś smutny? Płakałeś...   
Louis zagryzł wargi, bijąc się z myślami.   
\- Przyrzekasz, że to, o czym ci powiem, nie opuści tego pokoju?   
\- Przecież wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać! - oburzył się.   
\- W porządku... - Odetchnął. - Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o umawianiu się z naszymi wykładowcami?   
\- Pamiętam... - powiedział ostrożnie. - Co w związku z tym?   
\- Ja... flirtowałem z profesorem Stylesem - przyznał się.   
\- Ha, wiedziałem! - Ucieszył się Niall.   
\- Uprawiałem z nim seks - dodał cicho.   
\- Oh... dlatego płakałeś? Było aż tak źle?   
\- Nie... nie masz zamiaru mnie krytykować? - zdziwił się.   
Niall wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Jesteśmy dorośli, Lou, i sami podejmujemy swoje decyzje. To nie tak, że mamy dwanaście lat, a oni mogą nas sprowadzić na złą drogę. Więc... co ze Stylesem?   
\- Uprawialiśmy seks... - powtórzył zarumieniony. - Było cudownie. Muzyka, świece, trochę wina... A następnego dnia po prostu wyrzucił mnie z łóżka, mówiąc, że to było błędem i że nasza relacja powinna pozostać tylko na płaszczyźnie uczeń-nauczyciel. - Znowu poczuł łzy pod powiekami.   
\- Oh Lou... - Przytulił go do siebie i pozwolił szlochać w swoich ramionach. - Co za... - Pokręcił głową. - Chodziło mu tylko o to, że jesteś studentem?   
\- Między nami jest czternaście lat różnicy...   
\- I co z tego?   
\- Według niego nie powinienem być z tak  _ dojrzałym _ mężczyzną, powinienem poszukać kogoś w swoim wieku.   
\- Gadanie! - warknął. - Masz przegapić szansę i odrzucić miłość tylko dlatego, że jest kilka lat starsza od ciebie? Jeśli się dogadujecie, to jakie ma znaczenie to, ile macie lat?   
\- Nie wiem, Niall... Co nie zmienia faktu, że czuje się okropnie. Po prostu... wykorzystany. Zabawka do łóżka na jedną noc.   
\- Nie jesteś na jedną noc! Nawet tak nie myśl! On po prostu na ciebie nie zasłużył! Nie martw się, Lou. Jestem przy tobie i cokolwiek się stanie, masz moje wsparcie, tak?   
\- Dziękuję, Nini. Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem... - Pozwolił się ukołysać w ramionach, chociaż te były zdecydowanie szczuplejsze i jakieś nie takie, których pragnął.

 

***

 

Reszta weekendu Harry’ego minęła w jakimś zawieszeniu między tym, co było, a tym, co dopiero będzie. Ogarnął go dziwny smutek, którego nie rozumiał, bo tak, lubił swojego studenta, ale nie był w nim zakochany, do jasnej anielki i na pewno nie zmieniło się to podczas jednej wspólnie spędzonej nocy. 

Dodatkowo nie miał jak dać ujścia tym dziwnym emocjom, bo wino nie smakowało już tak samo, muzyka nie była już taka odprężająca, a kiedy zasiadał nad dziennikiem, żadne słowa nie wypływały spod jego palców. Krążył po swoim mieszkaniu niczym zwierzę zamknięte w klatce, miotając się między różnymi zajęciami, żeby  _ coś _ ze sobą zrobić. I tak jego skarpety skończyły uporządkowane kolorystycznie, zdążył napisać dwa rozdziały książki o Kleopatrze, która nigdy nie miała ujrzeć światła dziennego, po czym wykasował je literka po literce, oraz poprzesuwał meble w salonie, co skończyło się tym, że kiedy w nocy zbudził się i ruszył w ciemności po szklankę wody do kuchni, obijał się o każdy jeden, przeklinając i jęcząc pod nosem. 

 

***

 

W poniedziałek rano był wrakiem człowieka, mając cienie pod oczami, siniaki na nogach i nieco szaleńczy błysk w oku. Z książką pod pachą i papierowym kubkiem z mocną kawą w dłoni ruszył do sali japońskiego, wiedząc, że jego uczelniana przyjaciółka będzie tam sporo przed czasem, przygotowywując wszystkie materiały na swoje zajęcia. Nie zamierzał jej się zwierzać, po prostu Samantha była całkiem zabawnym człowiekiem i liczył na to, że w jakiś sposób rozmowa z nią pozwoli nawrócić mu się na jego dawny tryb funkcjonowania. 

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, zastał dziewczynę pochyloną nad biurkiem i spinającą razem jakieś kserówki dla studentów. 

\- Cześć, Sam. - Uśmiechnął się słabo, wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Ta uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.   
\- Cześć, H.! - Wymierzyła w niego spinaczem. - Już myślałam, że zapomniałeś drogi do części językowej. Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?

\- To nie tak, że ty nie mogłaś wpaść do mnie. - Pokazał jej język i swoim starym zwyczajem usiadł na pierwszej ławce tuż przed jej biurkiem, krzyżując nogi. Spokojnie odłożył książkę i kawę. - Nie mogę odwiedzić cię tak po prostu, bez żadnego powodu? 

\- Cóż, ostatnio miałam sporo na głowie - przyznała, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. - H., oboje dobrze wiemy, że nie przyszedłbyś bez powodu. Znowu potrzebujesz rodowód cesarzowej Himiko?

\- Nie, tym razem nie to. - Pokręcił głową, po czym w jego oczach zamigotał łobuzerski błysk. - Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy mogę umówić się na  _ prywatne korepetycje japońskiego _ , jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli… A że ostatnio podobno ich udzielasz… 

\- Co? - Dziewczyna roześmiała się. - Nie mam czasu na prywatne korepetycje, nie wiem gdzie to usłyszałeś.

\- A ten student? - Brunet przekrzywił głowę, przypominając sobie imię. - Neil..? Jemu ich podobno udzielasz. 

\- Niall? - poprawiła go niemal automatycznie i przygryzła wargę. - Cóż... po prostu podsuwam mu różne ciekawe materiały.

\- Dlaczego akurat dla niego znajdujesz czas? - dociekał szczerze zainteresowany Styles, splatając dłonie i patrząc na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem. 

Dziewczyna zawierciła się pod jego spojrzeniem i spuściła wzrok.    
\- Uważam, że ma talent do języków - powiedziała wymijająco.

\- Aach,  _ takich _ języków! - zażartował Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Tak właśnie myślałem, że te korki są mocno podejrzane… Musicie znaleźć lepszą wymówkę. 

\- Cholera! - Zbladła jeszcze bardziej, a przy jej jasnej karnacji, zrobiła się niemal biała. - Ktoś jeszcze wie? Boże, skąd w ogóle się dowiedziałeś, staraliśmy się uważać! - jęknęła, przygryzając wargę.

\- Co? - zaśmiał się brunet, ale widząc jej szczerze spłoszone spojrzenie, przestał i wlepił w nią niedowierzający wzrok. - Jezu, Sam, masz romans ze studentem… Oszalałaś?! Jak długo to już trwa?? 

\- Trzy miesiące - przyznała niechętnie. - Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć! - Uniosła dłonie. - Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę z konsekwencji i tak, czytałam regulamin - westchnęła. - Ale co z tego? Haz, to nie są dzieciaki ze szkoły średniej, tylko studenci. Pełnoletni ludzie, mogący podejmować własne, odpowiedzialne decyzje.

\- Z pierwszego roku! - Styles niemal zapiszczał, rozszerzając oczy. - Oni wciąż są nastolatkami! I co, zamierzasz to kontynuować? Kryć się przed wszystkimi i oglądać ciągle za plecy? 

\- Nie traktuj ich jak dzieci! - zaprotestowała. - Zresztą - wzruszyła ramionami - za dwa lata dostanie tytuł licencjata i przestanie być moim uczniem. Mam stracić taką szansę? Bo jest młodszy? Bo jest tylko studentem? A co, jeśli to jest właśnie  _ to _ ? Wolę przeczekać te dwa lata, jeśli to ma być coś trwalszego.

\- Rany boskie… - Harry potarł skronie, wciąż nie mogąc wyjść z szoku. - W tej szkole wszyscy powariowali… Ale cóż, przynajmniej go nie wodzisz za nos, tylko masz wobec niego jakieś plany, mam rację? - Z tymi słowami wstał i z nieprzeniknioną miną zabrał swoje rzeczy, kierując się do wyjścia. 

\- Harry? - Zatrzymała go, kiedy był już przy drzwiach. - Zamierzasz na mnie donieść?

\- Nie, Sam. - Pokręcił głową, naciskając klamkę. - Jesteście dorośli i to wasza decyzja, wasze ryzyko. To nie moja sprawa i jaki szanujący się gej stanie na drodze pięknej historii miłosnej, huh? 

Ta uśmiechnęła się, opadając z ulgą na krzesło.   
\- Dziękuję, Haz…

Mężczyzna posłał jej tylko oszczędny uśmiech, machając jeszcze na pożegnanie. Ruszył w głąb szkolnego korytarza, przeczesując loki palcami. Przechodząc obok klasy kreatywnego pisania, wpadł na kolejnego młodego profesora w ich gronie, Hemmingsa.

\- Ow, Hazz - sapnął ten, przytrzymując go odruchowo w talii i śmiejąc się. - Musisz przestać wpadać na ludzi. 

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. - Styles posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech. 

\- O czym takim? - zaciekawił się Jack, oferując mu swoje ramię, które ten z chęcią przyjął, po uprzednim przełożeniu kubka do drugiej ręki.

\- Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że wśród pewnych studentów istnieje jakiś zakład co do romansów z profesorami… 

Mężczyźni oddalali się wraz z każdym kolejnym słowem, zatopieni w rozmowie. Nie zauważyli chytrego uśmieszku stojącej nieopodal studentki w krótkich blond włosach, która naczytała się w życiu wystarczająco dużo gejowskich opowiadań, by nie zauważyć, że między jej profesorami coś się dzieje. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kilka kolejnych dni wcale nie było dla Louisa łaskawszych. Błądził myślami gdzieś daleko, jeszcze intensywniej skupiając się na nauce. Zauważył też dziwne zachowanie Nialla, ale próby wydobycia z niego czegokolwiek zawsze kończyły się fiaskiem.  
Na domiar złego wciąż musiał uczęszczać na zajęcia profesora Stylesa i udawać, że wcale nie miał ochoty płakać na jego widok. Ten z kolei nie próbował go zagadywać, nawet jako ucznia. Jedynie sam dziekan zaprosił go do swojego gabinetu, by omówić kwestię stypendium naukowego.   
Tęsknił za nim i żeby choć trochę poczuć się, jakby z nim rozmawiał, znowu zaczął czytać jego dziennik.

_29 sierpnia 2015 roku_   
_Dean nie chce, żebym wyprowadzał się z Londynu… Ale w Londynie nie dadzą mi nigdzie posady profesora! Ja rozumiem, że związek na odległość to kiepski pomysł, ale dlaczego to ja mam poświęcać swoje marzenia? Dlaczego on nie może się ze mną przeprowadzić?_   
_H. S._

_14 stycznia 2016 roku_   
_Dean stał się bardzo… posesywny. Staram się go odwiedzać w każdy weekend, ale zamiast spędzić ten czas ze mną, ciąga mnie po wszystkich znajomych i grucha o tym, jak to świetnie działamy mimo odległości, co nie jest prawdą, bo często się sprzeczamy. On uważa, że skoro on jest dominantem, to ja powinienem go słuchać bez żadnego sprzeciwu i… czasem mnie to już po prostu przytłacza._   
_H. S._

_28 maja 2016 roku_   
_Wczoraj Dean mi się oświadczył i ja… kocham go, tak, ale… czuję, jakby to był toksyczny związek..? Jesteśmy razem niecały rok i jestem już tym kompletnie wykończony. Stawia mi warunki, zakazy, nakazy, a jeśli w końcu uda mi się namówić go na poświęcenie czasu po prostu mi, tak jak kiedyś, na początku naszego związku, to robi to z łaską. Ja nie potrafię tak żyć. Nienawidzę być sam i będę za nim tęsknić, ale… powiedziałem “nie”. Wściekł się. Wspominałem, że zrobił to na imprezie firmowej..? Wrzeszczał, że nikt go nigdy tak nie upokorzył, że i tak nikt oprócz niego mnie nie zechce z tymi debilskimi garniturami i ściętymi włosami, a ja po prostu stałem tam i patrzyłem na niego, jakby był kimś obcym. Nie w tym mężczyźnie się zakochałem i na pewno nie z tym mężczyzną spędzę swoje życie._   
_H. S._

Louis przycisnął dziennik do piersi, szlochając. Harry naprawdę nie miał łatwo w życiu i było mu szkoda, że tak wspaniałego mężczyznę spotkało coś takiego. Czuł, że zakochuje się w nim coraz bardziej.

***

Siostra Harry’ego była psychologiem i z pewnością miałaby doskonałe wyjaśnienie dla tego, co ostatnio zrobił, co było głównym powodem, dlaczego jeszcze jej się z niczego nie zwierzył.   
Westchnął głęboko, nasypując rybiej karmy do miski, po czym wymienił wodę w misce obok na świeżą i obserwował kątem oka zbliżającego się do jedzenia małego kotka bengalskiego - tego samego, którego pani Clarks z londyńskiej kociej kawiarni oferowała mu podczas tej pamiętnej wycieczki i którego jego student tak bardzo tulił i się nim zachwycał. W ostatni weekend wybrał się do stolicy, spotykając się ze swoim dawnym redaktorem naczelnym, który wciąż maglował go o książkę i to naprawdę nie było winą Harry’ego, że gdy wstąpił po drodze do lokalu na szklankę sławnego orzechowego latte właścicielki i zobaczył tego kota spacerującego po parapecie, postanowił zabrać go ze sobą. Na pewno żadne niebieskie, błyszczące szczęściem oczy nie miały z tym nic wspólnego, skąd.   
\- I co, Horus*? - zagadnął do kociaka, bo tak, był tak beznadziejnym samotnym gejowskim profesorem historii starożytnej, że nazwał go imieniem bożka z greckiej mitologii. - Teraz jesteś skazany na mnie, a nie drobne, zgrabne rączki, huh? Pocieszę cię, bo na razie nie planuję powiększać swojej kolekcji starej panny z kotami, ale kto wie, Horus, kto wie..?

***

Zbliżała się sesja i większość studentów zakopywała się w książkach, nawet Niall zaczął być widywany z czymś, co nie było podręcznikiem od japońskiego. Louis zaczął nosić ze sobą pamiętnik wszędzie. Sprawiał, że czuł się... bezpieczny, bo Harry w jakiś sposób był przy nim.  
Nawet teraz, siedząc w ławce na jednych z ostatnich zajęć, przesuwał palcami po okładce. Te były... ciekawe. Louis naprawdę cieszył się, że prezentację miał już dawno za sobą, kiedy niepewnie zerkał na chłopaka w tlenionych włosach, krótkich, kolorowych spodenkach i różowej polówce, który wyszedł właśnie na środek, owinięty papierem toaletowym. Klasnął w dłonie.  
\- Mumie są zajebiste! - wykrzyknął. - Wszyscy myślą, że to tylko zasuszone zwłoki rzucające kląąątwyyy - wyciągnął w przód ręce, poruszając nimi zabawnie - ale mumie są znacznie cie-kaw-sze! - Zaczął tańczyć jakiś układ, potrząsając nieskładnie rękami i machając tyłkiem przy przestępowaniu z nogi na nogę. - I raz, i dwa i trzy, i czteeery, za mną, mumie są za-je-bis-te! - Klasnął w dłonie.  
Na sali zapadła cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego niepewnie, aż w końcu Grimshaw parsknął śmiechem. Zaraz za nim jego świta, aż w końcu niemal wszyscy śmiali się z chłopaka na środku. Ten rozejrzał się niepewnie, pociągając nosem i zostawiając swoje rzeczy, wybiegł z sali.  
\- Ale wy jesteście ułomni! - warknęła nagle głośno blondynka w krótkich włosach, wstając ze swojego miejsca i pakując rzeczy chłopaka do jego różowej torby, którą chwilę potem zawiesiła na swoim ramieniu. - On przynajmniej miał odwagę, żeby być sobą; to nie powód do śmiechu. - Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, a kiedy przechodziła obok Nicka, bez wahania walnęła go grubą książką w tył głowy.   
Louis zachichotał. Zdecydowanie mu się należało.

***

Jasnowłosy chłopak siedział skulony pod ścianą, pochlipując cicho i smarkając w skrawki papieru, którymi był obwiązany.  
\- Hej… Leeroy, tak..? - zapytał go łagodnie damski głos, kiedy poczuł lekki dotyk na swoim ramieniu.   
\- Zostaw mnie - wymamrotał. Nie chciał, żeby znowu się z niego śmiali.  
\- Muszę? - Dziewczyna ułożyła usta w podkówkę, kładąc jego torbę obok niego i siadając naprzeciwko. - Bo wiesz, też myślę, że mumie są zajebiste, chociaż ty bardziej.   
\- N.naprawdę? - Uniósł na nią zapłakane spojrzenie, upewniając się, że nikt się z niego nie śmieje.  
\- Jasne! - Blondynka posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. - Ten układ był świetny, musisz mnie kiedyś tego nauczyć!   
\- Oh, przestań! - jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - To było okropne, wiem, nie musisz się ze mnie naigrywać!  
\- Żartujesz sobie? - oburzyła się, wstając i wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. - Uwielbiam ten układ. Naprawdę, nie nabijam się z ciebie. Podoba mi się każdy element twojej prezentacji i mogę tam teraz wrócić, i też to zatańczyć, jeśli mi nie wierzysz.

\- Nie musisz. Nie chcę tam wracać, po prostu wymyślę coś innego.  
\- Ok, twoja decyzja - spasowała dziewczyna, kucając przed nim - ale pamiętaj po prostu, że nie masz żadnego powodu do wstydu, to oni są bandą idiotów i powinni się wstydzić, bo naprawdę jesteś za-je-bi-sty - tutaj narysowała palcem łuk w powietrzu i mimo jego protestów, przytuliła go.   
Zaskoczony Leeroy niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk, wtulając się w dziewczynę.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? - Uzyskawszy kiwnięcie głową, odchrząknął. - Uhm... miałabyś może ochotę... wyjść na kawę?  
\- Pewnie. - Uśmiechnęła się szczerze, gładząc jego plecy. - Miałabym ochotę nawet codziennie.   
\- Więc... po egzaminie? - Uśmiechnął się, taksując ją nieco bezczelnie wzrokiem.  
\- Pewnie, mumio - zaśmiała się blondynka, wstając i ciągnąc go za rękę. - Nie mogę się doczekać.   
W przypływie szaleńczej odwagi,  
cmoknął ją w policzek i uśmiechnął się. W końcu i do niego zawitało szczęście.

***

Louis opierał się właśnie o ścianę po skończonym egzaminie z elementów paleogeografii, czekając na Nialla i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie jego koleżanek z grupy.  
\- Profesor Styles jest naprawdę przystojny. Pomijając te kretyńskie garnitury - mówiła jedna, wymachując długopisem.  
\- Te garnitury nie są kretyńskie, Cher - oburzyła się blondynka o niebieskich oczach. - To Gucci, YSL i wszelkie inne znane marki, muszą kosztować fortunę!   
\- Pezz ma rację - dodała jego znajoma z ławki obok na zajęciach historii starożytnej, ta sama, która stanęła w obronie chłopaka przebranego za mumię. - To znaczy, osobiście nie pociąga mnie moda, ale trzeba mu przyznać, że nosi je lepiej niż ci dziwni modele. Naprawdę mu pasują. Każdy inny wyglądałby w nich głupio, ale on ma w sobie coś takiego…  
\- Zresztą jest gejem, po prostu manifestuje nimi siebie - kontynuowała blondynka w dłuższych włosach. - Profesor Hemmings nie ma takich barwnych garniaków, a wygląda jak marzenie…  
\- Zapomnij, Perrie - zaśmiała się niższa dziewczyna. - Hemmings na geja nie wygląda, ale dał się zwieść urokowi naszego profesora historii…  
\- Co? - zdumiała się pierwsza dziewczyna. - Nie żartuj? Styles kręci z Hemmingsem..?   
\- Tak myślę - przytaknęła jego znajoma. - Obserwuję ich od jakiegoś czasu, chodzą pod ramię, Styles często szepce mu coś na ucho, Hemmings puszcza mu oczka, słyszałam też raz, jak nazwał Stylesa _skarbem_ …   
Louis zacisnął zęby, zrywając się z miejsca.   
\- Powiedz Niallowi, że miałem coś do załatwienia! - warknął do drobnej brunetki stojącej obok niego.

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, uderzając o ścianę. Zaraz po tym zostały równie mocno zatrzaśnięte, a roztrzęsiony Tomlinson stanął przed biurkiem profesora.  
\- Jak mogłeś, Styles?! _To nieodpowiednie, nie powinniśmy, jestem starszy, jestem twoim profesorem, więc nie możemy być razem_ , ale z Hemmingsem to już tak?! - Ze złością otarł niechciane łzy z policzków. - Fajnie się mnie _użyło_? Byłem fajną rozrywką na jedną noc?! Co, zbyt cicho jęczałem? - pytał, widząc, jak Harry usiłuje coś powiedzieć. - Za ciężko wchodził? A może za mocno zaciskałem mięśnie, pierwszy raz mając w sobie kutasa, w dodatku tak wielkiego i z minimalnym nawilżeniem? - rzucał mu w twarz oskarżeniami.  
\- Louis, uspokój się, ja i profesor… - spróbował mężczyzna, wstając z miejsca.   
\- Oh tak, ty i profesor _Hemmings_ \- wypluł z obrzydzeniem - się pieprzycie, i to nie moja sprawa, co?! Może trzeba było...  
Przerwały mu usta profesora Stylesa naciskające na te jego, podczas kiedy jego nadgarstki zostały unieruchomione w mocnym uścisku większych dłoni.   
Louis jęknął w jego usta, od razu agresywnie oddając pocałunek.  
Profesor przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i przeniósł dłonie na jego talię, przygryzając jego język.   
Chłopak objął go ramionami, niemal się na niego wspinając. Pojękiwał i wzdychał.  
Harry położył prawą dłoń w dole jego pleców i stanowczo przycisnął go do siebie, pragnąc rozładować to napięcie między nimi.   
Ten jęknął, ocierając się o niego szaleńczo.  
Brunet westchnął sfrustrowany, podnosząc go i sadzając na swoim biurku. Nie zwrócił żadnej uwagi na latające wokół papiery, moszcząc się między nogami studenta.   
Tomlinson objął go udami i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej. Zaczął spychać marynarkę z jego ramion.  
\- Louis… - jęknął Styles, przenosząc usta na jego szczękę. - Nie możemy _tutaj_ …  
Chłopak zignorował go, siłując się z marynarką.  
Profesor opuścił nieco ramiona, pomagając mu pozbyć się nakrycia, po czym popchnął go do pozycji leżącej i nachylił się nad nim, wysysając ślad na jego obojczyku wystającym z dekoltu luźnej, czerwonej koszulki.  
Student jęknął, wplatając palce w jego włosy i przyciągając go bliżej swojego ciała. Wygiął się pod nim.  
\- Pragnę cię… - wyjęczał z potrzebą.  
\- Ja ciebie też… - wyszeptał Harry, dociskając do niego swoje nabrzmiałe krocze. - Ale nie teraz i nie tutaj… Nie powinniśmy…   
Tomlinson zignorował go i sięgnął do jego krocza, ściskając je.  
\- Louis… - wysapał brunet, z niechęcią odciągając jego dłoń od siebie i odrywając się od niego. Położył dłoń na jego policzku. - Nie tutaj, proszę. I powinniśmy najpierw porozmawiać, nie chcę więcej nieporozumień między nami.   
\- Oh, wiem, że to będzie tylko seks! - warknął zdenerwowany. - Po prostu mi pozwól... - poprosił, patrząc na niego szczenięco.  
\- Louis. - Styles odetchnął sfrustrowany, wstając i przeczesując swoje rozburzone loki palcami. - Nie wykorzystam cię więcej. Po prostu… nie chcę przelecieć cię na biurku. Możemy umówić się na wieczór, u mnie? A profesor Hemmings jest tylko moim przyjacielem, w dodatku hetero, skąd ci się wzięło to, że mam z nim romans..?  
\- Ty... zapraszasz mnie do siebie do domu? - zapytał nieufnie. - Oh... tylko się przyjaźnicie?  
\- Ja wiem, to cholernie niewłaściwe - jęknął profesor, opadając na fotel przed swoim biurkiem i zaczynając bawić się nerwowo swoimi pierścionkami - ale pomyślałem, że skoro ostatnio było tylko wino, to teraz mogę przygotować jakąś kolację..? Tak, tylko się przyjaźnimy. Znam się z Jackiem od czasu szkoły średniej, umawiałem się z jego młodszym bratem i zapewniam, że to właśnie on jest jedynym gejem wśród Hemmingsów. Dlaczego sądziłeś, że jest inaczej?..  
Louis usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niego, tam, gdzie zawsze siadał podczas ich spotkań. - Tak mówią dziewczyny z mojej grupy - przyznał. - Twierdzą, że ze sobą flirtujecie, posyłacie sobie _te_ spojrzenia i wymieniacie czułe gesty.  
\- Och, na litość boską… - Harry przewrócił oczami. - Nie zaprzeczę, że mamy dość bliską przyjaźń, która zawiera w sobie jakieś czułe gesty, fizyczny kontakt, co może u osoby z zewnątrz powodować błędne wnioski, jednak w rzeczywistości to wszystko jest czysto platoniczne. Żaden z nas nie żywi do tego drugiego żadnych romantycznych uczuć, nie myślimy o sobie w aspekcie seksualnym. I Louis, nie daj sobie wmawiać takich rzeczy, ja po prostu taki jestem w przyjaźniach, wiesz? Lubię kogoś przytulić, pogłaskać po ramieniu czy mrugnąć, ale to nie jest flirtowanie. Traktuję tak samo moje przyjaciółki, a nawet własną siostrę.   
\- I nic was nie łączy? - upewnił się nieco zawstydzony. - To mnie chcesz zaprosić do swojego domu?  
\- Nie w takim sensie - potwierdził mężczyzna, kiwając głową. - To, że jestem gejem, nie oznacza, że zakocham się w każdym przystojnym mężczyźnie albo będę chciał się z nim przespać. - Przygryzł wargę, ściągając jeden sygnet i obracając go w palcach, zastanawiając się, czego on właściwie chce. - Uhm… Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia, co robię. Po prostu nie chcę cię wykorzystać i nie… nie chcę, żeby… to skończyło się na tym jednym razie..? Wzbudzasz we mnie naprawdę dziwne uczucia, Louis, nie wiem, jak mam to ująć w słowa…   
\- I nie wyrzucisz mnie nad ranem z domu, znowu uznając to za błąd? - upewnił się. - Drugi raz już tego nie zniosę…  
\- Nie, obiecuję. - Styles pochylił się nad biurkiem i nakrył jego drobne dłonie swoimi. - Wciąż uważam, że to nieodpowiednie, ale… Jeśli to jest właśnie to, czego chcesz..?   
\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - przypomniał mu. - Proszę cię, pozwól mi samemu decydować, dobrze? - Uśmiechnął się, wyciągając po pocałunek.  
\- Tak, w porządku… - westchnął brunet, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i pochwytując jego usta w delikatnym pocałunku.   
Chłopak zamruczał, obejmując jego kark.   
\- Harry…  
\- Mm… - Harry odetchnął w jego usta i nachylił się bardziej, ale przeszkodziło mu biurko wbijające się w brzuch. Warknął sfrustrowany i odsunął się na krześle. - Chodź tutaj, będzie wygodniej…   
Louis, niewiele myśląc, wdrapał mu się na kolana, ocierając się o niego.  
\- Uch… Louis, za dziesięć minut mam wykład, nie rób mi tam problemu… - wymruczał w jego usta profesor, obejmując go w pasie.   
Louis jęknął niezadowolony, w końcu odrywając się od Stylesa. Wyciągnął telefon i podał mu.  
\- Wpisz mi swój numer.  
Harry wstukał kilka cyferek, pozostawiając chłopakowi decyzję o tym, jak go sobie zapisze i oddał mu telefon, wtulając się w jego szyję.   
\- Puść mi sygnał, wyślę ci adres.   
Ten zapisał go bez większych rewelacji, zwyczajnie "Harry xx" z buziaczkami i od razu wybrał jego numer. Pocałował go ponownie.  
Brunet pogłębił pocałunek, wzdychając w jego usta. Chyba oszalał…  
Chłopak westchnął, z żalem go puszczając.  
\- Ostatni wykład kończę o szesnastej - poinformował, zanim cmoknął go raz jeszcze i zszedł z jego kolan.  
\- Nie powinniśmy być widywani, jak wsiadamy razem do samochodu - westchnął Styles, pocierając policzek dłonią. - Musielibyśmy umówić się dopiero w jakiejś odległości od uniwersytetu…  
\- Wyślij mi adres, wezmę taksówkę, w porządku?  
\- Tak, tak pewnie będzie najlepiej. - Mężczyzna posłał mu uśmiech. - To do zobaczenia?   
\- Do zobaczenia. - Posłał mu uśmiech. - Na którą mam przyjechać? - spytał jeszcze, odwracając się w drzwiach.  
\- Hmm… - Harry przeanalizował w głowie, ile czasu zajmą mu zakupy i ugotowanie czegoś. - Na dziewiętnastą?   
\- W porządku... Pamiętaj o swoim wykładzie! - zawołał jeszcze, zanim wypadł na korytarz.  
\- Szlag! - zaklął profesor, wstając i gwałtownie zaczynając zbierać materiały z podłogi.   
Kiedy ruszył pospiesznym krokiem w stronę sali, wracając się w połowie, by zamknąć drzwi od gabinetu, pomyślał sobie, że jeśli związek z młodszym chłopakiem ma zadziałać, to on zdecydowanie nie może się zachowywać, jakby sam miał te czternaście lat mniej i zapominać o swoich obowiązkach. Ach, i samozatrzaskowy zamek w jego gabinecie też by się przydał, musi pogadać z dziekanem…

***

Louis wrócił do pokoju w skowronkach, niemal od razu nacinając się na złowrogie spojrzenie Nialla.  
\- Miałeś na mnie czekać! - powiedział z wyrzutem. - Co było ważniejsze od twojego przyjaciela?  
\- Rozmawiałem z Harrym. Uhm... profesorem Stylesem... - dodał, widząc spojrzenie chłopaka.  
\- Okej... - powiedział ten ostrożnie. - Co w związku z tym?  
\- Ja... my... zaprosił mnie dzisiaj na kolację.  
\- Lou... Chodzą ploty, że spotyka się z profesorem Hemmingsem.  
\- No właśnie nie! Pytałem go i powiedział mi, że tylko się przyjaźnią!  
\- Okej. Lou, cieszę się twoim szczęściem, ale proszę, bądź ostrożny, tak?  
Tomlinson przytulił go.  
\- Będę - obiecał. - Chodź, pomożesz mi wybrać coś do ubrania.

***

Kilka minut przed dziewiętnastą wysiadł z taksówki na zadbanym osiedlu. Odetchnął głęboko i skierował się do drzwi. Nim wcisnął dzwonek, wygładził jeszcze swoją koszulę.

Harry spojrzał na zegarek ścienny, wysypując ryż z torebki. Wytarł ręce w ręcznik i ruszył na korytarz, by otworzyć drzwi swojej randce. Rzucił jeszcze okiem na perfekcyjnie zastawiony stół w salonie, upewniając się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, po czym przywdział uśmiech na twarz i nacisnął klamkę.   
Louis uśmiechnął się na jego widok.  
\- Hej... - Stanął na palcach, by go pocałować.  
\- Witam pana… - zamruczał brunet, obejmując go w pasie i całując powoli.  
\- To chyba ja powinienem się tak przywitać, _panie_ profesorze... - powiedział, kiedy się od niego oderwał, by zaczerpnąć tchu. - Co na kolację? Pachnie zabójczo…  
\- Kurczak curry z ryżem i warzywami..? - Styles uśmiechnął się, zamykając drzwi i objął go w pasie, prowadząc do salonu. - I oczywiście wino, bo w tym domu nie ma kolacji bez wina, ale tym razem wytrawne. Poczekaj tu, a ja tylko podgrzeję sos i nałożę jedzenie, hm? Chyba, że miałeś jakąś fantazję ze mną w kuchni, to zapraszam - zażartował.   
\- Mmm, znowu chcesz mnie upić? - zachichotał, zrzucając uprzednio vansy i podążając za nim.  
\- Nie, skąd! - Profesor uśmiechnął się do niego znad blatu rozdzielającego kuchnię od salonu i mrugnął, podpalając garnek z sosem oraz wyciągając z szafki dwa talerze. Zobaczył kątem oka zaspanego Horusa, który w końcu łaskawie się przebudził, by powitać ich gościa. - Po prostu każda potrawa smakuje lepiej, jeśli możesz popić ją kieliszkiem wina, racja? Przynajmniej ja to zawsze praktykuję.   
\- Nie zapominaj, że jestem tylko biednym studentem! - Odsunął krzesło, żeby usiąść, kiedy nagle zauważył puchaty ogon. Schylił się i pisnął z uciechy. - Kotek! - Wyciągnął do niego rękę, a ten podbiegł do niego by się przywitać i wtulić łebek w jego dłoń.  
\- Racja… Cóż, w takim razie teraz możesz wpadać do mnie na wino, będzie miło pić je z kimś, a nie do lustra - zaśmiał się Harry, nakładając ryż na talerz i przyglądając się im z uśmiechem. - Uhm, zabrałem go jednak od pani Clarks. Teraz nazywa się Horus.   
\- Tutaj? Do ciebie do domu? - zapytał, podnosząc kociaka i miziając go pod brodą. - Więc Horus, tak? Ktoś tu interesuje się historią?  
\- Tak - zachichotał mężczyzna, polewając ryż sokiem z limonki. - Myślę, że kto jak kto, ale pan, panie laureacie, powinien okazać odrobinę zrozumienia i współczucia swojemu biednemu profesorowi historii.   
\- Biednemu?... - Rozejrzał się ciekawie po wnętrzu. - Hm, polemizowałbym. Ale czemu wziąłeś tego kociaka? - spytał z błyszczącymi oczyma. - Mówiłeś, że nie masz warunków na kota…  
\- Biednemu w sensie towarzystwa - sprostował Styles, dokładając na talerze kurczaka w pachnącym sosie i uzupełniając wszystko warzywami. - I nie, że nie miałem warunków na kota, tylko uważałem, że czułby się tu samotnie, bo dużo pracuję i czasem wyjeżdżam. I nie wiem, to była chwila impulsu, kiedy byłem ostatnio w Londynie na spotkaniu ze swoim dawnym szefem. Wpadłem odwiedzić panią Clarks i plątał się między nogami klientów, jakby czegoś szukał, i… Nie wiem, przypomniało mi się, jaki był szczęśliwy, kiedy się do ciebie tulił, więc… Pomyślałem, że on potrzebuje być _czyimś_ kotem, kotem kogoś, kto ma tylko jego, wiesz? Więc teraz jest skazany na mnie i mój tryb życia…   
\- Czemu się z nim widziałeś? - spytał zainteresowany, siadając na krześle i kładąc sobie kociaka na kolanach. Ten zwinął się na nich w kłębek. - Oh, tylko spójrz! - zachwycił się, drapiąc go za uchem. - Ty też jesteś jak taki kociak.  
\- Próbuje mnie namówić na nawiązanie współpracy z wydawnictwem historycznym - westchnął brunet, chwytając talerze i przechodząc z nimi do salonu. - Ja jestem jak _kociak_? - zaśmiał się. - Dlaczego tak myślisz?   
\- Czemu nie chcesz się zgodzić? To byłaby dla ciebie chyba jakaś szansa? - Cały czas głaskał kotka. - Cóż... wydaje mi się, że potrzebujesz do kogoś należeć. Nie w sensie być czyjąś własnością! - zastrzegł. - Po prostu... Potrzebujesz czułości? Chcesz być adorowany, doceniany i... kochany? - zaryzykował.  
\- To byłaby wielka szansa - zgodził się z nim Harry, kładąc przed nim talerz i zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko. - I piszę już książkę do szuflady, to po prostu… Nie chcę wiązać się z żadnym wydawnictwem..? Wiesz, jak to jest: zaraz zaczęłyby gonić mnie terminy, musiałbym wysyłać każdy rozdział do wglądu, tym samym coś zaczęliby mi sugerować… A ja chyba wolę po prostu pisać wtedy, kiedy mam na to ochotę, w swoim tempie i oddać już całość do publikacji jakiemuś wydawnictwu, a kolejną książkę napisaną może i dopiero za pięć lat jeszcze innemu, coś jak wolny strzelec..? - Sięgnął po butelkę wina i nalał im alkoholu do kieliszków. - Być może masz cholerną rację, Louis… Jakim cudem tak szybko mnie przejrzałeś..?   
\- Nie mógłbyś się tak umówić z tym wydawnictwem? - Chwycił widelec i uśmiechnął się zażenowany. _Przecież nie przyzna mu się, że czytał jego pamiętnik!_ Wzruszył ramionami. - Na takiego wyglądasz. Jak kot... poza tym sam to zasugerowałeś.  
\- Nie wiem, jeszcze się z nikim stamtąd nie spotkałem, zresztą moja analiza poczynań Kleopatry nie jest jeszcze skończona, dopiero zabieram się za jej relację z Cezarem - wyjaśnił mężczyzna, upijając łyk wina i oblizując usta. Uśmiechnął się do niego. - Cóż, tak czy inaczej masz talent do analizowania. Smacznego.   
\- Może warto? - zasugerował. - Nikt nie każe ci od razu niczego podpisywać. Po prostu zapytaj o możliwe opcje. Piszesz teraz książkę? - Nabrał kęs na widelec i powąchał. - Mmm, pachnie wybornie... Smacznego.  
\- Może kiedyś… - Styles nabrał na widelec odrobinę ryżu z papryką i uśmiechnął się na widok kociego łebka podnoszącego się z kolan szatyna na zapach jedzenia. Nigdy nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy nie pozwalają zwierzętom domowym kręcić się koło stołu czy przy kanapach, dla niego taka relacja z pupilem była pozorna, bo jak możesz być członkiem rodziny, będąc odpychanym na każdym kroku? - Tak, piszę ją już dwa lata, bo jednak nie mogę zaniedbywać obowiązków profesora, w dodatku pisanie jej dużo ze mnie wyzuwa. Nie chcę przytaczać samych faktów historycznych czy przypuszczeń, chcę jednocześnie zanalizować jej zachowanie i motywy, i takie sesje pisania zawsze wysysają ze mnie dużo energii, nie chciałbyś mnie widzieć w tym stanie.   
\- Czy to jest coś, w czym mógłbym ci pomóc? - zapytał i przełknął. - O boże! To jest niesamowite! - sapnął z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Dziękuję, cieszę się, że ci smakuje. Zwykle nie mam dla kogo gotować. - Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko po przełknięciu własnego kęsa. - Cóż, jeśli piszesz się na wolontariusza, który będzie mi dostarczał kolejne dzbanki czarnej kawy i wystarczy mu towarzystwo Horusa oraz zaciekły dźwięk stukania w klawiaturę, to proszę bardzo.   
\- Nie widzę większego problemu, o ile będę mógł skraść ci w międzyczasie kilka pocałunków. - Uśmiechnął się, pochłaniając kolację. - Mógłbym się w sumie uczyć do sesji. Też potrzebuję ciszy i spokoju…  
\- Myślę, że to jest bardziej niż możliwe. - Harry odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, mieszając ryż z kurczakiem i sosem. Wciąż zdumiewało go tempo, w jakim chłopak robił plany, ale to nie tak, że miał coś przeciwko czyjemuś towarzystwu w mieszkaniu, a skoro szatyn obiecał, że będzie bezproblemowy, to on nie miał powodu, by w to wątpić. Jeśli mógł mu zaoferować przestrzeń swojego mieszkania, kota, spokój, kilka pocałunków, ugotowane przez siebie potrawy i szeroką gamę herbat w jego szafce, to czemu by nie? Musieli po prostu pamiętać, by zachowywać dystans na uczelni. - Zapraszam cię, kiedy tylko masz ochotę.   
\- Uhm... mogę przychodzić kiedy chcę? - Nabił na widelec kawałek mięsa. - Nie masz nic przeciwko? - zdziwił się. - Nie każdy chciałby gówniarza na swoim terenie…  
\- Nie jesteś gówniarzem - zaprotestował delikatnie brunet, sięgając po swoją lampkę wina. - Jesteś po prostu bardzo młody, ale i tak mam wrażenie, że bardziej dojrzały niż twoi rówieśnicy. W końcu to nie tak, że ja udostępnię ci mieszkanie, kiedy na przykład wyjadę na weekend, a ty urządzisz tu ostrą balangę. Ufam ci i jesteś naprawdę dobrym towarzyszem, a ja nie lubię być sam, więc to chyba układ idealny, co? Poza tym na uczelni musimy trzymać pozory, że nie łączy nas nic więcej, więc chyba dobrze będzie spędzać ze sobą czas tutaj..?   
\- Zostawiłbyś mi mieszkanie na weekend? - Zdziwił się. Nadział kolejny kawałek kurczaka. - Cieszę się z twojego zaufania, naprawdę. Poza tym, chciałbym odwiedzać Horusa... To było moje marzenie z dzieciństwa, ale przez uczulenie nigdy nie mogłem mieć kota. Z miłą chęcią spędzę z nim więcej czasu... A jeśli dochodzi do tego jeszcze darmowe jedzenie... Oh…  
\- W takim razie czuj się tu jak u siebie. - Styles posłał mu uśmiech. - Właściwie to problem rozwiązany, już nie muszę kombinować transportera ani podrzucać go do mojej mamy, bo ty możesz się nim zająć. I mogę gotować ci na zapas przed wyjazdem - zaśmiał się, widząc rozmarzone spojrzenie chłopaka.   
\- W tygodniu też będę mógł wpadać na obiady? - zachichotał, dyskretnie odkładając warzywa na bok. - Często musisz wyjeżdżać?  
\- Jasne, choć nie obiecuję, że przyrządzam je codziennie, czasem po prostu zamawiam, kiedy nie mam ochoty gotować - powiedział mężczyzna, unosząc brwi na jego gest, którego bynajmniej nie przeoczył, ale postanowił nie komentować. - Zależy, dziekan lubi wysyłać mnie na wszelkie szkolenia i delegacje albo jakieś gościnne wykłady, ale zwykle dwa weekendy w miesiącu spędzam poza miastem.   
\- I wysyła cię do Londynu właśnie? - dopytał, naprawdę ciekawy. Sięgnął po wino.  
\- Cóż, większość rzeczy dzieje się właśnie tam, ale są to także inne miejsca, na przykład chociażby w marcu mam poprowadzić wykład w uniwersytecie St Andrews**, co jest dla mnie lekką abstrakcją - przyznał Harry, kręcąc głową.   
\- Naprawdę?! - Niemal pisnął z ekscytacji. - To kawał drogi... Ale muszą cię naprawdę cenić i uważać za dobrego specjalistę.  
\- Sam tego nie rozumiem, jestem profesorem dopiero trzeci rok, ale paradoksalnie najwyraźniej moje artykuły i ten intensywny grafik układany przez dziekana pomogły. - Brunet odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.   
\- Dziekan musi cię bardzo cenić... - powiedział zamyślony. Wiedział, że był jego siostrzeńcem, ale przecież nie mógł się do tego przyznać.  
\- Tak, pewnie tak. - Styles uciął wątek po rzuceniu mu nieodgadnionego spojrzenia i dopił swoje wino.   
Louis spróbował niepostrzeżenie dać Horusowi kawałek papryki, ale oszukany kociak prychnął i zeskoczył na podłogę.  
\- Rozumiem, że w twojej diecie wykluczamy warzywa? - Brunet posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. - Chłopak udawał niewiniątko. Sięgnął po kieliszek i dopił do końca swoje wino na raz.  
\- Uroczy - zaśmiał się Harry, kończąc swoją porcję.   
Louis oblizał usta. Poczekał, aż Harry skończy jeść i wstał. Podszedł do niego powoli.  
Zielone oczy obserwowały uważnie jego każdy krok.   
Chłopak usiadł na jego kolanach, przytulając się.  
Harry westchnął i praktycznie schował go w swoich ramionach.   
\- Dziękuję... - wyszeptał szatyn, zaczynając obcałowywać jego szyję.  
\- Za co? - spytał cicho mężczyzna, przymykając powieki z przyjemności.  
\- Za obiad... za szansę... - dodał cichutko, przygryzając lekko skórę, ale uważając, by go nie oznaczyć.  
\- Ciężko jest ci się oprzeć… - wyszeptał Styles, oblizując usta.   
\- Naprawdę?... Więc czemu ciągle to robisz?... - Otarł się o niego.  
\- Nie chciałem cię wykorzystać… - sapnął brunet, czując krew odpływającą z mózgu i to gorące uczucie rozprzestrzeniające się po ciele. Przesunął dłonie w dół jego pleców.   
\- Przecież nie wykorzystujesz... Chcę tego - zamruczał.  
\- Mhm… - Oddech Harry’ego przyspieszył. _Co ten dzieciak z nim robił…_ \- Sypialnia..?   
\- Mmm, stanowczy, wie, czego chce... - Uśmiechnął się, wstając i wyciągając do niego dłoń. - Prowadź…  
Mężczyzna odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, przygryzając dolną wargę i eksponując tym swoje dołeczki. Chwycił jego dłoń i wstał, ciągnąc za sobą studenta do sypialni, w której na szczęście miał lubrykant, a w swojej łazience jeszcze kilka innych zapachów/smaków do wyboru, więc nie, bynajmniej nie zamierzał wypuszczać go ze swojego łóżka całą noc.

Louis też bynajmniej nie zamierzał kończyć na jednym razie. Kiedy już złapał oddech, ujeżdżał swojego profesora, jęcząc jego imię. Ostatecznie skończyli na czterech razach, w okolicach północy. Student kurczowo złapał się Harry’ego, obawiając się, że ten każe mu się teraz wynosić.  
\- Plusy posiadania młodszego kochanka - zaśmiał się brunet, regulując swój oddech i obejmując go jednym ramieniem. Przykrył ich kołdrą i przeczesał mokre loki palcami. - Teraz idziemy spać czy wciąż jesteś nienasycony?  
\- Na dzisiaj mam dość... A ty? Zaspokoiłem cię? - Przesunął palcami po jego ramieniu.  
\- Tak, byłeś cudowny, dziękuję. - Styles pocałował z pewną czułością jego czoło, sięgając ręką do lampki nocnej, by wyłączyć światło.   
\- Dobranoc... erastosie... - wymamrotał, zamykając oczy i przytulając się do niego.  
\- Dobranoc, mój eromenosie. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i ucałował jeszcze jego usta, zanim zamknął powieki i pozwolił ciszy utulić ich do snu.

***

* Horus jest jednym z najstarszych i najbardziej znaczących bóstw w religii starożytnego Egiptu. To bóg nieba, opiekun całej egipskiej monarchii. Czczony był pod postacią sokoła lub człowieka z głową sokoła zwieńczoną tarczą słoneczną oraz jako dziecko z palcem w ustach. Uważano, że zawierał w sobie słońce i księżyc. Słońce miało być jego prawym okiem, a księżyc lewym. 

** Uniwersytet w St Andrews to najstarsza szkocka uczelnia, a po Oxfordzie i Cambridge trzecia w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Został założony między 1410 a 1413 rokiem. Jej absolwentami są między innymi Jakub II (król Szkocji), książę William czy księżna Kate.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Louisa obudził brak ciepła drugiego ciała. Zamruczał niezadowolony i otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć Harry’ego owiniętego tylko w ręcznik i sprzątającego ze stołu oraz kręcącego się wokół niego Horusa.  
\- Zmykaj, kocie - fuknął mężczyzna, odsuwając lekko kota nogą i niosąc brudne naczynia do kuchni. - Masz swoje jedzenie w misce.   
Chłopak zachichotał.  
\- Jesteś okrutny! - Przywołał do siebie kociaka, który chętnie wskoczył na łóżko, by łasić się do niego. - On potrzebuje trochę czułości.  
\- A ja potrzebuję, by to było posprzątane! - zawołał Styles z kuchni, układając naczynia w zmywarce.   
\- Ktoś tu wstał dzisiaj lewą nogą... - zanucił, wychodząc z łóżka i przeciągając się. - Pomóc ci w czymś?  
\- A może… - zamyślił się brunet, zawieszając się nad przyciskiem uruchamiającym urządzenie. Po chwili otrząsnął się i posłał mu uśmiech. - Nie musisz, rozgość się. Posprzątam tylko i zrobię coś do jedzenia.   
\- Ale nie chcę siedzieć na tyłku i nic nie robić! - zamarudził.  
\- Twojemu tyłkowi przydałby się właśnie odpoczynek - odgryzł się Harry, wstając i przeciągając się. - Możesz zrobić kawę albo herbatę, na co tylko masz ochotę.   
\- Co zwykle pijesz rano? - zapytał, przydreptywując do kuchni. Zaczął grzebać w szafkach.  
\- Przed pracą kawę - mężczyzna wskazał na stojący w rogu wielofunkcyjny ekspres - ale kiedy nie muszę się nigdzie spieszyć, to lubię wyciszyć się rano herbatą.   
\- Pewnie masz dzisiaj wykłady, prawda? - zapytał, wyjmując dwa kubki i przyglądając się ekspresowi, by rozpracować jego działanie.  
\- Dopiero po południu. - Styles uśmiechnął się, stając za nim, obejmując go ramionami i całując w czubek głowy. - W ogóle to dzień dobry…   
\- Więc herbata? - zgadł, spoglądając na niego. - Dzień dobry. - Przytulił się do niego. - Miła odmiana po ostatnim…  
\- Tak, może orientalne jabłko? - zamruczał brunet, sięgając jednym ramieniem do szafki i ściągając odpowiednie pudełko z najwyższej półki. Skrzywił się też nieco. - Wiem, przepraszam… Zwykle nie jestem taki, byłem zdenerwowany i chciałem cię do siebie zniechęcić…   
\- Dla mnie wciąż kawa - wymamrotał, wciskając odpowiedni przycisk na ekspresie. - Zniechęcić się nie udało, ale sprawić, bym poczuł się nic nie warty?...  
\- Nie jest tak, wiesz o tym. - Harry położył dłoń na jego policzku, zmuszając go do patrzenia prosto w swoje oczy. - Jesteś wspaniałym chłopakiem, Louis, to ja zachowałem się jak dupek.   
\- Cóż, po tym wszystkim ciężko było mi w to wszystko uwierzyć - westchnął. - Szczególnie, że nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiałem seksu. I mój pierwszy raz w ogóle wyglądał, jak wyglądał…  
\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem do tego dopuścić - wymamrotał mężczyzna, przygryzając wargę.   
\- Nie mam do ciebie pretensji - zapewnił, patrząc jak kubek napełnia się aromatyczną kawą. - Rozumiem, że mogłeś być przerażony i zdezorientowany. Po prostu... mówię ci, jak ja się czułem? - Przygryzł wargę, sięgając po napój. - Też byłem przerażony. I... miałem złamane serce, bo nie spodziewałem się, że zakocham się w swoim profesorze…  
\- Jesteś we mnie zakochany..? - Brwi Stylesa powędrowały w górę, a torebka nęcącej zapachem herbaty prawie wypadła mu z rąk.   
\- Nie wiem! - jęknął niemal bezradnie. - Nigdy nie byłem zakochany. Ale to w twojej obecności czuję ten dziwny ścisk w żołądku, którego nie potrafię wytłumaczyć, moje serce przyspiesza na twój widok i lubię być obok ciebie…  
\- Och. - Brunet zamrugał kilka razy w szoku, patrząc na niego. Wrzucił niedbale torebkę do swojego kubka i wyjął kawę z rąk studenta, odkładając ją ostrożnie na blat, po czym chwycił jego dłonie w swoje i potarł je kciukami. - Cóż, tylko ty wiesz, co sam czujesz, choć przyznaję, że myślałem, że jesteś mną po prostu zauroczony… Cokolwiek to jest, bardzo mi schlebia, Louis. Ale tak samo lubię być obok ciebie, a od czasu kociej kawiarni mam te przysłowiowe motylki w brzuchu, kiedy przejawiasz jakąś czułość wobec mnie, wiesz? Więc zgaduję, że obaj w tym siedzimy...  
\- Nie chcę się na razie deklarować, chciałbym zobaczyć dokąd to wszystko nas zaprowadzi, w porządku? - Tomlinson popatrzył na niego.  
\- Jasne. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i cmoknął go krótko w usta, po czym podał mu jego kawę. - Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że nie jesteś mi obojętny.   
\- Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się zobowiązany... - westchnął.  
\- Skąd takie wnioski? - zdziwił się mężczyzna, podstawiając kubek pod ekspres i zalewając herbatę wrzątkiem. Zmierzył go kontrolnym spojrzeniem. - Louis, można powiedzieć o mnie wiele, ale na pewno nie to, że robię coś wbrew sobie.   
Chłopak upił łyk kawy.  
\- Po prostu... boję się, że uważasz, że jesteś mi coś winny.  
\- Nie, nie uważam tak. - Styles pokręcił głową, wyciągając kubek i ogrzewając dłonie o niego. Oparł się tyłem o blat i spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Nie zrozum mnie źle: zdaję sobie sprawę, że potraktowałem cię okropnie, a nie tak, jak na to zasługiwałeś, jednak czasu nic nie cofnie. Nie próbuję wynagrodzić ci tego tym, w co weszliśmy, jeśli to jest to, co sugerujesz. Naprawdę lubię ciebie i twoje towarzystwo, nie tylko platonicznie, i skoro z dala od siebie jest nam źle, to chyba warto spróbować, hm?   
Louis uśmiechnął się, zdecydowanie uspokojony. - Cieszę się. Naprawdę. - Wyciągnął do niego dłoń. - Nie chcę mi się iść dzisiaj na wykłady... - zamarudził. - Wypisze mi pan zwolnienie?  
\- Zapomnij, mój drogi! - zaśmiał się brunet, uderzając dla żartów jego rękę. Dołeczki w jego policzkach od dawna nie były tak głębokie. - Nie wypiszę ci zwolnienia z powodu lenistwa. Zrobiłbym to najwyżej, jakbyś był chory, tak samo jak każdemu innemu studentowi.   
\- Więc nie będzie żadnych forów? - zdziwił się obłudnie.  
\- Żadnych. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, unosząc brwi. - Nie ma łączenia życia zawodowego z prywatnym, nie ma mowy. Jedyny przywilej to możliwość pocałowania twojego profesora w jego gabinecie.   
\- Oh nie, a ja liczyłem na odpowiedzi do testów! Wiesz, zbliża się sesja. - Napił się kawy. - Uh, nie podoba mi się ten układ.  
\- Niepotrzebne są ci odpowiedzi, i tak wszystko wiesz. - Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i zamoczył usta w owocowym, wciąż gorącym naparze. - A układ omówiliśmy wczoraj; gotuję ci, oferuję wino oraz udostępniam mieszkanie wraz z kotem.   
\- Hm... wciąż mało! - Pokręcił głową. - Ale kawę masz dobrą.  
\- Och? - Styles przyłożył sobie dłoń do serca w geście udawanego urażenia. - A ja? To za mało?   
\- Ale to tak tylko ty? I nic więcej? - Skrzywił wargi w udawanej urazie. - Myślałem, że ty to jakiś gratis na przykład…  
Brunet już nie odpowiedział, tylko uniósł jedną brew, po czym prychnął i wyszedł z kuchni, zadzierając głowę niczym obrażony kotek. Co nie było dalekie od prawdy, jako że Horus poszedł za przykładem swojego pana i zachował się dokładnie tak samo, maszerując za nim wiernie.   
\- Horus, a chcesz kawałek kiełbaski? - zawołał za nim chłopak.  
\- Za przekupywanie mojego kota ty już na pewno nie dostaniesz ani kawałka kiełbaski! - dobiegł go jeszcze stłumiony głos Harry’ego, uprzedzający dźwięk zamykania drzwi od sypialni.   
Louis westchnął i dopił kawę. Podszedł do drzwi i zapukał w nie.  
\- Harry?  
\- Nie, Gratis - usłyszał.   
Tomlinson przygryzł wargę. Przesadził z żartami?  
\- Uhm... mam wyjść? - zapytał niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co ma robić.  
Zza drzwi usłyszał westchnięcie, po czym zbliżające się kroki. Po chwili otworzyły się, ukazując mężczyznę ubranego jedynie w zwykłe dżinsy. Uśmiechnął się do niego, rozkładając zapraszająco ramiona.   
\- Nie, daj spokój, Louis, droczyłem się tylko. O której zaczynasz zajęcia?   
Chłopak chętnie się do niego przytulił.  
\- Przepraszam... A zajęcia zaczynam o dziesiątej.  
\- Nie masz za co - zamruczał Styles, podnosząc go i niosąc na łóżko. - W takim razie musimy się jeszcze poprzytulać na zapas…  
\- Wytrzymasz tyle czasu beze mnie? - Pozwolił się zaprowadzić na łóżko i sam do niego przylgnął. - Muszę wyjść wcześniej i się przebrać…  
\- Nie. - Brunet wydął usta w smutnym geście i potarł jego plecy. - Może jednak wypiszę ci to zwolnienie...  
\- „Proszę o zwolnienie z zajęć Louisa Tomlinsona z powodu niechęci do opuszczenia przez niego mojego łóżka” - zachichotał.  
\- O jezu, nie - przeraził się Harry, szybko się przeżegnując. - Dziekan by mnie zamordował, od czasu wygranej w konkursie jesteś jego pupilkiem…   
\- Podniosłem prestiż uczelni? - zgadł, opierając głowę na jego piersi.  
\- Zdecydowanie, panie laureacie - wymamrotał łagodnie mężczyzna, po czym ucałował lekko jego usta.   
\- Kiedy przyjdzie twój garnitur? - zainteresował się.  
\- Powinien w przyszłym tygodniu. - Styles uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach zamigotał łobuzerski błysk. - Chcesz mnie już w nim zobaczyć..?   
\- Tylko dlatego wygrałem ten konkurs... - wyszeptał zmysłowo.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy - zaśmiał się brunet, wciągając go w namiętny pocałunek.   
\- Dlaczego? - oburzył się, odsuwając. - Po prostu chcę zobaczyć mojego faceta w garniturze!  
\- Och, _twojego faceta_? - podroczył się z nim Harry, dźgając go palcem w bok i uśmiechając się.   
\- A nie? - Spojrzał na niego z ukosa, dotykając jego klatki piersiowej.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz się deklarować - mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami - więc założyłem, że tego nie nazywamy.   
\- Nie chcę tkwić w otwartym związku albo czymś takim…  
\- Nie _to_ miałem na myśli. - Styles pogłaskał jego ramię, przewracając czule oczami. - Myślałem, że nie chcesz nazywać naszej relacji.   
\- Więc jak mam o tobie mówić? "Ktoś, z kim uprawiam seks"?  
\- Louis, nie wiem - westchnął mężczyzna, zabierając rękę i przeczesując włosy palcami. - Po prostu ludzie czują potrzebę nazywania rzeczy po imieniu, ale czy to jest naprawdę takie ważne? Zresztą to nie tak, że możemy wrzucać nawzajem swoje zdjęcia na instagrama z podpisem: “mój facet”, bo my musimy ukrywać to, że w ogóle jesteśmy razem.   
\- Wiedza na czym stoję daje mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. - Wzruszył ramionami, wstając z łóżka.  
\- Nie złość się na mnie - jęknął Harry, chwytając jego dłoń. - Nie zamierzam umawiać się z nikim innym, nie musisz czuć się zagrożony.   
\- Przepraszam! Po prostu... chciałbym, żebyś był mój.  
\- I mogę być - westchnął brunet, siadając i przytulając się do jego brzucha. - Po prostu musisz mnie dopiero… oswoić..?   
\- Jak... jak kociaka? - Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Mhm… - zamruczał Styles, ocierając się o niego policzkiem i patrząc w górę wielkimi, niewinnymi oczami.   
Louis wyciągnął dłoń, by pomiziać go za uchem.  
Mężczyzna przymknął powieki i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, po czym odwrócił twarz i polizał go w rękę.   
\- Fuj! - Otarł dłoń o jego spodnie z udawanym obrzydzeniem.  
\- Kochasz to - oświadczył z pewnością Harry, ciągnąc go na swoje kolana, oplatając ramionami i całując w policzek.   
\- Ciekawe, skąd ta pewność siebie - prychnął, ale chętnie pozwolił się przytulić.  
\- Z głębi mojej kociej natury - wyznał brunet, wodząc nosem po linii jego szczęki.   
\- No tak... - przyznał, wzdychając. - Mój kociak... - Wplótł palce w jego włosy, nie chcąc go w ogóle puszczać.  
\- Horus będzie zazdrosny. - Styles upomniał go z uśmiechem, kiwając głową na naburmuszonego kociaka na poduszkach.   
\- Oh, nie bądź zazdrosny, kocurku! - Wyciągnął dłoń i zapraszająco poklepał swoje uda, z czego kotek chętnie skorzystał.  
\- Prawie jak piramida - zaśmiał się mężczyzna, opierając podbródek na ramieniu studenta. Mógłby się przyzwyczaić.   
\- W końcu Horus, prawda? - zachichotał. - Musimy teraz uważać, żeby go nie zgnieść.  
\- Nie wybaczyłby. - Brunet pokiwał głową w geście zgody.   
\- Ty, czy on? - Wyciągnął szyję, by go pocałować. Teraz, z kotem na kolanach, było to trochę trudniejsze.  
\- Obaj - zachichotał Harry, odwzajemniając jego pocałunek.   
\- Cóż, Horus będzie musiał się pogodzić z faktem, że to ty jesteś moim ulubionym kociakiem…  
\- Mhm, taak..? - zamruczał Styles w jego usta.   
\- Mmm... muszę się skupić na oswojeniu ciebie.  
\- Uhum… Żebym cię nie podrapał..? - wymamrotał brunet w jego usta.   
\- A często pokazujesz pazurki?  
\- Tylko, kiedy ktoś mnie sprowokuje… - wyszeptał Harry, chwytając w zęby jego dolną wargę.   
\- Jak cię sprowokować? - droczył się, podgryzając jego usta.  
\- Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć..? - Uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, zjeżdżając dłonią na jego brzuch. - Mmm… Jestem bardzo zazdrosny, ale radzę ci tego nie sprawdzać…   
\- Zazdrosny? Wiesz, że jestem cały twój... - zamruczał, wyginając się do jego dłoni. - Chyba, że jesteś zazdrosny o Horusa…  
\- Mm, z nim się chyba jakoś podzielę… - Styles przeniósł usta na jego szczękę.   
\- Będziesz musiał... - westchnął. - Harry... nie zaczynaj nic, proszę... spóźnię się na wykłady.  
Brunet wydał z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk, odrywając od niego usta i wydymając je w smutnej mince.   
\- Też wolałbym tu z tobą zostać i uprawiać gorący seks... Ale nie chcesz mi wypisać zwolnienia…  
\- Bo nie powinniśmy - jęknął Styles, śmiejąc się. - Ale po zajęciach możesz wrócić…   
\- Pogadaj z dziekanem, może uda ci się załatwić mi wolne, wiesz, jako laureat konkursu... Muszę się uczyć, o ile ci nie przeszkadza, że przyjdę z podręcznikiem?  
\- Nie, jasne, że nie. - Mężczyzna cmoknął go w policzek. - To nie tak, że chodzi mi tylko o seks. I z dziekanem nie przejdzie, nie w czasie sesji.   
Louis westchnął, w końcu się od niego odrywając.  
\- Więc... do zobaczenia?  
\- Oczywiście, panie Tomlinson - zachichotał Harry, spychając go z siebie i rozkładając się wygodnie na wciąż skotłowanym łóżku. - Chociaż… może ja zrobię sobie dzisiaj wolne..? To łóżko jest takie ciepłe…   
\- Mam przekazać studentom, że z różnych źródeł wiem, iż profesor Styles się dzisiaj nie pojawi i mogą wracać do domu? - chichocze.  
\- Och, wtedy staniesz się pupilkiem nie tylko dziekana, ale i trzeciego rocznika - zaśmiał się brunet, wtulając się w poduszkę, na której spał Louis i przymykając powieki. - Będą cię podejrzewać o zakopanie mnie w tych waszych wykopaliskach. ale na pewno nie będą protestować.   
\- Mmm, miło by było mieć znajomych na trzecim roku... - zaśmiał się i skradł jeszcze jeden pocałunek, zanim wyszedł na korytarz. Wyciągnął telefon, by zadzwonić po taksówkę. Miał doskonały humor.  
\- I tak oto zostałem porzucony na rzecz studenckiego spisku! - zawołał za nim dramatycznie Styles.   
\- Oh nie, ktoś sypnął nas nauczycielom! - zawołał z przedpokoju, wkładając swoje vansy. - Przyjdziesz się jeszcze pożegnać?  
Mężczyzna już mu nie odpowiedział, ale pojawił się w przedpokoju chwilę później, opierając się barkiem o ścianę. Uśmiechnął się.   
\- Wymagający, hm..?   
\- Chciałeś, to masz... - zachichotał i cmoknął go w policzek. - Widzimy się wieczorem, tak? Dam znać.  
\- Tak, do zobaczenia - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, zamykając drzwi - _kochanie_.   
Louis zbiegł ze schodów, wyciągając telefon. Po szybkim skontrolowaniu czasu, kazał kierowcy taksówki od razu zawieźć się pod uniwersytet. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie zadawał pytań o jego wczorajszy ubiór.

Po skończonych zajęciach najpierw pojawił się w pokoju, by wziąć prysznic i przebrać się. Zignorował wszechwiedzący uśmieszek Nialla, zresztą chłopak też wychodził na kolejną lekcje japońskiego. Tomlinson spakował kilka książek, zeszyty z notatkami i ciuchy na jutrzejszy dzień, upychając to wszystko do plecaka. Po namyśle dorzucił też kolejną parę bokserek i dopiero wtedy zamówił taksówkę. Będzie musiał znaleźć inny środek transportu, bo zbankrutuje…

***

Harry ostatecznie wziął tego dnia wolne, bo jego sławne: _Ale wujkuuu…_ i groźba oblania połowy studentów zawsze działały. Co z tego, że był czasem takim dupkiem, jeśli miał to właśnie po bracie jego mamy? Tak więc do końca dnia nie ubrał żadnej bluzki, paradując po mieszkaniu w samych dżinsach i leniąc się. Nie do końca leniąc, bo napisał kolejny rozdział książki, a kiedy dopracował go na tyle, by nie bębnić nerwowo palcami o blat biurka, wziął się za przyrządzanie lazanii, pamiętając o tym, że Tomlinson nie jest fanem warzyw.   
Kiedy zaglądał do piekarnika, by sprawdzić, jak tam jego potrawa, usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Uśmiechnął się i wraz z ocierającym mu się o nogi Horusem poszedł otworzyć.   
Chłopak schylił się, by pogłaskać kota.  
\- Witaj, kotku! - Wstał i pocałował Harry'ego. - I tobie też, kotku - zachichotał psotnie i zrzucił z ramienia ciężki plecak.  
\- Hej. - Mężczyzna odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, wracając do kuchni. - Jak było na uczelni?   
\- Długo! - jęknął. - Jak nic uwalę sesję... - Zmartwił się.  
\- Oj, na pewno nie! - pocieszył go Styles, wyciągając kubek z szafki i przygotowując herbatę dla chłopaka. - Co zdajesz?   
\- Metody i dokumentację archeologicznych badań terenowych z Welshem. - Skrzywił się. - Facet jest nienormalny! Już czuję, że to uwalę... - westchnął, głaszcząc Horusa.  
\- Wiesz, specjalistą to ja nie jestem - zaczął brunet, stawiając przed nim ciepły napój - ale coś tam teoretycznie wiem. Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz.   
\- Zdobądź mi pytania na egzamin! - jęknął, chowając głowę w ramionach. - Facet podał nam literaturę na egzamin... _Sześć_ książek, w tym jedna ośmiuset stronicowa... _Kiedy_ , do cholery, mam to niby przeczytać? I tego nawet nie było w literaturze przedmiotu! Te książki to _dodatkowe_ zagadnienia, tylko na _egzamin_ końcowy!  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Sam kiedyś był takim studentem. Schylił się, by wyciągnąć lazanię z piekarnika.   
\- Mogę go uwieść, może zapomni o egzaminach? - zaoferował, sprawdzając potrawę dla pewności widelcem.   
\- Chyba żartujesz! - Louis spojrzał na niego oburzony. - Nie pozwolę, żeby _mój_ facet uwodził innych!  
\- To jedyny sposób, żeby odpuścił - droczył się dalej mężczyzna, wyciągając talerze. - Wiesz, też bym pewnie dał wam taki trudny egzamin, jakbym miał dalej Grimshawa w grupie.   
\- Trudno, najwyżej uwalę. Co mi tam wygrana w jakimś konkursie, nie pojadę na żadną wycieczkę, bo będę powtarzał do kampanii wrześniowej! - jęknął załamany. - Ja _naprawdę_ uczyłem się przez cały semestr. Przeczytałem literaturę przedmiotu! A on jeszcze wymyślił _sześć_ dodatkowych pozycji! Teraz! Dwa tygodnie _przed_ egzaminem!  
\- Hm… Dobra, czekaj… - Styles zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, nakładając im lazanii. - Profesor Welsh, tak..? Może mógłbym coś z tym zrobić bez podrywania go…   
Tomlinson westchnął, potrząsając głową.  
\- Hazz, nie musisz nic robić. Przepraszam, jeśli to tak zabrzmiało. Po prostu się żalę, Niall stwierdził, że ma swoją własną sesję do martwienia się, a po prostu musiałem to z siebie wyrzucić.  
\- Na pewno? - zapytał brunet, posyłając mu uśmiech i podając talerz. - Żadnego korzystania z tego, że wiem, gdzie on trzyma egzaminy..?   
\- Jeśli napisałbym na sto procent, to zorientowałby się, że coś jest nie tak... - Przyjął danie, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. - Poza tym nie po to kułem cały rok. Kobieta w bibliotece przecierała oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy rzeczywiście wypożyczałem literaturę przedmiotu - westchnął. - To po prostu nie fair…  
\- Jestem pewien, że zdasz nawet bez czytania tego. - Styles mrugnął do niego i przeszedł kuchnię, by usiąść obok niego na stołku barowym przy wyspie. - Poza tym nie musisz czytać wszystkiego od deski do deski. Jestem pewien, że wszystkie są o tym samym i w każdej jest tylko pojedyncza dodatkowa informacja, tego typu książki tak mają. Zaufaj mi, wiem, co mówię. Przynieś mi je, to przejrzę i pozostawiam ci karteczki z notatkami, co warto tam przeczytać, hm?   
\- Mam je ze sobą... - westchnął. - Zamierzałem spędzić weekend na czytaniu.  
\- Och… Zamęczyłbyś się tym, złotko - skarcił go brunet, nabijając kawałek dania. - Przychodź z takimi rzeczami do mnie, co? Jako profesor zdecydowanie wiem, jak ułatwić studentom życie, z czego większość z nas z dziką satysfakcją nie korzysta.   
\- Więc po prostu chcecie nas uwalić? - Nabił na widelec kawałek potrawy.  
\- Nie wszyscy - zaznaczył Harry, upijając łyk swojej herbaty. - Osobiście staram się układać pytania tak, by ci studenci, którym faktycznie zależy, poradzili sobie z nimi, ale jednocześnie by było to gwoździem do trumny dla tych, którzy się nie uczą albo kują tylko po to, by tuż po egzaminie zapomnieć. Choć może to kwestia tego, że nie jestem w tym zawodzie długo i nie jestem jeszcze rozgoryczony przysłowiową bandą bachorów..? W każdym razie: wiem, że Jack i Samantha działają w podobny sposób, a że jesteśmy najmłodszymi wykładowcami… Pewnie po prostu jeszcze nam się chce.   
\- Rzeczywiście Niall wspominał, że ta część, która przychodziła, żeby odbębnić drugi język może mieć problem z zaliczeniem przedmiotu. I ja _wiem_ , Harry, że twoje pytania będą sensowne, czego nie mogę powiedzieć o Welshu! - jęknął i zapchał się lazanią. Zaraz też zamruczał. - Mmm, to jest doskonałe!  
\- Cóż, każdy ma swoje przeprawy z profesorami, ale dam ci parę wskazówek co do metody uczenia i tego, co powinieneś przeczytać, i jakoś to zdasz, tak? - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego. - Dziękuję. Cieszę się, że smakuje ci to, co gotuję.   
\- Chciałbym! Może pójdę z tym do dziekana? - zastanowił się. - W końcu jestem jego _pupilkiem_ , tak? I jak może mi nie smakować, skoro gotujesz jak jakiś mistrz kuchni?  
\- Mógłbyś coś zdziałać - zgodził się z nim Styles, poszerzając uśmiech. - Przesadzasz, ale dziękuję. Smacznego.   
\- Ciekawe, co mu powiem. "Panie dziekanie, bo pan profesor robi trudny egzamin?" Trzeba się było uczyć!  
\- To samo, co mi - zaśmiał się brunet. - Ale spokojnie, dasz radę. Wygrałeś konkurs po miesiącu nauki, to to jest pestka.   
\- Nie chcę, żeby to wyglądało, jakbym poszedł na skargę…  
\- Nie będzie tak, uwielbia cię. - Harry szturchnął go ramieniem.   
\- Doprawdy? - Zdziwił się. - I niby wygrana w konkursie ma mi teraz wszystko ułatwiać?  
\- W tym semestrze na pewno. - Przytaknął.   
\- A w drugim taryfa ulgowa się skończy? - zachichotał. - Dostałem propozycję z londyńskiego uniwersytetu - przyznał.  
\- Och... - Brunet spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się. - Gratuluję, to wielka szansa.   
\- Niby tak... ale to by oznaczało wyprowadzkę do Londynu…  
\- Przecież podobał ci się Londyn..? - Styles zagrzebał widelcem w swoim jedzeniu.   
\- Z tobą... - Louis przygryzł wargę.  
\- Spokojnie, z czasem odkryjesz i pokochasz własne ścieżki - zapewnił go mężczyzna, uśmiechając się dobrotliwie.   
\- Nie rozumiesz! - mruknął sfrustrowany. - To by oznaczało bez ciebie. I to już nie jest fajna perspektywa…  
\- Ale to jest naprawdę wspaniała okazja. - Harry zmarszczył brwi i wlepił w niego twarde spojrzenie. - I w ogóle nie powinieneś się w niej mną kierować, a jeśli już, to wiedz, że będę cholernie zły, jeśli jej nie przyjmiesz.   
\- Tutaj też są świetni profesorowie! - upierał się, nieco truchlejąc pod jego wzrokiem.  
\- Louis. - Brunet po prostu uciął jego protesty. - Nie mówię, że nie, ale obaj doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że to Londyn jest centrum tego wszystkiego. Jako student ich uniwersytetu będziesz miał otwarte drzwiczki wszędzie, bez żadnego zawahania. Myślisz, że jeśli szukają kogoś do jakiejś wyprawy, to wybierają spośród absolwentów tamtego czy naszego uniwersytetu? Prawdy nie przeskoczymy.   
\- Jeśli udowodnię im, że jestem dobrym archeologiem, to wezmą mnie nieważne skąd! - burknął, połykając porcję lazanii. - Nie chcę cię zostawiać!  
\- Musisz najpierw mieć _gdzie_ im to udowodnić - oznajmił mu dobitnie Styles, odkładając z brzękiem sztućce na talerz i wstając. - Bądź rozsądny, Louis.   
\- Uniwersytet może załatwić mi praktyki. - Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie zamierzam z tobą dyskutować na ten temat - warknął mężczyzna, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. - Moje zdanie znasz i na pewno nie chcę być kimś, kto trzyma cię w miejscu.   
Louis smętnie spojrzał na talerz z resztkami potrawy. Nie chciał zdenerwować Harry’ego, ale nie chciał też zaczynać związku, który zaraz miałby się skończyć. Przykrył lazanię spodkiem i wyjął ze swojego plecaka jedną z książek. Obiecał, że nie sprawi problemów…

Sfrustrowany Harry opadł na łóżko, pocierając oczy. Zauroczenie studenta jego osobą było całkiem urocze, dopóki tamten nie zaczął zachowywać się przez to nieracjonalnie. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak ukrywany związek z własnym profesorem może być ważniejszy niż jakieś większe perspektywy?   
Zdenerwowanym gestem wyciągnął notes z szuflady i zaczął spisywać w nim swoje myśli, jak zawsze od czasów liceum.

Tomlinson usiadł na krześle w kuchni i czytał książkę, pozwalając Stylesowi pracować.

Brunet spędził nad dziennikiem kolejną godzinę, może więcej, zanim w końcu wyszedł z sypialni. I nie, bynajmniej nie przestał być zły na Tomlinsona, po prostu zmusił go do tego zbyt długi brak herbaty w jego organizmie.   
Wchodząc do kuchni, zobaczył zgarbionego studenta, pochylonego nad jakąś grubą książką przy wyspie kuchennej. Westchnął i dotknął jego ramienia.   
\- Chodź do salonu. Obiecałem, że przejrzę te książki, tak?   
Louis uniósł głowę i potarł zaczerwienione oczy.   
\- Nie musisz, jeśli jesteś zajęty. Czytam te bzdury... - westchnął.  
\- Nie jestem zajęty, nie pisałem książki ani nie robiłem nic związanego z pracą. - Styles potarł jego ramię. - No chodź; po co masz czytać bzdury o jednym i tym samym, jeśli mogę ci to ułatwić?   
Chłopak posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech i przytulił się do jego brzucha.  
Harry objął go ramionami i pocałował w czubek głowy. Szatyn był małą, uroczą przylepą.   
\- Zrobię nam tylko najpierw herbatę, hm?   
\- Co tylko chcesz... - wymruczał. Odkleił się od niego, pocierając czoło. Był zmęczony.  
\- No to idź na tę kanapę, na oparciu masz taki ciepły kocyk - pogonił go mężczyzna, samemu krzątając się w kuchni. Domyślał się, że wieczór skończy się tak, że Louis zaśnie z wykończenia, a on będzie zagrzebany w jego książkach, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko. Był wielofunkcyjny i przyzwyczajony do wysiłku intelektualnego.   
Tomlinson przeszedł do salonu, niemal od razu znajdując koc i zagrzebując się w nim. Stos tomiszczów piętrzył się przed nim na stoliku, a sam chłopak patrzył na niego wilkiem.  
Styles pojawił się chwilę później, wręczając mu jeden z kubków z zieloną herbatą. Usiadł obok niego i po upiciu pierwszego, jeszcze parzącego łyka naparu, uzbroił się w ołówek i leżące obok samoprzylepne, kolorowe karteczki, po czym zabrał się do wertowania opasłych pozycji.  
Tomlinson chwycił kolejną książkę. Przecież nie mógł czekać na gotowe, prawda?  
Brunet posłał mu uśmiech, po czym w ciszy wertował książkę. Nakleił pierwszą kartkę na jej strony dopiero w połowie dzieła, uprzednio notując w jej górze informację dla studenta, co tam znajdzie.   
\- Dopiero? - zdziwił się student.  
\- Masło maślane. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, wracając do pracy. - To jest tak naprawdę wstęp i opis tej dziedziny, a jestem przekonany, że masz już o tym notatki. Gdybym miał czytać wszystko od deski do deski, już dawno bym osiwiał.   
\- Więc dlaczego Welsh nam kazał? - jęknął.  
\- Gdybym był nim, zgaduję, że robiłby to z powodu przetestowania swoich studentów; sprawdzenia, którzy potrafią myśleć - brunet posłał mu uśmiech, przygryzając końcówkę żółtego ołówka - ale że Welsh to Welsh, pewnie po prostu chciał was zakopać w stercie książek, bo mu podpadliście.  
\- Więc sądzisz, że nie potrafię myśleć? - burknął, unosząc na niego wzrok. - Bo chciałem przeczytać wszystko i się przygotować?  
\- Nie, bynajmniej. - Styles dotknął jego dłoni. - Jednak nie da się ukryć, że kiedy masz w perspektywie naukę, starasz się aż za bardzo i chcesz zrobić wszystko jak najdokładniej, jak najlepiej. A czasem naprawdę lepiej wykazać się po prostu sprytem, zamiast się zamęczać.   
\- Nie sądziłem, że na studiach wciąż będą nas traktować jak dzieci i zamiast rzeczywiście wskazywać nam drogę i podpowiadać, będą nas próbowali udupić - westchnął. - Nie przyszliśmy tutaj z przymusu, tylko dlatego, że chcieliśmy.  
\- Cóż, jak to mówią: żaden kierunek nie jest idealny - mężczyzna przyciągnął go delikatnie do swojego boku - i zawsze w grupie znajdą się osoby, którym dany przedmiot jest mocno obojętny i niepotrzebny, po prostu chcą go odbębnić. Sam staram się nie rezygnować ze starań tylko dlatego, że mam styczność z takimi studentami, zostawić to pole dla tych, którym zależy, ale jak mówiłem: nie wszystkim się już chce po tych piętnastu, dwudziestu latach pracy.   
\- Przymusowa emerytura dla profesorów... - wymamrotał zły.  
\- Prawda? - zaśmiał się Harry, całując go w naburmuszony policzek. - No ale nic, przekażę ci wszystkie sztuczki na obejście tych kłód, które rzucają studentom pod nogi i bez problemu poradzisz sobie w Londynie.   
\- Harry... - Złapał go za ramię. - Nie chcę jechać do Londynu, nie teraz - zaciął się. - Związki na odległość nigdy nie działają i…  
\- Ale to jest jedynym, co cię powstrzymuje - zarzucił mu brunet, marszcząc brwi. - I ja nie pozwolę na to, żebyś zmarnował taką szansę.  
\- Jedź ze mną! - Wpatrzył się w niego.  
Styles westchnął, pocierając swój policzek. Starał się przekazać mu to łagodnie.  
\- Louis, nie mogę tak po prostu rzucić swojej pracy… Wiesz, ile lat o niej marzyłem? Naprawdę kocham uczyć…   
\- Wiem. Wiem o tym - powtórzył smutno. Nie był kimś, dla kogo porzuca się wszystko.  
\- Przykro mi, ale to ty dostałeś propozycję z ich uniwersytetu, nie ja - wymamrotał mężczyzna.   
\- Wiem. - Student kiwnął potulnie głową. Wrócił do podręcznika.  
\- I przyjmiesz ją - oświadczył uparcie Harry. - Nawet dziekan z niechęcią przyzna, że masz tam większe perspektywy, nie daj się zatrzymać.   
_Więc Styles chciał się go po prostu pozbyć..._  
\- Taak... przyjmę... muszę, prawda?  
\- Grzechem byłoby to zmarnować. - Brunet posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech, wracając do przeglądania książki. - Cieszę się, że masz taką możliwość.   
\- Tak, ja też... - powiedział bez entuzjazmu.  
Styles już nie odpowiedział, pogrążony w książce o metodyce i własnych myślach.   
Louis przeglądał książkę, chociaż nie zapamiętywał z niej praktycznie nic.  
Dwie godziny później ich kubki były puste, a wszystkie książki pozaznaczane karteczkami. Harry potarł zmęczone oczy i odchylił się na oparciu kanapy.   
\- Dziękuję... - wyszeptał Louis, całując go w policzek.  
\- Nie ma problemu. - Mężczyzna posłał mu uśmiech i poprawił kocyk na jego ramionach.   
\- Teraz zdecydowanie jest tego mniej. - Ucieszył się. - Może zdam. Przepraszam, że zająłem ci tyle czasu.  
\- Zdasz na pewno. I nie musisz mnie przepraszać za zajmowanie czasu - zapewnił go Styles, pochylając się i całując go lekko.   
\- Mógłbyś w tym czasie robić dużo innych rzeczy. A nie ogarniać studenta…  
\- Louis, moje życie nie jest aż tak ciekawe - zaśmiał się brunet, drapiąc go za uchem. - I tak siedziałem w domu, więc naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza. Ach, właśnie… Masz jakieś plany na jutro? Dasz radę wieczorem odciągnąć się od nauki..?   
\- Czyżbyś miał jakieś plany? - spytał z uśmiechem. - Coś, czemu nie mogę odmówić?  
\- Pomyślałem, że nie będziemy się tak ciągle kisić w domu, hm? - Harry odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. - Co powiesz na randkę ze starym dziadem..?   
\- Oh! - Louis spojrzał na niego żywiej.  
\- To _oh na tak_ czy _oh na nie_? - Mężczyzna przewrócił czule oczami, nawijając sobie jeden z jego karmelowych kosmyków na palec. - Pomyślałem, że miło byłoby odciągnąć cię na chwilę od nauki, ale nie chcę być też na tyle nudny, by zabierać cię jedynie do restauracji, więc…   
\- To było tak! - zaśmiał się z podekscytowaniem. - Ale... chyba nie tutaj? - Rozejrzał się. - Mógłbyś mieć nieprzyjemności, jeśli ktoś by nas razem zobaczył…  
\- Wiem, dlatego chciałem cię porwać poza miasto. - Styles uśmiechnął się do niego. - Taka umiarkowana niespodzianka..? Obiecuję, że nie będzie sztywno.   
\- Porwać, powiadasz?... - Uśmiechnął się. - A potem zażądasz okupu?  
\- Oczywiście - prychnął brunet. - Przyda się na kolejny garnitur.  
\- Jaki tym razem? Widziałbym cię w różowym z brokatowymi kwiatami na nogawkach... - powiedział, przywołując obraz garnituru, który widział ostatnio w internecie.  
\- Ach, tak? - Harry poruszył znacząco brwiami. - Już masz fantazje ze mną i moimi garniturami..? Mogę cię zabrać na zakupy następnym razem, i tak będę musiał kupić coś odstrzałowego na swoje urodziny…   
\- Widziałem ostatnio jeden w internecie i pomyślałem, że mógłby ci się spodobać - wyznał, nie dodając, że z tego samego powodu również go kupił.  
\- Uroczo - zamruczał mężczyzna, całując go.   
Louis zarumienił się i przytulił do niego.  
Styles westchnął, całując go w czubek głowy i przeciągając się.   
\- Idziemy spać..?   
\- Chciałbym to dzisiaj skończyć... - Wskazał na stos książek na stoliku.  
\- Daj spokój, Louis… - zamarudził brunet. - Zrobisz to jutro.   
\- Jutro mam już co innego do nauczenia się! - jęknął.  
\- O matko. - Harry się przeraził, po czym uniósł brwi. - No nic… Zgaduję, że w takim razie zrobię ci jakiejś kawy i podgrzeję lazanię…   
\- Jesteś najlepszy! - Posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech, układając się wygodnie na kanapie. Horus wskoczył mu na kolana.  
\- Nie mam wyboru - jęknął mężczyzna, wstając z kanapy i obdarzając go mokrym pocałunkiem, zanim ruszył do kuchni.   
Tomlinson popatrzył za nim i pogłaskał kota, zagłębiając się w lekturze.  
Styles, podgrzewając potrawę i zaparzając kawę, również przyglądał się pochylonemu nad książką studentowi, marszcząc brwi. Miał ochotę walnąć się w łeb, bo za bardzo znajomy wydawał mu się jego widok na kanapie; zbyt łatwo mógłby do tego przywyknąć, a przecież Louis miał rację: związki na odległość nie miały szansy dłuższego powodzenia, zwłaszcza kiedy jedna strona była tak młoda jak szatyn, a druga tak atencyjna jak on. Nie mógł się do niego przywiązywać.

Louis westchnął, przytulając kociaka. Naprawdę nie chciał wyjeżdżać.

Brunet pokręcił głową. Powinien z kimś o tym porozmawiać, zrzucić to z siebie, ale nie chciał przyznawać się Sam, że był hipokrytą, nie mógł też ryzykować zwierzaniem się Jackowi lub Gemmie, bo nie był pewien, czy po prostu nie powiedzą wujkowi, że ma romans ze studentem, a on naprawdę nie chciał tracić swojej posady. Zostawał jeszcze Mitch, który był beznadziejny, jeśli chodzi o sprawy sercowe. Właściwie Rowland w ogóle był beznadziejny, pił tylko wino. Byłoby łatwiej po prostu zakończyć tę sprawę z chłopakiem, ale nie chciał znowu go ranić.

Ten oparł brodę na oparciu kanapy i obserwował krzątającego się po kuchni bruneta. Widział, że tamten intensywnie nad czymś myśli i nie chciał wiedzieć do jakich wniosków dochodził. Nie chciał go tracić, a chyba to wyjście właśnie rozważał.

Chwilę później, wyciągając obfitą porcję lazanii z piekarnika, Harry napotkał spojrzenie studenta. _Nie, nie potrafił tak po prostu zrezygnować z tych niebieskich oczu._ Uśmiechnął się do niego i chwycił jeszcze kubek mocnej kawy, zanim ruszył do salonu.  
\- Posiedzisz ze mną, czy idziesz już spać? - zapytał Tomlinson, biorąc talerz i odsuwając Horusa na bok.  
\- Chciałem położyć się z tobą, ale jeśli zostajesz tutaj, to ja też - zadecydował mężczyzna, siadając obok niego i opierając brodę o jego ramię.   
Louis zapraszająco odsunął koc.  
\- Nie masz żadnych egzaminów do sprawdzenia na przykład?  
Styles okrył się nim, przylegając do boku szatyna.  
\- Mam - zamruczał - ale to może poczekać, dzisiaj miałem wolne. Ta profesja wymaga wiecznego zabierania pracy do domu, więc jak mam wolne, to się niczego nie tykam.  
\- A jednak! - Szturchnął go. - A nic nie mówiłem trzeciemu rocznikowi, sądziłem, że żartujesz.  
\- Nie chciało mi się przychodzić na jeden wykład - zaśmiał się brunet cicho. - Zresztą dzisiaj miałem mieć z nimi tylko powtórkę; jestem pewien, że nic nie stracili.   
\- Pewnie byli tym faktem uszczęśliwieni... Zrobiłeś im dzień! - zachichotał, przesuwając się lekko i układając wygodnie.  
\- Sobie też - mruknął zadowolony Harry, oplatając go ramionami w pasie. - Lubię się czasem polenić. Ale następny raz jest po sesji i lenisz się ze mną, umowa?   
\- Tak. Będę wtedy potrzebować relaksu. Duuużo relaksu... - Dotknął jego ramienia.  
\- _Relaksu_ , duh? - zachichotał mężczyzna, trącając nosem jego ucho. - Caaalutki dzień w łóżku, nic nie robimy, zamawiamy gotowe jedzenie, nawet się nie ubieramy do końca, tylko leniwie całujemy…   
\- Tak... właśnie takiego relaksu będę potrzebować. Ale to po sesji - zaznaczył, zanim wrócił do książki.  
\- Upominasz własnego profesora? - Harry’emu zadrżały kąciki ust.  
\- Oczywiście, że upominam! - potwierdził student. - Skoro ten chciałby się tylko lenić w łóżku! - Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że brunet pisał o tym w dzienniku. Może... może więc Louis nie był nikim wyjątkowym, tylko kolejną miłostką, kolejnym ładnym chłopcem w jego łóżku? Był przecież tylko studentem, który niedługo przeprowadzi się do Londynu... Przygryzł wargę.  
\- Jest kotem, a to naturalne dla kotów… - ziewnął w jego ucho brunet, ocierając się policzkiem i przymykając powieki. Uwielbiał czuć taką bliskość drugiego ciała, nie tylko w kontekście seksualnym.   
Tomlinson potarł jego szczękę. Nie był pewny ich relacji.  
Styles tylko mruknął, nie otwierając oczu. Czuł, że to kwestia kilku minut, zanim zaśnie z powodu spokojnej atmosfery i ciepła pochodzącego od drobnego szatyna.   
\- Mieszasz mi w głowie... - wyszeptał chłopak, zanim otworzył książkę i skupił się na rozdziale, który zaznaczył mu Harry.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kilka godzin później był już tak zmęczony, że powieki same mu opadały. Odłożył ostatnią książkę i zwinął się przy śpiącym mężczyźnie.

Ten wzmocnił tylko uścisk, pozwalając mu się w siebie wtulić i kiedy obudził się z samego rana, nawet nie żałował tego, że nie zdążył wejść pod prysznic, szatyn wyglądał uroczo. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ból pleców związku ze spaniem na kanapie go nie wykończy. No i niemałą zagwozdką było też dyskretne wydostanie się spod drobnego, ciepłego ciała… Harry faktycznie był wielkim kocurem, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od zanurzenia nosa w jego łaskoczących go kosmykach. 

Louis za to spał jak zabity, zmęczony siedzeniem do późna. Mamrotał niewyraźnie pod nosem i pochrapywał cichutko.

Styles uśmiechnął się, przeczesując jego włosy palcami i przyglądając się jego śpiącej twarzy. Powinien wyplątać się spod niego, ale naprawdę nie chciał go budzić. Zgadywał, że pozostaje mu przymknięcie powiek i oczekiwanie na ponowny sen. 

 

Sam chłopak obudził się dużo później, czując ocierający się o niego puchaty łebek. - Hej, Horus... pewnie jesteś głodny, hm? - Kocur zamiauczał, a Louis trącił ramieniem profesora. - Hazz.

\- Lou - wymamrotał mężczyzna, nie otwierając oczu, a jedynie zakopując się bardziej w kocu. 

\- Gdzie trzymasz kocią karmę? Horus jest głodny.

\- Uch… - stęknął mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi, a po chwili otwierając zaspane oczy. Westchnął. - W górnej szafce, nie dosięgniesz… Już wstaję was naka-armić… - ziewnął, przeciągając się lekko. 

Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi i uderzył go w ramię.

\- No co? - oburzył się Harry, szczypiąc go w ramach zemsty w bok. - Jesteś malutki, a nawet ja muszę stawać na palcach!

\- Potrafię dosięgnąć do szafek! - syknął obrażony. - I nie jestem  _ malutki _ , ty idioto! - Całe życie ktoś mu najeżdżał na wzrost, nie potrzebował, żeby robił to jeszcze Harry.

\- Ale Louu… - jęknął brunet, całując go lekko w szyję. - Nie złość się na mnie, jesteś uroczo mniejszy… 

Ten tylko prychnął, odpychając go i wstał z kanapy. Wściekły podążył do łazienki.

Styles przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie miał pojęcia, że chłopak ma takie kompleksy na tym punkcie, a on był zaspany i nie do końca myślał, co mówi. Chciał go przeprosić, jednak postanowił dać mu przestrzeń, nie chcąc denerwować go jeszcze bardziej. Zwlókł się z kanapy i pocierając oczy, nasypał kociej karmy do miski, faktycznie stając na palcach, by dosięgnąć opakowania swoim długim ramieniem, po czym zaczął przygotowywać jajecznicę ze szczypiorkiem, spoglądając co jakiś czas w stronę łazienki ze skruszoną miną. 

Louis wziął prysznic i umył zęby, czując się odświeżonym. Wyszedł z łazienki już w lepszym humorze, licząc na kawę od mężczyzny.

Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego nieco niepewnie, przesuwając biały kubek z flat whitem po wyspie w jego kierunku i wracając do mieszania jajecznicy na patelni. 

\- Przepraszam za wcześniej, nie chciałem być złośliwy… - zaczął.

\- W porządku. - Chłopak przyjął kubek. - Wiem, że jestem niski. Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy ktoś sobie z tego żartuje. - Upił łyk kawy.

\- Już nie będę - obiecał Harry, pochylając się nad wyspą i całując go w usta. 

Chłopak oddał pocałunek. Odsunął się z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję. Więc... jakie plany na dziś?

\- Do siedemnastej nie mam dla ciebie żadnych, więc możesz się uczyć, jeśli chcesz. - Mężczyzna odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, nakładając jajecznicę na talerz. - Ale potem chciałbym cię porwać… Wolisz niespodziankę czy powiedzieć..?

\- Niespodzianka - zadecydował. - Na Walsha przeczytałem już wszystko, ale muszę jeszcze powtórzyć na rolę i znaczenie badań podwodnych we współczesnej archeologii. - Skrzywił się.

\- Aż takie nudy..? - Styles uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podając mu widelec. - Smacznego. 

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz! - Powąchał jajecznicę. - Mmm, pachnie świetnie. - Pochwalił i wbił w nią widelec.

\- Cóż, przebrniesz przez to z sukcesem, panie archeologu - zapewnił brunet, biorąc swój talerz i przechodząc na drugą stronę wyspy. - Czasem zapach myli, może smakować ohydnie… 

\- Mam nadzieję. Znaczy będzie tylko test jednokrotnego wyboru, ale sam temat jest nudny! - Poskarżył się i wsadził widelec do ust. - Smakuje wyśmienicie. - Spojrzał na niego. - Niby zwykła jajecznica, tak? Ale genialna... - pochwalił.

\- Nigdy nie może być idealnie. - Harry posłał mu uśmiech, dmuchając zawartość swojego widelca. - Dziękuję ci bardzo. Dobrze umieć gotować, będąc samotnym gejem - zażartował. 

\- To jakiś paradoks, bo nie powinieneś być wtedy długo sam. - Przeżuł jajecznicę. - Opowiedz mi coś o sobie…

\- Przez żołądek do serca najwyraźniej u mnie nie działa. - Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, wzdychając. - Zanudzę cię, Lou. Czemu ty nie opowiesz mi czegoś o sobie?

\- Nie rozumiem tego... Powinna się do ciebie ustawiać kolejka... I naprawdę chcę się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć, poza faktem, że jesteś moim profesorem.

\- Jest coś konkretnego, co chciałbyś wiedzieć? - poddał się Styles, przełykając jajecznicę. - I może to bardziej moja kwestia, jestem mniej towarzyski niż kiedyś. 

\- Hm, masz jakieś rodzeństwo? Co lubisz robić  _ oprócz _ wyżywania się na studentach?

\- Mam starszą siostrę, Gemmę - brunet przewrócił oczami - a ty świetną opinię o mnie, jak widzę. Cóż, historia to  _ zajmująca pasja _ , niemniej lubię podobnego typu nudy, jak wystawy sztuki, spektakle teatralne, no, operę to może nie, ale w teatrach muzycznych bywam. Byłem bardziej rozrywkowy, żyjąc w Londynie, jeśli mam być szczery. Och, jestem też freakiem na punkcie poezji, nawet sam próbowałem, ale nie, to zbrodnia na ludzkości, więc przerzuciłem się na pisanie tekstów piosenek dla mojego przyjaciela. 

\- Wciąż pogłębiasz swoją wiedzę, huh? - Posłał mu łagodny uśmiech. - Byłeś bardziej rozrywkowy ze względu na samo miasto, czy byłeś po prostu młodszy?

\- Jakoś trzeba zaimponować tym wszystkim studentom, racja? - Harry szturchnął go w bok z uśmiechem. - Myślę, że obie rzeczy. 

\- Myślę, że raczej się ciebie boją... Szczególnie po tym, jak wywaliłeś Grimshawa ze swoich zajęć - zachichotał. - Jak to się stało, że nie poniosłeś żadnych konsekwencji? Ponoć był z tym u rektora!

\- Moim celem nigdy nie było to, żebyście się mnie bali. - Mężczyzna skrzywił się z lekką skruchą. - Ja naprawdę zwykle jestem sympatycznym profesorem, na którego zajęciach można być sobą. Gdybyście zapytali starsze roczniki, powiedzieliby wam. Przysięgam, że mam studentów, którzy dosłownie siedzą owinięci tęczowymi flagami jako w jedynym miejscu, gdzie czują się z tym na tyle komfortowo. Kojarzysz tę miseczkę z owocami na moim biurku..? Zwykle studenci częstują się na wejściu. I naprawdę jestem dumny, widząc, jak traktują się nawzajem w mojej klasie i jak często przenoszą to także na zewnątrz. Mogą pogadać ze mną dosłownie o wszystkim, wiesz? U was po prostu Grimshaw wytrącił mnie z równowagi, a chociaż staram się być po prostu życzliwy, nie pozwolę też wejść sobie na głowę. I, uhm… po prostu mi ufają..? Rektor uznał, że ogromną stratą byłoby, gdyby uniwersytet mnie stracił, bo jestem dobrym profesorem… Ach, było też coś jak:  _ Niech wiedzą, że to nie oni tu rządzą; bardzo słusznie, chłopcze!  _ Po czym huknął mnie w plecy, więc… Bardzo jowialny człowiek, chyba z Irlandii… 

Louis zachichotał, patrząc na niego z czułością.   
\- Rzeczywiście, starsze roczniki wypowiadały się o tobie bardzo pozytywnie, kiedy podpytywaliśmy o egzamin. Nic dziwnego, że tylu studentów jest w tobie zakochanych - westchnął, zapychając się jajecznicą.

\- Cóż mogę poradzić? - Styles wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - Zawsze staram się tworzyć bezpieczną przestrzeń dla studentów, gdzie mogą czuć się swobodnie, ale jednak pamiętają, że jestem profesorem i powinni okazywać mi szacunek. Przykro mi, że twoi koledzy z roku się mnie boją, ale nie daliście mi nawet szansy. 

\- Myślę, że to wina Grimshawa. Odkąd wyrzuciłeś go z zajęć, krytykuje cię na każdym kroku i nastawia każdego przeciwko tobie.

\- Cóż, zawistny typ człowieka - westchnął brunet. - Pokrzyżowałem mu plany, więc próbuje utrudnić mi życie, to naturalna reakcja, tym bardziej, że nie dostałem żadnej nagany, więc nie wygrał naszego “konfliktu”. - Tu pokazał znak cudzysłowu w powietrzu. 

\- Dobrze, że nie dotknęło cię to w żaden sposób... - westchnął, kończąc jajecznicę. - Zrobiłbyś mi jeszcze kawy?

\- Jasne - Harry uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w usta, wstając i zabierając talerze do umycia -  _ mój ulubiony studencie _ . 

Louis wrócił na kanapę ze stertą notatek i ołówkiem. Starał się mu nie zawadzać.

Po jakimś czasie mężczyzna przyniósł mu z powrotem napełniony kubek, przeciągając się. 

\- Idę pod prysznic, potem pewnie będę poprawiać referaty w sypialni - powiadomił go. 

\- Jasne, ja mam swój zestaw wypoczynkowy. - Pomachał mu notatkami przed nosem. - Dzięki za kawę, kochanie! - zawołał jeszcze za nim.

Styles pokręcił tylko głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem i wchodząc do łazienki.  _ Tak, zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo mógłby przyzwyczaić się do takiej codzienności.  _

Louis powtarzał cicho notatki, popijając kawę i starając się mu nie przeszkadzać.

Podobnie brunet, kiedy wyszedł już spod prysznica owinięty jedynie ręcznikiem w pasie, starał się przemknąć cicho do sypialni, gdzie wyciągnął z aktówki wielką stertę prac trzeciego roku i wzdychając, zabrał się do poprawiania. 

Tomlinson uniósł niepewnie wzrok i oblizał usta.   
\- Harry? Zmieścimy się w salonie razem…

\- Och? - Harry spojrzał na niego znad referatu. - Jesteś pewien..? Jak rozwalę te wszystkie kartki na stole, to może zabraknąć miejsca...

\- I tak mam w ręku tylko jeden zeszyt, który jest mi potrzebny. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro tak… - Mężczyzna posłał mu uśmiech, zbierając wszystkie prace i ruszając z nimi do salonu. 

\- Wolę mieć cię blisko... - Uśmiechnął się, robiąc mu miejsce na kanapie obok siebie.

\- Ach taak..? - przeciągnął Styles, usadawiając się wygodnie i kładąc nagie nogi na jego kolanach. 

Chłopak ułożył na jego udzie dłoń i wrócił do notatek. Naprawdę zamierzał się uczyć.

Brunet za to zmarszczył brwi, zapoznając się z kolejnymi linijkami referatu i próbując zrozumieć tok myślenia autora. Który nie był słuszny, ale student przynajmniej podjął próbę myślenia. Przygryzł wargę, po czym westchnął i dopisał uwagi na marginesie, zamiast skreślać cały akapit, ponieważ było widać, że uczeń się napracował i nie chciał zerować mu za to wyniku. 

\- Bycie profesorem to trudna praca, hm? - zagadał po chwili obserwacji Louis.

\- Wymagająca - przytaknął Styles, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki. - Oczywiście mógłbym oceniać wszystko według klucza, ale nie lubię odbierania komuś szansy tylko dlatego, że doszedł do błędnych wniosków.

\- Chyba tylko ty się tak starasz - westchnął, odchylając głowę na oparcie. - Większość po prostu skreśliłaby coś, czego nie ma w kluczu i tyle. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale nie przeszkadzam ci już, przepraszam.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz, to w porządku. - Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym po długim wahaniu narysował w rogu poprawionego pliku kartek C+. 

Louis uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. Ktoś tu ma miękkie serce, huh? Wyciągnął dłoń, by głaskać Horusa i wrócił do swoich notatek. Było mu ciepło, przyjemnie i czuł się tak... domowo.

Brunet za to zaczynał marznąć, więc automatycznie przesuwał się w stronę ciepłego ciała, aż w końcu przyległ do boku mniejszego chłopaka, wzdychając i wsuwając się mu pod ramię. 

Kociak za to fuknął niezadowolony i wspiął się na bruneta. Ułożył się na stosie prac do sprawdzenia.

\- Horus, jeszcze z tym nie skończyłem - jęknął Styles, dźgając lekko jego bok drugą stroną długopisu. 

Ten za to zamierzył się na długopis pazurkami, próbując go upolować. Louis parsknął cicho, spoglądając na nich z rozczuleniem. Mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić…

\- Horus! - rozżalił się Harry, unosząc długopis do góry tak, by kot nie mógł go dosięgnąć. - Bo znowu położę ci przy kuwecie ogórka i wpadniesz w ścianę! 

Ten nie przejął się specjalnie jego groźbami, stając na tylnych łapkach i sięgając do długopisu pazurkami. Szatyn już nie wytrzymał i zaczął chichotać, sięgając po kocurka.   
\- Dajmy mu pracować, zobacz, tu też masz fajne notatki.

\- Dziękuję. - Styles odetchnął z ulgą, wracając do poprawiania nieco pogniecionych referatów i ocierając się policzkiem o materiał jego bluzki. - Jest niezłym łobuziakiem. 

\- Jak każdy mały kociak... - Ze spokojną rezygnacją patrzył, jak kot wbijał pazurki w jego kartki, by ostatecznie się na nich umościć. Westchnął i podrapał go za uchem, chwytając drugą dłonią dłoń Stylesa.

Harry spojrzał na chwilę na niego w górę, uśmiechając się słodko i splatając razem ich palce, po czym wrócił do poprawiania. 

\- Masz do niego cierpliwość - pochwalił, ssąc końcówkę długopisu. 

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Lubię oswajać kociaki - przyznał sugestywnie.

\- Ach tak? - zaśmiał się brunet. - To dlatego utknąłeś z Horusem i jego właścicielem? 

\- Na to wygląda... i spójrz tylko, co dostaję za swoje dobre serce! - powiedział dramatycznie.

\- Dwa kociaki, które łakną twojej uwagi? - Styles zatrzepotał powiekami z niewinnym uśmiechem, po czym jego wzrok uciekł w stronę Horusa. - … I czasem przeszkadzają ci w nauce może… 

Louis pokręcił głową.   
\- A później jeden z tych miłych, młodych profesorów będzie musiał robić maślane oczy u dziekana z prośbą o drugi termin dla jednego z jego studentów! - zasugerował.

\- Jestem pewien, że do tego nie dojdzie, bo jesteś zbyt inteligentny - wyszeptał Harry, wyciągając szyję, by go delikatnie pocałować. 

Tomlinson wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale chętnie odwzajemnił pocałunek. Zamruczał.   
\- Uważasz, że jestem inteligentny? Tym cię uwiodłem, huh?

\- Głównie - przyznał brunet, odrzucając długopis i przenosząc dłoń na jego policzek, by pogłębić pocałunek. Uwielbiał się z nim całować. - Choć nie powiem, że twój wygląd też nie miał z tym nic wspólnego… 

\- Ha! - wykrzyknął triumfalnie, odkładając kartki i oplatając jego szyję. - Wiedziałem, że po prostu uwodzisz ładnych chłopców!

\- To nieprawda! - zaśmiał się Styles, przenosząc usta na jego szyję. - Nie uwiodłem wcześniej żadnego. 

\- Więc jestem pierwszy i  _ ostatni _ ? - zasugerował, oblizując usta i wzdychając.

\- Prawdopodobnie - wymamrotał Harry, przesuwając się z niechęcią dalej, tak, by nie zostawić śladu. - Nie każdy uśmiecha się tak jak pan, panie Tomlinson… 

\- Więc to jednak mój wygląd, a nie inteligencja? - Odchylił głowę do tyłu, niemal pojękując pod nim.

\- To po prostu ty - wymruczał brunet, całując każdy skrawek jego szyi. 

\-  _ Po prostu ja? _ \- przedrzeźnił go. - Oznacz mnie, no dalej! - powiedział zachęcająco. - I tak nikt się nie domyśli. Tylko nisko…

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Styles, a gdy uzyskał kiwnięcie głową i zniecierpliwione spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek, westchnął i przylgnął do miejsca tuż nad obojczykiem. 

Chłopak jęknął głośno, wyginając się do jego ust i zrzucając przy okazji notatki. Urażony Horus czmychnął, podwijając ogon.

Harry zamruczał, owijając ramiona wokół talii szatyna i wysysając ślad, by po dłuższej chwili go zalizać. Odsunął się, by popodziwiać swoje dzieło.

\- Zadowolony? - wymruczał Tomlinson, patrząc na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. - Teraz jestem  _ twój _ ?

\- Mhm… - odparł ukontentowany brunet, lekko gładząc ślad kciukiem, po czym uniósł głowę i ponownie złączył ich usta. 

Louis oddał z zapałem pocałunek, wdrapując mu się na kolana i położył dłonie na jego nagiej klacie.

Styles westchnął, pogłębiając pocałunek i wiercąc się nieco pod nim.

\- Więęęc... - przeciągnął student, patrząc na niego zalotnie. - Zdążymy przed tą niespodzianką o siedemnastej, czy musisz się przygotować?

\- Zdążymy - mruknął Harry, przyciskając jego ciało bardziej do siebie i sunąc dłońmi wzdłuż jego boków. 

Tomlinson zręcznie wysunął się z jego objęć, chichocząc psotnie.   
\- Spożytkujmy dobrze ten czas! - Niemal w podskokach pobiegł do sypialni.

Brunet pokręcił głową z małym, rozbawionym uśmiechem, po czym oblizał usta i ruszył powoli za nim, zrzucając po drodze ręcznik. 

 

***

 

Zdyszany chłopak przesunął dłonią po nagim ramieniu swojego profesora i położył na nim głowę.   
\- Uh... Zdecydowanie wiesz, jak zadowolić mężczyznę... - zachichotał i ucałował jego sutek.

Styles wypuścił długi, drżący oddech i objął studenta ramionami, przykładając usta do jego skroni.

\- Cóż, nam młodszego kochanka, więc muszę go zadowalać, żeby nie uciekł, prawda?

\- Nie ucieknę, nie musisz się martwić. Masz też inne zalety poza wielkim penisem... - dodał.

\- To chociaż tyle - zaśmiał się Harry, wzdychając i spoglądając na ich splecione, lepkie ciała. - I musimy wziąć kolejny prysznic… 

\- Myślałeś, że jestem z tobą tylko dla seksu? - Złapał się za serce. - Panie Styles, czuję się urażony!

\- Myślę, że seks był ostatnią rzeczą, która cię do mnie przekonała. - Brunet uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by złączyć ich usta. 

\- Mmm, coś w tym jest... - zachichotał psotnie, dysząc mu w usta. - Wspólny prysznic?

\- Mhm… - wymamrotał Styles, wplątując dłonie w jego włosy i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Ich usta się poruszały, a on zastanawiał się, dlaczego czuje się tak komfortowo z własnym studentem. 

Louis w końcu oderwał się od niego, oblizując jeszcze wargi i wyciągając do niego rękę. Czuł się niemal pijany szczęściem.

Harry zaakceptował ją, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie i wychodząc z łóżka. Oplótł go ręką w pasie i ruszyli do łazienki w towarzystwie chichotów i kolejnych całusów. Mężczyzna odżywał od nowa. 

Jego student zresztą też.

 

***

  
Ich randka była idealna i Louis wiedział to już w momencie, w którym wysiadł z samochodu bruneta i zdjął z oczu bandanę, by ujrzeć budynek oceanarium. Zachichotał na odniesienie do przedmiotu, którego ostatnio się uczył. Nie trzymali się co prawda za ręce, by nie kusić losu, ale spędzili czas niczym para najlepszych przyjaciół, próbując odgadnąć nazwy kolorowych ryb i prześcigając się w odszukiwaniu konkretnych gatunków w kolorowych akwariach. Harry okazał się normalnym, zabawnym mężczyzną, a nie żadnym srogim profesorem albo sztywnym elegancikiem w drogiej, eleganckiej restauracji, a różnica wieku między nimi, nie była wcale widoczna, szczególnie, gdy starszy pukał w szyby akwariów i pytał o Nemo.

 

Z oceanarium wyszli w świetnych humorach, przechadzając się jeszcze ulicami miasta i żartując. Styles nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio bawił się z kimś tak dobrze, tak po prostu ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Tego wieczoru czuł się z powrotem studentem, który nie musi sprawiać przed nikim żadnych pozorów. Nie chciał przerywać tej atmosfery, więc zamiast na kolację i wino wziął swoją randkę do Burger Kinga, skąd zabrali swoje zamówienia na wynos i usiedli z nimi w parku. Było już ciemno, jedyne oświetlenie pochodziło od latarni. Owiewał ich także chłodny wiatr, sprawiający, że Louis się trząsł, więc dość szybko na jego ramionach wylądował zdecydowanie za duży płaszcz bruneta. Harry był w stanie dla niego zrezygnować z wielu wygód i rzeczy, więc kiedy wgryzał się w swoją kanapkę z panierowanym kurczakiem, a chłopak podkradał mu frytki, to chociaż zmarszczył brwi w udawanym gniewie i zaczął protestować, wcale nie miał tego na myśli. 

\- Nie przesadzaj! - zachichotał Louis, wsuwając mu do ust pikantnego nuggetsa, by go uciszyć. Uśmiech wciąż nie schodził mu z ust.

\- Nie przesadzam - wymamrotał mężczyzna z pełnymi ustami, szczerząc się i szturchając go łokciem, przez co prawie wylał swoją colę. - Pytałem cię, czy chcesz podwójne i powiedziałeś, że nie! 

\- Bo nie chciałem! Ty wziąłeś podwójne, więc możemy się podzielić. Zresztą zjadłeś mojego nuggetsa! - Wytknął mu język i oblizał palce z sosu.

\- Sam mi go dałeś! - zaśmiał się Styles, biorąc parę frytek z teraz już wspólnego opakowania. 

\- Ja? - Zamrugał obłudnie. - Nie przypominam sobie, to jakieś pomówienia!

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! - parsknął Harry, kręcąc głową i karmiąc go frytkami. Park był pusty, nie miał więc obaw, że ktoś ich zobaczy w ten sposób. 

Louis celowo starał się polizać jego palce, podkradając w międzyczasie pomidora z jego burgera.

\- Louis! - roześmiał się brunet, zabierając kanapkę z zasięgu jego rąk. - Ja chciałem zjeść tego pomidora! 

\- Chciałeś, czas przeszły! - Wyszczerzył się, pakując do ust nuggetsa. - Żałujesz mi węglowodanów? Przecież wiesz, że jestem młody i muszę się zdrowo odżywiać!

\- Zdrowo odżywiać? - Styles uniósł brwi, poddając w zwątpienie jego słowa. - W Burger Kingu..? Chociaż i tak muszę przyznać, iż jestem pod wrażeniem, że w ogóle zjadłeś jakiekolwiek warzywo. 

\- Burger King dostarcza niezbędnego białka! - wymądrzył się. - Poza tym pomidory nie rosną w ziemi!

\- Ale ziemniaki, z których robi się frytki, już tak - zauważył Harry, przewracając oczami i wyrzucając do kosza obok ławki zwinięty papierek od swojej kanapki. Upił łyk coli, siorbiąc głośno i śmiesznie zezując, by rozbawić szatyna. 

Louis roześmiał się głośno.   
\- Tak, frytki to jedyne warzywa, jakie lubię - przyznał, sięgając po swojego shake’a.

Brunet odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i oparł się wygodniej o ławkę, przymykając powieki i wzdychając.

\- Nie chce mi się wracać - wyznał. 

\- Możemy tu zostać. Wiesz, nocować na ławce, jest całkiem ciepło. - Chłopak wciągnął policzki na słomce w obscenicznym geście.

\- Ciepło? - Styles uniósł brwi w geście zwątpienia, patrząc znacząco na swój płaszcz na jego ramionach. 

\- Wierzę, że mnie rozgrzejesz - przyznał, naciągając płaszcz nieco mocniej na ramiona i sięgnął po kolejną frytkę.

\- Też w to wierzę - zaśmiał się Harry, przysuwając się bliżej chłopaka i obejmując go jednym ramieniem - ale nie będziemy spać na ławce. 

\- Oh, więc masz jakieś ciekawsze propozycje? - Zamrugał niewinnie.

\- Hmm… - Mężczyzna położył głowę na tej jego, mrużąc oczy w zamyśleniu. - Może jakiś najbliższy motel..? Naprawdę nie chce mi się wracać dzisiaj do domu, po prostu nie. 

\- Chcesz mnie zabrać do jakiegoś taniego motelu na seks, niczym podrzędną prostytutkę? - Student spojrzał na niego z udawanym oburzeniem, ale usta wypchane frytkami zdecydowanie popsuły efekt. - Jestem oburzony, panie Styles!

Styles przewrócił czule oczami, strzepując upuszczoną przez studenta frytkę ze swojego swetra. 

\- Ja nie mówiłem nic o seksie - zauważył, uśmiechając się. - Zresztą nic ci nie płacę. 

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste - prychnął. - Ktoś - dotknął go palcem wskazującym - wspominał o zadowalaniu swojego młodszego kochanka.

\- Widzisz, skoro sam chcesz seksu a w dodatku nikt ci za to nie płaci, nie możesz nazywać się prostytutką - pouczył go Harry, poklepując jego głowę. - I po prostu pomyślałem, że hotel mało pasuje do naszej dzisiejszej randki, a są tutaj całkiem przyjemne motele, nie tylko te podrzędne. 

\- To nie będzie podejrzane? - Splótł razem ich palce. - Albo niebezpieczne...? Nie chcę osobnego pokoju, a jak ktoś nas razem zauważy?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś z uczelni był teraz w motelu. - Brunet wzruszył ramionami. - Ale jeśli chcesz, to możemy wracać do mnie. 

\- Chcę być z tobą, nieważne gdzie - powiedział pozornie lekko, ale niepewne nuty pobrzmiewające gdzieś na dnie jego głosu wskazały, że myślał o Londynie.

\- To chodźmy. - Styles uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by delikatnie złączyć ich usta. 

Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech i wstał. Zebrał puste opakowania i wyrzucił je do pobliskiego kosza.

Mężczyzna splótł razem ich dłonie i schował je w kieszeniach swojego płaszcza, który miał na sobie szatyn. Ruszyli lekkim spacerkiem w stronę samochodu profesora. 

\- To wyglądało jeszcze gorzej, niż gdybyśmy po prostu trzymali się za ręce - stwierdził poważnie Tomlinson, wyjmując ich dłonie z kieszeni.

Coś w twarzy Harry’ego zdawało się rozpadać.  _ Ale przecież tym właśnie byli, tak? Cholernym sekretem _ . Nie był przyzwyczajony do ukrywania się, zwykle był raczej bardziej niż oczywisty.

\- Uhm, tak - odchrząknął, zabierając swoją dłoń i wciskając ją w kieszeń własnych spodni. 

Chłopak popatrzył na niego zraniony i zabrał dłoń. Nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna tak zareaguje i było mu przykro. Milczał resztę drogi do samochodu.

Brunet także czuł się… może nie zraniony, ale w jakiś sposób rozczarowany. Naprawdę chciał zabrać go na zwyczajną, normalną randkę, żeby przez chwilę po prostu oboje zapomnieli o tym, ile ich dzieli, żeby nie czuli, że mogą spędzać ze sobą czas jedynie za zamkniętymi drzwiami i żeby zapomnieli o tym, że nawet nie powinni być razem, chociaż w ten jeden wieczór, ale młodszy zabił nastrój, więc… Nie chciał tego przedłużać. Odpuścił sobie motel i zabrał ich po prostu z powrotem do swojego mieszkania. 

Louis poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zraniony. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna się go wstydził, a na to właśnie wyglądało. Przełknął ciężko. To była jakaś sugestia, że powinien już iść?

Jednak Styles bynajmniej nie sprawiał wrażenia, że nie życzy sobie jego towarzystwa, zważywszy na kurczowy sposób, w jaki go przytulił, gdy tylko znaleźli się za drzwiami jego mieszkania. 

Tomlinson też się w niego wtulił.   
\- Nienawidzę tego, że musimy się ukrywać... - wyszeptał.

\- Ja też - westchnął brunet, całując go w policzek i wślizgując ręce pod noszony przez niego płaszcz. Pogładził plecy chłopaka. - Wybacz, że nie mogę zaoferować ci niczego więcej. 

\- Po prostu... nie chcę być sekretem! - jęknął. - Nie chcę się ciebie wstydzić!

\- Cóż, tak długo jak jesteś moim studentem, nie możemy nic z tym zrobić. - Harry przymknął powieki, chowając nos w miękkich kosmykach jego włosów. 

\- Już niedługo... w końcu chcesz, żebym wyjechał do Londynu. - Wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej.

\- To nie tak, że tego chcę - powiedział mężczyzna - tylko nie chcę, żebyś zmarnował taką szansę. 

\- Tutaj też mogę zdobyć potrzebne wykształcenie! - zaprotestował. - Chcę być z tobą! To dla mnie najważniejsze.

\- Louis… - Styles westchnął ciężko, przebiegając palcami przez swoje loki - czy możemy odłożyć tę rozmowę na inny raz, proszę..? Potrzebuję czasu na przemyślenia, oboje go potrzebujemy. 

Chłopak wyglądał, jakby uszło z niego powietrze. Pokiwał głową, puszczając go i pozwalając mu się odsunąć. Spojrzał na niego tęsknie.

\- Nie mówię, że masz wracać do siebie - brunet chwycił go zapobiegawczo za rękę - tylko żebyśmy o tym na razie nie rozmawiali, w porządku? Wrócimy do tego tematu, obiecuję. 

\- W porządku. - Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Po prostu... pamiętaj, że bardziej zależy mi na tobie.

\- A ja nie wiem, dlaczego tak jest. - Harry pokręcił głową i westchnął, jednak pomógł ściągnąć mu płaszcz i zaprowadził do sypialni, obejmując go ręką w talii. 

\- Może dlatego, że jesteś po prostu... doskonały? - powiedział cicho. - Inteligentny, przystojny, zabawny... - wymieniał. - Wiem, że nie mogę zaoferować ci zbyt wiele... ale chcę dać ci wszystko, co tylko mogę.

Styles spojrzał na niego z dziwnym uczuciem w oczach i zamiast odpowiedzieć, po prostu przycisnął go do siebie i zaczął żarliwie całować, wplątując dłonie w jego włosy.

Student jęknął ulegle, wskakując na niego. Oplótł go nogami, pojękując.

Mężczyzna wciąż całował go zapalczywie, kładąc się z nim na łóżku. Sam nie wiedział, co do niego czuje, pozwolił więc przemawiać za siebie ciału. 

Louis wyciągnął jego koszulę ze spodni i sięgnął do jej guzików. Wzdychał, odpowiadając na pocałunki. Chciał go, potrzebował poczuć się  _ posiadanym _ .

Tej nocy Harry go nie pieprzył ani nie uprawiał z nim namiętnego seksu, tej nocy po prostu się z nim kochał, a ich oddechy zlały się w jedno w ciemnej sypialni. 

Tomlinson czuł łzy na swoich policzkach, kiedy mężczyzna się w nim poruszał, ale nie były one spowodowane bólem, czy dyskomfortem, a nadmiarem emocji, od których puchło również jego serce. Kiedy leżeli już po wszystkim przytuleni i spleceni w uścisku, pociągnął nosem, składając głowę na jego torsie.   
\- Kocham cię - wymamrotał cichutko, chociaż akurat tego był pewien, jak niczego wcześniej w swoim życiu.

Brunet przymknął powieki i zacieśnił swój uścisk, splatając ich nogi razem. Nie sądził, by mógł powiedzieć to samo, jeszcze nie teraz, ale na pewno był na dobrej drodze do zakochania się w swoim własnym studencie, jeśli rytm jego serca synchronizujący się z oddechem chłopaka był tu jakąś wskazówką. 

Chłopak ucałował jeszcze jego tors, zanim po prostu westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy. Było w porządku, ogarnęła go ulga i poczucie niesamowitego spokoju, bo powiedział to, co czuł, nie oczekując wcale odpowiedzi. Ułożył się wygodnie.   
\- Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc… - powtórzył cicho Styles, głaszcząc powoli jego nagie plecy i jeśli przez chwilę mignęła mu w głowie propozycja powrotu do londyńskiej redakcji, to nie było jego winą. 

 

***

 

Louis wyszedł zadowolony z sali egzaminacyjnej. Sądził, że jego ostatni test poszedł naprawdę dobrze i mógł się teraz wyluzować. Przed nim rozciągała się naprawdę zachęcająca perspektywa dwóch tygodni z Harrym. Uśmiechnął się i wyjął telefon. Napisał wiadomość do Nialla, idąc w stronę kampusowej kawiarni. W końcu mógł na niego chwilę poczekać. Zajął stolik z boku i sięgnął po portfel, by zaraz skierować się do kasy. Pech chciał, że nie zauważył paskudnie uśmiechniętego Grimshawa, który oddalał się chyłkiem z grubym dziennikiem oprawionym w skórę, który bynajmniej nie należał do niego.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Na początku to były małe rzeczy - okazjonalne szepty za plecami profesora Stylesa, kilka krzywych spojrzeń czy brak  _ dzień dobry  _ poza jego salą wykładową. Naprawdę go to zdziwiło, bo zaczynali drugi semestr i sądził, że pierwszoroczni zdążyli już go zaakceptować, ale widocznie się mylił. Jednak kiedy kilka tygodni później ta atmosfera przybrała na sile i zatrzaskiwano mu drzwi przed nosem, podrzucano niemiłe anonimy do gabinetu i praktycznie każdy z jego studentów oprócz grupki tych najwierniejszych okazywał mu jawny brak szacunku, mężczyzna był na skraju załamania nerwowego. Kochał swoją pracę, ale warunki takie jak te były nie do zniesienia. Cały czas chodził zirytowany i siłą woli kontrolował się, by nie pokazywać na uczelni, że jest dupkiem, jednak w końcu wybuchnął. Nieszczęście, że było to już w jego własnym mieszkaniu i ofiarą padła Bogu ducha winna starsza sąsiadka, która poskarżyła się, że Horus wkrada się do jej mieszkania i zostawia wszędzie sierść.

\- To co, mam to pani może poodkurzać?! - uniósł głos. - Jakby pani nie zostawiała tych głupich drzwi otwartych na oścież, żeby smrodzić klatkę tymi pani gulaszami z podrobów, to mój kot by się tam nie dostał! Proszę to przemyśleć i do widzenia! - Trzasnął drzwiami, dysząc wściekle i spotykając spojrzeniem wystraszone, niebieskie tęczówki Louisa. 

\- Harry? - spytał niepewnie, odkładając książkę na stół. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział aż tak zirytowanego mężczyzny.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu mam już tego wszystkiego dość! - jęknął Styles, opadając na stołek przy wyspie kuchennej i chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Wszyscy na uczelni szeptają coś za moimi plecami, na zajęciach są bezczelni w stosunku do mnie i ciągle rzucają mi kłody pod nogi, a ja nie wiem nawet dlaczego, co się do cholery nagle zmieniło! Dzisiaj nawet ktoś zadrapał mi samochód, ja już nie wstrzymuję… 

\- Oh, ale dlaczego? - zdziwił się Tomlinson, podchodząc do niego i kucając obok. Ujął jego dłoń w swoją.

\- Właśnie nie mam pojęcia! - pożalił się rozgoryczony brunet. - Zawsze byli studenci, którym nie odpowiadałem, ale nie aż tylu! Zresztą mam wrażenie, jakbym kompletnie stracił szacunek i wśród tych, którzy wcześniej mnie lubili… Coś mnie musiało ominąć, bo nie widzę powodu dla ich zachowania… A może ty i Niall coś słyszeliście..? 

Tomlinson przygryzł wargę.  _ Czy mogło chodzić o jego pamiętnik, który zgubił? _   
\- Uhm... ponoć zostałeś profesorem dzięki swojemu wujkowi... który jest naszym dziekanem - powiedział, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Harry zamarł i po prostu wpatrywał się w jego twarz jak zamurowany. 

\- Ale skąd… jak się dowiedzieli, pilnowałem tego...

\- Uh... możliwe, że... tak jakby... zdobyli twój dziennik?

\-  _ Mój dziennik..? _ \- głos mężczyzny wszedł w dziwny rejestr. - … Skąd mieliby mieć mój dziennik, Louis? Skąd  _ ty  _ wiesz o moim dzienniku? 

Ten oblizał nerwowo usta, wykręcając palce.   
\- Uhm... - Rozejrzał się nieco bezradnie, ale nie nic nie chciało mu przyjść z pomocą. - Uhhh... - zaczął cichutko - pamiętasz ten dzień, gdy pękła mi torba i... dałeś mi swoją? - zapytał jeszcze ciszej.

\- Zostawiłem w niej swój stary dziennik. - Wszystkie klapki w głowie Stylesa wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem, zaciskając usta. - Dlaczego mi go nie oddałeś? Czytałeś go? 

Chłopak spuścił wzrok, czując się niesamowicie winnym. Milczał.

\- Wiedziałeś, że jest mój. - Brunet pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, wyrywając dłoń z jego uścisku. - Nie miałeś prawa go czytać, to wkroczenie w moją prywatność. Nawet teraz bym ci go nie dał w ręce, a co dopiero, gdy się tak nie znaliśmy.

\- Wiem! Przepraszam! - wydusił z siebie. Przełknął ciężko, kładąc dłonie na udach.

\- W porządku - odparł niepokojąco spokojnie Harry, chociaż wcale nie było w porządku. - Ale to było w październiku. Dlaczego oni wiedzą dopiero teraz? 

Louis wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Możliwe, że... go... zgubiłem? - niemal wyszeptał.

\-  _ Zgubiłeś go..?  _ \- Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że jego kości wydawały się przecinać skórę. - W porządku, pozwól mi to podsumować: nie oddałeś mi dziennika i czytałeś go, nie przyznałeś się nawet, gdy zaczęliśmy być razem, a do tego wszystkiego  _ nawet nie potrafiłeś go upilnować..?  _

Tomlinson pokiwał z rezygnacją głową, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Zawalił po całości.

\- Wiedziałeś, jak kocham swoją pracę. - Ponownie pokręcił głową, ciskając piorunami z oczu. - Długo się o nią starałem, zanim pogodziłem się z tym, że nikt oprócz wujka mi jej nie da. Zawsze źle się z tym czułem, że mam to po znajomości, ale udawało nam się to ukrywać, a teraz straciłem cały swój autorytet. Dzięki tobie. 

Chłopak poczuł łzy kłujące go w oczy. Przecież nie chciał! Kucał więc dalej ze spuszczoną głową, po prostu przyjmując na siebie reprymendę.

Ale Styles nie kontynuował, tylko rzucił krótkie i stanowcze: - Wyjdź. 

Louis uniósł na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.  _ Co? _ Zamrugał tępo, patrząc na jego twarz, która w tym momencie go przerażała.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jest wyjście. - Brunet odepchnął go od siebie i ruszył do sypialni, trzaskając jej drzwiami i blokując je. Ciszę i napięcie w mieszkaniu można było kroić nożem. 

Student poleciał w tył, zupełnie nie spodziewając się odepchnięcia. Uniósł dłoń do twarzy, by otrzeć z niej niechciane łzy i zaniósł się szlochem, chowając ją w dłoniach.  _ Co on najlepszego zrobił? _

 

Harry usiadł na parapecie, opierając policzek o szybę i patrząc na deszcz za oknem. Coś go zakłuło, kiedy pomyślał, że już nigdy więcej nie będą go budzić pocałunki wzdłuż szczęki i drobne dłonie szatyna na jego piersi, ale nie potrafił mu zaufać po czymś takim.  _ Cóż, jak zwykle było za dobrze, żeby to mogło trwać, racja?  _

 

Louis nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził na kuchennej podłodze, zanosząc się płaczem. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy poczuł miękkie futerko, ocierające się o jego nogi. Wziął kociaka na ręce i przytulił go do piersi, płacząc jeszcze mocniej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że może już nigdy go nie pomizia.

  
Parę godzin później, po studencie pozostał jedynie kubek z niedopitą kawą na blacie, delikatny zapach, unoszący się w powietrzu i zawodzący pod drzwiami Horus.

Styles mógł to znieść, naprawdę. To nie jego pierwsze rozstanie. 

Jednak kiedy zmieniał pościel, coś się w nim załamało i zmoczył ją niespodziewanymi łzami. Minęło naprawdę sporo czasu, odkąd ostatnio to zrobił, ale cóż. 

 

***

 

Louis pojawił się w pokoju dopiero wieczorem, zapłakany i ze spuchniętymi oczyma. Dziękował Bogu, że Nialla nie było. Kilka godzin krążył po mieście, próbując wymyślić jak to naprawić, ale nic nie przyszło mu do głowy. Wpełzł do łóżka, naciągając kołdrę na głowę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak teraz funkcjonować.

 

***

 

Harry za to zadzwonił do dziekana,  _ swojego wujka _ , i wziął urlop na żądanie, szczerze nie mając pojęcia, czy z niego w ogóle wróci. Z samego rana zabrał Horusa, laptop i kilka ubrań, jadąc do Holmes Chapel. _ Cóż lepiej leczy złamane serce niż ramiona matki?  _

 

***

 

Tomlinson wypracował sobie nową rutynę. Chodził na wykłady, wracał do pokoju i płakał, dopóki nie zasypiał z wyczerpania. Jak ognia unikał jednak Harry’ego, bojąc się, że jego widok spowoduje lawinę łez i jeszcze więcej plotek. Nie chciał robić mu jakichkolwiek problemów więcej. Okazało się, że jednak będzie musiał odwiedzić mężczyznę, znajdując w szufladzie biurka ręcznie malowaną i bogato zdobioną kopię historii starożytnego Egiptu, którą pożyczył od niego.

 

***

 

Styles wlókł się teraz po korytarzach jak cień samego siebie, nawet jego garnitury przestały być kolorowe. Nie chciał pracować w tym miejscu ani chwili dłużej. Skontaktował się ze swoim dawnym szefem, ale ten odradził mu powrót do redakcji jako krok wstecz w rozwoju jego kariery, natomiast zaproponował mu pracę w Instytucie Historycznym, gdzie jego znajomy poszukiwał specjalisty od historii starożytnej i cóż, któż nadawał się do tego lepiej niż on? Kiedy dowiedział się, że mógłby zacząć po zakończeniu roku akademickiego, przyjął ofertę. W ten sposób nie pozostawiał w beznadziejnej sytuacji studentów, którzy obrali go na swojego tutora, a jednocześnie mógł zacząć się przygotowywać do nowego startu. 

 

Nie dostał żadnego znaku życia od szatyna, co z jednej strony bolało, ta wiedza, że nie był na tyle ważny, by o niego walczyć, ale z drugiej strony było mu to na rękę, bo cierpiałby jeszcze bardziej. 

Znowu powrócił do swojego starego rytmu dom-praca-dom, w którym czekał na niego jedynie osowiały Horus. Jakież więc było jego zdziwienie, kiedy któregoś wieczora, siedząc w kocu na kanapie i jedząc jogurt, usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Uniósł brwi i niechętnie wygrzebał się ze swojego kokonu, wciąż z łyżką w ustach otwierając drzwi, za którymi stał zmarnowany Louis w zbyt dużej bluzie i sinymi workami pod oczami, przez co łyżka prawie wypadła z jego ust. 

Chłopak posłał mu cień uśmiechu, trzęsąc się z zimna i rozchlapując wszędzie wodę. Że też musiał go złapać deszcz, akurat w dzień, kiedy nie miał ze sobą parasola!   
\- Cze... dzień dobry-yh! - Kichnął. - Przepraszam, nie zajmę panu dużo czasu! Przyniosłem książkę… - Sięgnął zgrabiałymi palcami do zamka torby.

\- Och. - Harry zamrugał zaskoczony, zapominając o zwisającej mu z buzi łyżce i mamrocząc przez to niewyraźnie: - Nie musiałeś się kłopotać, mogłeś ją przynieść po prostu do mojego gabinetu… - W końcu wyciągnął łyżkę i zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, wzdychając. - Wejdź, jesteś cały przemoczony…. 

\- Nie chcę się narzucać - wydusił, odgarniając mokrą grzywkę z oczu, identycznym gestem, jak podczas ich seksu. W końcu udało mu się rozpiąć torbę, ale w tym momencie na korytarz wypadł Horus, miaucząc tęsknię i ocierając się o niego, mimo mokrych spodni.

Mężczyzna przygryzł wargę, opierając swój ciężar o framugę i cicho skanując wzrokiem jego sylwetkę wyeksponowaną przez mokre i przylegające do jego ciała ubrania. Jego zielone tęczówki nieco się zamgliły. 

\- Nie zamierzam nalegać, ale wolałbym nie mieć cię na sumieniu, a na pewno dostaniesz zapalenia płuc, jak wrócisz na ten deszcz - odchrząknął - no i Horus podrapie mi kanapę z wściekłości, jestem pewien. 

Louis wziął kociaka na ręce, mówiąc do niego łagodnie.   
\- Hej, mały, tęskniłeś za mną? Ja bardzo... - Podrapał go za uszkami i dopiero spojrzał na mężczyznę. Zadrżał wyraźnie. - To na pewno w porządku?

\- Tak, jasne. Dam ci ręcznik, jakieś suche ubrania i przeczekasz deszcz. To nic wielkiego - tu głos Stylesa dość niespodziewanie się załamał, więc tylko spuścił wzrok na swoje odziane w grube skarpety stopy, wycofując się pomału do środka i zostawiając miejsce dla chłopaka. 

Ten wszedł do środka, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. Rozejrzał się po dobrze znanym mu wnętrzu, ale nie wchodził dalej, niepewny co teraz.

Brunet zamknął drzwi i wyminął go, wracając do salonu i odkładając łyżkę na stół. Kilkakrotnie zamrugał, by odgonić łzy, zanim się odezwał. 

\- Poczekaj chwilę, pójdę po coś do przebrania i ręcznik, ok? 

Tomlinson pokiwał głową, mając ochotę się do niego przytulić. Czuł ucisk w gardle. Zamiast tego kichnął ponownie i zadrżał z zimna. Był pewien, że zachoruje.

Harry odetchnął i posłał mu miły uśmiech, znikając w sypialni, gdzie usiadł na dywanie przed swoją szafą, wybierając ciepły, gruby czarny sweter, w którym student na pewno się utopi, ale trudno, i czarne dresy. Najbardziej niedobrane ubranie świata, ale to jedyne spodnie, jakie miał na gumkę, więc nie powinny spaść z jego tyłka. Dobrał też skarpety z frotte i swoje bokserki od Calvina Kleina, plus przytulny, miękki, zielony ręcznik. Wrócił z tym wszystkim po chwili, kierując się jednak prosto do łazienki i zostawiając tam wszystko. Wyszedł z niej, zostawiając zapalone światło i otwarte drzwi.

\- Proszę - wymamrotał, obejmując się własnymi ramionami. - Pewnie potopisz się w tych ubraniach, ale przynajmniej są suche. 

\- Dziękuję... - Posłał mu naprawdę wdzięczny uśmiech, odkładając torbę na podłogę i nieco chwiejnie idąc do łazienki. Bolała go głowa i czuł się słaby.

Mężczyzna odgonił Horusa od torby, biorąc go na ręce i kładąc ją na grzejniku, by wyschła. Udał się do kuchni z zamiarem zrobienia herbaty i po chwili zawahania wyciągnął ze zmywarki dwa kubki. 

Student nie wychodził z łazienki przez długi czas. Kiedy w końcu pojawił się w salonie, wyglądał niczym siedem nieszczęść, trzęsąc się z zimna. Chciał usiąść na kanapie i owinąć się miękkim kocem leżącym na fotelu, ale nie wiedział czy może. Stał więc na środku, kompletnie zrezygnowany. Pociągnął nosem.

\- Siadaj - zachęcił go Styles, unosząc wzrok znad książki, którą czytał. - Zrobiłem ci herbatę… 

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotał, zwijając się w jej kącie. Sięgnął po kubek. - Mógłbym... mógłbym dostać... koc?

\- Tak, pewnie - mruknął brunet, samemu wstając i narzucając go na drobne ramiona. Odetchnął, kiedy poczuł zapach chłopaka zmieszany z jego płynem do prania. Odsunął się i ponownie powoli sięgnął po książkę. 

Louis uśmiechnął się słabo i owinął grubym kocem, uważając, by nie rozlać herbaty. Zaraz też Horus wskoczył na kanapę, wpychając się na jego kolana i zadowolony zwijając się w kłębek. Chłopak upił łyk płynu i coś ścisnęło go za serce, gdy wyczuł cytrynę i miód. Nie pijał często herbaty, a jeśli już, to z tymi właśnie dodatkami. Harry pamiętał…

Mężczyzna westchnął, podkurczając nogi pod siebie i zaczytując się po raz setny w losach Jane Eyre. 

\- Możesz obejrzeć telewizję, jeśli masz ochotę - zaproponował, przewracając kolejną kartkę i nieuważnie upijając łyk swojej herbaty o smaku pieczonego jabłka. 

\- Nie, dziękuję... - Kręciło mu się w głowie i był niesamowicie słaby. Odstawił kubek na stolik i zwinął się w kłębek.

Styles zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym odłożył książkę i poszedł do kuchni, wracając z niej po chwili z lekami. 

\- Weź, może coś pomoże… 

Chłopak posłusznie łyknął proszki i popił je herbatą. Dotknął jego dłoni.   
\- Czy mógłbym dostać coś na ból głowy?

\- Tak, jasne… - Brunet niemalże wyszeptał, gdy przeszył go dziwny prąd spowodowany tym krótkim kontaktem ich ciał. Wziął głęboki oddech i wycofał się do kuchni, chowając głowę w szafce z lekami. 

Chłopak popatrzył za nim tęsknie. Kiedyś mógł go bezkarnie dotykać, kiedy tylko chciał…

Harry zaserwował mu opakowanie tabletek wraz z wymuszonym uśmiechem i wrócił na swoje miejsce, wtulając się w oparcie kanapy. 

Tomlinson łyknął od razu dwie, układając się tak, by zająć jak najmniej miejsca na sofie. Przymknął oczy, popatrując na swojego profesora i sam nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnął.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego kątem oka, ale tylko przygryzł wargę, dopijając herbatę i kontynuując czytanie. Dłuższy czas później wziął pusty kubek i zgasił światło, uprzednio poprawiając koc tak, by przykrywał szatyna pod samą szyję i pozwolił Horusowi zostać u jego boku, samemu wychodząc z pomieszczenia i szykując się do snu. 

 

***

 

Noc nie była łaskawa dla Louisa. Męczący kaszel budził go co chwilę, miał dreszcze i na przemian było mu albo gorąco albo zimno.

 

Styles mógł być zraniony, ale nie mógł pozwolić, żeby się wykończył ani odesłać go do studenckich warunków panujących w akademiku. Rano udał się po zakupy, a jakieś trzy godziny później obudził go lekkim potrząśnięciem za ramię. 

\- Hej, mam trochę lekarstw - powiedział łagodnie, wskazując na stolik, na którym stał parujący kubek z rozpuszczalnym lekiem, listek tabletek do ssania i paczka chusteczek. - Gotuje się też już rosół, ale nie wiem, czy czujesz. I mogę ci przynieść kołdrę, hm? 

Szatyn rozejrzał się nieco nieprzytomnie i siąknął nosem. Złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, by się przytulić.

Mężczyzna westchnął i pogłaskał go po włosach, czując się rozłożonym na łopatki przez jego zmarnowany widok. Nie potrafił go odepchnąć w takim stanie. 

Chłopak wtulił się w jego brzuch, czując jak ogarnia go spokój i ulga.

Harry przysiadł delikatnie na kanapie, sięgając po kubek i podając mu go. 

\- Napij się - poprosił, odgarniając mu mokrą grzywkę z czoła. 

\- Gardło mnie boli... - poskarżył się, biorąc kubek.

\- Wiem, ale potem możesz possać te tutaj, powinno pomóc na jakiś czas - westchnął brunet, przeczesując jego włosy palcami. - Mogę też przygotować ci herbatę z miodem, albo mleko..? I musisz też coś jeść, więc zupa się robi. Wyzdrowiejesz, musisz tylko wypocić to wszystko przez jakieś trzy dni. 

\- Nie mogę zalegać ci na kanapie przez te trzy dni! - jęknął. - Lepię się, jestem brudny... - Jego dolna warga zadrżała. Czuł się żałośnie.

\- Mieszkam tu sam, nie przeszkadzasz mi, a Horus uwielbia twoje towarzystwo - wymamrotał Styles, pocierając jego plecy. - To normalne podczas choroby, mały. Jak tylko poczujesz się lepiej, pójdziesz pod prysznic. 

Louis przyciągnął go bliżej, chcąc sięgnąć po pocałunek, ale przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie ma do tego prawa. Objął go więc tylko, wtulając nos w jego szyję. Łzy zakłuły go w oczy. Był żałosny.

Mężczyzna westchnął, obejmując go ramionami i pozwalając mu niemalże wejść na swoje kolana. Był słaby, ale serce mu się krajało na tę potrzebę bliskości. 

\- Położysz się ze mną? - spytał żałośnie chłopak.

\- W porządku… - wyszeptał Harry, po czym zawahał się, ale ucałował delikatnie jego policzek. 

Louis niemal rozpłynął się na ten gest. Posłał mu pierwszy, szczery uśmiech i pociągnął go na kanapę.

Brunet postarał się wygodnie ułożyć, przyciągając go do swojej piersi i zaczynając się bawić karmelowymi kosmykami, tak jak zwykł to robić podczas ich związku. 

Chłopak siąknął nosem, wtulając się mocniej i próbując się z nim niemal stopić. Palce przesuwające się po jego włosach były tak znajome.

Harry przycisnął usta do jego czoła i je tam zatrzymał, mrugając powiekami. Tęsknił za nim. 

Szatyn westchnął cichutko, woląc nic nie mówić. Po kilku minutach już spał. Tym razem spokojnie.

 

Styles pozwolił sobie na kilkunastominutowy odpoczynek, zanim wyplątał się ostrożnie z jego objęć i poszedł do kuchni przypilnować zupy. Usiadł na stołku przy wyspie i schował twarz w dłoniach.  _ Dlaczego to musiało być takie trudne?  _

 

***

 

Louis obudził się jakąś godzinę później, czując się odrobinę lepiej. Wciąż nie do końca rozbudzony, podążył do kuchni, by przytulić Harry'ego od tyłu.   
\- Hej... - wymamrotał 

\- Czujesz się już trochę lepiej? - zapytał mężczyzna, odrywając wzrok od gazety i posyłając mu słaby uśmiech. 

\- Mmm... chciałbym wziąć prysznic - przyznał.

\- Śmiało, zaraz przyniosę ci coś na przebranie - zachęcił go Styles, składając gazetę na pół. - Zjesz potem? 

\- Rosół? Oczywiście! - zachichotał, cmokając jego policzek. - Zjem wszystko, cokolwiek ugotujesz.

\- To leć do łazienki. - Brunet wstał i przygryzł wargę, muskając lekko dłonią jego bok, zanim poszedł do sypialni po ubrania. 

Louis bez sprzeciwu poszedł się umyć. Nie zamykał drzwi.

Harry wrócił po chwili z nowym zestawem ubrań, ponieważ te szatyna były już wyprane, ale wciąż się suszyły. Student był już pod prysznicem, ale nie podniósł na niego wzroku, szanując jego prywatność. Zostawił je wraz z nowym ręcznikiem i wyszedł.

Uśmiech zniknął z ust Tomlinsona. Liczył na to, że po prostu obaj potrzebowali czasu, ale... Wyglądało na to, że Harry mu jednak nie wybaczył. Spędził pod prysznicem zdecydowanie więcej czasu, niż potrzebował.

Kiedy wyszedł w końcu z łazienki, w salonie czekała na niego miska gorącej zupy i świeża pościel, a zza przymkniętych drzwi sypialni dobiegał go odgłos stukania w klawiaturę.

Szatyn spojrzał na talerz i wykrzywił wargi. Stracił apetyt. Nie tknąwszy niczego, wsunął się pod kołdrę, przytulając do poduszki i odwrócił twarzą w stronę oparcia.

 

Styles znowu uciekał w świat przeszłości, pisząc swoją książkę. Szczerze mówiąc w czasie ostatnich tygodni napisał większą połowę, to po prostu zawsze było dla niego pewnym rodzajem terapii, udawanie, że nie ma złamanego serca i skupianie się na swojej pasji, naprawdę czuł, jakby przeniósł się do starożytnego Egiptu i to pomagało jakoś ukoić to świeżo zranione serce, a bardziej po prostu o nim na chwilę zapomnieć, dlatego nie chciał odrywać się od tego zajęcia i wyłączać laptopa, tym bardziej, że osoba, z której powodu przeżywa ból, znajdowała się na jego kanapie. 

 

Louis czuł się odrzucony i niechciany. Pochlipał trochę w poduszkę, aż w końcu miarowe stukanie w klawiaturę ukołysało go do snu.

 

***

 

Kiedy się obudził, wszystkie naczynia ze stołu były posprzątane, a brunet w piżamie siedział skulony na fotelu, jedząc czekoladowe lody i oglądając jakąś komedię romantyczną. 

\- Haz? - wymamrotał cicho.

\- Hm? - Harry oderwał wzrok od telewizora i spojrzał na niego.

Ten po prostu wdrapał mu się na kolana.

Mężczyzna westchnął i ułożył ramiona wokół niego, zwyczajnie wracając do jedzenia i oglądania filmu.

Chłopakowi zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej przykro.

Styles nie chciał udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo nie było. Z jego głupoty musiał zrezygnować z wymarzonej pracy i chociaż nie był już na niego wściekły, żal wciąż pozostał. Poza tym Louis miał tendencje do szybkiego robienia sobie nadziei, a oni nie byli już parą. 

Student tkwił w niewygodnej pozycji jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym zsunął się z jego kolan. Pociągnął nosem.   
\- Uhm... gdzie są moje rzeczy?

Brunet zmierzył go czujnym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili bez słowa wskazał dłonią, w której trzymał łyżkę, na parapet, gdzie leżała torba chłopaka.

\- A moje ubrania? - zapytał, wyciągając z torby książkę i podał mu ją. - Dziękuję za pożyczenie jej.

\- Nie ma za co - odparł odruchowo Harry, nagle dziwnie sparaliżowany przez niezrozumiały lęk.  _ Wychodzi.  _ \- Ubrania wiszą w łazience… 

Louis pokiwał głową, drapiąc swoje przedramię. Wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale pokręcił tylko głową i skierował się w stronę łazienki.

Mężczyznę coś ścisnęło boleśnie za gardło. Skrzywił się, odkładając opakowanie lodów na stolik i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Chłopak pojawił się w salonie jakiś czas później, w pełni ubrany i z zaczerwienionymi oczyma. Płakał. Schylił się, by pogłaskać jeszcze Horusa, który kręcił się niespokojnie wokół niego.   
\- Harry. Zawaliłem i dobrze wiem, że żadne słowa tego teraz nie naprawią, ale... - Wyciągnął z torby gruby zeszyt oprawiony w skórę. - Twój dziennik. - Położył go na szafce i po chwili namysłu wyjął z niego kopertę z długim listem, który napisał. I tak Harry by go nie przeczytał, a nawet jeśli, to nic by to już nie zmieniło.

\- Ja… - wydukał Styles łamiącym się nieco głosem, po czym długo milczał, wpatrując się w kopertę w palcach chłopaka. Kiedy ten spuścił głowę i ruszył w stronę korytarza, nie wytrzymał i wstał, chwytając go za nadgarstek i przytrzymując w miejscu. Zbliżył się do niego i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, stykając ich czoła razem. Wypuścił drżący oddech i wyszeptał: - Czy moglibyśmy… pożegnać się..? Proszę, ten ostatni raz, ja…  _ Potrzebuję tego _ , oboje tego potrzebujemy, żeby ruszyć dalej, Louis…

\- Tyle, że ja nie chcę ruszać dalej! - wyznał zniszczonym głosem Louis, obejmując jego kark.

Brunet pokręcił głową i połączył ich usta, przymykając powieki. 

Student natychmiast oddał pocałunek, jęcząc cicho.

Z każdą chwilą Harry wpijał się coraz gwałtowniej w jego usta, popychając go w stronę sypialni, a w końcu kładąc go na łóżku przesiąkniętym już tylko jego zapachem.

\- Ten ostatni raz… - wymamrotał złamanym głosem, chowając twarz w jego ciepłej szyi.

Louis nie miał siły się sprzeciwiać, po prostu pokiwał głową, pozwalając spłynąć po policzkach swoim łzom. Tak bardzo go pragnął... Wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulę, przypominając sobie miękkość jego skóry.

Mężczyzna wytaczał pocałunkami ścieżkę od jego obojczyków, przez szczękę i kości policzkowe, aż po skronie. Chciał zapamiętać każdy milimetr ciała chłopaka, w najmniejszych szczegółach. 

\- Zwiąż mnie... Zrób ze mną, co tylko chcesz... - wymamrotał Tomlinson, niemal zdzierając z niego koszulę. Pragnął poczuć jego skórę.

\- Nie, ja po prostu… - Styles westchnął w jego usta - po prostu chcę cię poczuć jak najbliżej… 

\- Ja też... Chcę myśleć tylko o tobie - dodał chłopak, przełykając ślinę i splatając z nim dłoń. Zarzucił luźno nogę na jego biodro.

Tej nocy brunet dał z siebie wszystko. Mówią, że pożegnalny seks zawsze jest tym najlepszym i tutaj właśnie tak było. Każdy ich ruch był przepełniony wspomnieniami ich wspólnej przeszłości, tęsknotą i żalem; żalem, że to już koniec. 

Po wszystkim, Louis płakał, zwinięty przy jego boku. Chciał zapytać go jeszcze o tak wiele rzeczy, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Po prostu korzystał z ciszy i intymności między nimi.

To Harry’ego sen zmorzył jako pierwszego, w końcu był otulony tym znajomym zapachem, do którego sam nie wiedział, kiedy zdążył się tak przyzwyczaić. Przycisnął drobniejsze ciało do siebie, słysząc jego cichy szloch i odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza. 

Louis, upewniwszy się, że Styles śpi, wysunął się z jego objęć i pospiesznie ubrał. Czuł, że pęka mu serce, ale nie mógł zostać. Po chwili wahania ubrał na siebie sweter mężczyzny, niedbale rzucony na krzesło. Wypłakał kolejne morze łez w futro pomiaukującego Horusa i zgarnął swoją torbę, pospiesznie wychodząc z mieszkania, zanim zdążyłby zmienić zdanie. Harry go nie chciał i czas było się z tym pogodzić. Zapomniana biała koperta z imieniem jego kochanka wciąż leżała na szafce w salonie.

 

Brunet przebudził się w środku nocy, na początku leżąc nieruchomo i zaciskając uparcie oczy. Bał się tego, co może zobaczyć, gdy je otworzy. A raczej tego, czego już na pewno nie zobaczy. Jednak… jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma już obok niego żadnego ciepłego ciała, że znowu  _ jest sam _ . Pociągnął nosem i w końcu rozchylił powieki, zderzając się spojrzeniem jedynie z ciemnością. Końcówki jego ust automatycznie opadły w dół i zadrżały. Czuł się okropnie, w dodatku potrzebował się napić. Starał się nie spoglądać na ślady ich  _ ostatniego  _ razu pozostawione na pościeli, kiedy zwlekał się z łóżka. Wciągnął na siebie jedynie bokserki, idąc do kuchni po szklankę wody. Nie chciał wracać do sypialni, wciąż było czuć tam za dużo  _ Louisa _ , więc przeszedł wraz z naczyniem do salonu, zapalając lampkę na szafce i wychwytując kątem oka zarys białej koperty. Wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim przygryzł wargę i podniósł ją, siadając z nią w fotelu. Obrócił ją parę razy w palcach, zanim odłożył szklankę na stolik i otworzył ją, wyciągając drobno zapisaną kartkę papieru. 

  
  


Mój najukochańszy  _ erastasie _ !   
Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak ciężko mi jest bez ciebie. Nie potrafię normalnie funkcjonować, trwając zawieszony w tym dziwnym stanie pomiędzy obojętnością, rozdzierającym serce smutkiem, a ciężką, lepką goryczą. Jak to mówią: złamane serca bolą najbardziej.   
Wiem, że zawaliłem, wiem, że to wszystko to moja wina i nie powinienem teraz mieć do ciebie pretensji za to, jak mnie potraktowałeś. Ale jest mi po prostu cholernie przykro, że tak łatwo przekreśliłeś to, co nas łączyło. Naprawdę myślałem, że to coś wyjątkowego, wiesz? Kiedy mówiłem, że cię kocham, naprawdę miałem to na myśli. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem czegoś takiego, ba! Wcześniej nie myślałem nawet, że może spodobać mi się mężczyzna! A jednak...    
Na początku to nie było nawet nic romantycznego. Imponowałeś mi swoją wiedzą i postawą, tym, że nie wstydziłeś się tego, kim jesteś. Tym, że siłą argumentów zamykałeś innym usta. Byłeś moim autorytetem i chciałem być taki, jak ty. Mieć taką wewnętrzną siłę, by stawić czoła przeciwnościom losu.    
A później wpadł mi w ręce twój dziennik. Nie czytałem go na początku, chciałem go oddać, jak tylko zorientowałem się, do kogo należy, ale na kolejnych zajęciach zgasiłeś mój entuzjazm i po prostu... zacząłem go przeglądać. Chciałem cię poznać, dowiedzieć się o tobie czegoś więcej, fascynowałeś mnie, chociaż wtedy nie wiedziałem jeszcze dlaczego.   
Im więcej czasu upływało, tym bardziej głupio było mi go oddać, bo domyśliłbyś się, że po tak długim czasie na pewno do niego zajrzałem. W dodatku poznawałem cię coraz lepiej, przychodząc na konsultacje i rozmawiając z tobą jak równy z równym. Wymienialiśmy się poglądami, spostrzeżeniami, nigdy nie traktowałeś mnie z góry, jak dzieciaka. Uwielbiałem dyskusje z tobą, odpowiadało mi twoje poczucie humoru, miałem w tobie przyjaciela i byłeś mi powiernikiem. Nawet, jeśli czasami przekraczałem granice, robiłem to dlatego, że czułem się z tobą niesamowicie swobodnie, a nie z braku szacunku do ciebie.   
A później, kiedy wybrałeś mnie do tego konkursu i mimowolnie spędzaliśmy ze sobą jeszcze więcej czasu... Cholera, chciałem go wygrać  _ dla ciebie _ . Żebyś był ze mnie dumny. Żebyś dostrzegł we mnie kogoś wartego tak wspaniałego mężczyzny, jakim jesteś. Żebyś spojrzał na mnie nie jak na swojego studenta, ale jak na kogoś wartego zainteresowania. Nawet chwilowego. Tak, byłem nawet w stanie zgodzić się na bycie jednorazową przygodą.    
Nie byłem oczywiście ślepy, zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś przystojnym mężczyzną i, nie ukrywając, podobałeś mi się. Prowokowałem cię, przyznaję się bez bicia, ale po prostu chciałem twojej reakcji. Jakiejkolwiek.   
Pamiętam jak pokazywałeś mi Londyn, z jaką pasją o nim opowiadałeś, jak pokazywałeś mi wąskie uliczki z dala od zgiełku turystów i dałeś posmakować  _ prawdziwego _ Londynu, a nie tego z pocztówek i opisów w internecie. Lubię myśleć o tym, jak o  _ randce _ . To głupie, wiem, ale wtedy, gdy siedzieliśmy w kociej kawiarni i rozmawialiśmy, a ty pozwalałeś mi się poznać, czułem się wyjątkowy.   
Tamtej nocy w hotelu, oddałem ci swoje prawictwo. Nie żałowałem tego, nawet jeśli później uznałeś to za błąd i wyrzuciłeś mnie ze swojego pokoju, zachowując się jak szorstki dupek. Czułem się fatalnie, jak zużyta zabawka, chociaż w porównaniu do tego, co czuję teraz, do tej pustki, która mnie wypełnia, to było zaledwie  _ nieprzyjemne _ doświadczenie.   
Dopiero wtedy przeczytałem twój dziennik do końca. Brakowało mi ciebie, chciałem cię poznać, zrozumieć twoje zachowanie i zmienić się tak, byś był w stanie mnie pokochać. Kiedy doszły do mnie plotki o tobie i profesorze Hemmingsie... wybuchłem. Nie mogłem pogodzić się z myślą, że ktoś zajął moje miejsce, że wybrałeś kogoś, kto nie był mną. Już wtedy dałem ci swoje serce, chociaż nie miałem o tym jeszcze pojęcia. I gdy przyszedłem cię zwymyślać, a ty mnie pocałowałeś i zaprosiłeś do siebie... to było, jak wymarzony prezent, spełnienie marzeń. W końcu byłem ważny dla kogoś, kto był dla mnie  _ wszystkim _ . W dodatku wziąłeś ze sobą Horusa, wiedząc, że zawsze pragnąłem mieć kota. W tamtym momencie pokochałem cię nawet bardziej i byłem skłonny zrobić dla ciebie  _ wszystko _ . Kolejne tygodnie były jak jeden, niekończący się sen, niebo, raj. Miałem u boku wspaniałego mężczyznę, cudownego kochanka i mogłem go nazywać swoim. Byłem niemal naćpany szczęściem. Nie chciałem, żeby to kiedykolwiek się kończyło, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to wieczne ukrywanie się.   
A potem... zgubiłem twój dziennik. Sądzę, że stał za tym Grimshaw, zresztą Eleanor wspominała, że widziała, jak wyciągał mi coś z torby tego dnia, gdy umówiłem się z Niallem w kawiarni na kampusie. Nie powinienem w ogóle nosić go ze sobą, ale chciałem mieć blisko siebie cząstkę ciebie, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do tragedii.   
Nie potrafię bez ciebie funkcjonować. Czuję się tak, jakbym stracił sens życia. Nie odnajduję już w niczym radości, nie potrafię się cieszyć, czy zwyczajnie uśmiechać. Codziennie żałuję tego, że zgubiłem twój dziennik, i że w ogóle go zatrzymałem, ale niestety, nie potrafię cofnąć czasu. Tych kilka skradzionych faktów o tobie nie było wartych całego tego bólu. Chociaż może to i lepiej, bo wyjeżdżam do Londynu, tak jak tego chciałeś.   
Pamiętaj, że kochałem cię, kocham i zawsze będę, byłeś moim pierwszym i ostatnim pocałunkiem.   
  
Na zawsze twój.   
Louis.

 

Z każdym kolejnym słowem kartka była coraz bardziej zmoczona łzami profesora. Profesora, który był także po prostu mężczyzną ze złamanym sercem, uświadamiającym sobie, że stracił kogoś, kogo szczerze  _ pokochał  _ wtedy, kiedy było już na to za późno. Nie dbał o to, że list będzie niemożliwy do odczytania w przyszłości, jeśli dalej będzie na niego płakał. Przycisnął kartkę do piersi gwałtownym ruchem, szlochając z tęsknoty i z żalu. Nie wiedział, ile czasu tak spędził, ale nie potrafił zmrużyć oczu i wrócić do snu.  _ On też już chyba nie potrafił funkcjonować.  _

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Końcówka roku akademickiego minęła Louisowi niemal w transie. Dzielił swój wolny czas pomiędzy naukę i sen, by całkowicie się nie załamać i dzięki temu skończył rok z najlepszymi wynikami. Londyński uniwersytet przyjął go z otwartymi ramionami, godząc się zapewnić mu mieszkanie już od sierpnia. Dziekan płakał, żegnając go, ale chłopak poprosił tylko, aby zajął się swoim siostrzeńcem. Przekazał również wygraną w konkursie wycieczkę na cele charytatywne. Liczył, że pojedzie na nią ze swoim profesorem, ale teraz, kiedy wszystko było już skończone, nie miał ochoty gdziekolwiek jechać. Spędził lipiec z Niallem i Samanthą - jak się okazało, jego przyjaciel również spotykał się ze swoją wykładowczynią, ale im się udało. Cieszył się ich szczęściem, chociaż czasami był niesamowicie zazdrosny, szczególnie, że ci planowali teraz po prostu wyjechać do Japonii.    
W końcu nadszedł czas jego przeprowadzki. Kiedy ulokował bagaże w przedpokoju i w końcu rozejrzał się po  _ pustym _ dwupokojowym mieszkaniu, zwinął się w kłębek na progu i rozpłakał. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał.

 

***

 

Dni Harry’ego były jak sen, czuł się uśpiony, nie żył już tak naprawdę. Tak ukochana praca przestała sprawiać mu radość, mimo tego, że studenci odpuścili, kiedy wydał krótkie ogłoszenie o tym, że wygrali i rezygnuje. Kilkunastu z nich miało łzy w oczach, on nie. Jego łzy były przeznaczone tylko dla momentów, kiedy otwierał pewną szufladkę z uroczym szatynem w głowie, leżąc w łóżku i dając ujście swojej tęsknocie. Nie wiedział, czy powrót do Londynu był dobrym pomysłem, zważywszy na to, że Tomlinson też się tam przeniósł, ale co innego mógł ze sobą zrobić? Nie miał siły, by zaczynać wszystko od zera, był na to zbyt zmęczony i smutny. 

Jednak nie dałby sobie rady całkowicie sam. Nie chciał kolejny raz wprowadzać się do pustego mieszkania, dlatego on i Horus zamieszkali z Gemmą. Ta siostrzana obecność odrobinę polepszała sytuację, bo chociaż starsza ze Stylesów nie wiedziała, czemu dzieje się z nim to, co się dzieje, to okazywała mu w tym maksymalne wsparcie. 

Zaczął się wrzesień, mężczyzna pomału wdrożył się w rytm swojej nowej pracy i musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim odważył się opowiedzieć wszystko Gemmie, o romansie ze swoim studentem, o zakochaniu się w nim, pozwolił jej nawet przeczytać list Louisa i to było jak wiadro zimnej wody, kiedy jego siostra z kamienną twarzą wszystkiego wysłuchała jak na psychologa przystało, a potem walnęła go w głowę i zaczęła wrzeszczeć, co on tu jeszcze robi, skoro student jest w tym samym mieście, a w dodatku już nawet nie jest jego studentem, jak na starszą siostrę przystało wyzywając go od skończonych kretynów. Harry musiał się trochę nagimnastykować ze swoim urokiem osobistym, zanim wujek był skłonny podać mu nowy adres Tomlinsona widniejący w papierach uczelni, ale w końcu się udało i stał teraz pod zadbanymi drzwiami, ze skruszoną miną i bukietem kwiatów, niepewnie pukając i tak cholernie bojąc się tego, że chłopak go odrzuci, bo na co mu żałosny facet w zwykłym, wełnianym, liliowym swetrze i czarnych, obcisłych dżinsach, racja? 

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim drzwi otworzyły się, by ukazać wychudzonego chłopaka w czarnych okularach na nosie, beżowym pulowerze, który tamtej pamiętnej nocy zabrał z sypialni kochanka i książką w ręku. Kiedy tylko zobaczył, kto przed nim stoi, wypuścił ją z rąk.

\- Hej… - wyszeptał brunet, zachłannie wpatrując się w jego twarz. Pociągnął nosem, wyginając usta w tęskną podkówkę, ale tylko pokręcił głową, a w jego oczach błysnęło coś upartego, kiedy przybliżył się do niego, podając mu kwiaty i chwytając jego dłoń. - Cholera, Louis, przepraszam, ale ja tak dłużej nie mogę. Wiem, że jestem idiotą, bo to nie twoja wina, że faktycznie dostałem posadę tylko ze względu na wujka-dziekana, ale dotarło to do mnie dopiero później, wiesz? Tak samo jak to, że cię kocham i choćbym chciał, to nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć, nawet już nie noszę tych garniturów. Więc tak, jestem tylko żałosnym facetem, który przyszedł błagać cię o wybaczenie i ponowną szansę, chociaż nie ma do tego prawa, ale musiałem spróbować, skoro też tu mieszkam. 

Chłopak zamrugał ciężko, poprawiając okulary drugą ręką, tą w której trzymał bukiet.   
\- Jak to... też tu mieszkasz? - zapytał cicho, głosem pełnym rezygnacji. Nie chciał robić sobie nadziei. Ścisnął mocniej łodyżki.

\- Zrezygnowałem z bycia profesorem, znalazłem pracę w Londynie jeszcze przed… przed naszym pożegnaniem. - Styles przygryzł wargę. - Jesteśmy tu z Horusem od sierpnia - dodał ciszej. 

\- Przepraszam... - powtórzył po raz kolejny, puszczając jego dłoń. Wiedział, że Harry po prostu nie mógł przyjechać dla niego. - Przepraszam, że przeze mnie musiałeś zrezygnować ze swojej ukochanej pracy. Nie mogę cofnąć czasu.

\- Wiem, ja… nie mam o to do ciebie żalu, już nie. - Mężczyzna westchnął, przebiegając dłonią z pierścionkami przez swoje loki. - Ja… czytałem twój list, wiesz? 

\- Jaki list? - spytał zaskoczony.

\- On.. uhm, on był w moim dzienniku, ale wyciągnąłeś kopertę, kiedy mi go oddawałeś, więc pewnie nie miał trafić w moje ręce, jednak zgaduję, że po prostu o nim z tego wszystkiego zapomniałeś - wyjaśnił Harry, oblizując usta. 

\- Oh...  _ ten _ list... - Student westchnął. - Chciałem ci go dać, ale później, gdy dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że to koniec... stwierdziłem, że jednak nie ma sensu. Nie czuj się zobowiązany - poprosił, poprawiając o wiele za duży sweter swojego byłego kochanka.

\- To nie o to chodzi. - Brunet znowu pokręcił głową, wsuwając dłonie w zbyt obcisłe kieszenie spodni. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Louis ma na sobie jego sweter i nienawidził siebie za to, że dawało mu to nędzną nadzieję, że nie wszystko stracone. - Chodzi o to, że ten list jest teraz cały pomięty przez moje łzy, wiesz? Bo dopiero przez niego uświadomiłem sobie, że ja  _ też cię kocham, Louis _ . Więc… dziękuję ci za niego i wszystko, co tam napisałeś, był piękny, a ja marzę po prostu, by jego końcówka była prawdziwa, bo moje życie jest cholernie puste bez ciebie i to cholernie boli, jakby ktoś wyrwał część mnie, a rana nie mogła się zagoić… 

\- Więc... czemu dopiero teraz, Harry? - Pokręcił głową, przyciskając do siebie kwiaty. - Są piękne, dziękuję.

\- Bo  _ próbowałem _ ruszyć do przodu, nie; próbowałem żyć bez ciebie i dać ci spokój, bo cholera, zraniłem cię zbyt wiele razy. - Styles przełknął głośno ślinę, czując zaciskającą się gulę w gardle i łzy w oczach, a resztę już wyszeptał: -  _ Próbowałem _ . Ale nie potrafię. Tęsknię za tobą zbyt mocno,  _ potrzebuję  _ cię z powrotem… 

Louis pociągnął nosem, patrząc na zmarnowanego mężczyznę w jego drzwiach. Odsunął się z progu i schylił po książkę, leżącą na ziemi. - Wejdź, Harry, nie będziesz przecież stał na korytarzu…

Ten spuścił głowę w niemalże pokonanym geście i wsunął się niepewnie do środka, miętoląc nerwowo rąbki swojego swetra. 

Tomlinson w międzyczasie odłożył na szafkę bukiet i książkę, i przytulił się do zaskoczonego tym gestem Harry'ego. Jego ciało idealnie wpasowało się w ciało kochanka.

Brunet wypuścił drżący oddech i objął go kurczowo ramionami, chowając twarz w jego włosach. 

\- Co to oznacza? - wymamrotał płaczliwie. 

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, Harry... Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, ale minęło tyle czasu, a ty nagle się tu pojawiasz i ja po prostu jestem oszołomiony.

\- Wiem. Wiem, że minęło za dużo czasu. - Styles pociągnął nosem, chwytając tył jego…  _ swojego  _ swetra. - Dlatego nie mówię, że od razu musimy wracać do tego, co było. Proszę cię jedynie o kolejną szansę, możemy zacząć od nowa… 

\- Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie zacząć od nowa - przyznał szczerze. - Ale! - uprzedził, widząc minę bruneta. - Chcę cię w swoim życiu. Napisałem, że zawsze będę cię kochać, tak?

\- Wiem, bo to jest to, co trzymało mnie przy nadziei - wyszeptał Harry, przenosząc jedną z dłoni na jego policzek i patrząc mu w oczy z uczuciem. - Dziękuję, Louis. Kocham cię i chcę ci po prostu udowadniać każdego dnia, że  _ jesteś wyjątkowy _ . Że tym razem już cię nie zranię, bo zależy mi na tobie bardziej niż na sobie. 

\- Wystarczy, że ze mną będziesz. To mieszkanie jest tak przerażająco puste... - Wzdrygnął się.

\- Znam to - westchnął mężczyzna, gładząc go kciukiem. - Nie chciałem do tego wracać w Londynie, więc mieszkam u siostry… 

\- Chciałbym ją poznać... - westchnął, prowadząc go na kanapę. Niemal natychmiast gdy tylko usiedli, władował mu się na kolana, chłonąc ciepło i spokój płynący od kochanka. - Myślisz, że mógłbyś... wprowadzić się tutaj?

\- Możesz ją poznać w każdej chwili - zapewnił Styles, całując go w skroń. - Tak właściwie to ona na mnie nawrzeszczała, żebym ruszył do ciebie tyłek, jeśli mam być szczery. I… ty… chciałbyś tego..? Znaczy: jesteś pewien..? 

\- Tym bardziej muszę jej podziękować - zachichotał przez łzy. - Brakuje mi ciebie... I Horusa zresztą też.

\- Nam ciebie też… - wymamrotał brunet, oblizując usta i pochylając się, by go pocałować. 

Louis niemal natychmiast oddał pocałunek, napierając na niego bardziej.

Harry jęknął w jego usta, pogłębiając pocałunek i przelewając w niego całą swoją tęsknotę. Właściwie sam ten smak wystarczał, by czuł się jak w  _ domu _ .

Chłopak położył się na kanapie, pociągając go za sobą. Błądził dłońmi po jego plecach i karku.

Starszy ułożył się między jego nogami, przenosząc dłonie na jego boki i żarliwie odwzajemniając pocałunki.  _ Teraz był szczęśliwy. _

Louis pojękiwał, ale nie dążył do niczego więcej. Pozwalał mu na sobie leżeć, ciesząc się znajomym ciężarem.

\- Opowiesz mi, jak ci się podoba w twojej nowej uczelni? - zapytał Styles jakiś czas później, gdy przestał go całować i po prostu ułożył głowę na jego piersi. 

\- Hm... jest... zdecydowanie więcej pracy. Każdy chce tu do czegoś dojść i... - Spojrzał na niego nieco niepewnie. - Nie podoba mi się ten cały wyścig szczurów.

\- Och. - Brunet zamrugał zaskoczony. - Wolałbyś wrócić do naszego uniwersytetu..? 

\- Zdecydowanie. Ale jak sam powiedziałeś, tutaj mam więcej możliwości. Już zapisałem się na praktyki. - Uśmiechnął się. - Wygrana w tym konkursie bardzo mi pomogła, tyle że... nie mam tu przyjaciół.

\- Och, cóż, domyślam się, że większość studentów traktuje się jak rywali - przyznał Harry, wodząc palcem po jego piersi - ale jestem pewien, że z czasem poznasz kogoś fajnego. 

\- Teraz mam ciebie... - Dotknął jego ręki z uczuciem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Zresztą... I tak nie mam za dużo czasu na znajomości.

\- Ale miło byłoby móc porozmawiać z kimś na korytarzu między zajęciami, huh? - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i splótł ich dłonie. - Wszystko się jeszcze ułoży, zobaczysz. 

\- Zawsze mogę przychodzić na konsultacje do któregoś z profesorów... - zachichotał.

\- Ani mi się waż! - oburzył się Styles, marszcząc brwi i szczypiąc go w bok. - Już ja wiem, jak te twoje konsultacje się kończą… 

\- Hej! - Oburzony, pacnął go w rękę. - Sądzisz, że mógłbym cię... zdradzić? - dopytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie. - Brunet się rozjaśnił i uniósł lekko, by zassać krótko jego dolną wargę. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem zazdrośnikiem. 

\- Właśnie widzę! - prychnął. - Może powinieneś mnie odwozić i odbierać z uczelni, hm?

\- Świetny pomysł! - zgodził się, kiwając entuzjastycznie głową i wyciągając oczekująco dłoń. - Poproszę twój plan zajęć. 

\- Zaraz, co? - zaśmiał się, ale zamarł, widząc, że ten nie żartuje. - Serio?

\- Dlaczego nie? - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba nie wstydzisz się swojego starego chłopaka..? 

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - obruszył się. - Chodzi raczej o to, że profesorowie z uniwersytetu mogą cię rozpoznać i donieść twojemu wujkowi…

\- Nie jesteś moim studentem - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego - a ja już nawet nie jestem profesorem, więc mogą się pocałować w tyłek, nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie zamierzam ukrywać naszej relacji, nigdy więcej. 

\- Dziękuję... - Posłał mu szeroki, szczery uśmiech.

\- Zresztą mój wujek cię uwielbia - zachichotał w jego ucho. - Jestem pewien, że będzie wniebowzięty, jak przywiozę cię na rodzinny obiad. 

\- C.co? Wie o nas? - wydusił, patrząc na niego przerażony. W co on się wpakował?!

\- Że mieliśmy romans wcześniej..? Nie, no co ty! - prychnął Styles. - Ale mógł się domyślić, że _ teraz  _ chcę coś z tobą zacząć, bo wiesz… wybłagałem go o twój adres - przyznał skruszony.

\- Oh... - Wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się. Harry naprawdę się starał, to było... urocze. - Cóż... lepiej niech nie wie, że złamaliśmy regulamin, tuż pod jego nosem.

\- Tak, niech to lepiej pozostanie sekretem. - Brunet pokiwał głową, trącając jego nos swoim. - Jeśli nie chcesz zostać wdowcem w tak młodym wieku.  

\- Myślę, że jakoś bym cię z tego wybronił, jeśli mówisz prawdę i dziekan lubi mnie tak bardzo, jak twierdzisz.

\- Mhm, a ty nie studiujesz czasem archeologii, a nie prawa, panie adwokacie? - wymruczał, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. 

\- Oh, jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz,  _ kochanie _ \- przesunął palcem po jego policzku i zachichotał.

\- Właśnie widzę… - Styles westchnął szczęśliwie, chwytając jego dłoń, splatając ją ze swoją i kładąc obie na piersi chłopaka. - Ale mam czas na dowiedzenie się tego. 

\- O ile znowu użyjesz swoich profesorskich sztuczek i pomożesz mi z nauką, tego czasu będzie jeszcze więcej. - Ucałował go słodko, czule. - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham. - Mężczyzna rozpromienił się tak bardzo, że jego oczy błyszczały, a dołeczki w policzkach były głębokie jak nigdy wcześniej. - I zawsze służę swoimi  _ profesorskimi sztuczkami _ , choć aktualnie jestem tylko specjalistą w instytucie. 

\- Oh, w instytucie? - Jego oczy zalśniły. - W  _ tym _ instytucie? Londyńskim? - dopytywał.

\- W tym samym - zachichotał Harry, ocierając się o niego policzkiem. - Potrzebowali kogoś od historii starożytnej, więc mój były szef mnie polecił. 

\- I ty śmiesz się nazywać  _ tylko _ specjalistą? - prychnął. - Wielu moich znajomych marzy choćby o podawaniu kawy w instytucie!

\- Fakt, pijamy jej dużo - zaśmiał się brunet, oblizując usta. - I jasne, to dla mnie stopień wyżej w karierze, ale trochę tęsknię za byciem profesorem… Och, a w piątek mam rozmowę z kimś z wydawnictwa, wiesz. Moja książka właściwie wymaga tylko korekty, więc chyba pora na nią...

\- Pamiętaj o mnie, parzę najlepszą kawę! - zachichotał. - O rany, jakby ludzie z roku się dowiedzieli... - Pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. - Już ją skończyłeś? Będę mógł dostać przedpremierowy egzemplarz, czy będę musiał kupić go sobie sam?

\- Oczywiście, że dostaniesz, nawet podpisany egzemplarz. - Styles mrugnął do niego. - Tak, skończyłem. Ciekawe, czy biedni studenci będą musieli się z niej kiedyś uczyć… 

\- Podpisany? - zagwizdał. - Oh, wszyscy będą mi zazdrościć! I szczerze mówiąc: wolałbym uczyć się z jednej, zwięźle napisanej książki niż dwudziestu o tym samym.

\- Obawiam się, że zdążysz skończyć studia, zanim napiszę następną, ale cóż, to miłe, dziękuję. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i ucałował jego policzek. 

\- Może następną napiszemy już razem? Ja będę zbierał materiały w terenie, a ty później je przeanalizujesz?

\- Może. - Harry pokiwał głową, wsuwając dłonie pod jego sweter i po prostu przyciągając go bliżej siebie. - Ale najpierw daj mi się sobą nacieszyć, zanim zaczniesz wyjeżdżać.

\- Przecież jeszcze nie wyjeżdżam! - sapnął. - Poza tym, muszę najpierw skończyć studia.

\- Ale będziesz wyjeżdżał. - Brunet ułożył usta w podkówkę. - Na dobre parę miesięcy, jak nie dłużej. 

\- A na każdy wyjazd będziemy przecież potrzebować specjalisty z instytutu…

\- I skąd ta pewność, że to mnie będą wysyłać? - zaśmiał się Styles. 

\- Jesteś specjalistą od historii starożytnej tak? Ciebie będą pytać pierwszego.

\- I mam się zgadzać, tak? - podroczył się z nim. 

\- Wiesz, kiedy nie będę w grupie archeologów, możesz... okazać wspaniałomyślność i pozwolić jechać komuś innemu - zdecydował.

\- Ach tak..? - zachichotał brunet, skubiąc jego usta. - Tak, żebyśmy nie musieli się rozstawać, huh..? 

\- Twoi koledzy na pewno będą ci wdzięczni. - Spojrzał na niego, odsuwając się. - Uważasz, że rozłąka dobrze nam zrobi?

\- Nie wiem, bo nigdy takiej nie mieliśmy, kiedy nie byliśmy pokłóceni - przyznał ostrożnie Harry. - I w tym momencie za cholerę bym cię nigdzie nie puścił ani nie wyjechał bez ciebie, ale po tych czterech, pięciu, dziesięciu latach bycia razem może będziemy czasem potrzebowali pobyć sami..? 

\- Awww, wybiegasz tak daleko w przyszłość! - ucieszył się. - Cóż, zobaczymy za te pięć, dziesięć lat, ok?

\- Jasne, że tak. - Mężczyzna zostawił lekki pocałunek na jego szczęce. - To jest coś, o co chcę walczyć i co chcę mieć na co dzień. 

\- Ja też... - powiedział, odwzajemniając pocałunek.    
I leżąc razem z nim na kanapie, patrząc w jego szczęśliwe oczy i spokojne gesty, wiedział, że miał właśnie to na myśli. Zresztą on też chciał walczyć o to uczucie, a wszystko, co przeszli tylko ich umocniło. W końcu nie na darmo dostał jego pamiętnik, prawda?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie znajdziecie także na Tumblrze i Wattpadzie, a nowe rozdziały będą pojawiać się w każdy poniedziałek, czwartek plus sobotę. 
> 
> Nasze Tumblr:   
> Fenrissa - https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/  
> Galway Girl - https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/
> 
> Nasze Wattpad:   
> Fenrissa - https://www.wattpad.com/user/fenrissa  
> Galway Girl - https://www.wattpad.com/user/cutedimplesfan


End file.
